Until The End of Time
by Why Don't You Take a Seat
Summary: Scott, Kira and the pack have some problems with the Dead Pool and the Benefactor, but always have enough time for time with each other and what will happen after they get past these events? What will happen next? Post Season 4 Episode 7
1. Recovery

After the infection hit the school at the PSAT's the pack was scattered and was recovering from the experience which brought 3 of them close to death. Stiles was sitting at home with his head in his hands trying to figure out what to say Malia next time he saw her. Hell he didn't even know if he was going to see Malia again, she had figured out that the pack had been keeping that she was a Hale from her. Stiles' dad walked into the room and saw him on his bed looking confused and regretful and he decided to speak up.

"Stiles, what's wrong? Is it something that happened at the school?" He leant on door frame as he watched the fragile boy trying to form an answer.

"Oh, hi dad, it's nothing don't worry about it." He wiped a forming tear away from the corner of his eye and looked up at his dad.

"Stiles you know you can tell me anything, ask me anything. I'm here if you need me." Stiles smiled for a second before his face reverted to an emotionless state.

"Dad, what would you do if you were keeping something from someone you love, something to do with their family, but for good reason and they found out."

"Well it depends how big the secret was. I'm sure if the person loves you back they will understand; maybe they just need a bit of time." Stiles' dad said as he sat beside his son on his bed.

"Thanks dad that really helps." Stiles replied as he gave his dad a tight hug. His dad got up and moved towards the door, but before he could get out of the door he thought of something else.

"Stiles, if you're that worried about it then I'm sure Scott won't mind you asking. Remember he had to hide his secret from 2 of the most important people in his life, Melissa and Allison." The Sheriff removed himself from the room to let his son think. Stiles collapsed on his huge bed and his soft pillows. He skimmed over the events of the day in his head and decided he felt like talking to someone so he called one of the few people he felt like talking to.

"Lydia, you there?" A tone of sadness slipped through his voice and Lydia heard t immediatley

"Yeah I'm here Stiles. Is something wrong?"

"I was wondering if I could come round and talk to you, everyone else seems busy."

"Sure Stiles that's no problem."

"Thanks Lydia. I'll be round in a few.

It was about 10 minutes later when Lydia stammered over to her door as she heard it ring.

"Hey Stiles come in." Stiles saw Lydia's mom at the end on the hall sitting at the bench.

"Thanks Lydia. Hi Mrs. Martin, how are you doing?" She looked up from her work and smiled at him down her hallway.

"Well I've been better, but I'm good. How are you Stiles?"

"I'm good. I just wanted to let you know that you were amazing today." She couldn't help, but feel happy that he had noticed how hard she worked and that made her feel great!

"Thanks Stiles, that may have made my day." Lydia smiled at the conversation between her mum and Stiles as she dragged him up the stairs.

"So how are you feeling Stiles?" Lydia asked as she dragged him into her room and closed the door. The room looked different. Stiles had been in here before many times, but something looked...different.

"To tell the truth, awful. Malia probably hates me for keeping the whole 'Hale' thing from her. I mean I'm not sure if I'll even see her again and I don't think she will ever forgive me. Also did I mention that I almost got shot today?"

"No you didn't, but I doubt Malia hates you, she loves you! I'm sure once we explain it all to her she will forgive you and I'm pretty sure we will find her. Also how did you nearly get shot?"

"Well it's a long story, but the evil Pharmacist had a gun pointed to my head and said he would kill me after he got to 3 if I didn't tell him where Malia, Scott and Kira were, but someone saved me and shot him instead and you will never guess who it was!"

"Stiles who was it?"

"Scott's dad saved me."

"Really? That's surprising."

"Well he's not a bad guy; he's just got bad timing." Lydia saw a tear fall down his cheek.

"Stiles Malia will be okay and she will forgive you." Lydia just pulled him into a loving embrace, one that he needed and one that made him feel just that tiny bit better.

"God I hope so." Stiles said as he choked up. Lydia held him tighter in her arms hoping that it would make him feel better. She thought that there's no way she could know the way Stiles is hurting right now, but what she did know is that she could comfort him and help him through it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek was still sitting by Braden's side in the hospital. Braden stirred from her sleep and as he eyes splintered open she saw Derek sitting beside her.

"Derek why are you still here? Last time I asked you said you had a lot of money invested in me, but why are you still here?" she said as she looked from the copious amounts of flowers by her side to Derek who was sitting in an armchair at the side of her bed.  
"Braden has it occurred to you that I want to make sure your okay? Maybe I just want to protect you."

"Really Derek? We both know I can protect myself, but I find it sweet that you're worried about me."

"Don't be too flattered." Derek said as he got up to go get something to eat. Braden sat there wondering if Derek really was that worried about her and if he was she found it genuinely sweet.

When Derek got back he and Braden had a long talk. After a while Melissa walked in.

"Hi Braden, how are you?" Melissa signalled Derek as she came in.

"So, how is she? Can she go home?" Derek must of had an epiphany or something because a smile actually came through on his face which was just generally odd.

"Well, as a matter of fact Braden is perfectly fine. She has no sign of the virus in her blood and should heal fully from the bullet wound, so she should be fine to go home. I just need you to look after her when she leaves for a few days Derek or my ass would be on the line."

"That's fine Melissa and thanks." Again he smiled, it was almost like a revelation.

"Well it is my job. Braden I just need you to sign these papers and you will be all good to leave." Melissa handed them over to Braeden along with a pen.

"Sure." Braden said as she signed her signature on the papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry Braden I forgot to ask you if you were okay with this guy looking after you." Braeden chuckled a little as Melissa asked her.

"I'm fine with Derek looking after me Melissa, but thanks for asking." Melissa smiled as she left the room and Derek was looking at Braden.

"Ready to go home?"

"Derek if you don't have any comfortable furniture I will literally kill you."

"The scary thing is, I genuinely believe you would kill me, so don't worry I have lovely furniture in the loft." Braden and Derek laughed together as they got ready to leave the hospital

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott, Kira and Ken had just arrived at the Yukimura's residence when Noshiko came running out of the door and gave her daughter and the Alpha a hug.

"I was so worried about you Kira, Thanks for bringing her back safely Scott." Kira blushed as her mother mentioned Scott.

"She's a very strong individual Mrs. Yukimura, she can look after herself, but I will always be there to make sure she's okay." Kira's cheeks only got brighter as her boyfriend said he would always be there for her, she would have kissed him right there and then if mum and dad weren't right next to them. They moved inside to the living room when Kira pulled Scott onto the couch out of her parents view. She pulled him onto her and their lips touched. His hands travelled to her waist and hers to his hair. They kissed passionately for a while before Scott pulled away with a grin because he could feel Noshiko's burning into the backs of the pair making out on the couch.

"Did you really mean what you said back there to my mum?" This time it was Scott's turn to blush. A rose red crackled through his cheeks.

"Of course I did. I will always do everything in my power to protect you." Kira gave him a quick kiss and repositioned herself as Ken and Noshiko walked back into the room. After about an hour of talking to Mr and Mrs. Yukimura, Scott and Kira went to move to Kira's room. Ken and Noshiko had a quick look at each other and just let them go to Kira's room without saying anything, they figured that the two had almost died today, so it was okay if they slept together. When Kira and Scott got to her room they both collapsed on the fox sheets covering the bed.

"I can't believe what happened today. I can't believe we almost died." Kira whispered as she turned over moved her hair and stared at Scott.

"I know, but I'm glad we all got out okay and I'm glad you're safe." Scott said as he stared into her eyes, they looked as deep as the Pacific Ocean and he was starting to get lost in them. He moved his hand to reassure her as he caressed her cheek.

"Well we didn't all get out okay. I'm really worried about Malia right now." Scott's face changed complexion slightly as he went to talk about the current situation with Malia

"Yeah Kira we all are, but right now she needs a bit of space, we will try find her and I guess we'll try to explain it to her."

"She's going to hate me. I was one of her few good friends and I betrayed her by not saying anything." Scott pulled her closer to him, into his chest and gave her a kiss on her forehead, he switched to an endearing tone just to reassure her.

"Kira she's not going to hate you. I'm sure she will understand once we explain why, also how could she hate you?" Kira could see that was what he truly believed. She pulled away from his chest (not that she didn't like the position) and looked up at Scott and saw his cute brown eyes staring into hers, she leaned in and their lips connected. Kira felt a flurry of passion spark between her and Scott. Their kissing only got more passionate as Kira got on top of Scott. His hands were around her waist and hers were getting lost in Scott's hair, trying to pull them closer if possible. After about 5 minutes of making out, Kira pulled away knowing that if they didn't stop now, they wouldn't be able to stop. She slid off of Scott and pressed up against his chest and she felt his arms fall naturally around her and pull her as close as possible. It didn't take Kira long to fall asleep in his arms because she was with the person whom she loved and cared for and the person who obviously cared for her, plus it had been a long day.

Meanwhile downstairs Ken and Noshiko were sitting around the living room talking with a glass in hand of red wine, when they heard the doorbell ring. Noshiko left Ken's side and went to answer the door and when she opened it, there was a friendly face standing there, one she hadn't seen for a long time.

"Satomi, it's you." Noshiko moved to give her a warming embrace. After a tiny bit she let go.

"Good evening Noshiko it's nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Indeed it has, I haven't seen you since that night at Oak Creek, but come in Satomi." They smiled at each other. They really were like old friends, it had been a long time, but they still felt connected.

"Thank you. I thought when I came to town I should see if you were still here and when Derek told me you were still here I thought I would pop around." Satomi smiled as she walked in the door.

"Honey, who was at the door?" Noshiko heard Ken's voice echo from around the corner as she walked Satomi into the house.

"Ken this is Satomi the werewol..."

"The werewolf that helped you when you fought the Nogitsune." Ken said as he interrupted his wife.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ken, I'm glad Noshiko found a life partner to make her happy after those dreadful times."

"Yes so am I." Noshiko smiled as she looked at her loving husband and entwined her hand with his.

"There's someone else here, there's 2 people here." Satomi seemed alert, but not threatened, just curious.

"That would probably be our daughter Kira and her boyfriend Scott."

"You had a daughter Noshiko? That's great; I would love to meet her." Satomi said with a smile on her face.

"That's no problem I'll just go grab her." Noshiko said with a smile as she left Ken and Satomi to talk with each other. When Noshiko quietly opened the door to Kira's room she saw Kira and Scott asleep together. Kira was asleep in his arms. Noshiko's first thought as a mother was to wake them up and protect her baby from Scott, but the other side of her was telling her that it was innocent and just to leave them be. Ken had come up to see what was taking Noshiko so long to get Kira and Scott.

"Noshiko what's taking so long...?" Ken looked in the door and saw Kira asleep in the arms of her boyfriend. She saw how comfortable she looked. She had even fallen asleep with a smile on her face. No one else had even been able to do that to her, he could tell she was happy to be with him and to be so close to him.

"They grow up so fast; I remember it like yesterday when Kira slept with you like that, now she sleeps in Scott's arms." As if on cue Scott stirred and his eyes sort of creaked open from his long and comfortable sleep with Kira. He saw Ken and Noshiko looking at Kira and him from the doorway and immediately a strike of red hit his cheeks as he went to wake up Kira.

"Kira, wake up. Your parents are staring at us." Scott whispered in her ear. Kira stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes to see Scott which made her smile and then she saw her parents at the door and instantly sat up. She looked bothered, but she also looked like she was thinking of exactly what to say.

"We weren't doing anything I promise." Kira huffed out as she tried to convince her parents. Ken and Noshiko shook their heads and put their hand up in a neutral position.

"It's okay Kira we trust you and the only reason we woke you up is there is someone who would like to see you in the living room." Noshiko told Kira with a slight grin on her face. It was quite funny to see her so worried about what she and Ken would think.

"Oh okay Scott and I will be out in a few minutes." After getting ready to go out Scott and Kira left her room to see an older woman in the living room, sipping on some tea, but this woman seemed almost familiar.

"Hello, my name is Satomi; I'm a friend of your mothers from long ago."

"Hi Satomi, I'm Kira and this is Scott. We heard the story a while ago when we were fighting the Nogitsune."

"It's nice to meet you Kira and you as well Scott, I have heard a lot about you, both of you and it's lucky your here because I wanted to speak to you."

"You wanted to speak to me? Why?" Scott's voice turned to one of question as he held onto Kira in his arms.

"I was going to ask if you would like me to teach you a few tricks. After many, many years as a werewolf and many of those as an Alpha I think I might be able to teach a True Alpha such as you some useful skills."

"Satomi I would love to train with you. That's a great idea where did you get it?"

"When I was at the hospital with Derek, Melissa and Braden, Derek suggested it." Scott smiled at the thought of Derek. Even when he doesn't have much to teach, he still finds a way to help!

"Well I would love to. When should I come by?"

"Come tomorrow afternoon to the reserve. You should be able to track my scent from there."

"No problems, I look forward to it!" Scott smiled as he looked at the older woman who had offered her help to train him.

"Well I'm sorry everyone, but this was a quick visit, I still have some pack members to look after and I should go back to them, it's been a long day." She placed her empty tea cup down on the table and moved towards the door

"Satomi we understand, its fine. It was nice to see you today. Bye." Noshiko waved as her old friend left the house.

Satomi smiled and waved back at the group waiting at the door of the house. Everyone watched out the door as Satomi left. Scott and Kira went straight back to Kira's room and fell asleep together again and Ken and Noshiko decided to retire to their bedroom for the night as well. Scott was excited about training with Satomi the next day. He wondered what she would teach him. What Scott really wanted to learn was to be stronger to protect everyone who mattered to him especially the girl who was currently falling asleep in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning Stiles woke up to see a text from Scott saying 'Come round to my place about mid-day.' It was about 11 am when Stiles woke up (it had been a long night). When Stiles got to Scott's house everyone was there, everyone but Malia. Scott and Kira were next to each other at the head of the table Lydia and Stiles were next to each other at the other end while Braden and Derek were on the side of the table and Liam on the opposite.

"So today is going to run pretty simply. Kira and I will be going to train with Satomi in the reserve and in the meantime Liam, Lydia and Stiles will be looking for Malia. Derek, what will you and Braden be doing today?" Scott spoke from the head of the table like a true leader. They could hear a little bit of power coming through his voice, but Scott always made sure t never use his alpha voice to tell them what to do. He always wanted them to make the choice, but the little bit of power that he let through just made him sound more convincing

"Well Braden still needs to recover, so I will be at the loft with her."

"Okay that's fine, so we will see you later. Anyways so until Kira and I leave to look for Satomi we will all go look for Malia." It seemed to cheer Stiles up that the pack was going to look for Malia before splitting up for the rest of the day. Derek and Braden left for the loft and everybody filed out the door to start the search for Malia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott and Kira arrived at the woods where they originally turned Malia back into a human and walked around for a little bit, arm in arm.

"Where should we start in the woods? Scott this place is huge how are we ever going to find her?" Kira had one of those worried looks grow across her face.

"Have a little faith Kira, I have her scent and if she's here we will find her." They trotted through the woods for about an hour without successfully finding Malia.

"Well we've been looking out here for about an hour. It's time for us to leave and get to Satomi." Scott had a tiny smile on his face when he looked at Kira and she smiled back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Liam, Lydia and Stiles were looking around her favourite places in town.

"Liam, is there any chance you can catch Malia's scent?" Stiles pleaded the new wolf with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm trying, but I don't smell anything and you have to understand I'm new to all of this."

"Its fine Liam we understand. Anyways where do we have left to check Stiles?" Lydia looked from the annoyed werewolf to the hysterical teen boy on her right.

"Ummm well we've checked everywhere she loves."

"Are you sure Stiles? I know it's hard to think, but is there anywhere else."

"No, there's not anywhere I know of." Stiles looked to Liam who was sniffing the air trying to get a catch on Malia's scent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek and Braden reached the loft when they noticed that someone else was there. Someone uninvited.

"Stay back Braden" Derek whispered as he slowly opened the door to see Malia sitting on the table looking out the window.

"Hello Derek."

"Hi Malia, what are you doing here? You know everyone is worried sick about you?"

"Maybe they should have thought about that before they decided to hide something about my family from me. So Derek what am I to you." Braden stepped forward into the loft with Derek and sat down on the plump Leather Sofa.

"Malia this is really complicated. It's not their fault they were only trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what Derek? Now answer the question, why is my true name Malia Hale?"

"Malia all I know is that my mother Talia one of the most powerful Alphas took the memory from me and Peter, but all I know is that your father is Peter." Malia almost fell over in shock, but Derek caught her.

"Why didn't they just tell me?"

"Well I'm not sure how easy it would be to talk to someone about this type of stuff. All you have to do is make sure they were protecting you and I'm sure Stiles would never let anyone hurt you." Braden finally entered the conversation.

"Malia if you're not going to talk to them at least send them a text so they can stop forrenging through the woods." Derek said. Malia knew he was right, but that's not what she needed. What she needed right now was to talk to Peter. She strutted out the door as Derek sent an expansive text to the entire group.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott and Kira had made their way to the preserve where Scott was currently following Satomi's scent. Eventually they reached a clearing where they could see a couple of betas and their alpha Satomi. When Satomi saw Scott and Kira she invited the both over to her.

"Hi Scott, hi Kira."

"Hi Satomi, we found you. So when are we going to start our training?" Scott asked with an eager look on his face.

"Right now." Satomi looked straight back at them with a devious smile on her face.

"So first I want to teach you something that I learnt long ago. I take it you know the feeling from when you played Lacrosse when it seemed you had all the time in the world to catch the ball. Well to use this in real life instances you must train it to a point where you can literally dodge a bullet before it has been shot. I will be teaching this to you tomorrow, but I just wanted you to have an idea of what I'm going to tech you." Scott looked interested in that point of thought until Satomi interrupted him.

"Today's not going to be harsh training that will come later. Today I want to teach you some non violent ways of becoming stronger. The second one is that as long as you are having fun in life then you will be happy and a happier werewolf the stronger." Scott grinned as he looked to Kira and gave her a passionate short kiss.

"I think we have our fun." Scott said this as he winked at Kira and everyone there laughed.

"Scott there is only one last thing I want to teach you today before we get to physicals tomorrow. I take it Derek taught you control through Anger?"

"Well he tried, but I was never angry enough so Stiles and I came up with a theory where I would use something as an anchor to keep me human."

"Well lucky enough Scott. You're not too far from what I'm trying to teach you. Anger is a strong emotion and it allows you to be stronger, but love for those who you are protecting will always make you stronger." This time Kira looked to Scott and they both blushed.

"Well Satomi it's all interesting, but I know all this."

"Well tomorrow we will start with the physical side of training, but in the mean time would you like to join us in a picnic." Kira looked ecstatic at the idea and Scott looked at her and decided there was no harm for staying for the picnic.

"We would love to join you." Scott had a huge grin on his face as he and Kira joined hands and walked over to Satomi's betas and the picnic. Once the food was all gone they decided to play Frisbee, all but Satomi were playing. Satomi saw Kira catch the Frisbee and smash into Scott who ended up on the ground and they playfully joked around. Every now and then Scott and Kira would stop for a make out sessions.

"Teenagers." Satomi muttered to herself as she watched the happy couple and her betas play in the clearing.


	2. It Begins

**Hey Guys!**

**When I was writing this chapter I was having troubles writing and I looked at my phone and I saw the reviews and the follows and it really helped me write. I'm really thankful for all the reviews and follows and I hope you all like this chapter. Also regarding Allison I decided to leave her dead and Isaac might come in later, but not right now, but thank you all for the support. Also I found I was spelling Braeden's name wrong, Sorry for that.**

After heading back to Scott's house for the afternoon Stiles got a message worrying message from the illustrious Derek Hale.

"Stiles, it's Derek. When we got to the loft Malia was waiting to talk to me and she did not seem happy." Stiles, Lydia and Liam called Scott on their way over to the loft. When they got to the loft everyone gathered outside. Scott and Kira got off of Scott's dirt bike and rushed over to everyone.

"So what's really going on here?" Scott looked at everyone as he asked the question, waiting for someone to answer the alphas question. It was Derek who finally answered the question.

"Well when Braden and I got home earlier today, Malia was waiting in the loft to talk to me. She was just waiting there and it looked like she'd been there for a while, but she was not happy."

"Derek what emotion did you pick up from Malia?" Stiles looked at Derek with his beady eyes which showed he was worried about Malia, to a point where it was making him sick. The group could see him looking queasy, they knew he was worried and it just proved them right to a concerning point.

"Anger, betrayal and confusion." Derek looked at Stiles and felt worry fill the room. He wasn't trying to make Stiles feel bad because he knew exactly what had happened and he knew now wasn't the time to be screwing around with him. It was overpowering how strong the smell of worry was. Stiles was ridiculously worried and you could tell he blamed himself, he was almost hysterical, but he was hiding well for the time being. Derek was not the only one who noticed how worried Stiles was.

"Stiles she will be fine, we will find her." Scott moved his hands from his sides to his best friends shoulders as he had done many times when he had needed to be reassured.

"Scott it's my fault she's even missing! She won't forgive me and we don't even know where she is!" A tear started to form in the corner of his eye, but it wasn't a tear of sadness, it was of anger and it was directed at him.

"Stiles, it's not your fault. We decided as a group that it wasn't time to tell her and none of us singularly is to blame. When we do find her and we will, we will explain and she will understand." Scott looked his friend in the eyes and comforted him, but comfort only goes a short way.

"So Derek what did you actually tell Malia? Did you tell her she was a Hale?" Lydia looked to Derek as she asked the question.

"I told Malia that she was Peter's daughter and that's all I told her when she stormed out the door."

"Guys I have a feeling I know where she went. I think she went to Peter's apartment, she knows where it is because she came with me last time I went to Peter for help." Everyone looked at Scott when he told them where he thought she was.

"The problem is that we can't all go there and waist time in case she isn't there. Scott and I will go to Peters, Kira and Lydia you go see if she is around the school." Stile's was leading this search and Scott didn't really mind because Malia meant a lot to him.

"We will pick up Liam on the way there, just in case something is wrong. Derek are you going to stay with Braden?" Scott looked over to Derek as he fumbled situations around in his head.

"No I will be coming with you. Being cooped up inside has been annoying and I already told Braden I would be helping you guys. So I will go with Scott in case Peter causes a problem."

"Thanks Derek it will be great to have you there. So everyone lets get going." Everyone said their goodbyes, Scott and Kira had a kiss and everyone went their separate ways as they pulled out of the parking area of Derek's building.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter was sitting on his couch reading a book and having a beer. When Peter turned the page he heard someone pull up outside the house he thought someone had come to talk to him, someone who he had become training and someone who missed their last session. Peter walked to the door to answer it.

"Well I never knew you to be one for front doors Ka..." He opened the door and standing right at the door was Malia, his daughter.

"Hello Peter, who did you think it was?"

"No matter, but why do you grace me with your presence and where is Scott and the whole pack?"

"I'm...apart from them for now and peter I know. I know you're my father."

"Oh that cats out of the bag. In my defence my sister stole the memory so I didn't know for a long time."

"I understand Peter, but I want to know why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"For the same reason your friends didn't. It wasn't the right time."

"Yesterday I almost died and Stiles didn't even bother to mention it to me!"

"Malia why are you telling me this, I'm not your boyfriend and I was waiting for them to tell you."

"The thing is you are my dad. You could have just told me." Malia collapsed on the couch in a fit of tears. Peter was not sure whether to stay where he was or to comfort his daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lydia and Kira were well on their way to the school when Lydia looked over at Kira and could see how stressed she was.

"Kira what is it? You look like someone ran you over and beat you up." Kira turned to Lydia and put on one of her half smiles, the ones that make her look really awkward.

"Umm it's nothing really, I'm fine." She just smiled at Lydia, but it wasn't fooling her.

"Spit it out, I'm not sitting in this car for another 5 minutes with you looking like a dead kitten in the corner, so just tell me what your thinking."

"Okay fine you win. I'm just worried about Scott. Sometimes when I look at him I feel like I'm looking at a sum of his pain."

"Kira, what makes you think that? He's happy with you, have you seen the way he looks at you? He looks at you like you're the most important thing in the world and your one of two people who he has ever looked at like that."

"I know Lydia and that's part of my point. I feel that sometimes when he looks at me he feels guilty and remembers Allison, that's the pain I think he feels. I think he feels guilty for being with me when Allison died."

"Girl, Scott is always going to have memories of Allison and is always going to love her, but you really think that's what he's thinking about when he's touching you, kissing you and sleeping with you."

"What are you talking about? We haven't slept together." Kira's face turned a red as a rose as the embarrassment crackled through her cheeks and Lydia could see how embarrassed she was.

"I meant like you do every night. I didn't mean that and really I don't want to know, but you really haven't slept together yet?"

"Oh right yeah and no we haven't yet." Lydia saw Kira calm down and she laughed to herself.

"Kira I wouldn't worry about it, I really don't think he's in pain when all he's thinking about is you."

"You're right, you're right, but thank you Lydia."

"Well if it kept you from looking like quivering kitten then I would listen to anything." Kira smiled when she looked at Lydia and she was glad that she had a friend in Lydia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The group of guy's had arrived at Liam's house. Scott decided that he should be the one to get Liam. He knocked on the door and a taller black man answered the door.

"Hello."

"Hi Sir, I'm here to pick up Liam, tell him it's Scott, Scott McCall."

"Oh Scott, I remember you from the Lacrosse game. You're the captain you really are amazing at Lacrosse, I hope that Liam will be as good when he gets to your year. I'll go get Liam."

"Thank you that really means a lot to me." Scott yelled after Liam's dad as he ran up the stairs. Scott looked into their house and he could see photos framed on the wall and vases on benches. He noticed how posh the house was and he could tell Liam came from money. As that thought went through his head Liam stumbled down the stairs.

"Hey Scott, how's it going?"

"Hey Liam, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, but I was wondering if you could come help us with a...situation."

"Sure no problem." Liam went to close the door as his dad yelled out to him.

"Liam be back before 12."

"Sure thing dad." Liam said as he shut the door behind him. He jumped in the car and saw that Derek, Scott, Stile and he were the ones in the car.

"Where are the girls? It's like a sausage fest in here." Derek and Stiles looked at him like they were about to attack him.

"Lydia and Kira are checking places out together and Malia is actually who we are looking for." Scott was the only one to answer Liam's questions. When they reached Peters apartment they could smell Peter and someone else. Malia was here and they all knew it. The group burst into Peter's apartment and saw Malia and Peter sitting down speaking.

"Malia." Stiles and Scott both said in sync. Malia looked over at the door and saw the 4 boys standing at the door. She looked startled.

"Stiles, Scott what are you doing here?" The boys were even more confused now, especially as to why she asked that question. It actually kind of hurt Stiles' feelings that she didn't think he cared enough to look for her.

"We've been looking for you Malia, I've been worried sick about you." Stiles walked towards her as he answered her question.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to keep this from me!"

"Malia, we only hid it from you because it wasn't the right time." Scott stepped into the middle of the argument.

"Why? Why wasn't it the right time?"

"Well the assassins, the Benefactor and Kate come to mind." Peter smirked as he heard Kate's name.

"Stiles you could have just told me and we would have avoided this entire situation!"

"Malia please you need to realise that we kept it from you to protect you and we made a mistake and we are sorry, but we can't change what we did, all we can do is say we are sorry."

"Stiles I believe that you are all sorry and I'm still part of the pack, but this doesn't fix things between us. I'll see you all tomorrow at School." Malia stormed out of the building and back to her car and drove off.

"Anybody come here to see me?" Peter joked as everyone left the apartment building. "Does anyone ever come to visit me just because they love me?" Peter yelled after the group as he closed the door. When they were gathered outside Peter's apartment, Derek spoke up.

"Did you guys smell something off in there? There was another scent one I couldn't place."

"Yeah I smelt it, but I didn't think much of it." Liam said agreeing with Derek.

"Well we'll worry about that later for now let's go have a rest." Scott said to the rest of the team.

They dropped Liam back at his house (in time luck enough) and Scott got out at his house. He ran to his door and pushed it open and ran inside where his mother was standing.

"Hey mum."

"Hi Scott, how are you?"

"I'm good. How was your shift?"

"Long and tiring, so I'm going up to bed. Oh and there's a present waiting upstairs."

"A present? Now you've got me excited." Scott grabbed a drink and something to eat and quickly ran up to his room. When he opened the door he saw his beautiful girl sprawled out on the bed. She looked as good as ever.

"Hey Kira." A smile quickly grew across both of their faces like they did whenever they were around each other.

"Hi Scott, how are you? I heard you found Malia."

"Yeah we found her at Peters. She was fine we had nothing to worry about." Scott said as he laid down next to his beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm glad she was fine and it will be nice to see her tomorrow."

"Yeah it will." Scott kissed her as she tucked her hair behind her ear. She kissed him back, she gripped his shirt and pulled him closer, she pulled him as close as she could and increased the passion in her kisses. Scott pulled away this time, he didn't want to, but to tell the truth, he had to.

"I'm sorry this seems to happen every time, but my mom is down the hall." Scott had a huge smile on his face as he looked at her perfect face.

"Its fine, but it doesn't mean we have to stop this." Kira smiled as she returned to making out with Scott. At that moment Melissa walked opened the door.

"Umm Scott could I please speak to you for a second." When Scott and Kira heard Melissa's voice they jumped up and both their cheeks were bright red the embarrassment quickly turning Kira into a ripe tomato.

"Sure mom." Scott walked outside the room with his mom.

"Sorry to interrupt you and Kira...but I was wondering if everything was going well, everyone seems to be on edge?"

"Yeah it's no problem, nothing was happening so don't worry, but yeah everything is fine we just had some problems with Malia, but everything is good." Scott replied with some blush in his face when he thought about his mom talking to him about him and Kira.

"That's good. I'll let you get back to that as she peered over to Kira."

"Thanks' mum."

"Scott you really like her don't you?" She smiled at Scott and gave him a little pat on the arm. It reminded Scott of the night he went to the party with Allison and she questioned him or when he went to the formal to win Allison back. She was always there to talk to him about anything he needed to talk about.

"Yeah I do, I like her a lot."

"Then make sure she doesn't get away from you this time." Scott smiled as he went back into his room and back to Kira.

"You know when I got back mum told me I had a present waiting for me and I never imagined anything as beautiful or as special as you." Kira blushed from what Scott was saying. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. She got a feeling in her stomach a queasy feeling and she suddenly just blurted it out.

"Scott, I love you." _Shit I can't believe I just blurted that out, he's going to run now._

"I love you to Kira." They both shared a passionate kiss before she turned over to sleep and Scott laced his arms over her making her feel warm and safe.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Stiles got home his dad was asleep and he crept into his room where Lydia was sitting patiently on the end of the bed.

"Hi Lydia, whatcha doing here?"

"Hi Stiles I just felt like asking some questions about Malia."

"Sure whatever you want Lydia."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine, we found her at Peter's."

"He didn't hurt her did he?"

"No, she was fine."

"I just feel responsible. I mean I told Peter about Malia and I just feel like if anything happened to her."

"Lydia it's fine. Even if anything did happen it wouldn't have been your fault."

"Stiles thanks that really means a lot to me. I'm sorry I haven't asked how it was for you."

"Well I'm glad she's okay, but I'm still worried about her and I have a feeling she's really angry with me and I'm not sure she still likes me."

"Stiles it doesn't matter. If she loves you then she will forgive you and I'm sure she still likes you Stiles."

"Thanks Lyds."

"You know something Stiles? I really love these conversations we have. I feel like when no one else is here for me you are."

"I feel the same way Lydia. It was nice to see you." Lydia smiled as she walked out of Stiles' house and back to hers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Derek, is that you?" Braeden said as she heard the big iron door open.

"Sorry I just got back. We found Malia with Peter, but there's something else going on with Peter."

"What do you mean Derek?"

"When I was in Peter's apartment I smelt something, something off."

"What do you mean?"

"I caught a scent, one that seemed familiar, but not one I could remember."

"Where do you think you've smelt it before?"

"Well I think I smelt it when Kate attacked me, but I really don't think Peter would be working with Kate, I mean the guy ripped out her throat."

"Well you did rip out his throat on the exact same night and you still talk to each other."

"That's different, we are brothers. Of course we still speak."

"I'm just saying that maybe he is working with Kate. I mean he is a sociopath and I wouldn't put it past him." Derek looked at Braeden and could tell that she was quite possibly right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira woke up in the morning to find she had moved in her sleep she was lying right on top of Scott. She felt freaked out, but comfortable lying on top of him. Melissa poked her head in the door to see if Scott was awake, but saw Kira lying on top of Scott. All she could think about was how sweet they looked together, so she decided to leave them alone and left for her early shift at the hospital. A few minutes later Scott's alarm went off and Scott stirred from his sleep. He opened his eyes to see Kira had moved on top of him in the night and he smiled. Kira smiled back.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning to you to, sadly we've got school today so we better get up."

"Agreed." Kira and Scott moved over to the drawers. Kira had been sleeping at Scott's quite often, so she decided to leave some clothes there for her to change into. She moved to the bathroom to get changed while Scott got changed in the room. They went down stairs to have breakfast, fingers laced the entire way. Once they had breakfast they jumped on Scott's bike and made their way to school. When they got there the first thing they saw was Stile's chasing after Malia.

"Do you think she'll take him back Scott?" Kira asked her boyfriend who was currently getting off of his motorbike.

"I'm not sure, she might, but I think she will need some time to get back to trusting him, so who knows." Scott laced his fingers in Kira's as they walked into the school. They only let go of each other when they had to go get their books from their separate lockers, but before they let go they had an innocent kiss in the hallway. When Kira walked over to Lydia, she could see the look on the Banshee's face. It was one of those smiles someone makes when they want to know something.

"Hey Kira, how are you this morning?" Lydia huffed with that devious smile on her face.

"Hi Lydia, I'm good, but what do you want to know? You have that smile on your face; you know that smile that says I'm going to prod you till you tell me?"

"Fine you caught me. It's not something I want more something I noticed. You and Scott have barley let go of each other since you got here and your looking particularly...smitten, did something happen?"

"The only thing that happened was last night when we were together I blurted out that I loved him and I truly thought he was going to run, but he said he loved me to."

"See I told you. You have nothing to worry about and that proves it. Just limit the PDA I mean at this rate it looks like you'll be in the janitor's closet by the end of the day." Kira felt embarrassed at what Lydia was implying.

"Well have you seen Malia and Stiles this morning?" Kira asked Lydia to move of the embarrassing topic at hand.

"Yeah I've seen him chasing her around all morning, some part of me feels really bad for me and the other part thinks it's really creepy he's following her everywhere." Kira laughed as Lydia commented on the situation playing out in front of their eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After school Stiles caught up with Scott and found him without Kira which was a rare sight these days.

"Scott, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Stiles. Anything in particular you would like to talk about?" Scott said this expecting the topic of Malia to come out.

"Scott I want to ask what you said after Allison found out about you been a werewolf and also what you said to your mum." Scott shifted feeling uncomfortable talking about Allison, but if Stiles really needed to know he would oblige.

"Well when Allison found out she helped Kate catch me and I think she must have remembered how much she loved me and not cared that I was a werewolf because the next think she said to me was... well you were there for that and as for mum I didn't say anything to her, she just started talking to me again after a few days."

"So what you're saying is that she will forgive me eventually on her own without me saying anything to her?"

"Well I think that's how you're interpreting it and I partially believe she will, but Stiles I know your worried about Malia and you miss her, but I'm sure she will realise she is feeling the same way soon and will come back to her. All you have to do is make sure you don't lie to her again." Stiles smiled and gave Scott a hug.

"Thanks dude."

"No worries." Scott smiled as his best friend left him looking happier than he had been for days.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris Argent was sitting in his temporary office thinking of the visit from Araya the other night. Araya had always been an odd woman, but even for her it seemed extreme and something out of character, but like Kate she could have just been a sociopath or maybe it wasn't her. he heard someone open the door.

"Hey Chris." Derek and Braeden walked through the door and started speaking to him.

"Hi Derek and Braeden. How are you? I heard you got shot."

"Yeah, but thanks to Melissa and Derek I'm feeling all better."

"That's good to hear and I see a lot has gone on since I left."

"Yeah, a lot would be an understatement. I take it Scott told you about Kate?"

"Yes and we also had a not so pleasant meeting with her and her pet Berserkers. Let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"I hope it wasn't too tough on you."

"No, I'm fine. So how are you Derek?"

"Well I'm good apart from one thing. I think Peter is teaching Kate."

"Really? He ripped out her throat."

"That's what I said, but Peter would do anything that would give him power and Kate is still looking for a way to learn control, so I decided it wasn't that unlikely for the pair to be working together."

"You may be right and if you are, we all need to be careful, extremely careful."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter heard the door creek open. This time it was who he was expecting. The were-jaguar walked in the door as if she owned the place. Her blonde hair bobbing at her shoulders. Peter couldn't help, but think that she looked better after he slit her throat then before.

"Kate, how are you?"

"Shut it Peter, I saw Scott and the others here the other night, what did they want?"

"Well they were actually here for Malia, but I don't think they have any idea."

"Good because that would be bad for both of us if they did."

"Did you hear? Your brother's in town."

"Yes I did know, I had a . . . unpleasant meeting with him in a warehouse with Scott."

"Did the family bonding not go well?"

"Peter stop screwing around. Teach me how to control it already."

"Kate I told you before in the vault. It comes from anger, you use anger to control the shift."

"Peter you better not be lying to me because if you are then it won't end well for you."

"Would I ever lie to you Kate?"

"Probably."

"Fair enough, but trust me on this." Peter smirked as he looked at the hunter turned were-jaguar sitting in front of him.


	3. Satomi, a Pistol & Training

**Hey Guys, Sorry it took a while to get Chapter 3 done, but I'm so thankful for all your positive feedback and I really appreciate those who took the time to write review and it really makes me happy when I see that people are enjoying this story so much. Hope you enjoy it!**

Scott had left for the reserve to meet Satomi for some training. When he got there he saw none other than Noshiko and Kira talking to her.

"Hello Scott." Noshiko ushered Scott over as she saw him enter the opening.

"Hi Noshiko. What are you two doing here?" Scott looked at Noshiko and the Kira as he asked the question.

"We just came to see Satomi. I just wanted to catch up with Satomi considering it has been a long time, but I think Kira came because she knew you would be here." Kira nudged her mother as she started blushing.

"Well I think I will leave you three to it."

"Leave us 3?" Kira looked at her mother confused.

"Well I don't expect you'll be coming with me. I would guess you were staying here with Scott." Noshiko looked at her daughter with a grin on her face.

"Well you guessed right. I'll see you later mum."

"Come home tonight Kira, we feel like we never see you. You always seem to be sleeping at Scott's." That comment was the last one she wanted to her from her prying mother as she pushed her mother out of the clearing and into the preserve.

"I'm sorry about that Scott." Kira grinned as she looked at her boyfriend.

"It's fine parents are supposed to be embarrassing."

"Not that embarrassing."

"Anyways, Satomi what will we be doing today?"

"Well today I invited along an old friend to help." Scott looked intrigued as a familiar figure entered the clearing.

"Deaton. Long time no see."

"Hello Scott. I see you've met Satomi-san."

"Yeah, I have. So why are you here Deaton?"

"Satomi-san asked me to come to help her teach you something particular she's learnt over the years." Now Deaton had Scott's attention.

"So today what I want to teach you and Kira while she's here is the ability to dodge bullets. I told you it won't be easy." Satomi got an evil look on her face when Deaton pulled out a pistol. Scott and Kira looked at each other with just little fear. Deaton and Satomi started chuckling as they saw the young couple's eyes widening with fear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malia was sitting out in the cold near Stile's house. She was thinking to herself about everything that had happened over the past few days. She was thinking about Stiles and about Peter. She was thinking about how much she missed Stiles. She remembered the way it felt to touch him, to kiss him and she missed it. She would have gone straight back, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him, but she was willing to give it a go. She walked the short distance through the park to Stiles' house. She knocked on the door and he answered.  
"Malia."

"Stiles, any chance we could talk?"

"Sure come in." Malia entered the house and sat down on the couch next to Stiles.

"Stile's I need you to promise me something if you want things to get back to the way they were."

"Sure, Malia I was promise you anything for you to take me back."

"Sties I need you to promise me that you will never lie to me again. I need you to promise that you won't keep anything from me ever again."

"Malia I promise I won't lie or keep anything from you again."

"I understand that you guys were trying to protect me, but I don't need to be protected."

"I understand that now Malia and I'm sorry."

"I missed you Stiles. You know about 10 minutes ago I was sitting in a park thinking about the way it felt when you touched me and kissed me."

"You mean like this?" Stiles moved close to her and pressed his lips against hers.

"Easy tiger." Stiles laughed as Malia pulled away.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira and Scott collapsed on her bed after the training with Satomi. Kira looked at Scott and saw the blood on his shirt.

"Scott you're bleeding, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just got hit with a few bullets before I got good at dodging them." Scott winced in pain as the wound closed over.

"I can't believe they actually shot at us."

"I know, but you're a natural, you didn't get hit once."

"Thanks, but I have those skills automatically as a Kitsune."

"Really, you want to test that out?" Scott dived to kiss her, but she avoided it.

"Good, but can keep it up?" Kira jumped up to avoid what he was going to try next, but his arms were already around her waist and pulled her back down onto the bed. Scott pressed his lips against hers and smiled.

"Mmm you're quite good at that aren't you?" Kira laughed as her boyfriend continued to kiss her.

"Well you can be the judge of that." Scott smiled as he went back to making out with his gorgeous girl.

"Well you're good, but I've had better." Scott pulled away and studied Kira's face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means it could be better."

"Let's see about that!" Scott pulled her closer to him and started kissing her vigorously. He bit down on her bottom lip for half a second before she let out a moan. Scott pulled away and Kira looked at him like she was about to stab him.

"Now for the night you can reflect on what you've done." Scott started to leave the room when Kira spoke up.

"I hate you." She joked with a smile on her face. She slipped her hair behind her ear.

"I love you to." Scott blew a kiss at her when he left Kira's room. When he turned around Noshiko was standing right there. Scott jumped.

"Shit, Mrs. Yukimura you scared me."

"Sorry for that Scott, but will you be staying for the night?"

"No I'm going home for the night, but I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Have a nice night Scott." Noshiko turned around and went into Kira's room. Her daughter was on the bed with a huge grin on her face. Her eyes were blank as if they were looking into the middle of nowhere.

"Earth to Kira, you there?"

"Oh hi mum."

"Is everything okay? I just saw Scott leaving."

"Yeah it's fine he's just punishing me."

"Kira, I don't even want to know."

"Not like that mum, so anyways what do you want?"

"I was just going to tell you dinner will be ready in five."

"Thanks." Kira decided that she would send a text to Scott. _Thinking of you. _She went back to thinking of Scott and her eyes glazed over. She remembered their first kiss, their first date and that was when she realised she was head over heels in a way she never had been before.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Scott got home he went through the door and saw his mum all dressed up.

"Hey mum you look great, where you going?"

"Well someone's asked me out to dinner, for once."

"Please tell me he's not a psychopath this time?"

"Well I don't think so especially since you know him."

"Please tell me Derek didn't ask you out." A look of disgust appeared on his face

"No, Stile's dad asked me out."

"Aww that's sweet, well you look beautiful. Have a good night!" Scott waved his mum out the door as he went upstairs. He got upstairs and collapsed on his bed he looked at his phone and he saw a message from Kira. _Thinking of you._ He sent a message back. _Thinking of you to._ All Scott could think about was her. When Scott was asleep he had a dream about her. In the morning Scott got on his bike and rode to Kira's house. He got there just as Kira was coming out.

"Good morning handsome, what are you doing here so early?"

"I missed you." She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. They shared a passionate kiss before they got on the bike to go to the school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the school everything seemed normal for once. Lydia saw everyone in the hall. Lydia saw Scott and Kira making out by Scott's locker and then she saw Stile's and Malia walk in together. Fingers laced the whole shebang. Lydia was happy for Stiles and happy they had made up. It looked like the gang was back together. She was feeling happy until someone came up behind her. It was someone she hadn't seen for weeks, it was Danny.

"Hi Lydia."

"Danny, hi. Where have you been? You haven't been around for weeks."

"I was just recovering from all the stuff that was going on around here. With Ethan leaving and Aiden dead, I just had to get away for a while." Lydia winced when he mentioned Aiden's name. It's almost like the wound was still fresh, still open.

"Yeah I understand I would have done the same, but I didn't have the time."

"Lydia I just wanted to tell you something before class, well actually two things."

"Sure what are they?"

"Firstly I will always be here for you to talk to, I understand the pain you're going through and secondly I know about all the stuff going on around here." Danny smirked as he walked away and left Lydia with a confused look on her face. Lydia ran over to Scott and Kira.

"Hey Cinderella, Prince Charming cut the PDA for a second." Scott and Kira separated their lips at the snide remark from Lydia.

"What is it Lydia?" Scott looked annoyed, but not that annoyed.

"Danny knows about everything."

"What how do you know?"

"He just came up to me and said that he knows about everything that's going on around here."

"Scott, how does he know?" Kira looked at Scott as she asked the question.

"Well I don't know. Maybe Jackson or Ethan told him, or maybe he just figured it out."

"Well I'm going to class. I'll see you guys later." Lydia marched away in her high heels into the classroom. Scott and Kira went back to making out in the hallways when they heard someone call them.

"McCall, Yukimura!" Scott turned around and saw Coach standing there.

"Yes Coach?"

"Go to class or better yet get a room." Kira and Scott laughed as they walked together to their first class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Lacrosse practice Scott and Stiles were talking when they were practicing shooting.

"Dude I'm happy for you and Malia."

"Thanks Scott. I was really surprised when she showed up the other night. It looks like you're advice was right!" It was Liam's turn to try shoot. He tried to avoid the defender, but hit him and went flying over. Liam could feel himself losing control. His eyes starting glowing yellow. At this point Scott saw and rushed over to Liam.

"Liam, we need to get you out of here." Scott pulled Liam towards the woods. Liam was starting to lose control and Scott couldn't seem to stop it.

"LIAM" he growled as his eyes flashed red. Liam's transformation was stopped by the Alpha beside him.

"Thanks, I was starting to get worried about someone seeing." Liam looked grateful at Scott. Scott smiled back at him

"It's fine Liam." Scott looked at his beta smiled reassuring him it was fine.

"How do you keep control even when you're angry?"

"Stiles and I figured out that it was all about your pulse and learning to control it."

"Well how are you so good at controlling it?"

"Sometimes he isn't." Both Liam and Scott looked round to see Kira coming towards them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott looked at her confused.

"Have you forgotten the night at Lydia's lake house?"

"That was a onetime thing."

"You're so sure of that aren't you? Wanna see if your right?"

"Sure, if you think your right go ahead." Kira stepped up to her boyfriend and did the little trick to his ear that she did that night at the dock. Scott's eyes started glowing a vibrant red and when Kira pulled away she saw them. He shook his head and his eyes went back to the normal brown colour.

"See?" Liam felt awkward sitting there behind the smitten couple.

"You know guys I think I'm fine I'll just go back to the field."

"Coach is probably looking for me, so I should go back as well."

"Scott don't forget you owe me a soda." Scott smiled back at her as he went back towards the field.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris, Derek and Braeden had gone looking for any signs of Kate when they got to the preserve. They saw some cars parked there, car's that Chris recognized.

"I don't think we should be here." He told the others as he ushered them back towards his SUV.

"Hello Christopher." They all knew that voice, it was Araya.

"Araya what are you doing here?" Derek questioned her as she appeared from the bush.

"Hello Lobito, what do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for the she-wolf."

"Kate is my sister let me deal with her. Araya it's not your problem." Chris stared at her as she made an interesting look at Braeden.

"Funny to find you here Braeden, with Derek. It almost seems like you've switched alliances."

"It doesn't matter Araya. We are all looking for the same thing."

"Well you should leave this place, if she's here we will find her and we will kill her."

"Araya you really think she will be that easy to kill?" Derek piped up at her last comment.

"Lobito she's just another dumb wolf and she won't be that hard to kill." Araya receded back into the tree line and the group went back to Argent's car.

"We have to find her before Araya does." Chris said s he drove away from the preserve.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Lacrosse practice they all cornered Danny off of the field.

"Danny, how did you find out about all the strange things going on around here?" Scott questioned him.

"Well Jackson hinted at it and I mean it was pretty obvious, I mean a lot of weird things happen around here."

"So what have you figured out so far?"

"Well I figured out that you and Ethan are werewolves and I suspect you all have something strange about you, but that's really all I know."

"Danny I've got a question, would you like to know more? You've already figured parts of it out, so if you want to know the rest we can tell you." This time it was Stiles who spoke to Danny.

"No, really I don't want to know anymore because people related to it always seem to die. Allison, Aiden, Matt, Victoria, Kate and Boyd."

"How did you know about Kate and Victoria?"

"Do you not read the newspaper? Their deaths were all over it."

"Oh, well if you ever need our help we are here and you can always come speak to us."

"Thanks for the offer, but I should be fine." Danny took off towards his car and the others went their separate ways.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Derek and Braeden got back to the loft, Derek could sense Braeden was worried about something.

"What is it Braeden? You worried about Araya?"

"No that's not it. Everything is just taking its tole and Araya although not worrying Araya does concern me. She's a sociopath she will do anything that fancies her to find Kate including kill and she won't feel any remorse." Derek looked at her as they slouched down on the couch.

"Braeden you don't have to be 'concerned' about Araya she won't hurt you. I won't let her."

"Derek do you really mean that?" She started leaning close to him.

"Of course I do I'm not about to let her kill you when I nursed you back to health." He leaned in as well. Their lips connected and it felt amazing. Derek and Braeden were quite alike and hadn't realised it till now. They both didn't have much spare time for relationships and both of them would do whatever is necessary to accomplish their goals. There was a certain passion between them that neither of them could control. Derek led her over to the bed and that night they gave into their feelings for each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira was having dinner with her parents and Scott for once. They were having lasagne.

"So Scott, how has training with Satomi been going?" Kira and Scott looked at each other with a look of horror as they remember dodging bullets been shot at them while Deaton and Satomi laughed.

"Um you could say it was going well. I did get shot, Kira was lucky enough to be pre-trained for that."

"Satomi shot you? Are you okay?" Ken asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine it just healed over. She was teaching that the most useful skill she has learnt over the years was dodging bullets, so she decided that the best way to learn was through experience."

"That sounds awful." Noshiko looked at her daughter like she was crazy.

"Well it wasn't that bad, I'm just happy Kira didn't get hit." Kira smiled when Scott said that. It showed her that she cared for her safety more than his own. She blushed at the thought.

"Any news on Kate or the Benefactor?" Noshiko started prying for information

"Well, we do have a feeling that Kate is working with Peter, but as for the Benefactor we haven't come across anymore assassins, but I'm sure that will change in the coming days."

"Do you have any idea who the Benefactor is yet?"

"No, we really have no clue."

"Thanks for dinner Mr and Mrs. Yukimura, but I better be going I agreed that I would spend some time with my mom tonight."

"Well it's been nice to see you Scott have a nice night." Noshiko and Ken waved as he went out the door. Kira followed him out to his bike.

"Well have a nice night Scott, I hope you have fun."

"I'm sure I will, but I hope you have a nice night."

"Trust me it's nowhere near as much fun as you would have had if you stayed here tonight." She teased him with just the thought of what she meant.

"You really know how to tempt me don't you?"

"Love you."

"Love you to." They shared a kiss before Scott got back on his bike and rode back home. He almost crashed thinking of what Kira meant when she said something about the fun he would have had if he stayed with her and he wishes he didn't have plan with his mum.

**Authors Notes**

**Just giving heads up the next chapt****er will involve our first batch of ass****assins for the story and I will be writing it along the synopsis of episode 9's synopsis somewhat. I will be putting my own spin on it and all, but just thought id tell you.**


	4. The Bonfire Camp-out

**Hi guys. This chapter took a while to write and almost slipped into the M section so I tried to be careful with what I said, but I really hope you like it!**

It was the day before the annual Lacrosse bonfire. The whole pack were together watching a movie at Kira's house. Scott decided to speak up about the upcoming bonfire.

"So who's coming to the bonfire tomorrow night?"

"Well I'm coming, since I am part of the Lacrosse team." Kira stirred in Scott's arms as she looked up at him smiling. Liam spoke out next.

"I guess I'll be there." Stiles said the same then everyone looked at Malia and Lydia.

"Don't look at us, we aren't even part of the team so we will be here left to our own devices." Lydia said as she turned her attention back to the movie.

"You know we have to choose tent partners for tomorrow night. Who are you guys tenting with?"

"Well coach discussed it with me since I was the only girl on the team and I told him I would tent with you since you are my boyfriend. He said he didn't even want to know." Scott blushed as Kira said that. He gave her a kiss and everyone winced.

"You guys are sickening, anyways Stiles, is there any chance I can tent with you? With Mason not actually been on the team and my other friends dead I don't really have anyone.

"Sure Liam. I was going to tent with that lump over there, but he seems to have other plans." Scott laughed at Stiles' snide remark.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When everyone was leaving Scott pulled Lydia to the side to speak to her.

"What is it Scott? What do you want?"

"I want your advice on something."

"Okay what do you want advice on?"

"I want to make this bonfire romantic for Kira and I wanted your advice on how to do it."

"Scott I really don't want to know about your sex life, but I can help you with this. It's going to be hard since you are specifically camping in tents."

"I'll do anything I just want her to enjoy the time we have together."

"And you don't think she will enjoy it with it been alone time with her boyfriend whom she can barley take her hands off?"

"Well when you put it that way, but I would still like to make a special effort for her."

"That's really sweet Scott." Scott blushed as Lydia looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Please just help me!"

"Okay I'll tell you exactly what you need to do." Scott smiled when Lydia agreed to help him. He thought how lucky he was to have Lydia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the day of the bonfire and everyone was making their own way to the spot. It was about a 60 minute drive from the school. Scott, Kira, Stiles and Liam had all gone together in the car that Noshiko was lending to Kira specifically for the bonfire. After about half an hour they stopped to get something to eat at a gas station. When they were getting back in the car Kira looked suspiciously at the bags that Scott had put in the car when she first picked him up.

"Scott what's in those bags?"

"That's a secret." He gave her quick kiss and heard groans from the back. Stiles decided he would be the one to pipe up.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're nauseating?" Scott and Kira had a chuckle before they got back on the road. When they arrived at the spot of the bonfire they were some of the first ones there. They got their tents and started setting them up.

"Hey Kira, I'll be right back I've just gotta do something." Kira saw as he grabbed the bags and went off in the direction off the woods. At this time she was both confused and intrigued with what Scott was up to, but she was sure she would find out eventually wether he wanted to or not. Kira continued setting up her tent when she looked over at Stiles and Liam who were having troubles setting up their tent, she couldn't help but laugh.

"No this goes over here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I've been camping heaps of times. I know how to set up a tent."

"Well the instructions actually say it goes over here, so are you so sure about your experience Stiles?" Kira continued to set-up her tent and that's when she noticed Scott had been gone for about half an hour. That's when she saw Scott emerge from the bushes.

"Where did you go Scott?"

"I just had something to deal with, why? Missed me?" He gave her a quick kiss.

"Impulsively, now help me set up this tent." After Scott started helping the tent was up in minutes.

"Your good at that"

"Yeah my mum didn't have a lot of money when I was young, so we went camping a lot." He smiled at Kira and looked over to see Liam and Stiles still trying to figure out why their tent wasn't staying up properly. By this time everyone had arrived and was setting up their tents so Scott decided they should have a rest. Kira felt the same so she fell asleep in his arms until Stiles burst into the tent.

"You had a slumber party without me? I feel moderately insulted." Scott and Kira looked at Stiles as if he was a social leper.

"What do you want Stiles?" Scott asked with a slight bit of anger seeping into his tone.

"Well since you're asking I would like to join your slumber party!"

"Fat chance, so did you and Liam get your tent up?" Scott, Stiles and Kira chuckled at the bold statement.

"Yes its up now and it's ready to sleep in."

"So why are you in here?" Scott looked at his friend with a great look of confusion spreading over his face.

"Well I was just feeling lonely."

"You have Liam."

"No I mean I'm missing Malia so I thought I'd come see you guys. You have the same tension as we do so I thought it might be fun just to watch."

"Ha ha, very funny Stiles now get out!" Scott practically pushed him out of the tent. When Stiles turned around Coach was standing right there.

"Hi Coach, are you doing?"

"Like usual, part of me wants to know and part of me doesn't as it would be something more disturbing than I could deal with." Coach turned away and walked back towards the centre of the camp surrounded in big pine trees.

"Always nice talking coach!" Stiles called after coach. A few hours later everyone was sitting around the fire, everyone, but Scott and Kira.

"So when are Scott and his girlfriend going to bless us with their presence?" One of the guys on the team blurted out.

"Let's go find out!" The whole team filed towards their tent an opened the tent, they saw Kira sleeping in Scott's arms.

"It's so sweet it's almost sickening!" One of the jocks called out. Almost as if he could feel the eyes glaring at him Scott opened his eyes and immediately saw the bunch of 15-17 year olds staring at him and Kira.

"Hey guys what's up?" Scott chuckled as he leant up.

"We just came to see what was taking you so long to come down to the fire."

"Oh wow it's already that late, Kira wake up." He shook Kira until she woke up and got creped out by all the guys staring at them from the entrance of the tent.

"We better go out to the bonfire." Scott got up offering his hand to help Kira get out of the tent and onto her feet. They went back down to the bonfire and joined everyone by the bonfire.

"So what were McCall and Kira doing?" Danny asked as the whole team arrived and sat down.

"Well they were asleep in each other's arms been all smitten." Scott and Kira blushed as everyone talked about them.

"So you're a total softie are you McCall?" Everyone laughed at the statement. After about half an hour of sitting by the bonfire and joking around and laughing Liam went back to his tent feeling sick. Stiles decided to follow him, so he didn't wake him up when he went back to the tent later. Everyone started filing off over the next half an hour, Scott and Kira were one of the last group to go back to their tent. When they got to the tent Kira was about to go into the tent when Scott pulled her around to the back of the tent.

"Scott where are you taking me? Are you going to show me what you've been hiding all day?"

"Just wait a little longer Kira." She followed him through the forest for about 4 minutes when she saw a secluded tent hidden from sight.

"Scott did you do this? Is this what you've been hiding all day?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"You know you truly are the sweetest guy I've met." She gave him a passionate kiss as he pulled her into the tent. There were covered candles giving off a lavender scent.

"Scott this is perfect." She kissed him this time with more passion. She grasped his shirt and pulled his body closer to hers.

"And we are all alone, no interruptions, just me and you."

"I like the sound of that." She got on top of him and continued to devour his lips. She kissed that area he has behind his ear. They ravaged each other for 5 minutes which was when they decided they couldn't hold back. They gave into their love for each other and spent the night embraced in the arm of their true love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles and Liam were in their tent trying to get to sleep, but they just couldn't manage it and Liam was still feeling sick. He was coughing his head off.

"You okay Liam?"

"Yeah I just feel like something is making me feel unwell, but not something human." Stiles started thinking about all the times Scott had been sick since he had been bitten when one instance popped out at him. He remembered Scott coughing for days, almost like he had asthma. That was after Victoria Argent had locked him in a room and vaporised Wolfs Bane. An idea suddenly came to Stiles when he was thinking over the situation in his mind.

"Liam you only started feeling sick after sitting by the fire for a period of time right?

"Well yeah, but why does that matter."

"Just a hunch." Stills got out of the tent quickly followed by Liam and went down to the fire pit and saw a purple dust sitting there.

"What is that Stiles?"

"That's burnt Wolfs Bane. Someone tried to poison you and Scott."

"Do you think it was someone on the team?"

"I doubt it, but we have to tell Scott. Wait be quiet Liam." Liam was quiet and Stiles started listening. He heard leaves rustling as if someone was stepping around the camp trying not be heard.

"We have to tell Scott now go." They got to Scott and Kira's tent and unzipped it and saw no one in it.

"Where are they? Liam, think you can catch his scent?"

"Yeah I got it it's leading me into the woods."

"Let's follow it then." Stiles and Liam followed the scent for a while until they found a secluded tent. Lit up and everything. Stiles approached the tent when Liam signalled him.

"Stiles, Scott has been teaching me to read emotions left behind in places by people and this one has quite a pungent odour."

"What of Liam, spit it out."

"It smells like love and lust and I think if you don't want to be emotionally scarred you should step back from the tent."

"Liam you have no idea the shit I put up with he was together Allison. I saw a whole heap of things I really didn't need to, so nothing will scar me any further." He kept moving towards the tent when he saw the tent zipper wasn't the whole way up. He put an eye to it to see if they were still there and he got more than what he bargained for. What he saw was his best friend and his girlfriend under a blanket and he didn't need wolf senses to what had gone on in the tent before they got there. Kira was pulling her hands through his hair. That's when the tent door was opened. Scott and Kira jumped and sat up pulling the blankets over their bodies.

"Hey guys we may have a problem."

"Stiles what the hell are you doing?"

"We will discuss that when both of you and out of the tent, so hurry up." Scott looked at Kira and blushed.

"I'm sorry about Stile's." Kira pulled on her top.

"It's okay, I'm just glad that he didn't come 5 minutes earlier, that would have been a lot more awkward."

"You're right about that." He gave her a passionate kiss and broke away to put his shirt on. About 5 minutes later they exited the tent to see Liam talking to Stiles and covering his nose.

"Scott, why is Liam covering his nose?"

"Well as werewolves we can sense emotions left in a place via smell and he can probably smell what we did here. Kira blushed as they walked over to the 2 guys. Liam spoke up as soon as they got close.

"God, you guys even smell of it and I really don't want to know what went on in that tent." Scott looked at his girlfriend feeling embarrassed from his betas comments and he could see Kira was feeling the same way.

"So why did you guys interrupt us?"

"Well we were in our tent and Liam was coughing and a figured out that he had only felt sick after the bonfire and it reminded me of the symptoms you had after Victoria almost killed you and on a hunch we went down to the fire pit and found burnt Wolfs Bane. Someone was trying to poison you. Then we heard quiet footsteps in the forest."

"Are you sure about all of this?"

"Positive."

"Well let's go see if we can find anything, you two go that way and we will go this way."

"Really Scott your plan is to split up?" Scott looked at Stiles like her was about to feed him to Liam, so he put his hands up in surrender and went the other way with Liam.

As Scott walked the other way with Kira he was caressing her hair.

"Kira, I'm really sorry about this. I wanted tonight to just be about us."

"It was and Scott the effort you went to really shows how much you care about me. You really are the sweetest guy." Scott blushed at the way she talked about him. He gave her a passionate kiss and put their foreheads together.

"I love you Kira. You have no idea how much I love you."

"If it's anywhere near as much as how much I love you then I do." She looked at Scott and thought about how lucky she is to have him. She gave him a passionate kiss before putting her arm around her waist and he put his around her higher back. After about 5 minutes of steady searching they got to a clearing with a tree in the centre. They walked over to it and felt it.

"Do you get the feeling something happened here?"

"Yeah it feels like a graveyard."

"Maybe that's because that's what it's about to be." Scott and Kira turned around to see a bunch of assassins closing in on them from the forest with guns. Scott could smell the bullets were full of Wolfs Bane.

"What do you want?" Scott yelled at them.

"We want our money." Right now Scott was lucky they trained with Satomi because it's a skill it looks like they're about to need. Scott could see about 3 of them.

"Look no one has been hurt so far, so if you turn around and leave we won't have a problem."

"We wouldn't have our money that would be the problem." Scott could see they weren't about to back down and he signalled to Kira to be ready. He signalled her and they went charging at the assassins. They started firing, but Scott and Kira were dodging the bullets with ease. It was if they could see where the bullets would be before they got there. Scott threw his mark on a tree and made him pass out while Kira smashed her mark over the head with a log. They saw the last man getting ready to fire a shot at Kira. Scott jumped in front of Kira as the man was about to shoot, but he just collapsed to the ground. When the man collapsed he could see Stiles standing behind him holding an aluminium bat.

"Do you seriously take that bat everywhere?"

"I bring it everywhere I feel there may be trouble and I guess I was right."

"I guess we should call your dad to come arrest them."

"Yeah I'll get on that." Stiles stepped aside to take a phone call to his dad. Kira helped Scott up off of the ground and was looking at him with her big eyes.

"What is it?"

"You jumped in front of me and the gun to protect me."

"Of course I did, I do everything that I can to protect those I love." They stared into each other's eyes for about an hour waiting for the cops and all they could think about was how lucky they were to have found each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning everyone was back at the Sheriff's department giving their statements to deputy Parish.

"So they just came at you with guns and you managed to knock them out?"

"Yeah Stiles and Liam surprised them and hit them over the head with various items to knock them out."

"You guys are very lucky to be alive and by the sounds of it lucky that they weren't very vigilant. You're free to go."

"Thanks Deputy." Scott and Stiles went to talk to Stiles' dad.

"So were professionals hunting off of the dead pool?"

"Yeah they were."

"None of you got hurt did you?"

"No, no we are all fine thanks to Satomi."

"Thanks to Satomi? Who's Satomi?"

"She's an old werewolf who trained me and Kira how to dodge bullets and luckily enough it came in use last night."

"Well I'm just glad you guys are fine."

"Thanks dad, we should get going."

"Bye." Scott and Stiles walked out of the station and back to the car to drive off for a nice long sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Peter had gone to Derek's loft to see what he was up to. He slid open the giant metalic door and saw Derek and Braeden sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hello Peter, what brings you here?"

"What if I said I just wanted to see you?"

"I would think you were lying."

"Fair enough, but I came to make sure no one has come to attack you because that seems to be a reoccurring thing that goes on in this town."

"Well we are fine, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"I don't mind if I do." The only reason Derek had let him sit down was that he was trying sus out what Peter was up to, but he gave up nothing, nothing at all and it annoyed Derek that he couldn't figure out what his uncle was up to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris was sitting at his desk when he heard the door creek open. He grabbed for his pistol as the person entered the room and aimed it at the door.

"We meet again Chris." It was Kate and he wasn't ready to take any chances with his crazy sister.

"Kate, I was half expecting you."

"I noticed." Motioning to the pistol in Chris' hands.

"What do you want Kate?"

"I want to know what you know about the Benefactor."

"To tell the truth we have no clue who he is. Every time we start closing in on him he disappears."

"Well that is disappointing to say the least Chris. I really thought you would know more by now."

"So did I, but I have a question. Are you working with Peter Hale?"

"Why would I work with the guy who ripped my throat out? You really think I would work with him after what he did to me? Well you've guessed wrong." Kate thought she was been smart by lying to Chris but all she was doing was lying all her cards out on the table for him to see.

"Well it's been nice to catch up Kate, but I'd appreciate if you'd leave now."

"Well someones become a little bossy. I'm sure we'll run into each other sometime." She whispered as she left the apartment. All Chris could think about is how dangerous she will be when she get's fully trained by Peter and he knows deep in his heart that they will have to stop her before that happens or everyone will be screwed.


	5. The Plan

**Hey Guys, Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. Had some troubles thinking about what to write for the ending of the chapter. It's a shorter chapter, sorry for that, but it does introduce someone to us to someone who I intend to keep in the writing from this stage onward. Enjoy!**

Scott was in his room sitting on his bed day dreaming. He was dreaming about Kira, about how beautiful she was. He stared into her eyes and she stared back, he pushed some of her stray hair behind her ear and gave her a long kiss filled with passion. Someone knocking on the window stirred him from his day dream and he saw Stiles sitting at the window. Scott opened the window and let his best friend come in from the cold.

"Stiles you know you could have come through the front door right?"

"Yeah, but then your mum doesn't get confused as to how I got into the house!" Scott started laughing at his weird best friend when he heard someone start to speak behind him.

"Scott, honey I told you to lock your window so bugs don't come in." Melissa joked with them. Suddenly the door bell rang and she went to go get it.

"So Stiles what do you want? You woke me up from my daydream."

"What were you dreaming of? Wait, don't answer that question I really don't want to know, all I'm going to guess is that it involved Kira."

"Well you'd be right, but you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to invite you to a party, but it seems you're preoccupied."

"Well you're the one who woke me from the daydream and came in through my window."

"Personally I'm happy he woke you up because the real deal is here." Kira grinned as she walked in through the door and sat in Scott's lap.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Stiles, Kira is usually here with me."

"Well this is my time with Scott, so go away before he becomes too distracted." Kira looked into Scott's brown eyes and she knew the perfect way to get rid of Stiles. She put her lips on his lightly biting her bottom lip taunting him knowing he couldn't resist her when she did that. It drove him crazy and he kissed her and she kissed him back. Scott couldn't find the strength to pull away from her.

"Oh common really, well I'll send you the details on the party." Stiles started crawling out the window when Melissa poked her head in to see her son making out with Kira and she saw Stiles crawling out the window.

"Stiles, you could use the front door."

"Nah this is better." He told Melissa as he practically fell out the window.

"Well that's one way to deal with pest control. Any way we can bottle it and spray it over the house and call it Stiles repellent?" Scott and Kira pulled away and laughed at Melissa's comment.

"So, what do I owe this pleasure to?' Scott grinned as he looked at Kira as she laid out on his bed.

"Do I need a reason to come see my loving boyfriend?"

"No, I would love it if you were here all the time." He gave her a quick kiss as he lay out next to her.

"Last night was..."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. I feel happier here than I have anywhere I have before."

"It's nice to know it was amazing for you to. I feel exactly the same, no one has ever made me this happy before either." Kira thought that he was lying because she was sure Allison made him this happy. "I'm not lying Kira. It was different with Allison." Kira smiled at him reassuring her.

"How do you always know exactly what to say?" She gave him a kiss as she asked the question.

"Maybe I'm just that good." Kira gave him a smug smile.

"Oh really? Let's see if you can manage to say anything after I do this."

"Do what?" Kira kissed behind Scott right ear and did her trick that she does to make him loose control. "I love you Scott."

"Ummm...ahhhhh."

"Guess you're not just that good!"

"You cheated!"

"Maybe."

"Well I love you to." They started kissing with increased passion when someone spoke up behind them.

"Can you two keep your hands off of each other for 5 minutes?" They turned around and saw Melissa, Chris, Derek and Braeden standing at the door. Kira and Scott both blushed before sitting up to speak.

"So what's going on?" Scott asked the group of adults standing at the door.

"Well we have a plan, but it won't be safe." Chris spoke up this time.

"Just tell me what it is?"

"We need you to seem vulnerable and we think that it will lure out an assassin or Kate. Kate came to visit me earlier and she's getting stronger and if we wait till she's fully trained I'm afraid she will be too strong for us to stop." Chris seemed worried and Scott could feel it in the air.

"So how do we make me look vulnerable?"

"We will have to lower your pulse to the point where it seems your about to die and hopefully that will lure Kate and the Berserkers or some assassins out."

"Do we have any idea how to do that?" Kira asked looking worried.

"No, but Deaton does." Scott remembered the time Deaton put Isaac in freezing water to lower his pulse and Scott really didn't want to do that.

"Luckily I have a less crude way to do it than Deaton, but certainly more dangerous." Everyone looked to the door again and saw Noshiko standing there.

"Well apart from that part. Everyone will be there to help. We aren't letting whoever comes get out for free."

"Okay we will do it tonight. Go and speak to the rest of the pack and we will get ready." Everyone left the room and left Scott and Kira alone in the room.

"Scott I really don't like this plan."

"I don't either, but if we catch Kate then it's worth it."

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happens to you!"

"I know, but everyone will be there, nothing will happen to me."

"I hope your right."

"I guess we should get ready." Scott got up and got some fresh clothes to change into and went towards his bathroom to get changed.

"You know there's nothing I haven't seen so, you could just get changed in here." Scott was shocked at Kira's words, but grinned at her playfulness.

"You wish!" He joked with her as he went into the bathroom to get changed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was finally time to put their plan to work. They were in an open park that was surrounded by forest. Everyone was standing around Kira and Scott who were in the centre of the field. Noshiko had told Kira how to lower his heart rate without killing him.

"So is everyone ready?" Chris said they all nodded Liam, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Derek, Braeden everyone but Kira. Scott grabbed her hand and looked up at her.

"It's going to be fine Kira. I love you." She positioned her hand over his heart and started tearing up.

"I love you to. See you on the other side." She let the electricity flow from her fingers and cover Scott's heart. He became unconscious and she could feel how low his pulse was, but he was alive. Everyone started heading to their positions hiding off the side of the field. Derek was with Braeden, Liam and Malia were together, Argent, Stiles and Malia were together and Kira was with Scott in the middle of the field and as if on cue Kate and the Berserkers turned the corner. They came towards Kira and she stood up.

"Hello Kira."

"Kate what are you doing here?"

"I came for him! Now step away you really don't think you can fight us do you?"

"I'm not alone." Kate looked around as she saw Derek and Braeden emerge from her right, Malia and Liam emerge from her left and Chris, Stiles and Lydia emerge from the far side.

"A trap how conventional, but you've all lost to the Berserkers, do you really think you can win?" Kate laughed with no fear. Noshiko and Ken were watching from a distance to make sure nothing went wrong. "Derek I didn't know you like guns now?"

"I wonder why Kate."

"Aww sweetie don't blame me for losing your powers. Well shall we get this party started?" Kate signaled for the Berserkers to attack as she sat back. Everyone knew that the Berserkers were the first targets as they gave the most threat to the pack. Malia, Liam and Kira aimed the 1st Berserker while Derek, Braeden and Chris aimed the second Berserker. Lydia and Stiles stood at the back for what seemed like moral support. Kira was slashing at the Berserker at the same time as Liam and Malia leaving not a scratch it knocked them all over and smashed Kira against the ground. The Berserker stepped over Kira towards Scott when she struck with her Katana from leaving a hole in the Berserkers stomach it fell over in pain. Kate saw it was in trouble and started heading over to defend it.

"Lydia, do it. NOW!" Stiles yelled at her. Lydia screamed her heart out and it incapacitated Kate, she wasn't use to the power of a Banshees scream, but all the other wolves had learnt how to tolerate it. The 1st Berserker got up on it's feet and ran towards the other, they ran at Derek and Braeden completely unaffected by the hundreds of bullets been fired at them. They rammed Derek and Braeden and knocked them out, they took Chris' gun and pushed him into the forest.

"Kira you stay and protect Scott." By this time Lydia had run out of air and was taking breath. Kate was already back on her feet and by the Berserkers. They easily caught hold of Malia and Liam and slammed them against the tree. Kira felt useless, she couldn't do anything, but she couldn't let Kate take Scott.

"Kira now would be the time to step aside, you're all by yourself."

"Kate you really think I'm going to let you take him?" Kate signaled the Berserker with a cut across his stomach to attack, the Berserker didn't seem fazed by the slice across it's something. As it got closer Kira propped up her katana in an attack stance. She sliced at it for about a minute pushing it further and further back until it caught the katana. Kira thought she was done for and all could think about was protecting Scott at that point the katana started pulsing with lightning, her eyes turned bright orange as she felt her power flow through the katana. The Berserker holding it was shocked causing it to collapse on the floor. Kira could tell that its heart stopped. At this point she looked over and saw the last Berserker picking up Scott's body.

"No, Scott." Kate was laughing at the scene although one of her Berserkers was dead she almost had the tools to become an alpha, but she didn't see how Kira reacted. She threw an arc of lightning at the berserker and it dropped dead and Scott fell out of its arms to the floor. Kira ran over to the limp body of her boyfriend. By this point Kate was no longer laughing, she receded into forest to try and escape unnoticed, but when turned around Araya and her gang were standing there with their guns pointed at her.

"Hello Kate."

"Araya what are you doing here?"

"Well Christopher thought something like this might happen so he called me in case it did."

"Well played Chris, well played." Kira was kneeling by Scott the used her foxfire to speed up Scott's pulse. He woke up and looked surprised. He could see Kira had been crying. She lowered her lips to his and kissed him like she hadn't seen him for years, by now everyone was recovering consciousness and was walking towards Scott and they saw the dead Berserkers.

"How did you kill them by yourself Kira?" Malia asked.

"She used her foxfire, but I don't know how. I haven't even taught her how to use it like that." Everybody looked towards the entrance of the park and saw Noshiko and Ken Yukimura walking into the park.

"Where's Kate?" Kira had just noticed that Kate was gone.

"Araya has her, so I don't think she will be a problem again." Chris said. Everyone seemed to disapprove, but understand. Kira was holding on to Scott and it didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malia and Stiles had just arrived home from their ventures in the night. They sat there for about 5 minutes just looking at each other trying to find the energy to talk.

"Stiles, do you think we did the right thing tonight?"

"I do and although I don't agree with giving her over to Araya it was the only choice we had."

"Do you think Scott's fine?"

"Oh I've seen him recover from worse, he'll be fine especially with Kira looking after him tonight I would assume."

"They are a sweet couple, but they get a bit overwhelming every now and then and kind of make you feel sick." Stiles laughed at Malia's comment because he knew that everyone felt that way about Scott and Kira. They were lying down in each other's arms smiling each other.

"I missed this."

"I missed this as well Malia." They slowly fell off to sleep together and slept like babies for the first time in about a week.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek and Braeden were sitting in the loft talking about everything that happened during the day at the table.

"Do you think Kate will cause any problems?"

"I'm not sure I even expect her to be alive once Araya is done with her."

"So that means we're safe from here?"

"Safe from her yes, safe from everything else no."

"Well Derek I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a moment." Derek sat at the table thinking about Kate. He was asking himself if Peter really was working with her and if he was, how could he betray Derek like that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira, Scott, Ken and Noshiko had just arrived back at the house. They all went inside, Kira and Scott went to the large couch and Ken and Noshiko went into the kitchen to make something to eat quickly before going to bed. Kira was sitting in Scott's arms on the couch huddling into the warmth of his body.

"Why are you so warm?" She smiled up at him as he caressed her beautiful hair.

"I guess it's just a wolf thing."

"Well I'm glad because I'm cold!" At that note Scott pulled Kira even closer to him.

"Well I'm sure I can make you warm." She snuggled into her boyfriends arms as she thought about the events of the night.

"You know when you were on the ground you really looked dead and it freaked me out."

"Yeah I'm sorry you had to do that."

"I really thought I lost you when I saw the Berserker pick you up. All I could think about was you." Scott looked down at her astonished by what she had just said. He lowered his head to hers and put his lips over hers and kissed her. This kiss was different from all their previous kisses, this one was special, it meant something special. Noshiko exited the kitchen and saw them kissing on the couch and just watched for a little bit. She called over Ken and they both watched. They both knew how special it was to her, how special he was to her and vice versa. They walked into the room and Kira got off the top of Scott, but still laid down in his lap with his arms around her. Noshiko and Ken had made some pasta for dinner and under the current circumstances they thought it was okay to eat in living room. They watched as Scott and Kira practically pretended they weren't there.

"Want some Kira?"

"Yes please, but I can't be bothered to get up I'm comfortable." Scott smiled down at the beauty laying in his lap.

"Don't worry I have 2 spoons, you can have some of mine." Noshiko stopped eating for a second to see Scott giving Kira some of his food with the second spoon. She looked so happy, laying right there in his lap and she remembered what it felt like she met Ken. After about an hour everyone was heading up to bed. Kira and Scott collapsed straight into her bed and they couldn't be bothered to even take their clothes off. They laid there together and staring into each other's eyes.

"Scott, you have to promise me we won't do anything like that again. I can't stand to see you like that again."

"I promise we won't do anything like that again." She reached over and brushed her lips over his and gave him and passionate kiss.

"I love you Scott."

"And I love you." They fell asleep within minutes of turning over to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris was sitting in his office thinking about everything that had happened in the few past years. He remembered Kate's 'death' and then he remembered sitting with Victoria and helping her plunge the knife into her and then finally he remembered Allison. He remembered arriving and seeing her lifeless body in Scott's arms. He threw the bottle of alcohol at the wall. He was conflicted. How could he just hand one of his last remaining family members to Araya who was deffinatley going to kill her. That's when he remembered he had someone to talk to. Chris got out his phone and went through the numbers and found the one he wanted. He called it and a soft voice answered.

"Hello?" Chris heard the voice and it made him feel better, it reminded him of Allison.

"Hi, Isaac how are you?"


	6. The Transition

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry how long this took, but I had a little bit of writers block and some assignments to deal with. I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I thank you all for you're positive support. I'm really amazed at the reception of the story and that's what makes me want to keep writing this.**

Everyone was still recovering from the night before. Everyone was still thinking about what happened with Kate and the Berserkers. They had all decided to take the day of school, so they were left at home to do whatever they wanted to do for the rest of the day. Kira was still thinking about the previous night, the way Scott's limp body fell from the Berserker's arms. She had refused to leave Scott's side since the incident and everyone understood why. If they had seen their significant other almost dead it would be frightening to them as well. Kira and Scott were snuggled together on the couch in his house. They had a blanket tossed over them to keep them warm. Kira had realised that she always feels safest when she's in Scott's arms. Scott had let Kira pick the movie because all he really wanted to do was spend time with her, so it didn't matter what movie it was. Every now and then they would start making out, only to be reminded that Scott's mum was also in the room. Melissa was at the table dealing with some stuff. She looked over and saw how happy they were in each other's arms and it reminded her of when he was with Allison. That was when she realised how much he had grown up, she realised how different this was from Allison and it was less...impulsive. Melissa tried to discard that thought as it disturbed her thinking of Scott's relationships, but she saw how different this relationship was from the one he had with Allison. Allison and Scott had only met the day before they started dating and obviously it escalated quickly, she didn't know how quickly, but it was quick, but this was different. Kira and Scott had always had an attraction to each other and when they finally got together Allison died and Scott wasn't in the space for a relationship at that stage. Kira had waited for him and that showed how much she must care for him, Melissa went upstairs to do some work. As soon as it happened Kira was all over Scott. Scott's hands went up her back and hers were going through his hair. The air around them was boiling with lust. Their bodies twisted around each other. Scott and Kira both recognised they couldn't start something they weren't going to finish right now, so they pulled away from each other. Kira slid to Scott's side and gave him another kiss.

"Kira, you're perfect." She blushed as she looked up into his eyes and saw how much he cared for her. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her. He looked down back at her and saw her eyes glaze over. "Kira?" He broke her trance.

"How do you do it? How do you always say the perfect things? Look perfect, how do you do it?" Kira just stared up at him as she said it.

"It's not that hard because I do it all for you." His smile made her happier than anything else had and anything else could. She knew where she was supposed to be and knew that she was already there, in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles and Malia were actually out doing something on their spare day compared to the coupled tied up with each other on the couch at Scott's house.

"So what's everyone else doing today?" Stiles looked down at his phone and started to describe all the texts to explain what everyone had told him when he got a text from Scott quickly followed by another. The first was picture of Scott and Kira with their hands all over each other making out and the second said that he didn't mean to send the picture.

"Well I would assume Scott and Kira are pretty much sexing it up on the couch in the living room."

"What makes you say that Stiles?" He lifted the picture up to her.

"This does Malia." Malia gasped and chuckled a little when she saw the photo Stiles was holding up to her face.

"Stiles I don't need to see that."

"Neither do I, but he still accidentally sent me that photo!"

"Well what are we doing today?"

"Well I thought we'd be a bit lazy just lounge around, but if you want to do something just say and that's what we'll do." Malia grinned at the thought of being in control, but realised all that matters was that she was with Stiles.

"Nah, doing nothing sounds good as long as it's with you!" Malia put on her rare face of endearment and Stiles just smiled down at her. They shifted in the seat to be closer to each other. Stiles pulled a blanket over them to keep them warm and snuggled up against the wool. Malia was feeling cold these days and she missed her fur coat to keep her warm. She knew from Kira that Scott felt warm and gave off heat and she always felt warm in arms. Malia wondered if that's what she felt like, Stiles had never mentioned anything so she assumed she didn't. She did however remember when Scott hugged her and she felt warm and safe in his arms, but she wasn't sure if that was because Scott is her alpha or if it was just something special Scott had. Malia decided she would call Scott later and ask him about that, but for now she was happy in Stiles' arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lydia decided that on her day off she would go see Argent because she didn't want to watch Kira and Scott make out all day and she certainly didn't want to watch Stiles and Malia do...do whatever they do. She knocked on the door of the complex she knew Chris was staying in. The bell echoed in the building before Chris answered. He looked like shit and she could tell he had been drinking.

"Hi Chris, how are you?"

"Hi Lydia, I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"How rude of me, come in." They stumbled into the house and she saw some glass shattered on the floor. Anyone could tell he was a mess.

"Chris what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it Lydia, I've got someone coming to help me."

"Chris you're a mess."

"I know, I know."

"Well I hope this person is good for you."

"He will be, it'll be nice to see him again and speaking of that I have to pick him up from the airport tomorrow."

"This isn't what Victoria would have wanted and if you don't fix it for them, fix it for yourself." Chris knew she didn't want to directly mention Allison's name, everyone tried to avoid it as much as they could, but every now and then it would come up."Well I thought I'd come and check on you. I know it was a hard decision to make, but it had to be made." A tear dripped down Chris' cheek, not much could make him teary, but this was just one of those things. Lydia gave him a tight reassuring hug and left Chris to himself for the time being, but all she could think about was the mystery man coming to help Chris with his problems, who was he?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira and Scott were still just lying in each other's arms, paying more attention to each other's lips rather than the movie. Scott suddenly jolted back feeling a sharp pain in his back; Kira looked up and saw he was in pain.

"Is something wrong, oh God I didn't electrocute you did I?"

"No it's not a pain like that, it's like someone shoved something into my lower back." Scott arched back in pain again. Kira was so worried; there was nothing she could do or nothing she knew how to do.

"Scott I'm going to call Derek he might know what's happening." She quickly got out Scott's phone and called his number. Luckily enough this was one of the few times Derek had his phone.

"Scott, what is it?"

"Derek, its Kira. Something's wrong with Scott!" She started panicking seeing Scott in pain, she just couldn't stand it.

"What's wrong?"

"He keeps arching back saying he feels like someone's shoving something into his lower back. Do you have any ideas as to what's wrong with him?" Derek could hear the worry slipping through her voice. He thought carefully about what Scott was experiencing and it brought back a certain memory of his mother. He remembers her describing a pain and it felt surreal, but she got used to it over the years because it happened to her every time she shifted.

"I'll be right there. I think I remember my mother saying something about a pain like that at some stage."

"Hurry Derek, he's in a lot of pain!" Derek quickly ran out to his car with Braeden and quickly got in and drove to Scott's house, but on the way he turned to Braeden.

"Braeden call Deaton before we get there because if I'm right about these pains then we are going to need help teaching him how to control it."

"What do you think is happening Derek?"

"I think he's learning a particular ability which is very rare for our kind to have, my mother had it. I believe he's gaining the ability to transform into an actual wolf. Only the most powerful and gracious of alphas have been able to obtain the ability and he would be the only one on record since my mother Talia."

"What about Malia? I thought when the group found her she was a coyote and they changed her back."

"Well I think that was only triggered when she saw she killed her family accidentally. I believe it was the trauma which forced her to change, but she hasn't been able to change back since, so she doesn't actually have the ability to change whenever she wants." Braeden grabbed the phone and looked through Derek's contacts and saw Deaton's number. She called it praying he would pick it up. She heard Deaton's voice on the other end of the line.

"Morrell be quiet. Dr. Deaton speaking."

"Deaton its Braeden, something's wrong with Scott and we are on our way over to his house. Derek thinks we will need your help with him."

"What does Derek think is happening with Scott?"

"He thinks he is going through what Talia went through when she first started turning into an actual wolf."

"It would make sense since he is a true alpha, but how can I help if he is?"

"Derek thinks you might be able to help control him as a wolf."

"Well although I don't think I'll be any help, Morrell and I will be right over."

"Thanks Deaton." Braeden hung up the phone and looked at Derek. She was going to say something, but Derek was too far in thought to even think about what she was going to say, so she just stayed quiet. She watched out the window as they passed the forest, the trees towering over anything in sight. They finally got to Scott's house and they saw Deaton and Morrell pulling up. They all ran inside the house and saw Scott writhing in pain on Kira's lap on the floor. Anyone could tell she had been crying, the tears were all dripping down Scott's cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red.

"What's wrong with him? He's been like this for about 10 minutes now!"

"We think he's turning into a wolf for the first time." Kira looked up at him like he was insane when Derek interjected trying to make sure she was okay.

"Kira he's just in pain because it's his first time. My mother Talia experienced the same thing." Deaton bent over beside Scott and felt his spine. It was shifting position and his whole body was changing.

"Kira, I know you don't want to, but you have to let him go his whole body structure is changing for the first time, I can feel his spine shifting." Kira wouldn't let go of him, so Derek and Morrell had to pull her off of him.

"Deaton is there anything we can do?" Morrell turned to her brother as she asked the question, but she could tell that he didn't know a whole lot about the current situation.

"Well all I know is that he will shift back after a period of time, but I think we should leave for the kitchen because we really don't know anything about this process." Everyone forwarded into the kitchen and left Scott on the floor. It was hard for Kira because all she wanted to do was to sit with him and help him through the pain. She quickly got out her phone and sent Stiles and Malia a message along with one to Liam.

"Kira can you go get some clothes for Scott."

"Why? He's already got clothes on."

"One of the few things I know is that Talia always used to be naked when she came out of her wolf form."

"Okay I'll go get some things for him." She quickly headed up the stairs and grabbed some track pants and a white top for him. She ran downstairs and saw that Scott was gone.

"Ummm guys, Scott's gone." Everyone ran back in the room and saw that he was missing they looked and saw the back door was open. They ran out the back and saw a wolf pacing around. They knew it was Scott. It had a regal feel about it, like it was supposed to be the leader. It was grey colour with strong light brown tinges running through its coat. Kira recognised the brown from Scott's eyes, it was defiantly him. It was at this point everyone else arrived. Sties, Malia, Liam and his dad. They all looked at him and wondered why Liam's dad was here, but it wasn't the time to worry about that. They all looked back at Scott and saw him looking like he was about to do something.

"Why are we all standing around this wolf?" It was Liam's dad who asked the question which was understandable.

"It's not a wolf." It was Liam who had said it and Kira was shocked, but how did Liam know? Maybe because it was his alpha. Suddenly Scott started howling, but it was stronger than that. Derek, Liam and Malia were crouched over on the ground covering their ears as Liam's dad just watched.

"Deaton what's he doing?" Morrell looked over at her brother

"He's forcing them to shift. He's using the power of an alpha." They all looked over at the 3 werewolves and saw them starting to shift. Kira stepped forward towards Scott. He instantly recoiled and moved back.

"Scott, it's just me Kira." Everyone looked at her as if she was going insane, but they knew if anyone could get through to him it was her. By now he stopped moving backwards as she moved toward him. When she got close to him she let him sniff her, knowing that right now all he had to do was remember her. He instantly jumped on top of her. Everyone rushed to help because they thought she was been attacked, but when they looked Scott was just playing with her and was just lying by her side with his head on her chest.

"Well now that that's over shall we head inside?" They all looked at Morrell as she suggested they headed back inside, but all followed her anyways. Kira led Scott to the couch as he hopped up onto it and just sat there looking sad as if he wanted something, so Kira laid down and wolf beside here. Now Kira knew why he was always so warm and right now was no exception. She could feel the heat in his coat.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter." Scott seemed to understand and pawed at her. This was when Scott's mum walked in the door and saw Kira on the couch with a wolf. She decided to just leave it at hello and walked into the kitchen.

"Does anyone want to tell me why my son's girlfriend is sitting on the couch cuddling with a wolf?" Everyone looked at her.

"Well that is Scott." Derek said as he looked at Melissa.

"I don't want to know." She just dropped her stuff and backed out of the kitchen into the living room. She went over to the wolf and looked at it. She could see it was Scott. His eyes were the same and she just had that feeling deep in her stomach, it was him.

"Hey honey." The wolf looked at her and just put its head down on Kira's stomach.

"Look who's been tamed!" Everyone chuckled at the snide comment Stiles had made. "Looks like he knows who not to annoy." By this stage it was getting dark and everyone started to leave. Liam had left a little earlier trying to explain everything to his very confused father that had seen everything that had happened. Now it was just Kira, Scott and Melissa.

"They said after this he should be able to control the change completely." Kira turned her head as Melissa said it and at the same time Scott hopped up and started padding his way up the stairs to his bed. "Go Kira, be with him. When he turns back he'll need someone to explain what happened."

"Well I'll see you in the morning Melissa."

"Have a nice sleep Kira." She walked along with Scott up the stairs and into his room. She closed the door behind her and collapsed on the bed with the wolf stretching out behind her. She didn't really have any complains it was quite cold and he was keeping her warm with his coat. She must have fallen asleep quickly because it was a few hours later when she woke up feeling a growing pressure on her back. She turned over and saw Scott turning back.

"Hey honey." She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Hey beautiful. Why don't I have clothes on?"

"Deaton and Morrell said it just comes with changing into a wolf."

"Give me a second; I'll just put some clothes on." Scott started to get up when Kira pulled him back down to the bed.

"Don't worry about it. Just sleep, it's not like I haven't seen you without your clothes before." Scott just smiled and kissed her neck and her lips with passion just flowing between them.

"You're so beautiful." Kira just looked at him she flipped so she was facing him almost forgetting he was completely naked. He continued speaking to her, but she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes started wondering down his body. Down his chest where she saw his abs.

"My eyes are up here Kira!"

"Well anything wrong with me admiring your body?"

"Well I don't particularly have a problem with it, I just need to sleep, I'm really tired and I think you're as well." She nodded before quickly stealing a quick look of his entire body before turning over to sleep.

"You're beautiful Scott."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean I love your body." They chuckled for a tiny bit before he tucked her hair behind her ear and just held onto her as he fell into a deep sleep thinking of all the events that occurred during the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the morning and Melissa decided she would check on Scott and Kira. She opened the door and peeped in and saw Scott hugged up to her holding her and sleeping like a baby. Both of them looked particularly happy where they were even though they were sleeping and that's when she figured that Scott was completely naked and hugged up to behind his girlfriend.

"Well things have progressed around here." She turned around and saw a familiar face pointing to her naked son and his girlfriend in bed.

"Isaac, what are you doing here?" Melissa was stunned that he was here. They were all sure they weren't going to see him again, but there he was standing right behind her looking into Scott's room with a grin on his face.


	7. School Life & Isaac

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry how long this took, but I had a little bit of writers block and some assignments to deal with. I hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I thank you all for you're positive support. I'm really amazed at the reception of the story and that's what makes me want to keep writing this.**

Everyone was still recovering from the night before. Everyone was still thinking about what happened with Kate and the Berserkers. They had all decided to take the day of school, so they were left at home to do whatever they wanted to do for the rest of the day. Kira was still thinking about the previous night, the way Scott's limp body fell from the Berserker's arms. She had refused to leave Scott's side since the incident and everyone understood why. If they had seen their significant other almost dead it would be frightening to them as well. Kira and Scott were snuggled together on the couch in his house. They had a blanket tossed over them to keep them warm. Kira had realised that she always feels safest when she's in Scott's arms. Scott had let Kira pick the movie because all he really wanted to do was spend time with her, so it didn't matter what movie it was. Every now and then they would start making out, only to be reminded that Scott's mum was also in the room. Melissa was at the table dealing with some stuff. She looked over and saw how happy they were in each other's arms and it reminded her of when he was with Allison. That was when she realised how much he had grown up, she realised how different this was from Allison and it was less...impulsive. Melissa tried to discard that thought as it disturbed her thinking of Scott's relationships, but she saw how different this relationship was from the one he had with Allison. Allison and Scott had only met the day before they started dating and obviously it escalated quickly, she didn't know how quickly, but it was quick, but this was different. Kira and Scott had always had an attraction to each other and when they finally got together Allison died and Scott wasn't in the space for a relationship at that stage. Kira had waited for him and that showed how much she must care for him, Melissa went upstairs to do some work. As soon as it happened Kira was all over Scott. Scott's hands went up her back and hers were going through his hair. The air around them was boiling with lust. Their bodies twisted around each other. Scott and Kira both recognised they couldn't start something they weren't going to finish right now, so they pulled away from each other. Kira slid to Scott's side and gave him another kiss.

"Kira, you're perfect." She blushed as she looked up into his eyes and saw how much he cared for her. She felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her. He looked down back at her and saw her eyes glaze over. "Kira?" He broke her trance.

"How do you do it? How do you always say the perfect things? Look perfect, how do you do it?" Kira just stared up at him as she said it.

"It's not that hard because I do it all for you." His smile made her happier than anything else had and anything else could. She knew where she was supposed to be and knew that she was already there, in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles and Malia were actually out doing something on their spare day compared to the coupled tied up with each other on the couch at Scott's house.

"So what's everyone else doing today?" Stiles looked down at his phone and started to describe all the texts to explain what everyone had told him when he got a text from Scott quickly followed by another. The first was picture of Scott and Kira with their hands all over each other making out and the second said that he didn't mean to send the picture.

"Well I would assume Scott and Kira are pretty much sexing it up on the couch in the living room."

"What makes you say that Stiles?" He lifted the picture up to her.

"This does Malia." Malia gasped and chuckled a little when she saw the photo Stiles was holding up to her face.

"Stiles I don't need to see that."

"Neither do I, but he still accidentally sent me that photo!"

"Well what are we doing today?"

"Well I thought we'd be a bit lazy just lounge around, but if you want to do something just say and that's what we'll do." Malia grinned at the thought of being in control, but realised all that matters was that she was with Stiles.

"Nah, doing nothing sounds good as long as it's with you!" Malia put on her rare face of endearment and Stiles just smiled down at her. They shifted in the seat to be closer to each other. Stiles pulled a blanket over them to keep them warm and snuggled up against the wool. Malia was feeling cold these days and she missed her fur coat to keep her warm. She knew from Kira that Scott felt warm and gave off heat and she always felt warm in arms. Malia wondered if that's what she felt like, Stiles had never mentioned anything so she assumed she didn't. She did however remember when Scott hugged her and she felt warm and safe in his arms, but she wasn't sure if that was because Scott is her alpha or if it was just something special Scott had. Malia decided she would call Scott later and ask him about that, but for now she was happy in Stiles' arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lydia decided that on her day off she would go see Argent because she didn't want to watch Kira and Scott make out all day and she certainly didn't want to watch Stiles and Malia do...do whatever they do. She knocked on the door of the complex she knew Chris was staying in. The bell echoed in the building before Chris answered. He looked like shit and she could tell he had been drinking.

"Hi Chris, how are you?"

"Hi Lydia, I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"How rude of me, come in." They stumbled into the house and she saw some glass shattered on the floor. Anyone could tell he was a mess.

"Chris what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it Lydia, I've got someone coming to help me."

"Chris you're a mess."

"I know, I know."

"Well I hope this person is good for you."

"He will be, it'll be nice to see him again and speaking of that I have to pick him up from the airport tomorrow."

"This isn't what Victoria would have wanted and if you don't fix it for them, fix it for yourself." Chris knew she didn't want to directly mention Allison's name, everyone tried to avoid it as much as they could, but every now and then it would come up."Well I thought I'd come and check on you. I know it was a hard decision to make, but it had to be made." A tear dripped down Chris' cheek, not much could make him teary, but this was just one of those things. Lydia gave him a tight reassuring hug and left Chris to himself for the time being, but all she could think about was the mystery man coming to help Chris with his problems, who was he?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira and Scott were still just lying in each other's arms, paying more attention to each other's lips rather than the movie. Scott suddenly jolted back feeling a sharp pain in his back; Kira looked up and saw he was in pain.

"Is something wrong, oh God I didn't electrocute you did I?"

"No it's not a pain like that, it's like someone shoved something into my lower back." Scott arched back in pain again. Kira was so worried; there was nothing she could do or nothing she knew how to do.

"Scott I'm going to call Derek he might know what's happening." She quickly got out Scott's phone and called his number. Luckily enough this was one of the few times Derek had his phone.

"Scott, what is it?"

"Derek, its Kira. Something's wrong with Scott!" She started panicking seeing Scott in pain, she just couldn't stand it.

"What's wrong?"

"He keeps arching back saying he feels like someone's shoving something into his lower back. Do you have any ideas as to what's wrong with him?" Derek could hear the worry slipping through her voice. He thought carefully about what Scott was experiencing and it brought back a certain memory of his mother. He remembers her describing a pain and it felt surreal, but she got used to it over the years because it happened to her every time she shifted.

"I'll be right there. I think I remember my mother saying something about a pain like that at some stage."

"Hurry Derek, he's in a lot of pain!" Derek quickly ran out to his car with Braeden and quickly got in and drove to Scott's house, but on the way he turned to Braeden.

"Braeden call Deaton before we get there because if I'm right about these pains then we are going to need help teaching him how to control it."

"What do you think is happening Derek?"

"I think he's learning a particular ability which is very rare for our kind to have, my mother had it. I believe he's gaining the ability to transform into an actual wolf. Only the most powerful and gracious of alphas have been able to obtain the ability and he would be the only one on record since my mother Talia."

"What about Malia? I thought when the group found her she was a coyote and they changed her back."

"Well I think that was only triggered when she saw she killed her family accidentally. I believe it was the trauma which forced her to change, but she hasn't been able to change back since, so she doesn't actually have the ability to change whenever she wants." Braeden grabbed the phone and looked through Derek's contacts and saw Deaton's number. She called it praying he would pick it up. She heard Deaton's voice on the other end of the line.

"Morrell be quiet. Dr. Deaton speaking."

"Deaton its Braeden, something's wrong with Scott and we are on our way over to his house. Derek thinks we will need your help with him."

"What does Derek think is happening with Scott?"

"He thinks he is going through what Talia went through when she first started turning into an actual wolf."

"It would make sense since he is a true alpha, but how can I help if he is?"

"Derek thinks you might be able to help control him as a wolf."

"Well although I don't think I'll be any help, Morrell and I will be right over."

"Thanks Deaton." Braeden hung up the phone and looked at Derek. She was going to say something, but Derek was too far in thought to even think about what she was going to say, so she just stayed quiet. She watched out the window as they passed the forest, the trees towering over anything in sight. They finally got to Scott's house and they saw Deaton and Morrell pulling up. They all ran inside the house and saw Scott writhing in pain on Kira's lap on the floor. Anyone could tell she had been crying, the tears were all dripping down Scott's cheeks and her eyes were puffy and red.

"What's wrong with him? He's been like this for about 10 minutes now!"

"We think he's turning into a wolf for the first time." Kira looked up at him like he was insane when Derek interjected trying to make sure she was okay.

"Kira he's just in pain because it's his first time. My mother Talia experienced the same thing." Deaton bent over beside Scott and felt his spine. It was shifting position and his whole body was changing.

"Kira, I know you don't want to, but you have to let him go his whole body structure is changing for the first time, I can feel his spine shifting." Kira wouldn't let go of him, so Derek and Morrell had to pull her off of him.

"Deaton is there anything we can do?" Morrell turned to her brother as she asked the question, but she could tell that he didn't know a whole lot about the current situation.

"Well all I know is that he will shift back after a period of time, but I think we should leave for the kitchen because we really don't know anything about this process." Everyone forwarded into the kitchen and left Scott on the floor. It was hard for Kira because all she wanted to do was to sit with him and help him through the pain. She quickly got out her phone and sent Stiles and Malia a message along with one to Liam.

"Kira can you go get some clothes for Scott."

"Why? He's already got clothes on."

"One of the few things I know is that Talia always used to be naked when she came out of her wolf form."

"Okay I'll go get some things for him." She quickly headed up the stairs and grabbed some track pants and a white top for him. She ran downstairs and saw that Scott was gone.

"Ummm guys, Scott's gone." Everyone ran back in the room and saw that he was missing they looked and saw the back door was open. They ran out the back and saw a wolf pacing around. They knew it was Scott. It had a regal feel about it, like it was supposed to be the leader. It was grey colour with strong light brown tinges running through its coat. Kira recognised the brown from Scott's eyes, it was defiantly him. It was at this point everyone else arrived. Sties, Malia, Liam and his dad. They all looked at him and wondered why Liam's dad was here, but it wasn't the time to worry about that. They all looked back at Scott and saw him looking like he was about to do something.

"Why are we all standing around this wolf?" It was Liam's dad who asked the question which was understandable.

"It's not a wolf." It was Liam who had said it and Kira was shocked, but how did Liam know? Maybe because it was his alpha. Suddenly Scott started howling, but it was stronger than that. Derek, Liam and Malia were crouched over on the ground covering their ears as Liam's dad just watched.

"Deaton what's he doing?" Morrell looked over at her brother

"He's forcing them to shift. He's using the power of an alpha." They all looked over at the 3 werewolves and saw them starting to shift. Kira stepped forward towards Scott. He instantly recoiled and moved back.

"Scott, it's just me Kira." Everyone looked at her as if she was going insane, but they knew if anyone could get through to him it was her. By now he stopped moving backwards as she moved toward him. When she got close to him she let him sniff her, knowing that right now all he had to do was remember her. He instantly jumped on top of her. Everyone rushed to help because they thought she was been attacked, but when they looked Scott was just playing with her and was just lying by her side with his head on her chest.

"Well now that that's over shall we head inside?" They all looked at Morrell as she suggested they headed back inside, but all followed her anyways. Kira led Scott to the couch as he hopped up onto it and just sat there looking sad as if he wanted something, so Kira laid down and wolf beside here. Now Kira knew why he was always so warm and right now was no exception. She could feel the heat in his coat.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter." Scott seemed to understand and pawed at her. This was when Scott's mum walked in the door and saw Kira on the couch with a wolf. She decided to just leave it at hello and walked into the kitchen.

"Does anyone want to tell me why my son's girlfriend is sitting on the couch cuddling with a wolf?" Everyone looked at her.

"Well that is Scott." Derek said as he looked at Melissa.

"I don't want to know." She just dropped her stuff and backed out of the kitchen into the living room. She went over to the wolf and looked at it. She could see it was Scott. His eyes were the same and she just had that feeling deep in her stomach, it was him.

"Hey honey." The wolf looked at her and just put its head down on Kira's stomach.

"Look who's been tamed!" Everyone chuckled at the snide comment Stiles had made. "Looks like he knows who not to annoy." By this stage it was getting dark and everyone started to leave. Liam had left a little earlier trying to explain everything to his very confused father that had seen everything that had happened. Now it was just Kira, Scott and Melissa.

"They said after this he should be able to control the change completely." Kira turned her head as Melissa said it and at the same time Scott hopped up and started padding his way up the stairs to his bed. "Go Kira, be with him. When he turns back he'll need someone to explain what happened."

"Well I'll see you in the morning Melissa."

"Have a nice sleep Kira." She walked along with Scott up the stairs and into his room. She closed the door behind her and collapsed on the bed with the wolf stretching out behind her. She didn't really have any complains it was quite cold and he was keeping her warm with his coat. She must have fallen asleep quickly because it was a few hours later when she woke up feeling a growing pressure on her back. She turned over and saw Scott turning back.

"Hey honey." She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Hey beautiful. Why don't I have clothes on?"

"Deaton and Morrell said it just comes with changing into a wolf."

"Give me a second; I'll just put some clothes on." Scott started to get up when Kira pulled him back down to the bed.

"Don't worry about it. Just sleep, it's not like I haven't seen you without your clothes before." Scott just smiled and kissed her neck and her lips with passion just flowing between them.

"You're so beautiful." Kira just looked at him she flipped so she was facing him almost forgetting he was completely naked. He continued speaking to her, but she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes started wondering down his body. Down his chest where she saw his abs.

"My eyes are up here Kira!"

"Well anything wrong with me admiring your body?"

"Well I don't particularly have a problem with it, I just need to sleep, I'm really tired and I think you're as well." She nodded before quickly stealing a quick look of his entire body before turning over to sleep.

"You're beautiful Scott."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean I love your body." They chuckled for a tiny bit before he tucked her hair behind her ear and just held onto her as he fell into a deep sleep thinking of all the events that occurred during the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the morning and Melissa decided she would check on Scott and Kira. She opened the door and peeped in and saw Scott hugged up to her holding her and sleeping like a baby. Both of them looked particularly happy where they were even though they were sleeping and that's when she figured that Scott was completely naked and hugged up to behind his girlfriend.

"Well things have progressed around here." She turned around and saw a familiar face pointing to her naked son and his girlfriend in bed.

"Isaac, what are you doing here?" Melissa was stunned that he was here. They were all sure they weren't going to see him again, but there he was standing right behind her looking into Scott's room with a grin on his face.


	8. Together Forever

**Hey Guys here's Chapter 8! Next Chapter I'm going to use to progress the story making a 2 part story with chapter 10 to resolve the Benefactor arc. So this Chapter is a bit like the calm before the storm. Hope you enjoy!**

Liam was getting ready for his date with Kiara, he had called Mason over to help him get ready and he had also called Scott to help him, he also half expected Kira to turn up attached to his hip, but he answered the door and there Scott was standing saying goodbye to Kira.

"Hey Scott."

"Hey Liam, so why did you call me?"

"I just wanted your help getting ready for my date with Kiara."

"Why my help?" Scott looked at him confused because although he was his alpha, he wasn't his best friend or anything. Mason came down the stairs behind Liam.

"He called you because everyone can see how it is between you and Kira, also the most intimate details about your sex life is the gossip of the school right now." Scott blushed and remembered when Kira walked up to Mindy at his request to piss Mindy off and disclosed the most intimate details of their relationship.

"I guess so." Scott followed Liam and Mason up to his beta's room.

"So, what do I say to her?"

"What do you mean what do you say to her? You answer her questions, ask any you have yourself and just make small talk, there will be moments when it gets awkward, but that's just how it goes."

"I'm not quite sure that's exactly what he means." Scott turned to Mason and Mason motioned to look at Liam, he was sweating and Scott should have been able to smell it from ages away, but he was too busy missing Kira.

"Liam it'll be fine it's just a date."

"But what do I do?"

"You really like her don't you?" Mason looked at his friend and he had never seen him like this.

"Yeah, she grew on me through the day; I just couldn't take my eyes off her. Just tell me what to do?" Liam looked over to Mason.

"Hey it might be different girls! Look at him; he's the one that 'it feels amazing to fall into a sweaty heap in his arms'."

"Really you had to mention that?" The group laughed, even Scott

"So, what do I do?"

"Okay I'll tell you. If you think she feels the same way, push a hair to the side of her face and kiss her."

"You make it sound easy!" Mason laughed smugly.

"Remember 'the sensation is amazing, but the experience is out of this world.'"

"I hadn't heard that one before." Scott looked confused because he didn't know Kira said that and now all he could think about was Kira. Liam finished getting ready and left the house, Scott turned to leave when Mason stopped him.

"Scott what's wrong with Liam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on. He's been acting really weird and then he started hanging out with you and your group, no offence I just feel like I never see him."

"Yeah I understand, I just think he's going through some things right now and I mean if those two really like each other, neither of us will be seeing much of him."

"I guess you're right, thanks."

"For what?"

"For answering my questions."

"No problems."

"Oh and Scott."

"Yes?"

"Never forget this 'it's amazing, the feeling afterwards being completely content in a sweaty heap lying in his arms.'"

"Ha ha Mason." Scott left the house and went outside to where Kira was waiting for him. When he looked into the glass and saw Kira stretched out in the back fast asleep. Her hair sprayed out against the leather seats. Scott quietly opened the back door and slid in next to Kira propping her up against him.

"Scott, stop that." Scott looked at Kira's face, but she was fast asleep. It made him happy to know that she was dreaming about him. Kira started moaning quietly, but surly. Scott could only imagine what was going on in her mind. He was smiling down at her when she grabbed him and pulled him down to her lips, his were hovering over hers when she lightly bit down on her bottom lip. Even in her dreams she knew how to send him crazy and now he couldn't resist. He pressed down his lips onto hers with added passion and all she did was add more. She opened her eyes realising what she was doing.

"How did you not wake up till now babe?"

"I have no idea, but waking up to the real thing is much better than dreaming of it." She smiled and continued kissing him. She got on top of him and continued the kissing spree. At this point Mason was walking down the pathway and he saw something going on in a car, so he went to take a closer look. When he got close enough he saw Kira on top of Scott making out with him, he sighed at the sight and when he turned to walk away a guy was standing right there. He jumped back in fright.

"Shit you scared me!"

"What were you looking at?"

"Well I was just about to walk away when I saw this." Mason motioned to the car and the guy peered in the windows and saw Scott and Kira making out.

"Looks like Scott's getting comfortable."

"How do you know who he is?"

"I'm an old friend and I'm starting at the school again soon."

"What's your name?"

"Isaac, Isaac Lahey. Don't worry about this, I'll deal with it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh you'll see." Isaac grinned and walked round to the other side of the car and that's when he thought about it. How hadn't Scott noticed that they were watching, he just guessed he was too busy with Kira to notice. Isaac pulled the door open and hoped into the driver's seat and as he started the engine Kira and Scott jumped up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm driving. What does it look like?"

"We mean why are you just driving?"

"Well you tell me." Scott looked at Isaac and groaned.

"Can I not just catch a break?" Kira put her arm around him and comforted him in a joking manor.

"Well I can't let you do things like that in your beta's driveway. Imagine if he came home while you two were well... you know."

"He is right it would have been pretty embarrassing if Liam and his date showed up and he saw us well doing stuff." Scott knew Kira and Isaac were right, but all he wanted was some time to enjoy with Kira.

"I guess you're right."

"So where do you want to go?"

"Just take us to my house, my mum's working." Scott looked back at Kira and she whispered in his ear seductively.

"We can continue this when we get there." Scott thought it was a great idea, but he couldn't wait, so he pressed his lips to her with force, passion and lust and they couldn't help, but fall into the position they were in before. Isaac thought about telling them he was there, but he decided for the best just not to say anything. Isaac was trying to ignore what was happening in the back of the car and he accidentally went 15ks over the limit and the sheriff's car had seen him. He was forced to pull over and Stillinski pulled up next to him.

"Hi Isaac, why are you driving Kira's car?"

"Well she's unable to drive right now." Isaac smiled at Stiles' father to try make it seem like he was been serious. That was when he saw a woman on the other side of the car he couldn't quite make her out, but he could smell her, it was Melissa. "Hi Melissa."

"Hi Isaac." She waved out of awkwardness and Scott and Kira popped up from what they were doing. The Sheriff and Melissa had seen the movement and asked him to lower the window and when he did they were surprised... well not surprised, that Scott and Kira were sitting there. They looked at Scott and it was obvious someone had been running their hands through his hair (they could see patterns in the gel), his clothes were creased like someone had been grabbing onto them and pulling him closer to them, but the most obvious tell was the shade of makeup all over his neck and his lips, a very light shade of lipstick. Then they looked at Kira and she was rather the same, her hair was completely messed up and her clothes crinkled and it became obvious what was happening in the back of the car.

"Really, a passionate make out session in the back of the car? Can you not keep your hands off each other for literally 5 minutes?" It was Melissa who was talking to them and they had the decency to blush at the accusations.

"You should have seen the things they were doing when I found them!" Everyone and turned and death stared Isaac. "Just joking."

"Well Isaac this time I'll just give you a warning because if that was happening in the back I'd be speeding as well."

"Thanks Sheriff." As the cars drove separately Melissa yelled something out.

"Be safe." Scott and Kira just looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"How do mothers know how to kill the mood so well?" Scott was laughing so much at Isaac's comment he didn't notice something very important.

"Umm Scott, wasn't she supposed to be at work?" Scott stopped laughing and noticed what had happened.

"Yeah she is, but I suppose she just didn't want to tell me she was going on another date Stiles' dad."

"We'll be there in about 7 minutes." Kira just turned around and collapsed into Scott's arms. She felt warm, safe, at home, so it only took her about 2 minutes to fall into a deep sleep in his arms. When they got to Scott's house Kira was still asleep.

"Blocked by sleep?"

"Shhh she's sleeping and I wouldn't say it like that. Thanks Isaac."

"No problem." They all got out of the car Scott carrying Kira in his arms towards his door and Isaac went the other way. When he got closer to his house he saw a figure coming down the pathway from his house. He was expecting it to be Stiles, Malia or Lydia, but it Mindy. Mindy saw the exact same thing that the sheriff and Melissa saw. Scott was completely confused as to why Mindy was there.

"Hi Scott, looks like you've been having fun."

"What do you want Mindy and why are you here?"

"I was just popping around see what was going on. I see you really are the sweetest guy though." Her eyes looking to Kira and continuing up his arms to see his pulsing muscles. Scott could practically tell that she saw him as a piece of meat.

"Mindy what are you really doing here?"

"I just came to tell you that if I was spending time with you, I would finish and I wouldn't fall asleep." Mindy walked away as Scott made his way into his house. She was insane if she thought Scott would actually do anything with her, let alone leave Kira. Scott put Kira down on his bed and tucked her under the sheets. He turned around and started getting changed and luckily enough that's when Kira woke up. She looked around and saw her naked boyfriend getting changed. Once she saw it and looked for a while she pretended to sleep, then he felt the bed shift when Scott laid down behind her and put his arm around her.

"You really are the best boyfriend." Scott smiled when he heard Kira speak.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Hmmmm well I was awake to see what I wanted to."

"Oh is that what you wanted to see."

"Well it was pretty beautiful." Kira turned around to see Scott staring into her eyes, she started to get lost in them, he just had that effect on people. Scott always thought that Kira looked and sounded so seductive when she was tired.

"You can see it again if you want, but you'll have to go first."

"Sounds like a deal." In minutes Kira and Scott's clothes were scattered all over the room and their attention was solely on each other they didn't notice Stiles climb up to next to the window. Kira gave off a little moan and Stile's practically fell off the window sill, but luckily enough Malia caught him.

"Thanks."

"No problems. So is Scott coming?" Lydia was also standing there waiting for Stiles to answer the question.

"No, I didn't really ask. He was doing something a little more interesting."

"Like what?"

"Well let's just say that there were clothes scatted on the floor, there were moans and Scott was on top of Kira making out with her."

"Okay I didn't need to know that let's just get going." Lydia was disturbed by the description of Scott's room and turned around and headed to the car.

_Mental Note for Lydia:  
Congratulate Kira._

Stiles and Malia followed after Lydia and they were hoping that something would be figured out by this visit. Who is the Benefactor? All they wanted was to find out who it was so they could protect the pack.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liam and Kiara were walking out of the building when Liam got that feeling in his stomach again, the one Mason and Scott had told him about. He also remembered what Scott had said _Just move a hair off her face gently and kiss her. _They walked out and it was blowing a gale. Liam offered her his hand and they ran off to somewhere where the wind wasn't as prominent. They were smiling and laughing and she decided to speak up.

"Liam, I really enjoyed tonight and I hope you did as well!"

"Are you kidding? It was the best night I've had in ages." Liam was thinking of something to say. _Come on Liam what would Scott say here._ Then as if someone was whispering into his ear he knew exactly what to say. "The added bonus was I got to spend it with you." It made her blush and she looked at him. He knew this was the time to do what Scott had told him to do. He slowly moved his hand to her face and moved a hair slowly off her face and tucked it behind her ear and caressed her cheek. He started closing the gap between them and he met Kiara halfway. Their lip met and the kiss was filled with innocence, but with love. Liam had never felt anything quite like this before and he knew that he liked it, he knew he liked her. Lucky enough Kiara lived near so they walked back to her house together fingers laced in each others. Liam thought he would go see Scott before heading home. Scott had given him a key because he knew that his beta would sometimes need to come see him and Scott trusted him. When he got there after about 10 minutes he let himself in the door and he started walking up the stairs when he saw Melissa poking her head into Scott's room. She pulled out and she said quietly to herself.

"I really hope they use my advice sometimes." She quietly chuckled to herself and she began thinking. It wasn't like it was the first time she knew Scott was at that stage in a relationship with a girlfriend, but it just surprised her. Liam wasn't quite sure what she meant so when Melissa walked into her own room he walked towards Scott's room and decided to have his own look in the room.

"Scott, you there?" Liam quickly noticed that there was something different. He saw Scott' clothes spread across the floor, that was normal even though Scott's room was usually meticulously clean, but then he saw feminine clothes spread over the floor. Liam's eyes turned towards the bed and he saw Kira fast asleep on Scott's bare chest, but Kira had nothing covering her back. Not a top, no bra straps and that was when he thought he might take his leave of absence; he turned to leave when he saw Melissa with a bat standing right there.

"Oh Liam it's just you." Melissa lowered the bat and seemed to relax.

"Yeah I just came to see Scott, but he seems... occupied or was at least." Melissa laughed quietly making sure not to wake either Scott or Kira. "I know he's my alpha and everything, but that was just on image I really didn't need in my head."

"What about me, I'm his mother." Liam smiled.

"I guess you're right. Is this what you deal with all the time? Because I wouldn't be surprised if they're not doing this all the time because they can barely keep their hands off each other."

"Yes I did notice that, but I try to ignore it and sometimes I just find it sweet, but if they are I don't come across them like this very often."

"Well I'll be on my way home and trying to discard this memory from my memory." Melissa laughed with Liam.

"I'll tell him in the morning you came by."

"Thanks Melissa, Bye."

"Bye." Liam was walking out the door when he noticed that Melissa looked particularly ravishing tonight. Maybe she had a date, Liam was happy for her, even though he hadn't known her for long; he knew she was one of the nicest women he had met.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles, Malia and Lydia arrived at Chris' apartment because that was where they guessed Isaac was staying. They were just about to head up when they saw Isaac turn the corner.

"Hey Isaac how was your run?"

"Pleasant." Isaac joked with Lydia. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well we are here to see if you'd like to come help us sort out who the Benefactor is, we have a lead."

"Sure, but where's Scott and Kira?"

"You don't need to know. Trust me." Lydia turned to Stiles.

"You won't tell his beta yet you'll torture us with the details?"

"Well, Isaac do you want to know?" Isaac nodded and Stiles began talking. "I was climbing onto the window sill of Scott's window..."

"Wait, don't you have a key?"

"Not the point. Anyways, when I got up to the window finally I saw clothes all over the room and I looked down in front of me and I saw Scott on top of Kira with no clothes on making out and when I heard Kira moan I fell off the window and Malia caught me." He turned and gave Malia a kiss. "Thanks again for that."

"Okay thanks for those disturbing details."

"You asked."

"So, will you come help us?"

"Of course, but we have to be careful."

"What do you suggest?"

"I think we should go get Derek. If Scott and Kira can't come maybe we should get Derek and Braeden."

"How do you know about Braeden?"

"Scott tried to catch me up as much as possible."

"Well Derek's been having problems; he's losing his wolf powers, so we can't really ask him."

"Well he did show how good he was without his powers the other night so, I wouldn't worry about that." Lydia listened to the conversation, but he figured something important out.

"Whatever Kate did to him was causing it right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Kate is/might be dead, have you thought about the fact that it might fix Derek's problems?" Stiles just decided to submit because he was also curious to see if Derek's problem had gone away.

"I guess we should go see him."

"I guess so." They all got in Stiles' 'car' and started off to Derek's loft with 2 questions in mind:

is the Benefactor

Derek better?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey guys thought I would just tell you guys some things about the upcoming chapters. Chapters 9 and 10 will be the resolution to the Benefactor arc and will be a 2 part. If you were wondering why I didn't detail Liam's date in this chapter, it was a stylistic choice. I will be using it next chapter to hopefully break up the action a little, so don't worry you will be finding details out about his date with Kiara. Now I have a question for the chapters after 10, I will start to develop my own story line, this one taking longer to become completely evident and resolved, so I'm going to be open for suggestions or ideas. Also these next two chapters may take a while to write because I want to get them just right and once 10 is published I will probably take a short brake and then get back into it with a brand new story line. **

**Thanks for all your support and I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters.**

**P.S DEVELOPMENT FOR LYDIA INCOMING (going to try develop her character further and make her more interesting)**


	9. The Benefactor Part 1

**Hey guys! This is the first part of the end of the Benefactor arc I hope you enjoy it! And BTW I didn't follow the shows point of making Meridith the Benefactor, so this will be a little different, but still crucial to the story. Enjoy!**

The Jeep was already on its way to Derek's loft. They hadn't actually talked to Derek that much since they dealt with Kate and they were wondering if he was recovering from losing his powers. When they got to the loft Malia, Lydia, Stiles and Isaac got out of the cramped Jeep and headed into the building which they could have sworn was and Industrial building, but only Derek could make an industrial building comfortable because the loft really did look comfortable. They all gathered in the lift and we going up to Derek's level.

"I know where Scott is, but do you think Scott and Kira will be joining us at any time soon?"

"Isaac, Scott and Kira will show up when they have to/when they can, anyways I imagine that they would be tired. So they will join us when we ask them along with Liam." The lift arrived and when they got out they pulled Derek's door to the side. They all walked in and saw Derek sitting with Braeden watching a movie.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?"

"We came to see you." Stiles seemed to take over when Scott wasn't present so he did the talking.

"Why me?"

"Well we realised that we hadn't spoken to you much since Kate was taken by Araya and we were wondering if you started getting your powers back since she's dead."

"The answer to that question is no, no I haven't got them back yet, but I get the feeling that's not the only reason you came to see me."

"The other reason is we are trying to find out who the Benefactor is, it won't be easy and we really need all the help we can get."

"If you need everyone to help then where's Scott?"

"Scott's been really stressed recently with everything that's happening so we thought that we would give him and Kira some time off." Derek looked at Stiles, he could tell that wasn't the real reason they hadn't brought Scott. Isaac knew where this was going so he decided to speak up.

"Derek you really don't want to know!"

"Isaac it's not like it's an optional question, tell me where Scott is. Is he wild in wolf form again?"

"No, no that's not it." Stiles decided the best way to resolve this stand-off was to just tell Derek.

"Derek, Scott is fast asleep with Kira on top of him and neither of them have clothes on."

"Oh, well thanks for telling me." Braeden was getting tired of this conversation quickly so she decided just to move it on.

"We will help. Now what do you want us to do?" Braeden walked over to Derek and stood by his side. She had a confident aura around her and you could tell that she was dangerous and that she would do whatever she needs and if you couldn't tell that already you could see the scars straight across her neck.

"What we need you to do is to follow us. We have a few suspects about who the Benefactor is and we need you to follow us to the specific places. Just tail us."

"Okay we'll follow you, but if we get nowhere I'm going to kill you."

"Point taken. Let's go everyone." Everyone went into the elevator to go back down to the cars and this time it was even more awkward. Derek was next to Stiles in the lift when he suddenly punched him extremely lightly making sure not to hurt him.

"What was that for?"

"That was for putting the image of Scott and Kira in my head!"

"Hey that was your fault, you asked and we told you."

"You didn't have to say it in detail!"

"What detail did I add that wasn't necessary? If all I told you was that Kira was asleep on top of Scott, you would have asked why we didn't wake him up, so I had to tell you that they didn't have clothes on because that was important to the context."

"I guess, but next time just tell me they were having sex and get it over and done with." Isaac was laughing by this point.

"Derek you got the better version so don't complain!"

"What do you men I got the better version?"

"When they came to pick me up and I asked they told me that he actually saw them in the middle of it."

"Well thank you and I thought Stiles was the indecent one here, but thank you for proving me wrong."

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to crawl up to a window and see my best friend with his girlfriend doing intimate things, I mean once is enough."

"What do you mean once is enough?" Lydia was now interested in this conversation.

"What I mean is that when Scott and Allison were together and we took Jackson to stop him killing people I had to leave them for a while and when I got back I looked in the back of the car and they were asleep on top of each other, with barley any clothes on and it wasn't hard to figure out what had happened in the back seat." No one seemed to notice except Lydia, but she saw that Allison was still a touchy subject for Isaac. Lydia remembered back to that night and remembered that he didn't even get to say goodbye and one of the last things she said was that she loved Scott, that couldn't have been easy for him.

"Guys, let's move on to a different topic." Everyone looked back at Lydia, especially Isaac. He saw that she knew how uncomfortable it was making him and he was glad that Lydia understood.

"So where are we going first?" Braeden started to change the topic like Lydia had suggested.

"We are going to see Gerard."

"I thought you guys killed him."

"No, he got away, but he lives in an apartment and he can't do anything."

"If he can barley do anything, then how do you expect him to be the Benefactor?"

"Well the thought process is that if Gerard isn't the Benefactor then he always seems to know something."

"How did you actually find him? I'm surprised he came out of hiding."

"Well Scott said Allison followed Chris one day and then one day while I was talking to Cora and Peter about Paige, Scott and Allison were talking to Gerard." Derek flinched at the mention of Paige's name.

"How do you know that name?"

"Like I said Cora and Peter told us, they were trying to help us with something and right now I can't remember, but all I remember is that both Gerard and Peter told the same story from different perspectives." The door opened after what seemed like a year and everyone filed out the door and outside the building.

"Just follow us and we will lead the way to Gerard." Everyone except Derek and Braeden headed to the Jeep. Isaac turned around and moaned at the sight of Derek and Braeden getting into the black Camero.

"Can't I go with them?"

"Be quiet Isaac, stop acting like a child and get in the Jeep." Isaac reluctantly got into the Jeep and started the drive to Gerard's apartment. Isaac was sitting next to Lydia.

"Lydia, thanks for before."

"It's fine Isaac I understand."

"But thank you anyways." Isaac smiled at Lydia and she smiled back at him. He felt happy that Lydia was looking out for him and still understood that it still hurt to think about. Unlike Scott, Isaac didn't really have someone as close as Kira to help him through the pain.

Braeden and Derek were in their car tailing the Jeep when Braeden decided she would speak up.

"Derek, who's Paige?"

"I'm sorry Braeden, but I really don't want to talk about her right now."

"Derek we have to talk about it sometime." Derek sighed and decided he would give into her questions.

"Paige was my first love, it's a rather like Scott's story really. An alpha bit her, but she rejected the bite and she died in my arms. She was in so much pain she asked me to end it and that is why my eyes are blue. There are a huge amount of other details, but that's all you need to know." Braeden understood that it was still hard for Derek, but she was thankful that he was open to her.

"Thank you for talking about it, I know it's hard. Braeden was just happy that Derek wasn't hiding anything from her and she was happy that he thought he could trust her enough to tell her these things.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liam was lying down in his room thinking of the night he had with Kiara. He thought to when they go to the Ice-Skating rink. They went straight in and got their skates and got on the ice. Neither of them were new to Ice-Skating so they could actually spend time going around with each other. At one stage Kiara almost fell straight on her face, but luckily with his werewolf reaction time he grabbed her just in time and she fell back into his arms. It was at times like that that Liam could thank Scott for biting him. He remembered that it just felt so right with her in his arms and she made no effort to get away from him (which was a good sign), after a minute she had pulled out of his arms they started going around the Ice-rink. The next thing he remembered was how her lips felt on his; they felt soft, but right. Everything about the date was right... everything was perfect. Liam's step-dad poked his head into the room.

"Hey Liam, how was your date?"

"It was amazing, everything was great."

"It seems like you really like this girl."

"Yeah she's great. She just gives me this feeling in my stomach."

"I know that feeling."

"You do?"

"It's the feeling I had when I met your mother. It was like a tingling feeling in my stomach and I knew that what I wanted was her.'

"That's the exact same feeling I had, I spoke to Scott and Mason before going out for advice and I told them about that feeling and Scott said he remembers the feeling because it's what he feels when he sees Kira."

"That guy sure knows how to make a girl swoon."

"You have no idea."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Scott is like the perfect guy. He's athletic, defined, smart, caring, loving, and intelligent and looks great. Scott is the guy every girl hits on and it's so obvious to everyone else, but he doesn't really notice it because the only person he has eyes for is Kira. He is literally the perfect guy for any girl."

"I see and while we are speaking of Scott, how is he?"

"Well let's see, I went over to see him after I dropped Kiara home because I just wanted to talk to him and when I poked my head in the room Kira was fast asleep on top of Scott and both their sets of clothes were spread all over the room, so I actually ended up speaking to Scott's mum Melissa which was just as good really, but that's what I want." His step-dad raised his eyebrows at Liam's comment. "That's not what I mean, what I want is what Scott and Kira have. I want someone who can do everything with me. I want someone who I can't take my mind off and makes me crazy all day long because all I can think about is her. I want someone who I can barely keep my hands off and off course I want someone who I can have that intimate, loving relationship with." Liam's step-dad smiled at Liam.

"If that' what you want from a relationship and you say that's what Scott has, I think he's being a great role model for you and if that is what you truly want I hope that's what you find."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight Liam."

"Goodnight." Liam laid down on his bed and he knew that Kiara may be the person that he wants she has everything that he wanted she was... perfect and she was all he could think about.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had all arrived at Gerard's and they all gathered outside. It was an awkward atmosphere, but they all knew it had to be done. They nodded at each other and all started the short journey to meet Gerard. When they got to the room they saw Gerard sitting in the corner.

"I almost expected you all."

"Hello Gerard. We need you to tell us something."

"Remember I only give out information for something a little special."

"I wasn't here last time, what do you want?" Gerard held out his arm and Isaac could tell exactly what he wanted. Isaac grabbed his arm and absorbed as much pain as he could before he let go.

"That's a shame. Scott could absorb a lot more pain from me, but I'm now obliged to tell you anything I know. So what do you want to know?"

"Who's the Benefactor?"

"Well that's not a hard question really."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever is happening, which I assume is a hit list, has happened before."

"What do you mean?"

"Lydia, remember your Gran?"

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Well she was part of a hit list a long time ago."

"So what you're saying is that this has happened before and could be the same person."

"It isn't it may be the same person, it is the same person. Back then they used the same handler, the Benefactor."

"You knew who it was this entire time and you didn't bother to say anything?"

"I knew you would all come around here accusing me of being the Benefactor someday and someday soon. While I'm thinking of it where's Scott?"

"I'm not explaining that again. Anyways if you know exactly who it is tell me!"

"Who is it who hates the supernatural, who hunts them with messed up logic? Who is it who always seems to be there when she needs to be? Who has the motive to kill all the supernatural people in Beacon Hills? Think towards the hunter side of things." Stiles, Lydia and the group went into deep thought thinking about it while the others spoke out aloud about it.

"It's not Chris, I highly doubt it's him, Allison is dead, Victoria is dead and Kate is assumed to be dead. So unless it's a new family of hunters I think you delusional." That's when Stiles and Lydia made the connection.

"It's Araya isn't it?"

"Araya was the person who assumed the cover of the Benefactor last time and took down supernatural forces such as Lydia's grandma."

"Araya let Scott go, so what's the logic behind that? She had 4 people on her list in her grasp and she let them go, it doesn't add up."

"Araya doesn't want attention drawn to her, so she would probably have refused to kill you right then and there."

"I guess it makes sense, but I just feel like Araya wouldn't need something like this to get what she wants."

"You better be telling the truth or we will be back and it won't be pleasant." Everyone headed out the door and gathered again by the cars.

"If its Araya then we're going to need every single drop of help we are going to need to take her down."

"Stiles I think it's time to call Scott and tell him what we got from Gerard."

"I think we should also start calling in everything we are owed, this isn't going to be easy."

"Well everyone let's get ready tomorrow will not be easy and we will need a plan to bring out Araya and her group." Everyone started to get back into the car when Stiles decided to call Scott. It was time to tell the Alpha everything that was going on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott had woken up and he knew it was still dark. He started coming to a little more and he was enjoying the feeling of Kira fast asleep on top of him. She was so beautiful; to Scott she was the most amazing thing that ever existed. He couldn't help, but smile looking down at Kira on his chest and that was when his phone went off. He decided to answer it and it was Stiles.

"Now is not the time Stiles, Kira is still asleep."

"Still fast asleep on top of you with her head curled into your chest with her hair spread out?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"We all saw, well I saw before you fell asleep and that was scaring, but I can deal with it." Scott blushed and Kira started to stir.

"Stiles what is it?"

"We talked to Gerard and told us who the Benefactor is. It's Araya."

"Araya?"

"Yeah we will tell you more details in the morning, hope you have a good sleep." Scott hung up and he saw Kira was now sort of awake. Kira felt warm she could feel the heat of the muscular torso beneath her, she could feel how warm it was and all it did was make her feel comfortable. She decided once she had enough energy to turn head towards Scott. She met his eyes and they smiled at each other.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey." Kira just felt so comfortable in his arms on his chest that all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She loved that sensation of being skin to skin on Scott's chest. It always felt warm and inviting and it was comfortable. "What's happening?"

"Stiles and the group found something, but it can wait till morning."

"Good because you're not getting me to move from your chest now. I'm too comfortable and warm." She looked down and saw their legs entangled this was she was her happiest and she could tell that Scott felt the exact same way.

"That's good because I don't want you to move."

"Why?"

"Because it feels amazing with you sleeping on me and you look beautiful with your hair fanned out."

"Looks like we should put our clothes back on before anyone notices."

"Too late for that. Stiles says he saw us before we went to sleep and if he saw us my mum probably has seen us, so I don't think we have anything to hide from."

"Well good because it feels more natural without our clothes in. More intimate." Kira curled up even more on Scott's upper chest.

"I tend to agree, but that's just because your body is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Kira blushed at Scott's comment.

"You really are the best boyfriend a girl could have."

"You make it easy." She moved further up her body and gave him a passionate kiss. "Also I'm just using you for your body!"

"Hey cheeky! And if anyone was using anyone for their body I think you've got it the wrong way around." She started tracing and running her hands over his abs. They were just one of the many things that she loved about Scott. He loved her, he cared for her, he's intelligent, he makes and effort and his body is awesome.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I mean what girl could resist this." As she motioned to his exposed body.

"Well I know you can't!"

"What do you mean by that Scott?"

"You'll find out in the morning." Kira quickly fell asleep on Scott's body while he stroked her back and kissed her for head. Kira thought to herself _What could be better than this? I have the perfect boyfriend who loves me, cares for me and makes me feel like the most amazing thing in the world. Nothing could ever be better than this._ Kira felt comfortable where she was like nothing could touch her while she was lying in the arms of the perfect guy.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**It took me longer than usual to figure out how to write this chapter and I had troubles deciding who the Benefactor would be for my story, but I came to the conclusion that she was one of the best candidates. I thought I might use Gerard as the messenger because he always seemed to know something useful. Forgive me for making it quite easy to find out who it was, but I didn't want to spend 3 thousand words writing a complicated way of finding out about the Benefactor when I could write it like this then next chapter move onto the fight.**


	10. The Benefactor Part 2

**Hey Guys! Here it it Chapter 10, the end of the Benefactor arc. It's a much longer chapter than the others because of that reason. I feel that when I write action I don't do it justice so, I hope it's okay and I hope it's good enough for the end of the arc! ENJOY**

Everyone was in Scott's house in the cramped kitchen, they were all gathered around the table and this time it was even worse. Even Peter was there along with Stiles' dad, Melissa, Noshiko, Satomi, Chris and Deaton. Everyone decided it was time to band together because this wasn't just a threat for some, this was a threat for everyone dealing with the supernatural and to beat Araya it would take all of them. Scott and Kira were together at the head of the table; hands laced and pretty much leaning on each other. Most were surprised they weren't on the table making out, but they understood how much happier she had made him and how much stronger she had made him. Most of the humans were backed against the cabinets together taking a back seat to the meeting. Derek, Braeden and Peter were on the longer side of the table while Stiles, Lydia and Malia were opposite them. Scott was just staring into Kira's eyes when he decided that it was time to talk about the long, hard road they all had ahead. It all started with a question.

"What are we going to do?" Isaac who had taken the spot with Liam opposite Scott and Kira looked around the room hoping someone had some miraculous idea, a divine move, but this time, this time there was no divine move this was harder than that. Everyone looked around the room for the same question, but when Scott saw panic starting to spread across people's faces he decided to take control.

"Well the answer to the situation we are in is simple, plain, but annoying and a huge pain in the ass. We have to fight her and the first thing we have to figure out is, how do we get her out in the open for a fight?" Scott looked around hoping someone had an idea because at this point he knew he was out of his depth.

"Leave getting her and her goons out in the open to me and focus on the other important details." Scott looked at the kitchen cabinets where most humans were and it was none other than Chris Argent who had volunteered for the job of getting Araya into the open, but he looked confident so Scott thought he would trust Chris and move on to the other more important details.

"Assuming Chris get's her and her goons into the open how are we going to go about it?"

"With murderous intent?" Scott didn't even have to look round the room to know it was Stiles who had suggested that idea. Everyone looked at him and frowned.

"He is right; Araya will always be a problem until she is put down." It was Peter this time.

"Okay so it's become obvious that we will have to kill her, that's not the question. The question is of that this isn't going to be easy so, what do we do?" Scott was really starting to feel worried; no one had any ideas for a plan. Kira rubbed his back reassuring him that it would be okay; he calmed down and started talking again. "We will have to use every advantage that we have. They don't know that we have so many people and I doubt the will expect Isaac and Peter to be there."

"Every advantage in the world could be exercised and we could still loose. They will have bullets that I am almost sure are full of Letharia Vulpina, which will render any and most of us no help and practically dead." After Peter had spoken Derek turned to Braeden remembering that she was working with them at some stage hoping that she had some insight into the situation regarding Araya. Braeden understood what Derek wanted and spoke up.

"Peters right. Their bullets are full of Letharia Vulpina because it can render more than just wolves useless and especially if they are fighting a Kitsune and werewolves. Other than that, there's not much else I saw when working for Araya, I did what she needed and she gave me the money I needed to love a good life."

"Thanks Braeden it's helpful to know what we are sort of going up against." Scott really was appreciative of what she had contributed to the conversation. "What other advantages do we have?"

"They will be caught off guard by having so many humans there because they may be horrible people, they aren't murderers they don't just kill people." It was Chris who had spoken again and then Noshiko.

"I have been training with Kira and her foxfire. She should be able to use that to her advantage now."

"And I will be there with the remnants of my pack to help. I'm sure they won't expect me to be there or to be alive." It was Satomi who had spoken up about helping and Scott was happy that she would be there, she had become like a werewolf mentor to him and someone he could learn from.

"Thanks Satomi." Scott smiled at the alpha then turned back to everyone at the table.

"They will be packing gun power and so will we. Chris, Derek, Stiles and I will have guns."

"Hang on. I get a gun?" Stiles looked confused and looked towards Braeden.

"Although I'm against the idea you do need something to protect Lydia and yourself and an aluminium bat really isn't going to cut it against these guys." Scott understood the logic, but wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Stiles with a gun. Actually the idea kind of frightened him.

"So we know our advantages and we will have to play to them, but other than that the fight will be completely unpredictable. It's not like the fight we had with Kate, this fight could change any number of ways and we will have to deal with it."

"So what do we do?" It was Melissa who spoke up because she wanted to know where she would fit into the plan along with any other humans. Scott knew she wanted to help, but he was not letting her go anywhere near the fight.

"I'm sorry mum, but you and Stiles' dad will be going about your lives normally. Deaton and Noshiko will be there, but just in case something goes severely wrong.

"We will talk about this later." Melissa scorned her son and left the kitchen and went upstairs to her room, well knowing that the battlefield wasn't the place for her or Stiles' dad.

Scott and the others kept planning, but at some stage planning for a fight which wasn't going to go the way they wanted was pointless. Everyone started to leave to be ready for the fight. Chris had told them where it was going to be and then left. Everyone else started to leave except for Liam and Kira. Noshiko had thought about taking Kira home with her for the night, but she knew that the night before the fight which could possibly be the end for some, there was no way she was going to be able to pry her fingers away from him, let alone out of his arms. Scott and Kira were about to go upstairs when Scott noticed Liam was still sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Go up, I'll be up in a minute." Kira nodded and continued up to Scott's bedroom. She felt weird without him, but she didn't feel like she was apart from him. In his room, it smelt so much of him and she felt just as safe their as she did anywhere else, the only place where she felt better was Scott's arms. That was when she noticed that it was barley just Scott's room anymore. There were photos of him, but they all had her in them, the only pictures that didn't have her in them were of him and Stiles or him and his mum. On one of the nightstands there was everything Kira needed and on the other everything Scott needed. Some of the draws had Kira's clothes in them and most had Scott's. She walked into the bedroom and opened the cabinet. There was 2 toothbrushes one his, one hers and again anything either of them would need was in there and she looked in the shower and there was 2 sets of shampoo and conditioner one hers, the other Scott's and 4 towels. The entirety of the room was literally set out for the both of them. This was no longer just Scott's room, it was their room and that thought made Kira happier than anything as she got some clothes out and started to get changed.

Downstairs Scott approached Liam who was sitting on the couch and he could literally feel the angst radiating off him.

"Liam, everything will be fine." Scott reassured his young beta as he approached him.

"I know that's what everyone wants to think, but what if it isn't? What if someone gets hurt? What if someone dies? What if you die? What happens then?" Scott could see how worried Liam was, but wasn't sure of all he could do for Liam.

"Well we will figure the answers to those questions out as we get to them, if we get to them. Liam you just have to let go you have to think that nothing will go wrong otherwise you will have this overshadowing sense of doubt that will help no one survive tomorrow."

"I know, but aren't you worried about what will happen?"

"Of course I am, I'm always afraid that something will happen to someone, I'm always worried that something will happen to Kira, but the point is that if I think something will happen to her, something will be more likely to happen."

"I see what you mean, it's just I'm scared that something will happen. I'm scared that I'm not ready."

"Of course you are! You just need to stop worrying."

"You're right. Thanks Scott."

"It's fine Liam, if I can't even help my beta with his worries what kind of alpha would I be?" Scott joked to help Liam feel better and to stop worrying. "Now go do whatever you need to do and everything will be fine tomorrow."

"Thanks! I'll see you later." Liam left through the door not quite sure where he should be going. Scott waved him off, closed the door and went up stairs. He entered the room seeing Kira laying on the bed in his clothes, to be specific one of his grey shirts and just some casual sleeping pants on.

"You know it's about mid day right? You could have just stayed in your sleeping clothes."

"I feel better in yours, they remind me off you." Scott laid down on the bed which by now as quite inviting. Scott was staring into Kira's eyes caressing her face with one of his hands. "You know I was looking round the room and I noticed that this isn't just your room anymore."

"Of course it's not." Scott smiled back at Kira and she reciprocated the action, but looking confused at the same time.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that ever since we started going out, you have been the most important thing to me and I hope vice versa. Everything you need is here because this isn't just my room, it's ours and it's ours because I love you so much that I hope you have everything you need to stay here as often as you want and for as long as you can. I love you Kira." All Kira could do was stare back at him and think about what he had just said, obviously she knew he loved her, but this was more about a connection between them.

"I love you too Scott. You are perfect. Any girl would be lucky to have you and I'm incredibly happy that I'm the one who nabbed themselves the perfect guy." They just smiled each other. She moved closer to him, moving her lips to directly above his and pushing down on his with a certain amount of force. Scott kissed her back putting his other hand on her waist while leaving the other on her face. Her hands were running through Scott's hair, all she wanted was to be closer to him, to be closer to the guy she loved, the guy she would always love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liam wasn't quite sure where she was going, he was just walking. That was until he walked past when someone called his name from above him. He looked up and he saw where he was. He was at Kiara's house. He didn't know how his body knew where to take him, but this was where he wanted to be.

"Hey Kiara! How are you?"

"Ask that question again when you're up here!" Kiara smiled and motioned for Liam to come into the house and into her room. "Come straight up, no one's home, but me!" Liam opened up the door and went up the stairs and went into what he assumed was Kiara's room. He opened the door and there she was sitting, the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. They sat talked for a long time on the bed and after a while Liam decided he had to leave. He was where he wanted to be, but not where he wanted to be. When Liam was almost out the door Kiara spoke up.

"Liam I really enjoyed today, it was nice just to talk to you and find out things about you."

"I feel exactly the same way, it was exactly what I needed and it was enjoyable to be with you." Kiara blushed and she felt Liam move closer to her. She looked up and he was right there, his beautiful blue eyes. After about a second of staring at each other they started kissing, more so than the night they went on date. They felt like they really knew each other now and it added passion to their kiss. Liam left Kiara's house and felt incredibly happy and he felt like he could take on the world, which was of course great that he wasn't particularly worried anymore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott and Kira had spent the day and night in each other's arms making out and just clinging each other like they usually did. It was much the same for the other couples, but Lydia had spent the day catching up with Isaac and Liam spent it with Kiara. When it came for the time everyone was gathered in an open area in the preserve (not unlike the area the area where they fought Kate). They were all standing out in the open together when they saw Araya and her 'friends' come out of the bush in much of the same fashion that their side was in.

"Hello Christopher."

"Araya."

"Why have you called me here?" Chris motioned to Scott who was in the centre of the entire group.

"Araya we know you're the Benefactor."

"Me? Why would I make a dead pool for people I could kill myself?"

"Why don't you answer the question yourself?"

"Scott, I'm not the Benefactor."

"DON'T LIE TO ME ARAYA. PEOPLE HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID GAMES AND THEY END RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Everyone looked towards Scott because they had never seen him this angry before and what they saw was something they hadn't seen before. Scott's eyes were glowing a particularly dark red; they could see the anger coursing around him. They could all see how angry he was and they had never seen him this way.

"Las verdaderas emociones se muestran en sus ojos." Araya looked Scott dead in eyes as he said it, while everyone was looking at Braeden for a translation.

"It roughly means ones true emotions are shown in their eyes in Spanish."

"It's clear someone's not getting out of this alive, so let's begin the fun." Araya signalled her henchmen to start firing as they started backing towards the bush. All the werewolves were wolfed out and Kira had her katana out. The fight had begun. They weren't firing at Stiles and Lydia figuring they were just harmless humans. The group was advancing on Araya's goons, but she and Severo (her right hand man) were nowhere to be seen. Chris, Derek and Braeden had taken a few out with their guns when Scott, Satomi and Kira made a run at the gunmen. They didn't stand a chance at hitting any of the 3 and as soon as they got close Satomi used a sharp knife to cut the man's throat open (Satomi was very reserved about using her claws as she didn't want someone to accidentally turn) She threw two objects at Scott and Kira's marks as she didn't want either of them to have to kill yet. She knew it was inevitable, but not yet. They continued making steady advances on Araya. Someone came towards Lydia and Stiles and he was forced to use the gun he was given to protect himself. Stiles collapsed after killing the man. It had that effect on people and Lydia sat with Stiles. By this point Lydia's screams were starting to get irritating, so many people were dying, so many screams. Malia, Liam and Isaac had gone ahead with Scott, but mostly Malia and Satomi were doing the killing because they had already killed people. Kira and Scott had split off from the rest of the pack to try find Araya and Severo. They reached an opening where they let their guard down.

"Where are they? We have been looking for ages!" Kira and Scott had stopped running to catch their breath when something cam hurdling towards Kira. She quickly dodged if by sidestepping, but Scott caught it. It was Severo; Scott picked him up and threw him against a tree. He heard cracking, but he knew Severo wasn't dead. Scott walked towards Severo when he made another run for Kira, but this time he caught Kira off guard smashing her into the ground. Scott got over there and threw him against the tree and this time it was obvious that Severo was dead. Scott fell over holding his head in his hands. He had done it, he had killed someone and this was what Scott was afraid of, becoming a murderer. He hadn't noticed, but Kira was still concussed, conscious and walking around, but she couldn't do anything, she barley even knew where she was. There were tears falling from Scott's eyes when he heard a gun being cocked. He turned his head and he saw Araya pointing the gun at a still recovering Kira.

"Araya don't do it! She's defenceless!"

"You killed my right hand man, so I'll kill yours!" The gun was now ready to fire and Scott knew there was nothing else he could do to convince her. He quickly morphed into a wolf as Araya fired the gun straight at Kira. By now Kira had recovered her senses and she looked up seeing the bullet flying towards her, she thought that it was the end to herself and just as it was about to hit her a grey wolf jumped in front of her took the bullet and just went flying past landing on the ground with a bullet wound in its chest. She knew that it was Scott, it had to be. Araya just stood there laughing as Kira went running over the wolf. She lent by its side as he began to change back into Scott. He had taken the bullet and it was stuck in his chest full of a lethal dose of Letharia Vulpina, she knew it would kill him quickly, too quickly for anyone to do anything. Everyone arrived and saw Kira holding Scott in her arms, he had a hole straight in his chest, but it hadn't come out the other side. Deaton and Noshiko arrived, but both knew there was nothing to be done. Kira was hunched over him holding his head, teardrops falling off her face onto his.

"Scott, Scott you can't leave me, not now!" The desperation in her voice showed and everyone was crying. Their alpha, their leader and their best friend was dying in front of them and there was nothing to be done about it, but no one was taking it harder than Kira.

"I love you." Scott managed to say it before he became completely limp, he was gone.

"I love you to." Kira was still crying, she was a mess. Her tears were going all over Scott she was collapsed on him. She was hoping he wasn't gone, but she knew he was and there was only one thing to do. She turned her attention to Araya who was now just standing about 10 meters away from them.

"YOU DID THIS. YOU KILLED HIM."

"It was meant for you, he jumped in front of you it's not my fault, it's his. Everyone started to move towards Kira and Araya when her hair started raising a little. Noshiko knew what was happening.

"Everybody move back, she's dangerous right now! She can't control her foxfire it could destroy everything! She's too emotional!" Everyone backed away from them going back to their original positions. What they saw was Kira's eyes glowing a dark orange, there was a power flowing them, a certain rage something that could only come out of those who had something awful happen to them.

"What are you going to do? He's dead and what are you going to do from his dead body. Your foxfire won't be enough!" Everyone looked towards Noshiko and she told them to wait because something else was happening here. Suddenly they heard a large crack of thunder and it only kept getting stronger. Everyone looked up and there was a massive storm cloud above them, it was as dark as the abyss and it was only getting darker.

"YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO LIVE!" The thunder kept getting louder and more often.

"Everybody you're going to need to duck when I tell you." Suddenly Stiles realised something, something extremely important.

"Lydia, why didn't you scream?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Scott died why didn't you scream?"

"I don't know Stiles, maybe I forgot or something." Just like something else was going on with Kira, Stiles had his own ideas. By now the thunder was constant and deafening. Noshiko saw the sky light with a glorious yellow.

"DUCK." Everybody lowered themselves to the ground, but to a position where they could see what was going on. Lightning sparked and exploded hitting the ground in the opening. It was a flurry of lightning, it was striking anywhere and everywhere and a strong wind had picked up. The area was lit up as bolt after bolt started smashing into the ground starting fire after fire and explosion after explosion. Then it smashed down right on top of Araya, she collapsed to the ground fried from the bolt of intense lightning which had just hit her, she was dead. Noshiko stood up.

"Kira you can stop now, she's dead, get your control back!" Kira was too emotional she didn't care about anything else lightning kept striking over and over until one smashed down on top of Kira and Scott.

"NO!" Everyone practically yelled in unison except for Stiles who just stood and watched.

"Are you insane Stiles? Get back down!"

"I think there's a reason you didn't scream and I think this is it!" Stiles exclaimed towards Lydia. They all stood up and as the smoke cleared they could see Kira absorbing the energy and feeding some through Scott. The werewolves could hear it, a heartbeat. Scott was alive again! Kira collapsed on top of him and the lightning stopped and the storm cleared instantly. Everyone rushed over to the two unconscious people on the ground. Deaton had to thoroughly check, but there was a pulse and it was only getting stronger.

"He's alive!" Everyone cheered and hugged each other. Chris quietly asked Noshiko a question.

"That's not even the beginning to her power is it?"

"No, I'm afraid not, but power like this and over generally only happens when a Kitsune loses control and all hope." They all gathered around Scott and Kira waiting for them to wake up. They both woke up at exactly the same time. Kira looked over to Scott, saw he was alive and jumped on top of him immediately.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU IDIOT." Kira already had tears streaming down her cheeks; she pressed her lips down on his with a passion that could be felt by all those around. They only separated once they needed a breath and then went back at it.

"Get a room please." Everybody stared at Stiles now was not the time for humour.

"I love you, I love you Scott, I love you so much and you have to promise never to leave me like that ever again!" Kira pressed her head into his chest and he ran his hands through her hair and over her face.

"I promise. I love you Kira and I promise I will never leave you." Kira placed another kiss on his lips as they all started to get up. Everyone was giving Scott a kiss and hug they were all just happy that he was alive.

"What happened around here? Scott asked it as a serious question looking to all the explosion marks and the fires and everyone started laughing as they were heading back to the cars, but that was when Chris saw it. 2 shadows by a tree which hurried away as soon as he looked their way. 2 people had seen what had happened, but right now was not the time to think about that, so Chris kept it to himself for the time being as they walked away. Kira would barely take her lips off of Scott's let alone moving from his arms. She was just so worried about losing him, but he was safe, she was safe and was in his arms again. She was where she wanted and needed to be, she was with the person she loved, the person that she would always love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two girls hurried away when one of the older men turned and looked at them. What had they seen? What had just happened in front of their eyes? They ran all the way back because they were so frightened of what they had just seen, but what had they truly seen?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hope you enjoyed the end of the arc! I hope the action was okay. I might take a tiny brake from the story. I will probably post the next chapter on Wednesday or Tuesday! From here on out the story line is on me, so the story will probably take longer to progress (plot line wise) and may take longer to write because I have to come up with the idea for it, but you will get chapters because the next 2 chapters will probably be fluf, some Scira, Stalia, Liam/Kiara AND some LYDIA? Also maybe a bit of Mumma McCall and Sheriff, who knows where we will be going!**

**.Who do you think the two girls are?**


	11. Mending and Dating

**Hey Guys! I took the brake I said I would and now the story is back! Starting Arc number 2 and I plan to reveal the main enemy pretty quickly, but not too quickly because the group does need some time to recover! Hope you enjoy!**

Kira woke up, she couldn't open her eyes yet, but even though she couldn't see where she was, she knew exactly where she was. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest ever so slightly. She could feel the hand round her and the other hand in her hair. She could feel her legs entangled with his she felt comfortable happy and that's when a bad memory popped into her head. She was in the field again holding Scott's dead body crying over it with her hair sitting still on her shoulders as rivers poured from her eyes and down onto him. She felt him pull her closer.

"It's okay. We're safe and we're alive." She knew he was comforting her he must have heard her heart beat quicker. She snuggled in closer to him knowing that she was safe where she laid.

"Could you two leave it for about an hour then start talking." Kira knew it wasn't Scott who had just spoken, so who was it? Kira opened her eyes and looked at the end of the bed, right at the end of the bed Malia and Liam were collapsed on each other.

"Scott what are they doing here?"

"Who it's only me and you!" Scott pulled Kira a little closer and started kissing her. The kisses were full of passion and only got more passionate as time went on. They only pulled away when they had to and they just smiled t each other. He tightened the hold he had around her hips and gave her another kiss when he looked down and he saw Malia and Liam asleep on each other. "Good question, what are they doing here?" Scott and Kira sat up and partially crawled towards the end of the bed and shoved them. Liam and Malia practically regained consciousness at the same time.

"You know it's quite rude to disturb someone while they're sleeping!" Kira and Scott looked to the side and there Isaac was sitting speaking.

"So why is everyone in our room?"

"Oh is it a shared room now? Well we are the real werewolves and Scott is our alpha and we saw him die last night, so I guess it's just safe to say we felt we had to be close to him." Kira and Scott smiled at Isaac. "But I have no idea what that travesty is!" Isaac pointed to Liam and Malia, Liam's head was on Malia's lap while hers was on Liam's chest.

"That almost looks comfy." Kira joked about the position that Liam and Mali were in. Although they had woken up they kind of just went straight back off to sleep.

"Are you saying you would leave this bed just to be in that position?"

"No, of course not! The bed is a lot nicer, especially with you in it." Isaac was watching the couple flirt and it was so sweet it was almost sickening. That feeling became particularly evident when he got up to leave and pulled Liam and Malia out of the room. Liam looked annoyed at Isaac and so did Malia until they got far enough out the door to see Kira making out with Scott while sitting on top of him. Malia decided that she would quickly yell out at the couple.

"You two are sickening, doing that with us in the room! You're our alpha it's almost like seeing your parents making out, just... sweeter." Scott took his hand off of Kira's back and waved them out the door and then placed his hand back on her back.

"I think it's sweet. Although they don't need to show it in front of us." Malia laughed at Liam and so did Isaac.

"I just think that I'd rather not see that in front of my eyes." Liam and Malia just looked up at Isaac who was still dragging them down the hallway. That was when Melissa poked her head out the bedroom door and saw Isaac dragging them towards the stairs. She had known the 3 of them were there because she let them in last night. She had heard what they were saying, but not quite sure why they were saying it, so she decided to see if Scott had any idea, but that was when she figured it out. She looked in the door and saw Kira practically straddling Scott making out with him. She could see Scott's hands wandering down her back which elicited a moan from Kira. Melissa thought this was a good time to leave when something turned her eyes in the room. Scott had flipped the couple over and now Scott was hovering over Kira. She quickly left not wanting to see how much further it would go and went downstairs where the small group of werewolves were sitting on the couch.

"Did you see in the room?"

"Yah..."

"We are his friends and his beta's, so it's almost like seeing an authority figure making out with their partner, but I guess it's nothing like what it feels like for you. What does it feel like for you?"

"Well of course it's a bit unsettling when I poke my head into the room and his girlfriend is straddling him in his bed, but I see how happy she makes him and it doesn't seem to worry me anymore."

"To tell the truth I almost wouldn't call her just his girlfriend, they are like a happily married couple. I mean have you seen his room? It's literally got everything in it for both of them, it's almost like she lives with you! Also they don't leave each other's sides and if they do when they get back together they kiss like they haven't seen each other in months. It's actually disturbing how much they resemble a happy married couple, I mean even on the couch or when just standing around she's in his arms and then there's the fact that almost is irritating to a werewolf."

"What's that?" Melissa wondered what Isaac was talking about.

"The smell!" All three werewolves said it at exactly the same time.

"The smell?"

"Yes the smell. Each person had a distinct smell, whether it be like the woods or like strawberries, everyone has one and when people have been together especially intimately they smell like each other. For example if you're alone with Kira her scent is diluted with the smell of Scott and they smell like each other constantly!" Melissa thought she'd ask one more question, a question she wasn't quite sure she wanted an answer to.

"How strongly are their scents diluted?" Isaac didn't really figure out what she was asking until he had answered the question.

"Well they always smell like each other quite strongly, probably due to their persistence of their presence around each other, but every now and then, about once or twice a week the dilution is almost gag worthy."

"Okay I think I will put this to rest."

"Sorry Melissa I didn't really realise what I was saying."

"Well I mean it's not like I didn't know they were together... intimately, but he is still my boy. I know he's almost 18, but that doesn't change anything!" Isaac smelt the room and something smelt different only a little, but her knew the scent from only one place.

"Melissa, can I give you another example of scents being diluted?"

"Sure."

"Your scent has a special tinge to it, not much, but a little and I know the scent it's the sheriff's scent." Melissa blushed at Isaac's insinuations.

"Well we are dating." Melissa turned around and left the room.

"Speaking of dilution, you Liam smell suspiciously like Kiara. I know our alpha is setting a bad example via what is happening up stairs, but you are too young! Not that I care, so what's happening between you two? Sex?"

"Whoa, Malia all we did was kiss, we made out that's all, we didn't do that."

"Stud, but I'm sure that's exactly what Scott and Kira will say when they come down."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to warn you not to use your werewolf hearing right now and when I say don't I really mean it." Liam decided to follow Malia's advice and not to try listen to whatever was happening.

"They wouldn't do that with Melissa in the house, would they?"

"Well kid's I'm off to work, tell Scott I said hi." Everybody waved at Melissa and then turned to each other.

"And that is why they are." All the beta's laughed with each other.

It was about half an hour later when Kira and Scott came down the stairs. He was only wearing some shorts and Kira was wearing one of his shirts and some of his 'basketball shorts'. They were stunned the group of werewolves were still there. Both Scott's and Kira's hair were completely messed up and Scott hadn't noticed it, but his torso was still glistening with a little sweat and you could see lip marks down his torso. Not with lipstick, but you could just see the marks.

"Oh, you guys are all still here."

"Regrettably." Isaac joked at his alpha. Scott walked past to get something from the kitchen for the couple when Kira sat down next to Malia.

"Nice going, you even got him to sweat a little and those lip marks on those amazing glistening abs, very discreet." Malia whispered to Kira. She gave Malia a playful punch. Liam was the first to stand up obviously feeling awkward, but also needed to get going.

"I got to go guys, see you later!" He couldn't leave the house before Scott yelled something out.

"Have fun with Kiara!" How did Scott know he was going to meet Kiara? Maybe it was just an alpha thing, but who knows. Malia thought this would be a good time to ask Scott a question she had been dying to ask him for a while, but hadn't really had the time to ask him. Kira moved over to the large couch with nobody on it and when Scott came back in the room he gave her a plate with some toast on it and sat down with the same thing. They repositioned so they were sort of lying down along the length of the couch and Kira was on his lap.

"Scott is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"You just did." They laughed at the awful comment. "Yes of course you can ask me a question."

"I just wanted to know if werewolves had special features about them specifically for the person?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well for example Kira always says that you always feel warm and always feels safe in your arms and Stiles always says that I feel normal not warm or anything, so do we all have different things about us?"

"Well I'm not sure, I don't really know, you'd be better to ask Derek he probably knows the answer." Malia made a mental not to go see Derek and ask him the same question and decided to move on.

"What's your favourite part of being a werewolf or what is best about having a werewolf boyfriend?" Everybody thought for a short period of time.

"The hearing." Isaac admitted. It had been annoying, but once he learned to control it, it was awesome! "What about yours Malia?"

"Well I would have to say the speed is pretty awesome. Scott?"

"I agree with Isaac the hearing is my favourite part."

"What about you Kira? What's best about Scott being a werewolf?" Kira was silent for a few seconds before she said something she didn't really mean to say out aloud.

"The stamina." Kira instantly covered her mouth, Scott started blushing and the others just looked disturbed.

"Well it's nice to know that Scott can go for long periods of time. Of course we're talking about running aren't we?"

"Why of course!" Isaac said to Malia just to make it less embarrassing, but everyone burst out in laughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lydia and Stiles were spending time together because Malia was with Scott and the others. These days with Malia always around Stiles and Lydia spent barley any time alone together. Stiles could see that Lydia was starting to look sad.

"What's wrong Lydia? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Lydia it's obviously something otherwise you wouldn't be tearing up." Lydia moved her hand to wipe away her tears knowing that Stiles was right.

"It's just I keep thinking back to last night, when Scott was actually dead. Stiles, Scott was dead! I mean what would we do without him? He's the only thing that keeps us grounded and other than that it reminded me of when Allison died. It was the same, just under certin circumstances. He was dead in Kira's arms, imagine what she would have been like if Scott didn't come back. She wouldn't talk to anyone, let alone leave her room. I mean that would drive me to the edge and over. Really, how did Scott carry on after Allison died?"

"He carried on because he knew he had to and Kira was there to help him get through it. Let's just be thankful he is alive and that we don't have to worry about what would have happened, luckily he is still with us." Stiles gave Lydia a hug, exactly what she needed. All she needed was someone to reassure her and Stiles always knew exactly what she needed. "Well I better get moving, Malia sent me a text saying she wanted to meet me at my house, so I will be going."

"Thanks Stiles."

"No problems, now just don't think about it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liam arrived at Kiara's house after walking the entire way, Lucky enough no one seemed to liv that far away from each other and everyone was within walking distance. Liam walked up to the door and knocked. When it opponed it wasn't Kiara, it was her dad.

"Hello what can I do for you?"

"Well I'm here to pick up your daughter an go on a date."

"Ahhh so you're Liam. He said it as he slowly checked out Liam. "All I ask is that you get her home safely and before it's too late."

"I can promise you that." Liam smiled at Kiara's dad. Kiara just started coming down the stairs when she caught Liam's attention.

"Kiara you look amazing!"

"Thanks Liam, you to." The rose red colour was spreading across her face. She walked to Liam and grabbed his hand. "See you later Dad!"

"Have fun sweetie!" Kiara and Liam made their way out of the house and starting going towards the movies.

"You truly do look beautiful." Kiara started blushing as Liam started moving closer to her. They met in the middle and kissed. It was more sensual then sexual. They pulled away from each other at the same time and laced their fingers and continued walking. When they got closer to the cinema Kiara turned to Liam.

"Liam, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can!"

"Last night, I was walking through the woods when we saw something... odd. You and your friends were there, but you weren't you."

"You saw everything?"

"Yeah." "And you're not running away?"

"Of course not. It's awesome that you are what you are!"

"I'm still surprised that you aren't afraid."

"Well I am, but I don't think you'll hurt me. Also I mean Kira isn't afraid of Scott!"

"How do you know about Kira and Scott?"

"Have you heard those rumours? Also I mean you see the two of them practically making out all the time in the hallway and 99% of girls are always talking about them."

"Yeah I heard the rumours, but if you think that those were bad then you should have been at his house this morning!"

"Hahaha." Liam just looked at Kiara and smiled, he thought he would never find a girl who accepted him for him after Scott bit him, but he had. "So you're sure you're not afraid of me?" Kiara just grinned.

"If I was afraid would I do this?" She pressed her lips to his and kissed him as she hung her arms around his neck. They pulled away and just stared at her for a while. This was the happiest he had been since... Well forever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isaac had left Scott's house early, really trying to avoid watching Kira and Scott making out on the couch while she lid her hands down his abs. So he decided the best idea was to go, but something took him somewhere, somewhere he hadn't been in a long time. The cemetery. When he got to Allison's lot there was somebody else there. It was Lydia.

"What are you doing here Lydia?" Lydia turned around and saw Isaac towering over her.

"Hi Isaac. I'm here because what happened last night with Scott and Kira reminded me of what happened with Allison. I was with Stiles, but he had to go, so I thought I would come here and see the grave again. It's been a while, I haven't really had the time to come see her." Isaac looked over and saw fresh flowers on her grave.

"They yours?"

"No, they're Scott's flowers. He puts them here once a week. So I told you why I'm here, but why are you?"

"I'm here because I had a conversation with Melissa which reminded me of her and then I kind of just ended up here."

"What did you talk to Melissa about?"

"She asked about scents and I told her about how Scott and Kira smell like each other, but what I didn't mention is that people that were intimately special to them leave a permanent mark in their scent. Scott smells like himself, Kira and Allison and when Allison died she smelt like herself and Scott, even when she died in his arms she didn't even say anything about me all she said was that she loved Scott and she always would and to tell the truth that hurt me and I still think about it." Lydia stood up and gave Isaac a hug, it was long and caring which was just what Isaac needed. "I don't blame either of them for it though, I mean they were soul-mates and they probably have ended up together, but..."

"Isaac I'm sure she cared about you, but maybe she didn't have enough time with you for her scent to have yours in it?" Isaac nodded, but he knew that the scent is instant as long as they love each other. He knew that when she died the only person she truly loved was Scott and he could tell that Scott still felt the same way, but now he loved Kira just as much as he loved Allison.

"Thanks Lydia, I really needed that."

"Don't worry I'm always here for you if you need it and I'm sure that Scott won't mind you talking to him about it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liam and Kiara had been in the movies for about two hours when the movie finished. The movie was great, but they spent most of the time staring at each other and sometimes kissing , so they didn't see all the movie.

"I really enjoyed that Liam."

"Me too!" They were walking back to Kiara's house, fingers laced when question came into his head about when Kiara had seen them in the woods last night.

"Kiara."

"Yes?"

"I have a question about last night in the woods."

"Sure, shoot away!"

"You said last night when you saw you were with someone else. Who was it?"

"About that, it was the one person nobody will be happy for her to know. She annoys Scott and Kira and really she's a total bitch!"

"Who was it?"

"Mindy, it was Mindy." Liam remembered the name from somewhere, but where? That's right wasn't she the girl who was hitting on Scott. Scott was going to be so annoyed that it was that nut case that knew their secret, but what was anyone going to do about it? Liam was worried about the fact that she knew and what she could do with that information, but he knew that Scott would come up with something. Wouldn't he?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**I would have gotten this chapter out, but I had a Geography Essay due, so of course that came first. This chapter and next chapter will be a little bit fluffy and just recovery time for the gang until the next thing hits them, so I hope you enjoyed and I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow!**


	12. The Before and After

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry this took so long, but I had some troubles writing it. I got one review which said I had I had been neglecting Stalia and that's when I read through my past chapters and it was like I ****completely forgot about them and I'm sorry about that (Thanks for that review!). I also got a review saying more Scira, so in the chapter I tried to write a bit more about them as a couple rather than what it has been in the past few chapters, which to tell the truth is quite raunchy and I want those moments between the two, but I also want those important relationship scenes. Hope you enjoy!**

Scott and Kira were still lying on the couch, but they were fast asleep in each other's arms. Kira had made Scott promise that he wouldn't leave her sight all day and he had agreed because he could tell how stressful the night before had been on Kira and he respected, also it was nice to spend the entire day with her lying in his arms. Scott had only felt like this with Allison and he didn't think it was possible, but his relationship with Kira felt more... special. They had only moved from the couch a few times to get anything they needed, but the rest of the day they had spent in each other's arms just looking at each other, kissing and feeling each other. It wasn't particularly sexual, but Kira was just reassured when she could feel Scott's skin, it just made her feel comfortable. Melissa walked in the door and saw Scott and Kira asleep on the couch. Scott didn't have his shirt on and Kira was just fast asleep on his chest. Melissa understood that they had spent all day together because of what happened the night before and she thought that they were rather sweet where they were, so she sneaked past the sleeping couple when the door rang. Melissa walked back to the front door and opened the door quietly trying not to wake Scott and Kira knowing they had had a long night. When she opened the door there was a girl in high heels standing at the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Scott I'm a friend." Melissa turned around to wake up Scott, but she saw Scott and Kira slowly walking towards the door. Kira was walking with him in his arms towards the door. When they got to the door they were surprised as to who it was.

"Mindy?" Mindy was quiet for a few seconds as she looked at Scott's defined torso, but Kira was in his arms blocking most of the view.

"Hey Scott and Kira, I just came to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"She knows!" They all heard and turned towards the street and saw Liam walking up the pathway.

"She knows what?" Scott was confused at this point.

"Sweetie, we don't have any secrets except one and I guess it's just because you're tired that you didn't figure it out. I assume you were one of the two people who saw what happened last night?" Kira looked at Mindy with a face which displayed her state of not really caring. "The question is who Liam heard it from?"

"Look who's being slow now! Liam's pulse rose when you asked, so I'm guessing Kiara told him which means she was with Mindy in the woods last night. Am I right?" Scott looked to Liam and Mindy and they both nodded.

"How dare you call me slow?" Kira joked as she walked away from Scott towards the stairs.

"Kira, come back." Scott smiled and turned to see Kira as she started moving up the stairs.

"Don't enjoy the view too much babe." Kira smiled s she turned back to the stairs went up the stairs and Kira could feel two sets of eyes following her. She wasn't surprised Scott was watching her, but she wondered why Mindy was watching her. When Kira disappeared from sight Scott turned back to Mindy and Liam. Mindy could see his body now and she thought it was amazing, but that's not what she was here for. She grabbed Scott's shoulder and pulled up to his ear and whispered to him.

"If you don't want this to get out, when I ask you will do whatever I want you to do okay?" Scott looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay I'll do whatever, you want."

"Good. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Liam turned to him like he was crazy. Once Mindy had walked away he walked up to Scott.

"Are you crazy? You know exactly what she's going to ask you to do. I could feel it from her and if I could I'm sure you could!" Scott put his hands on Liam's shoulders and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm not going to make out with her, I have a plan, but I need to do it myself later." Scott smiled and turned around and went up the stairs. Liam decided he would follow Scott up to his room. Scott was getting some clothes out of the drawers when Liam entered the room. "So how did Kiara react?"

"She was surprisingly fine with it." Liam smiled at the thought of Kiara.

"I know if feels amazing, but just don't do anything, you're too young!"

"Says the alpha who's supposed to set an example! We heard what was happening this morning!" Scott laughed and finished getting his clothes out. "Where are you even going?"

"We are going out; do you have a problem with that?"

"No I just suggest you wear a shirt because on your date you don't want every girl swooning over your abs!" Scott just smiled at Liam when Kira came out.

"I dunno, I like him shirtless." Kira joked.

"That's what you say, but that' because you practically own his body!"

"Do I?" She looked to Scott with a look of interest smothered her face.

"Of course you do!"

"Well I better mark my territory!"

"What do you mean by that?" Liam wanted to know yet he really didn't. He watched as Kira descended leaving a lip print it in her shade on each and every ab.

"That's what I mean!"

"Well I'll be leaving, got some important stuff to do!"

"See you Liam." Scott and Kira waved out the door to Liam as he practically ran away. Scott had to get unchanged to get into his new clothes when Kira came up behind Scott and put her arms around his waist.

"You don't have to get into your clothes just yet." She gave Scott a seductive look.

"I would love to, but we have to get ready otherwise we won't get there in time!"

"Fine!" Kira laid down on the bed waited for Scott to come out, she could practically feel the seconds tick by. When Scott walked out of the bathroom in the blue shirt he always wore that went down to his elbows (which he looked amazing in) and some nice jeans, she jumped up and linked her arm in his and stumbled down stairs arm in arm laughing their heads off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles was walking slowly towards his door when an odd wind suddenly came out of the blue. It was strong, cold, but it felt odd… it felt supernatural. It made the hairs on his arms rise as he decided if anything was to happen in his front yard, he didn't really want to be there. He got to the wooden door and put his key in his lock when a delicate hand landed on his shoulder. He jumped out of fright and turned around quickly and saw Malia standing right behind him.

"You okay Stiles?" She looked at him with a smile quickly spreading across her face and her other hand moving to his shoulder to reassure him.

"Yeah I'm fine, you just scared me!" Malia chuckled to herself and just stared at him, deep into his beautiful eyes. It was about 2 minutes later when one of them decided to speak up.

"You going to let us in Stiles?" She asked the rhetorical question hoping for him to start moving and letting them in from the rain. It wasn't rainy five minutes ago let alone cloudy at all. She turned her thoughts back to Stiles and saw he was still just… standing there staring at her. "Stiles! Open the door!" He was shocked out of his trance and turned around to the door and opened the door. When they got inside everything was dark. Stiles had been expecting that his dad would have left some lights on or would have just made it seem more like someone lived there. They went to the green spotty couch and sat down together.

"You know this couch is so ugly right? You guys really need to get rid of it!" Stiles laughed at Malia when she said it, but he truly knew that they had to get rid of it.

"I know, we just haven't had the time to get a new one." Stiles could tell Malia was a bit off for whatever reason and grabbed her hand in his. "Are you okay Malia? Is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine."

"Don't lie to me; you know you can trust me."

"I was just thinking about what would have happened last night. What if Kira couldn't have brought Scott back? What would have happened? What would have happened if it was her? What would have happened if it was one of us?" A stray tear started streaming down her perfect cheek.

"Malia, I had the same conversation with Lydia earlier. There is no point wondering what could have happened or what would have happened if something different had happened. What's important is that Scott is fine and what could have happened didn't happen!" Stiles smiled at Malia and she replicated the gesture. Stiles just made everything better and he made her feel perfect. She looked into his deep eyes and easily got lost in them.

"I love you Stiles." Stiles got lost in her eyes just as she was in his and the moment felt perfect.

"I love you to Malia." He moved his eyes to her lips and moved closer to her and moved her lips over his. He pressed his lips to hers and it felt amazing. In the past few days they hadn't had the time to be together. The kiss was filled with passion releasing all the emotions of the past few days. She gripped his shirt and pulled herself closer to him (if that was even possible). She got up quickly off the couch.

"Anybody else here?" A grin grew across her face quickly.

"Nope, not for a long time!" He put his hands on the couch and pushed up off the hideous couch and quickly ran to her a trip in his step as he got closer to the bedroom. Malia grabbed the back of her shirt and started pulling it slowly up while smiling at Stiles in a seductive way as she disappeared into his room. He practically stumbled over his own feet s he made his way towards his room. That was when the door opened. It was Stiles' dad.

"Stiles you there?" Stiles' only thought 2 things to himself. He was not letting his dad ruin this because he hadn't had any time with Malia by himself and the other thought was quickly lock the door!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott was walking with Kira entangled in his arm. He couldn't take his eyes of her. She always looked beautiful, but tonight she looked amazing and her smile, it could light up the city. He was staring down at her and all she could do was smile.

"Why are you staring t me?" She blushed and moved stray hair from her face and put it behind her ear.

"I was just looking at how perfect you are. I couldn't help, but notice how perfect you look and how beautiful your smile is." Kira looked up at him and all she could do was smile.

"You help. You make me feel perfect and make me feel like I can wear anything and look like the most beautiful and perfect thing in the world. Also you are the greatest guy in the world you make me feel like... well... the only girl in the world. You make me feel like the most important thing to exist in the past, present or future and it helps that you're the greatest looking guy in the whole world; I mean do you know how amazing you look in just this top? And it's not just the clothes, I mean your eyes, your hair and even though it's superficial and stereotypical your build, they are all perfect. When I see you all I want to do is run up to you kiss you and stay in your arms! Scott you are the most amazing guy and I love you!" Scott stared down at Kira and could tell how serious she was. Kira was truly the perfect girl for him.

"Kira, I love you to and you know that everything I see about you is perfect as well! Your hair, you eyes, even that look you get on your face that I think is adorable. Kira you are perfect and you deserve so much better than me."

"No I don't, I deserve you because you're all I see, now come here!" Kira took a more demanding role and pulled Scott down to her she pressed her lips against his and turned the heat of the kiss up to 10,000. His arms were around her waist and she had one sliding through his hair and the other slung around his neck. They pulled away from each other only when they needed a breath. Kira stared up at her boyfriend and she knew that he was hers and only hers, she felt protective towards him like he was her property and all she could manage to do was smile.

"So now we've dealt with that where are you taking me for our date?"

"You'll see, it's just up ahead in the park." Kira saw the entrance to the park and pulled Scott quickly towards it.

They had been walking for about 5 minutes when they got to a clearing where there was a rug laid out on the grass and lanterns all around the mat with some food and some drink at the bottom of the mat. Kira saw it and almost collapsed. She turned to Scott and he instantly grinned because he knew it had made her the happiest girl in the world.

"I thought we could lay out here, have a bit of a picnic and watch the stars."

"That sounds amazing!" Kira could only show her true happiness by kissing him multiple times as they sat down.

"I've only got one question. Do your eyes count as stars because they're just as pretty and I would love to stare into them?"

"That was one amazing corny joke!" Scott and Kira simultaneously laughed "But I like the way you think." Kira laid down beside Scott with their hands and fingers still entwined and the top half of her body lying across Scott's and her eyes staring directly into his deep, brown, puppy dog eyes. Kira couldn't help but think that this was how life was supposed to end up. In the perfect place, with the perfect guy. Any other guy would have been all over her right now and aside from some kissing and wondering hands Scott said he had wanted it to be more about them than sex. She laid on him with his arms wrapped around her body and it was the best feeling you could imagine and she loved it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was next morning when Kira woke up and she was next to Scott in his bed. She couldn't really remember how they got there and then it popped into her head. They had stood up to walk and she remembered complaining she was too tired and they could just sleep in the park and he said it would look weird to everyone walking in the morning and suddenly she had remembered flying off the ground and Scott carried her bridal style back to the house and the next thing she remembered was getting home where Melissa and the Sheriff were kissing which almost made Scott drop Kira, but he only laughed and continued carrying her up to his room and placing gently down on the bed. Scott's bed really felt like hers did now. She turned to face Scott trying not to stir him because he looked so peaceful. She moved a little closer to him and ran her hand over his face it felt so soft, but as harsh as it should. It felt perfect and that special smile that you only get when you're with your perfect guy spread across her face. He obviously knew what she was doing as he moved his hands to her head and pulled her closer to him. She could feel the heat coming off of his skin and onto hers. She could feel his strong arms surrounding her protecting her from the rest of the world.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey."

"Do you remember last night?" Kira wondered if he meant what happened at the park or what obviously happened later due to their state of undress.

"Which do you mean?" Scott smiled at her. God those eyes are irresistible.

"Well I'm thinking about the park, but the other part was amazing as well!"

"The park was amazing and well what happened later was a different type of amazing." She ran her hands slowly down his torso when they both remembered one extremely important detail. They quickly leant up from the bed.

"Oh my God, we have school don't we?"

"Yep." They both jumped out of their respected sides of the bed they ran over to the drawers and frantically putting on clothes for school, that's when Melissa came into the room.

"Scott don't forget you have... looks like you just remembered." She was looking into the room and saw Scott quickly pulling on a tank top, some pants and his favourite leather jacket and Kira was quickly pulling on a cute ensemble. They quickly rushed past Melissa and down the stairs. She heard the sound of Scott's bike going out the street and she returned to her own room. She laid down and a voice came from her bathroom.

"Were Scott and Kira already ready?"

"No, to tell the truth I would imagine that only minutes before I walked into the room they had nothing on and were asleep in each other's arms." The sheriff laughed as he exited the room.

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well I don't know. Oh wait the clothes they were wearing last night were spread all over the floor in no specific pattern like they had been thrown."

"Oh well I guess it's nothing new." Melissa smiled at him and looked down and remembered she had a question to ask her and it was really bugging her.

"Yeah, not really. On a different topic I thought you were going to spend the night with Stiles?"

"Well when I got there no one was there. His jeep was, but I just assumed him and Malia had just gone somewhere, so I decided to come over. He grinned back and gave Melissa a quick kiss as he left the large room.

"See you tonight?"

"Tonight." Melissa blew him a kiss as he left for work. Lucky enough she didn't have a shift, so she just fell back into the bed and went back to a deep sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles and Malia were leaning on the Jeep when they saw Scott's bike pull into the parking and with no surprise Kira got off the back. Malia and Stiles started over towards Scott and Kira who were already acting like they hadn't seen each other for months.

"Hey married couple." Scott and Kira turned and saw Malia and Stiles holding hands with their fingers laced.

"Hey. You guys seem different today I'm guessing something happened?" Scott turned to Stiles and gave him a specific look.

"Hey, now you guys know what it looks like to watch you guy's everyday! I mean have you guys even noticed you act like the perfectly happy married couple?" Scott and Kira laughed.

"We're not that bad! Are we?" Scott wasn't quite sure and neither was Kira. Were they 'that' couple?

"The answer to your question is yes." They all turned and saw Lydia whom had just turned up with Isaac. "Yes you are that couple." They walked into the school they got to their lockers when Kira had to go to the toilet because she hadn't been able to go before leaving the house, she ran off and that's when the Devils incarnate showed herself. Scott knew this was coming, but he wasn't sure when.

"Hey Scott."

"Hello Mindy, what would you like?"

"I'd like you to pay up on your promise."

"And what would you like me to do?"

"Scott, I want you to kiss me." Scott nearly fell over his own feet s he heard what she said. What was he going to do?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Well welcome to the first minor cliffhanger of the arc! Obviously we will have some issues with Kira and Scott about this whole thing next chapter, but don't be too worried! Also next chapter I plan a bit more Lydia/Isaac friendship, Stalia and some Liam/Kiara! Finally next chapter may or may not have our first evidence of 'trouble'!**


	13. Trouble in Paradise

**Hey guys! When I was writing this chapter it focused more around Scott and Kira because where I left off last time with the minor plot point was important to them as a couple in the story. Their is a tiny tiny bit of Stalia and Liam/Kiara, but for those groups it's more about their interaction with each other than the rest of the pack, but don't worry I promise I wont let what happened before happen again! I hope you enjoy and you guys should know that I really appreciate the reviews and the follows and everything, so thanks guys! P.S If you see odd spelling in there, the reason is I'm Australian, so I'm using Australian English opposed to American English. Just thought I'd let you know!**

Scott nearly fell over his own feet when he heard what Mindy had said. His face scrunched up thinking about what she asked him to do for her. He really didn't want to do it and luckily he didn't have to.

"You want me to kiss you?" Scott pretended to look confused.

"Yes, I want you to kiss me!"

"Why?" Mindy changed her posture to show that she didn't believe he didn't know, but he actually didn't know.

"Scott, I'm not quite sure if you know, but you are the guy all girls talk about around here and that would do a lot for me if I was seen kissing you or even if that rumour spread with proof." That was when Kira had come back when Mindy decided to leave him alone. He was pondering his options in his head, but only one seemed like the right choice, but was it ethical? Kira grabbed Scott and shook him out of his trance like state.

"You okay?" She moved her hand across his face and he moved down and hovered his lips over hers and gave her quick kiss.

"Not really, I need to tell you something." Kira was worried because the only time she heard that was when her old boyfriend told her they were breaking up because he was with someone else.

"Sure." She put on a weak smile as she followed him towards the empty classroom. "So what's bothering you Scott?"

"Look Kira I can't lie to you..."

"Scott stop right there, if you're going to tell me that you're breaking up with me I'm leaving now so you don't say anything we regret!"

"Kira, why would break up with you? I love you!" Kira looked at his adorable face and now felt reassured that he wasn't dumping her. "But it does have something to do with us. Mindy is blackmailing me saying that if I don't do what she wants then she will tell the whole school."

"Okay what does she want you to do?"

"She wants me to kiss her."

"I guess it makes sense, but you aren't going to do it are you?"

"Well I have 3 things I can do. Firstly I can kiss her and hopefully it goes away. Secondly I can let her tell people and hope they don't believe her and the third option is something that Peter taught me."

"Well the first one is out of the question and I'm not willing to take the chance with the second one, so I guess that leaves it with what Peter taught you."

"Well out of the options the first seems the best and third the worst." He looked at Kira and her face was no longer in a smile, she looked pissed.

"Scott, I can't believe that you're even considering the first option!"

"It's just the easiest option Kira, it's not like it will mean anything!"

"Oh my God, you want to kiss her don't you?"

"Of course not, why would I want to kiss her when I have you!" Kira turned and stormed out of the room. She was unbelievably angry, when Scott got out of the room she had already gone out to her car to go home. Scott sighed and wondered to himself out aloud.

"Why can't anything ever be simple?" He mumbled to himself as he left the room holding his hands in her head. As he was walking to class he ran into Liam and Kiara.

"Is something wrong Scott?"

"Don't worry about it Liam, just get to class." His beta decided to follow his orders and continued on to class.

Scott was sitting in class just staring into nothing. Stiles was sitting next to him and was about to say something when Lydia spoke up.

"What's wrong with you? You look like a dead puppy!"

"Nothing's wrong with me Lydia just leave it!" Lydia turned to Stiles wondering why Scott looked and seemed awful.

"What's wrong with him?" Lydia whispered to Stiles hoping Scott wasn't focusing enough to hear her.

"Only one thing would make him act like this. I guess he and Kira had a fight."

"Makes sense I haven't seen her at school since this morning."

"What do you think it was about?"

"Stiles, it's none of our business." Stiles tended to disagree with that statement, but at this point he thought it might be smart to follow the Banshees warnings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira had just woken up from her long sleep and she felt a pain in her side. This bed didn't feel like her own anymore, it was uncomfortable, cold and awful. It didn't make sense she slept here a few nights ago and it felt perfect. Kira felt hollow, like the most crucial part of her was missing. She didn't want to admit it because they were in the middle of their first fight, but she knew. Kira knew that the only thing that mattered about where she slept was Scott. It didn't matter where, when or who's bed, he was what made it feel like home, he was what made it feel comfortable and he was what made it warm. She missed him and as she tried to go back to sleep she heard a voice form her door.

"If you miss him, go apologise for leaving." Kira looked up and saw her mum sitting at the end of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Noshiko laughed at her daughter's willingness to decline what was so obvious.

"Kira, I'm not sure you notice that you look like the most uncomfortable person in the world." She laughed and continued. "There's nothing quite like sleeping next to that special person, is there?"

"I still don't understand."

"Kira I can see how uncomfortable you look and I understand. I bet you feel like you have a massive hole in your chest and your bed feels as uncomfortable as any other."

"What's the problem, why do I feel like this?" Kira knew very well why she felt like this, but she decided to ask her mum in case she had a different idea.

"I think you already know Kira. It's because Scott isn't lying behind you with his arms around you making you feel like you're in the safest place in the world. You can't feel his breath on the back of your neck and you can't see his face and he's not giving you a kiss. Kira, you miss him and I bet whatever fight you had, your relationship with Scott is more important." Kira knew she was right and now she was ready to give in and go find Scott and apologise. "Now go find him and get him back." Noshiko slowly got up off the end of Kira's bed and moved towards the door before stopping at the doorway to say something. "He's an amazing guy Kira. You're lucky to have him!"

"I know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles and Malia were slowly walking outside, hand in hand with their fingers laced. They were looking at each other and talking about everything that had happened that day when they literally almost ran right into Liam and Kiara who weren't paying much attention to anything around them.

"Hey you two, watch where you're going!" Liam turned his head and saw Stiles standing there beside him.

"Hey Stiles. I needa ask you something."

"What is it?" Stiles really wasn't in a question answering mood, but because he was Scott's beta he decided the best plan would be just to suck it up and answer the question because Scott didn't really seem like he was in an anything mood.

"I was wondering if Kiara could join the pack? Obviously I'd have to ask Scott, but what do you think he would say?" Stiles laughed at the stupidity of the question in a joking way. "What's so funny?"

"Liam, have you noticed that everyone and anyone that someone in the group loves somehow ends up in the group somewhat at some stage. So if you think Scott doesn't already have a table card with Kiara's name on it. If you like Kiara," He said gesturing to Kiara. "Then of course Scott will let him in."

"Thanks Stiles, but I've got one more question. Where's Scott?"

"I'm not sure you want to find him right now, he's not in a great mood. He and Kira had a fight and he's just been acting angry and depressed all day."

"Really? That's not Scott."

"Well I guess crazy things happen when you're in love with someone." Stiles smiled at Malia and he tightened the grip on her hand a little while she tightened his almost breaking the bones. "Oww."

"I'm so sorry Stiles." Stiles and Malia spontaneously burst out in laughter and when Stiles looked up he could see Kira's car pulling into the parking.

"Speaking about crazy love!" Kira quickly slammed the door shut on the car and ran over to the group in her combat boots.

"Hey guys, do you know where Scott is?" Everyone just pointed into the school. "Thanks!" The 4 started laughing as Kira ran like it was the most important thing in the world.

"Stiles you really are right they are like a married couple. They have a fight they are like the most depressing people in the world and then they run back into each other's arms." Stiles had a massive grin growing across his face.

"Let me explain to you the way the pack family works. It's everyone and their partners and then at the top it's Scott and Kira the 'mum and dad' of the pack, the happily married couple who looks after everyone." All any of them could do was smile at each other. They would have left, but they wanted to see if Scott was back to normal when he came out with Kira.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira was running down the halls of the school trying to find Scott and she was getting exasperated when she couldn't find him. There was only a few more corridors on the upper levels, so she started climbing the stairs and when she got to the top she saw Scott and Mindy standing there with one of his hands around her neck. A tear gathered in Kira's eye and began to slide down her delicate face. If Scott was going ahead with this she didn't know where it would leave them. She wanted to turn and run, but she had to see for herself if he was going to do it. That was when she noticed when he started pulling closer to him he spread 3 fingers evenly along the length on her neck with his claws out. Next thing they were in her neck. Kira quickly ran towards Scott and Mindy. When she got there she wasn't quite sure what was going on and that was when Scott pulled out his claws and she collapsed to the ground while it took him a few seconds to regain his sense of place. He looked around and he saw Kira standing there.

"Kira, you're here!" Kira smiled at him as his brown eyes lit up like the 4th of July. God dammit those eyes are hard to say no to, but luckily she wasn't here to say no.

"I'm sorry Scott, I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I acted like I didn't trust you and I'm sorry!" Scott moved his hands to her face and wiped away the tears that were flowing down her cheek. "It's just I feel possessive of you and the thought of you kissing another girl just makes me feel sick."

"Kira it's okay, you did nothing wrong. I wasn't acting like myself this morning and I shouldn't have even suggested it, so I'm sorry, but know that the only person I love is you! You're the only person I want to kiss, you're the only person I want to spend my nights with and you are the only person I will feel for the way I do!" They stared at each other realising what a mistake they had made when they were fighting and just stared at each other deeply in affection until Scott pulled Kira up to his lips and kissed her. This kiss was special, it was different than many of the others. It was filled with sorrow and love, but the passion level was over the moon. After about 5 minutes of furiously making out in the long corridor Mindy started to stir.

"I'm not sure we should be here when she wakes up!" Kira laughed at Scott.

"What did you even do to her?" Scott's face went straight as he explained what he had done to her.

"As an alpha I have the ability to take memories away, show memories of my own to people or alter memories and Peter once taught me how to remove memories, so that's what I did."

"Well I think you're right we probably shouldn't be here when she wakes up!" Kira grabbed Scott's hand and laced her fingers in his and they ran down the hallway while Mindy started regaining consciousness.

When Kira and Scott got back to the front door they were kissing, smiling and just generally enjoying each other's company. When they got outside Stiles, Malia, Liam and Kiara started clapping.

"The happily married couple is back! You guys really are like a married couple, it's almost ridiculous."

"You have no idea!" Stiles changed his smile to a look of confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean Yukimura?"

"Well when I went home angry I slept for about 10 minutes and woke up and you know how nothing feels more comfortable than your own bed?"

"Yeah of course I do, it's like my favourite place!" Malia grinned at Stiles.

"Well when I woke up, that bed felt like the most uncomfortable bed in the history of the world. It wasn't warm, it wasn't comfortable and I had this awful pain in my side and just felt like a part of me was missing and while I was trying to get back to sleep my mum came in and she told me I looked like the most uncomfortable thing to ever exist and I asked her why and she said she knew the feeling. She said that it was because wasn't behind me holding his arms around me making me feel like I was in the safest place in the world and I couldn't feel his breath on my neck and he wasn't their kissing me. I realised that she was right. I always feel warm and comfortable when I'm with Scott and I realised that it didn't matter where I am as long as I have Scott. Then she said the line which made me get up and come here. She said there's nothing quite like the feeling of sleeping in the arms of that special person at night and nothing. She then told me that I was lucky to have you and that I missed you and I needed you back."

"Wow that's so... Married couple of you. I mean you can't even sleep without him and he turned into the most depressing thing since Allison died." Everybody laughed, not worrying too much about the last part of the joke. It may not have been tasteful, but they understood. They all said their goodbyes and separated to their rides home. Scott was going with Kira because he had given the bike to Stiles and told him to drop it home later. Kira and Scott were moving to get into her car, he was moving towards the passenger side seat when Kira opened the door to the back seat and slid along the back seat stretched out and as comfortable as you can be on the back seat of a car. Scott grinned at Kira from the open door.

"Are you asking me to drive?" Kira looked at him like he was crazy and he lent over the length of her body in the backseat. She quickly moved her lips to meet his and slammed the door shut.

"Nope, I'm asking you to stay in here with me." Scott was kissing her with a ridiculous amount of passion. Overcoming their first fight as a couple had just made Kira want Scott climb on top of her and kiss her for the next month.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a girl running through the deepest, darkest parts of the wood. She was running, but she didn't know why she was running or what she was running from. She was utterly confused when she ran into a tall figure. She fell to the ground and looked up at the woman with slashes across her neck, a shotgun in hand and long black flowing hair. She grovelled back backwards towards the woods and got up and started running when she ran into something. It was a man. He was much older, but he had a feeling of safety around him.

"Dear your fine. It's not me your running from me, but there is something dangerous following us, so we should probably hurry up and get out of this area because it's really not safe."

"I saw it. I saw the dead body!"

"So did I, but this isn't time to worry about it. We should find someone to shelter us. Do you know anyone around here Jade?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Lets worry about later on, but have you seen anyone?"

"Well I don't know anywhere, but I ran into a woman a few minutes ago!" The man thought to himself. It could have been Allison or maybe it was Lydia or Cora, but I didn't matter who it was they had to find the woman. He led Jade for a few minutes further into the forest when he ran into the woman she had been talking about.

"Braeden, is that you?" Braeden quickly turned around and saw the man standing next to the girl she saw a few minutes ago. It was him again, of course it was.

"Deucalion, what are you doing here and what are you doing with that girl?"

"It's none of your business what I'm doing here, but she is a pack member. Braeden I need you to take me to Scott I need to talk to him. It's urgent that I talk to him or this could get out of hand."

"Otherwise what could get out of hand Deucalion?"

"Braeden we don't have time to talk about this, help me get out of here, NOW!"

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Well Deucalion is back and hes bringing trouble with him and what is so special about Jade? Answers to that question will come with time. I promised Lydia/Isaac relationship and I just couldn't fit it in here, so expect it next chapter along with a bit more Stalia and obviously Scira. Next chapter will probably be up on Monday because I have to work on something tomorrow!**


	14. We're Not Getting to Sleep Are We?

**Hey guys! I tried to balance the relationships out a bit better this time, but it should still be Scira majority, but if you feel this isn't don't worry, the amount of Stalia in this chapter was more a gift because I completely forgot about them for a period of time, but I do plan to write more Stalia, but keep it as a Scira dominated fic. It took me a while to right, so here it is! Enjoy!**

Stiles felt something move behind him. He slowly opened his eyes and became aware of his surroundings he turned around and Malia was sitting up in bed. Her eyes were wide and she looked worried.

"Is something wrong Malia?" She turned her head to look at Stiles and the worry stayed on her face.

"I feel like something's wrong, something doesn't feel right." Stiles moved hand up higher on Malia's back and gave it a rub.

"Do you want to deal with it now or in the morning?" Malia sat there for a second and thought about it, but she really couldn't be bothered to deal with it now.

"Let's just deal with it in the morning." Malia laid back down behind Stiles and closed her eyes trying to go to sleep.

"You know in most relationships the guy is the big spoon?" Malia smiled at Stiles.

"In most relationships, the girl isn't a werewolf and stronger than her boyfriend."

"Point taken."

"Anyways we tried with you being the outside and you said it didn't feel comfortable. Now go to sleep!" Stiles started to fall asleep when he felt an irritable movement on his back.

"We're not going to be able to sleep until we go see Scott, are we?"

"I'll get the keys." Malia and Stiles pulled themselves to the end of the bed and pushed themselves off of it. Malia picked up the keys and they jingled in her hands. They slowly trudged towards the Jeep. When they got to Scott's house they knocked on the door. After a few minutes Melissa McCall pulled the door open.

"Stiles, Malia what are you doing here at 1 in the morning?" Melissa stretched her arms and legs as she waited for an answer.

"We need to talk to Scott, is he or Kira here?"

"No, neither of them came home tonight."

"Do you know where he could be?"

"He could be at Kira's, they usually stay here, but maybe they decided to sleep at her place, that's the only place I can think of." Melissa smiled at the couple standing at the door.

"Thanks Melissa." They turned away from the door and started to walk back to the Jeep.

"Oh and when you find him, tell him to tell me next time he's staying somewhere else."

"Will do Melissa!" The wooden door slowly shut and the two climbed back into the car. Stiles turned on the engine, stopped and turned towards Malia.

"Do you really think they stayed at Kira's?" Malia was too tired to look like she cared, but she made an effort.

"Well where else would they be and if they are somewhere else why?"

"You saw how they were; I wouldn't have been surprised if they collapsed on top of each other in the parking lot." Malia turned to Stiles and smiled, well as much as she could.

"That's why I love you." She slipped her hand around her neck and pulled him to her and gave him a kiss. She pulled away and returned to her side of the car and he pulled the car out of the street.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Braeden was walking through the woods with Jade and Deucalion. She had he shotgun loaded and ready to fire. She heard some sticks crack and leaves ruffle. She quickly pointed the gun up ahead when Derek came down the little dip.

"Derek what are you doing here?"

"I'm starting to get my powers back and I could smell you out here." She smiled when Deucalion spoke up.

"Hello Derek." Derek turned and saw Deucalion standing with a teen girl.

"What are you doing here Deucalion?"

"Jade and I are being chased by something, something bad." Deucalion turned around just to check that whatever it was wasn't nearing them.

"Well what do you want from us?"

"I want you take me to Scott, I need to talk to him." Derek didn't trust him, not yet, but he would however take him to Scott.

"Well if you need to find Scott follow me." Derek started trudging up the hill and the others followed him.

About 10 minutes later they came out of the woods at the school. Braeden started wondering why they were at the school.

"Der, are we in the in the right place? Why would Scott and Kira be here?" Derek turned his head round to face Braeden, Deucalion and Jade.

"Who knows why they're here, but they are."

"He's right, Scott is here, he just smells a little different than he did before." Derek and Braeden started laughing at Deucalion's comment.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon." They got to the car park and they saw 2 cars a Stiles' car and Kira's. They started walking towards the car when Stiles and Malia got out of the Jeep and started walking towards Kira's car.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Braeden called out to the boy moving towards the car further away.

"Braeden what are you and Derek doing here?" As he asked the question 2 shadowy figures appeared behind them. He couldn't quite make them out until he moved into the light. "And what are you doing with him?"

"We're looking for Scott and before you ask we met them in the woods."

"Well we think Scott's here, so we should find him soon." They group walked towards the Kira's car and the peered into the backseat of the car and saw Kira lying on top of Scott with a blanket draped over their bottom halves, their clothes were draped all over the inside of the car. Malia and Stiles started bending over trying to hold back their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Derek was confused as to why they were laughing. Stiles could barley stop holding in the laughter to speak.

"They didn't even make it out of the parking lot!"

"What do you mean they didn't even make it out of the parking lot and why are they here?"

"Well it's a long story, but they had a fight and she came back here after school and they made up and I really thought they would make it out of here before they did this, I mean they didn't even make it 1 meter, it doesn't even look like they opened the front doors." Stiles knocked on the door while they all stared into the car. Scott slowly opened his eyes and all he could see was Kira resting on his chest he could feel her heartbeat and he could hear her breath and he could feel it. He almost closed his eyes when he saw Kira's open. She slowly moved up his chest and placed a kiss on his lips, his hands started moving down her back when they heard a knock on the door. Kira pulled away from Scott and turned her head to see who it was, Scott opened his eyes and looked out the window and they both saw Stiles, Derek, Malia, Braeden, a random girl and... Deucalion standing outside the door. They quickly modestly covered themselves and Kira reached for the window control and put down the window.

"Hey Scotty and wife."

"They're married and they're 17?" Everybody turned to Deucalion and they saw that he as generally confused.

"It's a joke, but once you see them together a little more they seem more and more like it as time goes by. You know Scott I'm almost surprised you didn't make it out of the car park!" Scott and Kira were already embarrassed enough.

"What are you all doing here?" Scott spoke up.

"I think we can have that conversation when you have your clothes on, so we are going over there for a while and we will talk when you two are decent." Scott and Kira nodded as the group turned around and walked over to the side. Stiles looked to Malia and she was practically drooling.

"What's with you? You look like you just saw a pizza and haven't eaten in years!" Red blush started growing across Malia's cheeks as she went to answer the question. She moved to whisper in his ear.

"Did you see his chest, I mean my God." Stiles turned to look at his girlfriend with disapproval.

"I know, I know almost every girl that has seen Scott like that drools. Allison did, Kira did, Lydia did, Cora did and even that girl did." Malia laughed when her alpha joined the group still holding on tight to Kira while pulling down his shirt.

"So is anyone going to tell me where you popped up from?" Scott said gesturing towards Deucalion and Jade.

"Well we were being chased by something and we ended up here so we thought we would ask you for help."

"Well we can talk about it tomorrow because right now I'm tired and I just want to back to sleep and I bet you all do as well!" Everybody was silent for a few seconds after the statement because they knew he was right, except Stiles.

"Yeah because it doesn't look like you got much sleep before!" Kira started blushing with embarrassment when she shoved Stiles.

"Deucalion do you and..."

"Jade."

"Do you and Jade have somewhere to stay?"

"Not really, but I'm sure we can find a motel."

"Okay well , we will all meet up after school at Derek's loft, but for now we should all be going back to sleep."

"Okay well see you later bro." Scott waved to Stiles as he got in his car and left with Malia. Scott and Kira turned to go back to the car when Deucalion called out to them.

"Scott, thank you."

"For what?"

"For not getting annoyed that I'm back. You need to know that I'm sorry for everything I did. Could you please tell Allison for me as well?"

"Allison's dead Deucalion."

"Oh well I'm sorry for your lost, but thank you for forgiving me." Kira and Scott stumbled back to the car and almost contemplated driving back to the house, but they got in the car and crawled under the sheet together.

"Deucalion, who is Jade?" He turned his attention back to Derek and Braeden.

"She's my pack." Deucalion turned away and started walking off into the dark with Jade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles and Malia woke up the next morning and were feeling a little tired from their ventures in the night. They both sat up the sound of alarm and crawled to the end of the bed. They once again pushed themselves off of the bed and got changed.

"Ready for the pack meeting this afternoon?" Stiles asked Malia as she slipped a top over her head.

"Yeah, but I will be happier once the bane of my existence is over!"

"We have math?"

"Yeah, first up."

"That's sickening and should be illegal."

"Great minds think alike." Malia grinned at Stiles as they conversed about their schedule of the day.

They were almost at school when Malia turned to Stiles to ask him a question.

"What do you think Deucalion wants from us all?"

"To tell the truth I'm not sure. Last time he was around he killed people, had people killed and tried to recruit Scott into his pack, but he changed at the end, so really I have no clue." Malia seemed to nod at the mention of the events of the alpha pack, but she still didn't fully understand the situation. When they pulled into the parking area of the school, they noticed that Kira's car was still parked in the same place and people were standing around the car. Stiles chuckled when he saw it.

"What's the bet they couldn't be bothered to drive home last night?"

"I think the chances are pretty high!" They both hopped out of their respective sides of the Jeep and started strutting over to the car hands held together and fingers laced. When they got to the car Stiles tried to shoo away the crowd.

"Nothing to see here guys, move along." He turned back to Malia who was smiling.

"At least they have their clothes on this time. Imagine if they didn't it would have been a riot."

"I know, I guess they're just lucky we had to come talk to them last night." Stiles knocked on the window. Scott and Kira instantly shot up from where they were lying down. "Morning sleeping beauties, we'll see you inside. Kira quickly looked to Scott as Malia and Stiles went towards the school.

"Imagine if no one came to talk to us last night. We would have been here together with no clothes on. It would have been awful to have people see us like that."

"I know, I'm kind of glad they did wake us up, so that didn't happen." Kira bent backwards and put her arms around Scott's neck and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you too." Kira and Scott got out of the car and quickly walked round to the back of the car and grabbed their bags out of the boot and started walking towards the school. When they got to Kira's locker Liam came rushing up to them.

"Hey Liam, how are you?"

"I'm fine; I just wanted to ask you something about your text."

"What's the question?"

"I was just wondering if I could bring Kiara. I mean is it okay with you?" Scott could feel how nervous he was asking the question.

"Liam, of course you can bring her."

"Thanks, I'll see you there!"

"Bye!" Kira turned to Scott and smiled at him.

"What's got you smiling?"

"I was just looking at you and Liam and it just seemed sweet and can't I just smile at my boyfriend whenever I feel like it?"

"Of course you can, but smiling is suggestive."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really!"

"Then how's this for suggestive?" Kira gently bit down on her lip, knowing it would send Scott crazy. Next thing Kira knew her lips were being ravaged by Scott's. He pulled away after a few minutes.

"No fair, you know what that does to me!" Kira grinned and let out a faint laugh a started pulling Scott towards the classroom where she saw out of the corner of her eye Lydia and Isaac chatting at her locker.

"Do you think something's going on between Isaac and Lydia?" Kira turned to Scott wondering if he knew anything.

"I don't know, but I assume if she was going to tell anyone it'd be you!"

"Why me?"

"You've sort of become her best friend since Allison. You should go talk to her." Kira started grinning at Scott; she had a mischievous look on her face as she pulled Scott closer to her.

"I'll see you later." She put on a seductive tone and kissed him. They forgot they were standing right next to her dad's room. He came out of the class room and saw Scott pinned to the lockers and Kira making out with him.

"Ahem." Kira's dad pretended to clear his throat grabbing the attention of Kira and Scott. She quickly stepped away from Scott and rose red started crawling up her cheeks.

"Hey Dad, how are you?"

"I'm good, you Scott?" He tilted his head looking at Scott and Kira.

"Yeah I'm good, it's nice to see you, but I'd better be going! See you later Mr. Yukimura!" He slipped away from the awkward situation, but not before giving Kira a quick kiss. Kira slipped away towards Lydia and Isaac after Scott trying to avoid any confrontation with her dad. In no time she was standing next to the beautiful Lydia Martin.

"Hi Lydia, how are you?" Lydia took her attention off of Isaac and turned to Kira with a smile spreading up her face.

"Hi Kira, I'm good you?"

"Good." Isaac turned around to leave waving to Lydia as he walked down the long hallway.

"So we still on for tonight with Malia, you and I, no boyfriends?" Kira grinned remembering the plans they came up with a little while ago.

"Of course I'm still up for it!" Lydia seemed to notice something odd about Kira and decided to call her out on it.

"Kira is something wrong with you and Scott?" Kira looked worried for a second.

"God I hope not."

"Why?"

"Because last night I woke up on top of him while neither of us had not a stitch on, so if there's a problem with us I'd really like to know!" Lydia cringed at what Kira was saying becoming disturbed by the thought of her and her alpha.

"No, no, I was just wondering because I don't know why you're over here instead of with him in the storage room."

"I just thought I'd come to see you, but now you mention it. See ya." Lydia laughed as Kira ran over to Scott and pulled him in the closet.

"What are you doing?" He took a breath before his hands crept their way up her back.

"Just something I forgot to do earlier!" Scott smiled at Kira how beautiful she was.

"What did you forget to do?" A grin spread across Scott's face and lit up when his met hers. She gave him a kiss which lasted for quite a while and parted from him.

"You have no idea!" Scott was left in the closet standing there in his own thoughts. What had Kira meant?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After school was finished and everyone was rushing out, Liam and Kiara caught Scott and Kira kissing against her car. He cleared his throat and the couple separated getting into the front of car while Kiara and he were sitting the back. It had been about 15 minutes before they reached the loft and they looked like they had arrived just in time. Everyone was packed into the industrial elevator getting out at Derek's level. They spread through the apartment far enough for some personal space, but not far enough that anyone would be awkward to talk to. Finally Deucalion stepped in the door with Jade and took centre stage. Everybody started paying attention because now it was time for the meeting to start.

Deucalion was keeping Jade in very close proximity to him making sure she didn't feel too uncomfortable in the situation. Someone finally broke the awkward silence.

"So why are you here Deucalion?" It was Isaac who had spoken and Deucalion looked towards him and answered the question.

"I'm sorry to bother you all, but Jade and I were being chased by something, something awful and we were already here, so we thought we would reach out for your help!" Everyone seemed okay with the answer for now, but Scott wanted more this time.

"You said that early this morning, but what is it that's chasing you?" Scott got up off of where he was sitting with Kira next to him.

"The thing is I don't quite know. We've heard it, we've seen it (a little) and we've been chased by it and that's about it. If I knew anything I would tell you guys, but I just don't know anything, which I know is odd for me, but it's the truth." Scott could tell he was telling the truth, so he was not too worried about the answer, but at least he had started off on the right foot.

"So how do we find it and more importantly how do we kill it?" Deucalion was at a loss for words not knowing the answer to the question like anybody else, but then someone spoke up in the awkward silence.

"I know, but it can't happen for a while. Not yet." Everybody looked to the 17 year old named Jade. What was she? How did she know what to do? And what did she mean by not yet? The only one not completely surprised by the comment was Deucalion, but that's not to say he wasn't confused. What did she mean?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**It felt like this chapter took years to write and I think it could have turned out a lot better, but here it is! As always I'm very thankful for all the reviews and follows and everything, so thank guys! I just have some questions for you:**

**.What do you guys think of Isaac/Lydia coming together? I know it may be a bit odd, but I feel like they could come together because they have this perfect understanding of how the other feels, so tell me what you feel about that.**

**.Do you feel like Deucalion and Jade should stick around after this arc is over? I mean it's ****definitely not close to the ending of the arc, but I was wondering what you think.**


	15. The Guilt

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter 14. This chapter is more of a Scira chapter and there's only tiny bits of any of the other couples, but that's because I felt this chapter was more about their devolpement as a couple, so I will make up for it, but this is how this chapter is supposed to be. I just watched tonight's episode, SCREW YOU JEFF DAVIS. I mean seriously that ending though, can't wait for next week! Also I would like to kindly tell the Berserkers and Kate to f**k off and leave Scott and Kira alone, Thank you :D. Hope you enjoy!**

"Jade what do you mean how, but it's just a matter of time? Do you know what it is?" Everybody in the room was looking at Jade at this point because they were all confused as to what she actually knew. Jade was looking around the room at all the people, they were all staring at her and expecting something from her, it was just too much pressure. A bead of sweat landed on her lips and she crumpled to the floor. "Jade! What's wrong?" Everybody could see Deucalion was generally worried as they all rushed over to Jade.

"Deucalion what is she?" Deucalion looked at Scott with a mortified look.

"She's just a werewolf; she's the only other member of my pack. I really don't know a lot about her, so I really have no idea what's happening." Scott had got a pillow to put under her head and Kira a blanket over her.

"For now we will have to leave her here, but when she wakes up we'll take her to see Deaton. Other than that I'm not sure what we can do." Although Deucalion wanted to take her to Deaton immediately, he knew Scott was right, she needed to rest.

"We'll put her on the bed, Braeden and I will take the couch." Scott picked her up in his arms and slowly trudged over to the bed and put her down on the bed. He walked back over to the group.

"Well I'm staying here with Jade and there's no changing my mind, as long with its okay with you Derek."

"Its fine, we understand you need to stay with her. Now what about the rest of you?" Derek looked to everyone in the group. Scott turned to Liam and Kiara.

"School tomorrow, so you guys should go home. Plus I don't think Kiara's family will be happy with her staying with her." Liam looked at Kiara with a look of desperation on his face and she nodded.

"Scott, I want to stay here with you guys. I want to stay here to see what happens. I'm part of the pack and I want to stay." Scott looked at Kiara to see what she would say almost certain she would follow it up.

"I can just tell my parents I'm staying with one of my friends. I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Scott looked at the pair of freshmen and shrugged his shoulders.

"If it's what you two want, then it's fine with me because you're both part of the pack and you have a right to stay if you want." Stiles thought he would interject at this point.

"I think Malia and I will be . . ." Stiles was interrupted by Malia in the middle of speaking.

"Staying for the night." Stiles turned to Malia and shook his head with a look of disapproval.

"Okay well Lydia, Isaac what about you two?" Lydia looked at Isaac and back at Scott.

"We'll stay."

"Well everyone get comfy for the night because I have a feeling it'll be a long one." Scott turned around and threw a blanket at each of the couples.

"Thanks Derek." Scott looked him and managed a weak smile as Derek moved over to the couch with Braeden; he laid down next to her and put his arms around her. Stiles and Malia had moved to the corner and laid down on the ground next to each other and pulled the blanket over them. Isaac and Lydia had moved to the far side of the room and were just talking about whatever it was they talked about and Liam and Kiara had moved closer to the door and were lying down facing upwards just holding hands with their fingers laced under the blanket. Scott and Kira were the last ones to find a spot and they moved more towards the spiral stairs. Scott had taken off his leather jacket and used it as a pillow, he laid down and placed his head on it and Kira laid down beside him placing the upper half of her body on his placing her head on his upper chest and Scott pulled the blanket up over them.

Everyone was tired and fell asleep relatively quickly except Scott. Scott just had too much going through his head and he just couldn't get to sleep. He pulled away from Kira and placed her head down and made sure she was as comfortable as possible on his jacket and made sure the blanket was up around her. He started up the spiral stairs and went out onto the roof. It was windy and it was starting to get cold. He was looking over the town when he heard the door open up behind him, it was Kira.

"What are you doing awake Kira?" She kept moving towards Scott who was standing looking over the railing over Beacon Hills.

"I could ask you the same thing Scott. Why are you up here?"

"I just needed to clear my head and I thought coming out here might help me." Kira rubbed her hand on his back.

"Scott you know you can tell me everything and anything. You seem stressed and worried, what's wrong?" Scott turned to face her and turned to look through the skylight and looked down into the loft.

"I know I can tell you anything . . . it's just that I feel that I'm responsible for all of them, I feel like I have to protect them and make sure they get through everything, I just feel like as the alpha it's my duty to keep them all safe." Kira moved over to him and continued the action of rubbing up and down his back.

"Scott you can't think like that. If you think like that you'll get stressed. It's like carrying the entire weight of the team on your shoulders and you just can't do that Scott otherwise you will get stressed and you won't be able to help."

"But what if when I'm not like this something bad will happen, like what happened to Allison and Aiden. What if when I'm not carrying the weight on my shoulders someone dies." Kira moved her hands to his cheeks and turned his head towards her.

"Scott what happened to Allison and Aiden was not your fault and you can't think like that. Scott everyone down their looks to you as their leader, but being the alpha doesn't mean it's your job to make sure everything goes right and if something goes wrong it's your fault. Scott that's not what being an alpha is you may be our leader, but it's not your responsibility and it's not your fault if something goes wrong."

"What about him? What about her?" He points to Liam and Kiara. "I brought him into this world and in turn her, if they get hurt how is that not my fault? If she dies how is that not my fault!" Kira kept her grip on his face.

"Scott you did what you thought was right. You saved him and you know it and she would have found out wether Liam was with us or not. It's not and it can't be your fault for every little thing." She moved closer to him and kissed him trying to calm him down for 5 minutes.

"What if something happened to you? I'm not sure I could handle that Kira. I couldn't deal with anything if something happened to you!" She pulled him closer into a loving embrace and gave him a smile.

"Scott I'm not going anywhere, nothing's going to happen to me and I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Kira that's my point, I promise to protect you, but how far does that go? I can't control what happens!"

"And that's my point Scott, you can't control what happens and you try your best to protect everyone. How many people you promised to protect have died Scott?"

"1 and she was the most important person in my life."

"Scott you can't blame yourself for that and you're right you can't control what happens, so all you can do is try your best, but remember whatever happens it's not your fault!" Scott just stared at her for a few seconds. "Is there something in my teeth?" Scott laughed and put on a grin, which made her smile.

"No, I was just looking at how beautiful and perfect you are."

"Why thank you, I try my hardest!" They just smiled at each other for 5 minutes before he pulled her closer for a kiss.

"You're perfect Kira. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For talking to me about all of this."

"Scott, when you feel like that all you need to do is tell me and we'll talk about it. Just remember I'm always here for you and I'm not going anywhere." They slid down to the ground into the position they were in before they came outside.

"Do you want me to go get the blanket and the 'pillow'?" Kira placed her head down on his chest.

"Nope, I've got everything I need out here. Plus you give off enough heat for me and your chest is rather comfortable."

"I'm glad you think so, I work hard to keep in this condition for you!" Kira chuckled at the comment.

"Do you really? I mean how long do you go to the gym for to stay like this for me?" She ran over his abs with one hand and grabbed his muscles with her other hand.

"Oh hours each day just for you."

"Well thank you for that generous donation of your time, I appreciate it." They laughed as they laid under the stars together laughing and eventually they fell into a deep sleep together.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lydia woke to a bird tweeting. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw it sitting on the window of Derek's loft. She moved her head and she realised she had fallen asleep with her head on Isaac's lap. She felt like moving out of embarrassment, but she didn't want to wake him up.

"Good morning Lydia." Lydia twisted around and looked up and saw Isaac staring down at her.

"What woke you up?"

"Your heartbeat, I assume it got quicker when you realised you were asleep with your head in my lap."

"No . . . It rose because I forgot to send a message to my mum saying where I was."

"Yeah right." Lydia play hit him as she rose from his lap, she looked around and she could see everyone and how they had slept except Scott and Kira. Lydia drew Isaacs's attention to Liam and Kiara. She had fallen asleep with her head on his arm and they still had their fingers laced.

"That's so sweet!"

"I know, but where are Scott and Kira?"

"Who knows they more or less just do what they want or need to." As Lydia and Isaac started talking Liam and Kiara started to stir from their sleep. Kiara opened her eyes first and she saw Liam lying next to her and that made her happy. Liam woke up and saw Kiara just looking at him.

"I suppose this seems a little creepy, me just watching you sleep." Liam let a little chuckle out.

"No it doesn't creep me out, I find it sweet." Liam and Kiara laid there staring into each other's eyes. With all the talking going on it had stirred Stiles. He opened up and felt like he needed to get a breath of fresh air. He moved out of the blanket and started up stairs. He got outside and the wind blew against his face.

"That's nice." Stiles then heard a croaky voice say something from behind him.

"Shut up Stiles."

"SHIT!" The pair sleeping on the roof area had scared the living bejesus of out of him.

"You guys scared me!" The couple half asleep on the floor only managed to laugh at the jumpy teen boy. At that moment everyone burst onto the roof area and saw Stiles and the half asleep couple on the floor.

"Are you okay Stiles? We heard you scream." Malia asked as she slowly walked over to Stiles.

"Yeah I'm fine these 2 just scared the crap out of me." Kira had begun to drown he laughter out on Scott's shirt and his in her hair. "What's so funny you two?"

"You should have seen yourself jump."

"Well I'm sorry I don't like when thing sneak up on me!" Scott and Kira began to leverage themselves off the ground and stood up.

"Has anyone thought about breakfast?" Everybody just looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well Kira and I will go get some for us all because Derek shouldn't have to deal with it." Everyone descended the stairs; Scott grabbed his leather jacket and left the loft with Kira. Lydia watched as they left and thought of something.

"Sometimes you forget they've only been together for about 2 months not 10 years."

"That's what I keep saying Lyds!" It was Stiles who had responded to the comment. Derek heard the commotion and leant up from the couch.

"Please tell me I don't have to deal with breakfast!"

"Don't worry Derek. Mum and Dad have flown the coop to bring back breakfast for us." Everybody laughed at the ridiculous comment just because it was funny. The only people asleep now were Deucalion and Jade. Stiles moved to wake them up when Derek pulled him back.

"We don't need to worry about them. He needs all the rest he can get and so does she." They all looked over still wondering what happened to the girl the night before. What did she mean and why did she pass out?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was about half an hour later when they all heard the industrial elevator stop on the level and Scott and Kira came out holding bags of breakfast stuff. They walked into the room with their fingers still laced (somehow).

"Breakfast is here everyone." They all came rushing over to Scott and Kira and grabbed at the food in the bag.

"You guys are all going to school after this okay? Kira and I can deal with this, so everyone else goes back to school no arguing. Liam thought about arguing, but the thought left his head as soon as he saw his alphas eyes glowing at him. Everyone else had decided to accept it because they had no other choice really.

Everyone had left and it was just Scott, Kira, Derek, Braeden, Deucalion and Jade left in the room. Scott and Kira were sitting on the couch only paying attention to each other's lips and eyes, while Derek, Braeden and Deucalion were all by Jade's side. Deucalion looked over to the couple on the couch.

"Are they always like this? When I was here last he wasn't even like that with Allison!" Derek sighed and nodded his head (much to his dismay).

"The answer to your question is yes, they are always like this and the reason he wasn't like this last time was because he and Allison had just broken up and he hadn't met Kira quite yet." Deucalion looked back over to Jade and saw the rise and fall of her chest. "Where did you two meet?"

"I met her not to far from here and she didn't have a pack and I was an alpha without a pack, so we naturally just stayed together and we moved around and then whatever this thing is started chasing us and we ended up back here." Braeden looked towards Deucalion and started to question him.

"So you've never seen this thing?"

"No not even once, it's always there, but we can never see it or find it. It's like it's invisible! I know it sounds impossible, but I haven't even had a single glance at this thing, but maybe she has I have no idea." Deucalion moved his hand over hers when she shot straight up looking dead ahead. Everyone was a little shocked by the sudden movement of Jade, but she started speaking after a few seconds.

"Jade are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm find Deuc, but what's going on? Why am I in a bed?"

"You past out at a meeting yesterday after you said something very odd!"

"What did I say?"

"You said you know what and how to defeat the thing that's chasing us." A look of confusion spread across her face. "Jade do you remember any of it?"

"I remember getting here and most of the meeting, but then it's just black. There's nothing." Scott and Kira had joined Derek, Braeden and Deucalion by the bed when Scott spoke up in a voice that showed possibility.

"Let me try something okay Jade?" Scott looked to Deucalion as if waiting for approval and he nodded his head. He then waited for Jades response.

"I'm okay with it as long as Deucalion is okay with it." He nodded at Jade as he had nodded at Scott and she turned back to Scott. "Okay do it." Scott brought out his claws and put them on the back of her neck and pushed them in. Scott was seeing a montage of memories. When she was bitten, when she ran, when she met Deucalion and finally when she had seen the creature. It was dark and you couldn't see much and it was blurry almost as if she didn't remember it, which would have made sense. As he made an effort to exit her memory he showed her the one of the night before and what she had said. Scott woke up from the trance and pulled away from her as she dropped to the bed and started splashing around on the bed like she was having a seizure.

"What have you done to her?" Deucalion sounded angry as his eyes flared red at Scott. Derek pulled him back and calmed him down.

"He's just given her a memory to watch, I saw Peter do it once to Scott and this is how it looked." She suddenly sat still and slowly opened her eyes.

"I see what you mean about last night being weird because I don't remember it at all." They all turned to Scott who was back to his natural posture.

"What did you see Scott?" It was Braeden who had walked over to him and asked the question.

"I don't know what I saw, it was too dark to even see it and it was like she didn't remember it herself. The memory was blurry and I really couldn't see much."

"Well that was a pointless exercise, so what are we going to do now?"

"Kira and I will be heading off to school because we don't really need to miss anymore school than e already have. So it's up to you guys what you do, but I suggest going to see Deaton just to make sure she's okay." Scott and Kira walked out towards the elevator together.

"Are you okay Scott?" Scott turned to her and gave her a quick kiss as they waited for the elevator.

"I'm fine, it's just that those memories she had were confusing at the least especially the last one. I'm just worried that we won't figure it out in time." Kira pulled him inside the elevator and gave him a kiss back.

"I'm sure we will because we always do!" Still the question remained. What was that girl? She's obviously a werewolf, but what else is she? Why has she forgotten some of her own memories and what is the thing chasing her?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it lacked the other couples, but I needed to write that part in the middle with Scott and Kira which was almost 1000 words which left me with just over 2000 words to deal with the rest of the story. Thanks guys and as always I appreciate the reviews, follows and favourites very much! P.S I decided I would write a story on the scene with Kira and Scott from tonight's episode, but what happened if Kate didn't interrupt and I'm not sure what rating it will be or when it'll be out, but I am about to start writing on it(WONT BE PART OF THIS STORY OR RELATED TO IT IN ANYWAY). See you probably on Thursday for the next chapter or maybe tomorrow I'm not sure, but thank you for your continued support. :D**


	16. Girls Night

**Hey Guys! Well this chapter took a while to write, but here it is. It isn't too much about the plot line more just a little more about the group, I hope you guy enjoy! Just to let you know there will be two major threats the Beast of a questionable nature later on and one of the open plot holes from the earlier chapters will be fixed by the first real thing and warning it will come out of no where! Hope you enjoy!**

Deucalion knocked on the door at the vet clinic and pushed open the door. The bell rung and he held the door open for Jade, Derek and Braeden. They walked up to the counter as Deaton turned the corner and was dumbfounded as to why Derek and Braeden and the teen girl were standing next to Deucalion.

"Deucalion what are you doing here?" Deaton looked over to Deucalion and stayed vigilant as Deucalion was left to answer the question.

"I'm here because something has chased me and Jade here. Scott knows I'm here and so does the entire pack and they all accepted my reason." Deaton was still worried about him, but if Scott had allowed him to stay, he had to accept him as well.

"That doesn't explain why you're 'here'."

"We're here because we think there's something wrong with Jade. Last night she said something odd and when we asked about it, she just collapsed on the floor." Deaton looked the girl. She had long blonde curly hair down to her shoulders; she stood at about 5 foot 7.

"What were you talking about when she said the odd things?"

"We were talking about whatever is chasing us. Why do you ask?"

"I had a thought, but it wasn't right, so don't worry about it. Bring her into the examination room." He opened the gate and they brought her into the room. "This is going to take a while, so you might want to go do something to make the time go by."

"No thank you I'll stay in the waiting room." Deucalion headed towards the waiting room while Deaton started his work on Jade.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott and Kira had just arrived at school and it was just before their 2nd period started. Scott was walking in the door when he felt he was being pulled backwards. He turned around and Kira was standing firm where she was with one of her signature awkward smiles on her face.

"What is it Kira? You have one of those smiles on your face!" Kira smiled at him and tried to correct the awkwardness around it.

"It's just that we already have an excuse to be out of school and we both got all A's on our finals, so I would rather just go back to what we were doing before! Wouldn't you?" He quickly pulled her closer to him and hovered over her lips.

"Okay you're right and of course I would like to go back to that, but after we get out of here!"

"Plus I need some extra time with you because I don't get to sleep with you tonight." Scott turned back to face Kira.

"Why not?" His face turned into a frown and his beautiful big brown puppy eyes came out.

"Hey don't do that to me, it makes me feel guilty, but we are having that girls only night that we were supposed to have last night tonight, so I won't have you and makes me feel just as sad as it makes you. So I need time with you to help me get through the night." Scott grinned at her and laughed a tiny bit.

"It can't be that bad? I mean don't you enjoy the girls nights?" Kira put on one of her trademark awkward smiles again.

"It's not the night I need time with you to help me get through; it's the sleeping that I will need help to get through! You know even when I'm lying down it feels weird for you not to be there right behind me and have your arm around me. It even feels odd walking and not having you to hold on to! Everything is boring and impossible without you." Scott's smile sort of transformed into something more sincere. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No, I could never think you're crazy and I'm just happy that it's not just me that feels like that because if it was I would feel rather awkward. Now let's get out of here!" Scott pulled Kira towards her car without being seen by anyone, but smelt was a different factor and heard a completely different factor.

Malia was sitting in history next to Stiles and chuckling at something when Kira's dad caught her out on something.

"Miss. Tate do you find the events of WW2 funny?" Malia felt deadly awkward that he had noticed.

"No, of course not Mr. Yukimura."

"Then I suggest you pay more attention to the lesson at hand and stop laughing." She nodded her head and got back to her work when Stiles asked her a question.

"What were you laughing about Malia?" By this stage Mr. Yukimura had moved close enough behind the couple to hear what they were saying. Malia's grin reappeared on her face.

"I was just listening out and I heard Scott and Kira at the front door. They said that Jade was fine and that they already had an excuse, so why not spend the day 'together' and what came after that was funny, but sweet." Stiles' eyes widened as he expected an answer from her.

"What did she say?"

"She said that we have girl's night today and she needed some extra 'time' with him, so she could sleep tonight. Also in there somewhere she said she felt awkward lying down anywhere or just walking without him." Mr. Yukimura had already heard enough of this conversation to learn better than to listen to them because the emphasis they put on Scott and Kira spending 'time' together was enough for a dad to hear and he really didn't want to know the rest.

"So you guys are really having an all girls night tonight?"

"Yeah, but I have a feeling someone cave." Stiles grabbed her hand and rubbed it up and down.

"Who do you think that'll be?"

"It will obviously be Kira, she usually stays, but doesn't sleep at all. She just says she can't without Scott, so if someone does cave it'll be her!" The pair laughed at each other and what they were saying without paying much attention to the lesson for the rest of the hour until the bell rang.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira, Malia and Lydia were getting ready for the girls night at Lydia's house when the doorbell range. The sound resonated through the entire building until it reached the girls upstairs.

"Are we expecting anyone Lydia?" Malia turned to Lydia as she was straightening her strawberry blonde hair.

"Well since the group has recently had some additions and we don't know much about either of them yet, so I thought I'd invite them over for a group initiation type thing." Kira smiled and sat on the end of the bed waiting for the other girls to be done.

"I thinks it's awesome you invited them, I mean when I was new all I wanted to be accepted and you guys accepted me." Lydia turned to her and smiled almost patronizingly at her.

"We accepted you are awesome and we already knew Scott had a thing for you, so it was only inevitable for you to be pulled into the situation." Kira's trademark awkward smile made a return to her face.

"He wasn't into me that early on, was he?" Lydia laughed and Malia just sat there because she didn't have much to say because she wasn't around then.

"Well I'm not sure you noticed that when your dad introduced you to the entire class, how long he actually stared at you. The first time it was longer than everyone else and then it was the entire period, also I heard from Stiles that one morning he was at his locker and Scott was with him and he noticed he wasn't actually paying attention to him and he followed his eyes and he was staring at you." Kira smiled as she became absorbed in all the memories of Scott all the good and the bad. She remembered that day and then he remembered her name, then that embarrassing day with her dad and the research she did for Scott, she remembered him saving her from what was now her best friend, she remembered the dinner, when he saved her, the police station, the party and she remembered that entire time she was falling for him and she fell straight away and it took them a long time to notice that they both felt the same way. When Kira snapped out of her trance and her trip down memory lane, Lydia, Kiara and Jade were all walking into the room. She jumped up and the bed sprung back to its original position.

"Hey Kiara, hey Jade!"

"Hi Kira." Both the girls weakly responded. Neither of them really felt at home yet with the 3 girls because they really didn't know each other yet. Malia could sense it and thought to reassure the 2 girls.

"It's fine, don't be nervous. The reason we're having this night is so you can get to know us better." She smiled at the two girls and they smiled back. They thought the 3 girls all seemed nice enough and their partners obviously trusted the entire pack, so why shouldn't they.

"So what do you actually have planned for tonight Lydia? Movie or are we going out or is it something different." Lydia's grin grew on her face; Kira knew that grin, that was the grin of a scheming Lydia.

"Well I thought we'd just watch a movie because it's a bit more personal and we can get to know each other a bit better, but first let's talk a bit!" Everyone seemed to agree with the idea and thought that before they settled down to watch the movie. They all took a spot on the couches in the living room. They all looked round the room and like the rest of the house it looked perfect, did the Martins even have anything out of place in their house? "So Kiara tell us a little bit about yourself." Kiara's face changed and it was visibly shown on her face that she was deep in thought trying to figure out what was important about herself to say.

"Well I've lived her most of my life, my family's pretty normal you know considering. Um there's not much else to know about me really, well nothing interesting."

"What about you Jade?" They all turned to the girl who looked the same age as Kira, Malia and Lydia.

"Well I lived with my mom and dad, but they were in a car crash and died and that was about the time when I was bitten and around that time I met Deuc. He said he was leaving from Beacon Hills and was just going to move from place to place and I just went with him and we ended up back here."

"Well how's it going between you and Liam?" She shifted in her seat in the wake of the question, everybody started grinning at her waiting for her answer.

"It's great, he's awesome and I really like him. He's just a great guy and he cares about me. We're really just enjoying each other's company right now." They all thought what Kiara said was sweet and they knew that Scott must have been leaving an impression on his beta and it really wouldn't hurt if there were more guys like Scott out there.

"What about you Jade? Do you have someone or do you have a preference?" A deep red started cracking up into her cheeks as she thought about the question.

"I don't know, I've never really had the time to go on any dates, so I really don't know."

"Oh we will have to change that, I'm sure we can find someone for you." They all laughed at the typical Lydia comment. Never been on a date? You will soon find yourself on one.

"What about you 3? Now you've drilled us, it's our turn!"

"Fair enough." Lydia, Malia and Kira braced for the surge of questions they knew were coming their way.

"So what's with you and Stiles?" Kira and Lydia both turned to give her a playful hit on the arm knowing she could take it.

"Well me and Stiles are together. We met when Scott turned me back from a wild coyote back to human and then again in Eichen House. We've had our ups and our downs, but we're still together."

"And what about you Kira?" Lydia decided that she would be the one to speak up on behalf of Kira.

"Well they met and they pretty much fell in love straight away, but some things got in the way and they've been together for about two months and they truly are like a married couple. Everything to them feels awkward without each other." Kiara seemed sort of confused at the idea of being that attached.

"Is that true?"

"Well not everything feels awkward without him, but sleeping feels impossible and it just feels odd not having him by my side. I mean I don't feel awkward right now, but I probably won't sleep tonight because I can't, but I mean we can't always be together, so we try to stay apart sometimes. Now enough about the couple who everyone knows everything about what about you Lydia?" Lydia had a look of confusion spreading across her face.

"What do you mean me? I'm not even with anyone!"

"You've been spending a lot of time with Isaac lately!"

"That's just because he understands everything I've been through."

"I think he likes you!"

"Well that's enough of that because it's not real, so shall we get to the movie?"

"Sure, but what movie are we going to watch?"

"You guys pick!" Lydia sat back on the chairs with Malia and Kira watching the two new girls picking a movie from Lydia's vast collection of movies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a couple of hours later at the girls night and they were all settling down for sleep in the living room. Kira was laid out on the couch with her back pressed into the pillows, she was trying to get them to imitate Scott, but nothing felt right, so she just laid looking up at the ceiling, just staring up when the lights suddenly came beaming on and she looked around the room. All the girls were staring t her.

"Is something wrong?" They all just burst out in a random fit of laughter.

"Go Kira, you look so irritable and it's ridiculous, just go to Scott, I'm sure he's feeling the same way." Kira frowned and looked at Lydia directly.

"What happens if I get there and he's asleep?"

"Just slip in beside him, I really don't think he'll mind waking up with you next to him." They all waved of Kira as she left through the door and the group of girls turned back to each other.

"I told Stiles she would cave." They all just laughed at Malia and she couldn't quite understand why they found it so funny, but pretended to find it funny as well.

Scott was lying down in his bed just staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't think of anything to do which annoyed him because he didn't think he was going to get to sleep. His door slowly opened and he saw his dad walk in.

"Hey dad, you're back from the headquarters?"

"Yeah I got back about 10 minutes ago, but I didn't expect you to be awake, it's quite late!"

"I know, but I can't get to sleep, it just doesn't feel right!" Scott's dad just laughed and started to guess as to why Scott couldn't sleep.

"Let me guess, Kira sleeps here almost every night with you and whenever she's gone you can't sleep properly?" Scott was astonished that he knew.

"Yeah that's exactly it, when she's with me anywhere I can sleep perfectly, but without her I just can't."

"I know the feeling, it's called love."

"But this isn't what I felt like with Allison and she was the most important person in my life, it's different with Kira."

"It's different because that's how it feels when you're with the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your time with."

"It's just annoying, nothing feels like her, nothing moves like her and nothing else is right, so I can't sleep." Scott's dad laughed and looked up out the window and saw Kira crawling along a branch to his window and started laughing at Kira.

"I think she feels exactly the same way."

"How do you know?"

"Call it a hunch!" As Kira neared the door , she saw Scott's dad who was looking straight at her. She smiled and started to lose her balance on the branch and as she fell she grabbed a hold of the edge of the window. Scott's dad had gotten up to leave the room when he looked back towards the window. "Hello Kira." At the response of his greeting he saw a hand wave from the edge of the window outside, Scott turned around and saw the hands gripped on the edge and reached out a pulled an embarrassed Kira in the window.

"You felt the same way?" Kira almost seemed to sound surprised and the rose red started growing from her cheeks.

"Of course I did, I just lied here and I couldn't do anything, not even sleep and wasn't it supposed to be an all girls night?"

"Yeah they told me to leave because I was so uncomfortable and they could feel it from across the room, so they told me to come find you and they said if you were asleep you wouldn't mind waking up to me next to you." Scott just smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"They're right, I wouldn't mind waking up to you when you weren't there before, but I can't sleep without you." She smiled and jut crawled into the bed with him. She pulled the sheets up over her and she felt Scott push up behind her and put his arms around her. She knew this felt right and she just pushed deeper into Scott and into his arms and spoke.

"Now that feels perfect! Time to sleep. I love you Scott."

"Love you to Kira." They began to fall asleep almost immediately with each other, but little did they know Agent McCall was still watching them thinking how sweet they are together before he went downstairs to the couch and fell asleep himself.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malia was on her way home the next morning in her car when she got to Stiles' house. She burst open the door and looked for Stiles.

"Stiles, you here?" She heard a muffled 'yes' from the bedroom and saw Stiles completely collapsed on the bed mostly asleep. She sat down beside him and ran her hand through his hair.

"Good morning Malia. How was girls night?" He slowly inched his eyes open to Malia sitting right by him.  
"Girls night was good, we told Kira to go to Scott before we went to sleep because we could just feel she was too anxious and uncomfortable."

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, I substituted sleeping with you by spooning with a pillow." Stiles laughed and pretended to be hurt.

"I'm offended. I'm so replaceable that even a pillow could make you feel as comfortable as you do with me." They both laughed and she hovered her lips over his.

"I missed you."

"I missed you to." Their lips connected for what was planned to be a short moment, but turned more into minutes and turned into something a little more special. When Mali pulled away she just laid next to him and let him put his arm around her.

"Malia, tonight do you want to go out for some deer?" Malia lit up at the thought.

"Really?"

"No. If you want to go hunt deer ask one of our animalistic friends to go with you."

"You're a horrible person Stiles." He grinned at her and he could only manage to say one thing.

"I know, but you love me for it!" He leant over and kissed her and returned to his side of the bed. "Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" She playfully hit him on the arm.

"Of course I would." They grinned at each other for 5 minutes and started planning out what they were going to do that day and all they could both think about was how happy they were just to be together.


	17. Is That What She Would Have Wanted?

**Hey Guys! I took a days break from writing, so sorry for no chapter yesterday, but here it is! I enjoyed writing it. I spent sometime with Lydia and Isaac trying to figure out the direction I was going to take it and although not long I wanted a bit of pack bonding in there somewhere, so there's a few different things in this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

Lydia was procrastinating walking down the concrete pathway as the wind blew through her strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing attire she wasn't quite comfortable in yet, flat shoes. Lydia always thought she was too short, so she always wore high heels and wearing flat shoes really didn't feel comfortable, but they felt better because they weren't bending the bones in her feet the entire time she was walking. Lydia couldn't help, but feel that someone was following her or watching her. She quickly started monitoring every direction because if she was going to be attacked she wanted to see it coming. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and she spun around on her feet (something much harder to do in high heels than flats) and smashed her fist into the boy's stomach. When she actually had time to register who it was she became ashamed of herself, it was Isaac.

"Oh my God Isaac I'm so sorry, I can't say it enough." Isaac was bent over in pain, convulsing a bit when he shushed her.

"It's fine, but I think you broke my rib luckily that shouldn't take long to heal." Isaac smiled at the girl whom he was at head level when he was bent over. He looked to her feet and saw she wasn't wearing her high heels. "This is a different side of you. I thought you only wear heels." He motioned to her feet, she looked down and chuckled.

"Yeah, I thought I would try it out for once, people always tell me that it's a lot more comfortable, but I don't see how." This time it was Isaac who was laughing.

"Where did you even learn to punch like that?"

"Another one of the things people don't know about me." Isaac's smile turned into more of a sarcastic grin.

"Another one of Lydia Martin's hidden talents?"

"Yes, but my favourite one is that I can scream and everyone for miles can hear it, it's pretty helpful when you're getting attacked or kidnapped, which sadly seems to happen much too often."

"That it does." Lydia couldn't help, but laugh at the current situation. "Something funny Miss Martin?"

"Well although I can't say I'm sorry enough, I just find something about it quite funny and enjoyable." That was when Isaac stood back up to full height and she heard the sound of a bone healing, God that noise was awful.

"Well you're not the one with a broken rib?"

"Neither are you."

"Yes I am!"

"Where's the evidence." Isaac just laughed and put his arm on her shoulder and pushed her playfully.

"Nice call, but next time you won't be so lucky." Lydia couldn't help, but think about what the girls had said the night before. They had spent a lot of time together and Lydia knew the reason she gave the girls for hanging out with him was a lie, if all she wanted was somebody who understood her experiences and everything she had been through she would have gone to Scott. So if that wasn't the reason she was hanging out with him, why was she? Was she really falling for her dead best friend's boyfriend? Is that against some code or something? Well she wanted to know if it was okay, so she texted the one person closer to Allison than anyone else, Scott. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned away to text.

"Just wait for a minute Isaac, I need to send a text."

"Sure no problems." She went to her messages and sent a text to him.

_Do you think it's okay to fall for you dead best friend's boyfriend? _She fumbled the phone in her hands trying to make sure Isaac didn't see what she wrote or what response she was going to get. It was about two minutes later when she received a text from the 'illustrious Scott McCall.

_Lydia, I'm sorry, but I'm already in a committed loving relationship, so I think you should keep these thoughts to yourself!_ She was almost outraged at the text, but she knew it was sarcastic so all she did was send a heated response.

_Haha Scott, but do you think Allison would be okay with it? _She got a response almost instantly.

_Do I think she would be okay with you falling for me? I don't think so, but in all seriousness all Allison ever wants . . . wanted was for her friends to be happy and I'm sure that she would understand and I'm certain she would approve if she could._

_Thanks Scott_

_No Problem _She turned back to Isaac really hoping he hadn't seen any of the messages she was sending.

"Ready to go Isaac?"

"Always." They smiled at each other as they walked down the patch nudging each other as if it was a joke. Isaac truly made her happy, he was one of the few things that had made her happy since Allison's death and she was defiantly planning on acting on it, but not before she dealt with Jade's problems!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott reached over and placed his phone back on the bedside table and turned back towards Kira. He moved his hand and was running it through her hair.

"Are you going to tell me who you've been texting this morning?" Scott smiled as he moved a stray hair behind her ear and it seemed to fall into place.

"Well it was Isaac first and just then it was Lydia."

"What were they both on about?"

"Well they were both sort of asking the same thing. They were asking if Allison would be okay with them falling for each other and jokes aside I just said that all Allison would want would be for them to be happy."

"I know I didn't know Allison very well, but I tend to agree. She was always caring even towards me, at one stage I talked to her about you and asked if she was okay about us and she was fine with it, she said all she wanted for you was to find someone who loved and cared for you and someone who could keep you out of too much trouble."

"Oh really? What trouble?"

"Well we wouldn't want you being seduced by a pretty girl, so I decided to make sure that didn't happen."

"Well it was too late because you already seduced me, but lucky enough for your moral integrity, you're more than a pretty face." He pressed his lips to hers and moved his hands down to her hips. There was a knock on the door and Melissa poked her head in.

"Scott you have a visitor." Jade walked into the room and immediately felt awkward and maybe just a tinge on jealousy. Scott pulled away from Kira and sat up on the bed as did Kira.

"Hi Jade is there something wrong?" She shook her head and seemed a little awkward. Kira invited her to sit with them to make her feel more comfortable.

"No, I just needed someone to talk to." Scott could understand, if all this happened to him he was bound to have questions and would really love to have the answers to them.

"It's fine Jade and just remember we're all here for you and we know you have a lot of questions and I'm sure we'll get our answers in good time and in the mean time we are all here for anything you need!"

"Thanks Kira that means a lot and I already have a favour to ask of you Scott. It's on the behalf of Deucalion and I think it would really help me."

"Sure, what is it Jade?"

"We were wondering if I could stay in your spare room and go to school with you guys?" Scott and Kira turned to each other and just smiled at each other.

"Of course you can Jade whatever it is that you think can help you, you'll just have to ask my parents." Jade smiled and was happy Scott said yes and now all she needed to do was ask Melissa.

"I think it's a great idea!" They all looked towards the door and saw Melissa propped up against the door.

"Thanks Melissa, it really means a lot!" Melissa laughed and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry I have my own motives, with my ex-husband and Scott the ratio is still equal, but with you and Kira it's 3-2, so it might be easier to get what we want." Jade and Kira laughed understanding exactly what she was talking about.

"That's cold-hearted mum, accepting her just so you have a majority." She laughed and looked back at Scott and assured him.

"I always have an ulterior motive, so you should watch your back!" Scott laughed as he collapsed on Kira. Her phone on the table on her side of the bed started going off with a message.

_Last time I checked you hadn't moved out. We feel like we never see you! Come here with Scott tonight!_ Kira placed her phone down on the table.

"Who was it?" Scott asked her.

"It was just dad saying I hadn't moved out, so go over there with you tonight." Melissa laughed and spoke to Scott.

"Go, I can help Jade settle in. I don't have a shift tonight plus it's probably easier to sleep without whatever happens in here happening!" Melissa used her hands to signal the entire room. Scott and Kira instantaneously became embarrassed and red crackled up their cheeks.

"Mum that's so inappropriate."

"I know and also just legal." Melissa chuckled to herself as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry Jade. That was so embarrassing."

"Don't worry after you left last night the girls told me a whole heap of embarrassing things about you, but the most interesting ones were the ones Kiara told me. Especially those heated rumours, they were pretty well . . . intense!" Kira shoved her head into Scott's chest and began to laugh.

"Those rumours are still going round?"

"According to Kiara they're like the only rumours that anyone is talking about, so I guess so." Jade moved to follow in the footsteps of Melissa. When she got downstairs she overheard a conversation that Melissa was having with Scott's dad in the kitchen. She sat down on the couch and used her werewolf hearing to listen to the conversation.

"I hear what you were saying up there Melissa, you really think they're doing that?"

"Rafe I know you're a bit clueless, but Scott and I not so much. I mean you saw them last night right?"

"Yeah, Scott and Kira said they couldn't sleep without each other and as soon as she got here they practically fell asleep."

"Doesn't that tell you enough? They sleep together every night and they love each other, you can't seriously be surprised by the thought that they might be having sex. I mean they think that they're being so sneaky and quiet sometimes, but those walls are pretty thin and even the slightest slip of the mouth can be heard through them." Jade held a hand trying to stop herself from bursting out in laughter. She managed to calm herself down a bit before she began listening again.

"Rafe you weren't even here when he was with Allison. They weren't so obvious, but I found a box of 12 on his desk when I went searching and there were 2 left, that was an eye opener."

"You mean Scott and Allison were together? That would explain why h wasn't the same after she died." Jade decided this was when it was getting to a point of stuff she didn't need to hear, but one thing attracted her attention.

"But that was when I didn't know that Scott was." Melissa stopped dead sentence and Jade had figured that she was about to spill that he was a werewolf and that he didn't know, so Jade went into the kitchen to pull her out of her hole.

"Hey Melissa Kira said she really needs your help with something."

"Okay coming." Melissa walked towards Jade and walked up the stairs. "Thanks, you saved my ass."

"No problems, it was the least I could do." They smiled at each other as Melissa led her towards the room she would be staying in talking about n entire ensemble of topics and it was one of the few times in the past week that she had truly enjoyed herself apart from the previous night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malia had her hand connected with Liam's as she pulled him towards Scott's house. Liam was exasperated and truly confused as to why she was dragging him to Scott's.

"Malia why are we going to Scott's?"

"We're doing something as a pack before I go out with Stiles tonight and I think it would be nice for us to spend some time together."

"What about Isaac?" Malia's face crumpled remembering the conversation she had with Isaac earlier.

"I told him to turn up if he had the time." Liam nodded his head at the were-coyote and thought it might be nice to do something with just the wolves.

It was about 10 minutes later when they noticed Kira standing outside Scott's door with her fingers tangled in his hair and her lips moving over his.

"Maybe we should come back later Malia."

"No we go now!" As they approached the couple Kira pulled away and walked towards her car, still not really taking her eyes from Scott. He saw the two werewolves walking towards him and he turned his head to pay attention to them.

"Hello you two. Anything going on?" Malia just smiled at him as she opened her mouth.

"Hey Scott I thought we could do something tonight, just the 3 of us and Isaac if he can make it. Scott snickered and gave one of his signature grins.

"I don't think Isaac will be joining us, but it sounds great! What did you have in mind?" Malia snickered and ideas swam around in her head.

"We could just all go for a run, it would probably calm us down."

"Okay if that's what you want Malia, then that's what we'll do."

"Great." Malia turned around and started running off into the preserve, followed closely by Liam and Scott.

"Scott, do you think we'll end up killing a dear for Malia again? Because I really don't want to!" Scott laughed as he gave his response to Liam.

"Well I'm not sure, but remember when I bit you and I said we're like brothers now?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Well it's kind of true obviously not real brothers and sisters, but it's the sort of bond you will have with the pack. It's like that, your sister wants a deer she will probably get it." Liam had this look of pure fear on his face which made his features seem funny. Scott could only laugh as he transformed into a wolf during running.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malia was slipping on a black dress that Lydia had told her to wear sometime. She said it complemented her shape and made her look amazing, so what's a better excuse than dinner with Stiles? She did up her heels and almost fell over on the bed.

"How does Lydia only wear these?" Malia just put her head in her hands till she heard a voice.

"Through lot's of practice and pain. I'm sure you'll get used to them." She lifted her head out of her hands and walked over to Stiles and kissed him on the cheek. "You look amazing by the way Malia!" Rose red crackled up her cheeks.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She put her arm through his and walked out of the house and jumped in his jeep.

They arrived at the place and parked in the only available spot furthest from the door. Stiles quickly ran round the other side and opened the door for Malia to slip out.

"Thanks."

"No worries, where I'm from we're taught to look after beautiful women properly!" Malia couldn't help, but let a smile show on her face.

"Oh really? Where do you come from?"

"I come from this beautiful town called Beacon Hills and we are taught to treat women with respect." Malia could only laugh at Stiles. When they got to the front doors they turned to stare at each other. Malia didn't really find it comfortable, everyone was just so different from them and she could see it in Stiles' eyes that he felt the same way. They just smiled at each other until Malia spoke up.

"This isn't really our scene is it?" Stiles laughed because he knew she was right.

"No, not really, so what do you want to do?"

"Wanna get out of here? Maybe go get something simple to eat?"

"Like Curly fries and Ice-cream?" Malia smiled and playfully hit Stiles.

"You know me so well, I guess that's where that respect comes in right?" Stiles put on this ridiculous face that somewhat resembled Kira's awkward half-smiles.

"Well yes, of course my dearest!"

"Call me your dearest one more time and you'll find something on your head."

"Yes dear."

"Don't play with me Mr. Stilinski, I'm force to be reckoned with."

"Yes I can tell, but promise me that you won't rip of my head or claw out my internal organs and eat them, okay?"

"Well I would be able to promise that, but sometimes I just get these urges to make a surgical incision along your chest with my claws, pull out your intestines and devour them like they were the last piece of meat on Earth. I imagine that they'll taste like cotton candy, but the experience will be even more fun. The ripping of flesh, the tearing of muscle and of course dining on your insides. Nothing would make me happier!" Stiles gulped and actually seemed concerned.

"You're not serious right?" A genuine tone of worry slipped through his voice as if he was actually worried she would eat him from the insides out.

"Of course I'm joking Stiles, I would never hurt you unless it was an accident." Relief spread across Stiles' face and Malia gave a little chuckle. "I love you Stiles."

"And I will always love you, unless you decided to eat my intestines, if you do that we might need to have a serious talk about where our relationship is going." She couldn't help, but laugh and that was the best thing about him. Laughter always seemed to be infectious around Stiles and Malia loved it! It always made for a great time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira was sitting down on the couch in her living room doing some work on her laptop when she heard an odd scratching noise, it was like something scratching at a door and Kira wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Hey mum, could you please check the door?"

"Sure Kira." Noshiko walked towards the wooden door and heard the same thing as Kira had. She could hear scratching at the door, but it wasn't random, it sounded like knocking. She pried open the door and right at the door was a grey wolf with brown streaks through its coat. Noshiko lowered herself to the wolf's level and looked into its eyes and she knew who it was.

"Would you like to come in?" The wolf got up from its sitting position and ran into the living room. The look in its eyes when it saw Kira only confirmed that it was Scott. He jumped up onto the couch and gave Kira a nuzzle on the neck and just lowered itself into her lap.

"Hey Scott, did you go running with the pack?" She just rubbed along its back and it just nodded at her. She led him into her room and got onto the bed and he jumped on top of her and morphed back into the normal teenage boy that she loved. He kissed her on the lips as he hovered over her and tangled his hands in her hair. Kira had forgotten that when he came back he didn't have any clothes on.

"Hello there!" She gave him a kiss on the neck and moved onto his lips.

"God you're beautiful. I have to put some clothe on, I don't want to leave this position, but I have to." He pulled away from Kira and went over to her closet and sure enough there were a couple of change of clothes in her cupboard. He pulled on the jeans and the shirt and just laid back down next to Kira.

"You know, I hate it that you had to put all your clothes on." She toyed with his ear and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips." Scott could only smile at thought.

"Me to, but somewhat I don't think that your parents would appreciate me not having clothes on at the dinner table." Kira sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

"You might have a point." They both laughed as she hoisted him up from the bed and they danced out the door to a fun family dinner with Ken and Noshiko.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Well that's chapter 17. Be prepared for the antagonist for this point to come out of nowhere and do something radical and that little line should probably take till chapter 20 and I hope it goes over well because I feel that it fixes a hole that doesn't particularly affect the rest of the story, but it needs to be resolved so that will be that and then it will be back to the primary focus of the arc. I hope you enjoyed it! I have a question or two to ask you guys.**

**.Do you like/understand the Lydia/Isaac relationship idea or would you prefer for it to fall through?**

**.I found that Scott's dad's name is supposed to be 'Rafe' and to tell the truth that just sounds awful, so if you would like me to change it I have no problems changing it to something similar.**

**As always I really appreciate all the reviews, follows and favorites that have been coming in and they are what keeps me wanting to write and I really enjoy reading them, so thanks for all the support!**

**Also I thought I might mention that on Saturday the 20th I'm going to America for two weeks and it will not be so easy to find the time to write, but while I'm away I'll still try to update every now and then.**


	18. Keeping Up With The Pack

**Hey Guys! Sorry this chapter is out later than it usually is, but here it is. It's a chapter a bit different than the others, it doesn't have much Scira just mentions of it and that's about it, of course I had to deal with the Isaac/Lydia situation, but other than that this chapter is more about Scott helping Liam and Scott talking to Jade, plus the first mention of the problem up to chapter 20 and that's the composition of this chapter, so I hope you like it and I'm sorry for no Kira, Malia or Stiles, but they will be back next chapter for sure, I just felt like writing a chapter like this. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW iLoveSciam I hope you enjoy this first part because it's all Sciam for about 1,500 words enjoy!**

Liam had been talking to Scott about a problem that was starting to worry him and was starting to keep him awake at night fiddling with his moral compass. He had been talking to Scott about whether or not he should tell Mason bout being supernatural, Scott said it was totally up to him, but what he told Liam was the facts. Scott told him a few things:

Mason was bound to find out eventually like everyone close to Scott had

If he reacts badly then he's not really a true friend unless he ends up accepting it

If he was a true friend he would probably want to help in any way possible (like Stiles had)

He might have more of a chance of surviving if something supernatural attacked him

If Kiara had taken it like she had, then why wouldn't Mason

Mason was already starting to suspect something was up, so it was probably better to tell him then to have him find out by chance

Scott had told Liam everything he had to and everything he should have. Off of the information Scott had told him, Lim could make a good decision, no matter what stance it was. Liam thought about what an awesome alpha Scott was/is. He thought about how he always knew what to say, he knew when to make the tough decisions, but most of all he was happy that Scott said he would help him with the problems he was having with Mason and when he said he was telling him Scott said he would be there to help with the explanation.

It was finally the day when Liam planned to tell Mason with Scott. He was pacing around his room nervous about telling Mason when he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in." The door creaked open and Scott was standing right there. Scott was always there to help everybody and right now he was here for Liam. He stepped into the room and turned to Liam.

"Are you ready to tell him Liam?" Scott moved over to where Liam had taken a seat on the bed and sat beside him.

"No, I'm worried that he won't accept me or like me anymore. I'm afraid that he won't be cool with it, but most of all I'm afraid he'll think I'm a monster!" Scott looked at him with a look that always made him feel reassured.

"Liam as long as you don't think you're a monster then you're not, trust me. Only bad people do bad things and Liam . . . you're not a bad person. You've never hurt anyone and all you do is try to help people."

"Well that's not entirely true Scott." Scott looked confused for a second. Liam wasn't an axe murderer was he?

"Liam you didn't kill someone did you?" Liam's face turned into one of shock and horror.

"God no, I hurt Kiara and you said I haven't hurt anyone, but I have."

"What do you mean you hurt Kira?" Liam's head dropped and frowned.

"I woke up next to her and . . ."

"Liam one thing you're 15 and I'm pretty sure what you did was Illegal, so don't tell me and as an addition I'm your alpha and I really, really don't want to hear about it."

"Scott I'm not telling you in some messed up way I 'slept' with Kiara, I was going to say that when I woke up next to her that night at Derek's I had cut her where my hands were and if I want to tell you about my sexual experiences I won't hold back because I've heard more about yours than I ever wanted to know in my wildest dreams."

"Fair enough, but Liam if we didn't sometimes hurt those whom we love, then how could we still be human? As long as you didn't mean it and it was an accident then there's no problem and I'm certain Kiara would agree with me. Liam even I had some problems when I first turned with Allison. The first time we did the deed, my claws and everything started to come out, I was so afraid I was going to hurt her that I almost pulled away, but I managed to control it." Liam shook his head in disappointment.

"Look who's talking about illegal acts under the age." Scott rubbed his head in a playful way and then responded to it.

"Actually I was a year older than you and it was legal."

"Thanks that's exactly what I wanted to know!" Scott moved over to the chair in the corner where Liam had told him to while they waited for Mason.

It was about 10-15 minutes later when Liam and Scott heard a knock at the door and Mason slowly slipped into the room.

"Hey dude." He saw Scott sitting in the corner just watching when Liam pulled him onto the bed next to him.

"Hey and if you're wondering why Scott is here, it's because he's here to help me explain something to you, something important." Mason kind of just nodded as he listened to Liam.

"Okay, will it tell me why you've been spending so much time with their group and barley any time with me?" Liam had a small grin on his face.

"Yeah, it will, but you have to promise us something. You have to promise that you won't tell anyone what we're about to tell you because if anyone who found out apart from who needs to something really bad could happen."

"Sure I promise just tell me what it is already." Liam looked to Scott and nodded and Scott stood up and moved over to Liam's side.

"Mason, I know it's hard to believe and I don't expect you to believe right away, but I promise it's true." Liam dropped his head. "We're werewolves." Liam looked up to look at Mason's expression, but it was one of amusement and disbelief.

"Really than prove it." He wasn't being rude, but Liam understood that someone would need proof to believe such an absurdity. Liam and Scott both bought out their claws and made their eyes shine the golden yellow of a beta's eyes and the deep compassionate red of an alpha's. Mason sort of shifted towards the edge of the bed as Scott and Liam put away their claws and turned their eyes back to their normal colours.

"So you really are werewolves? Are there any more?" Liam was surprised that he wasn't more hesitant or more scared/worried, but all he wanted was to know more.

"Yeah there's Malia Tate . . . I mean Malia Hale." He turned to Scott and looked confused. "Do we call her Tate or Hale?"

"I really have no idea, but I don't really think it matters."

"Right." He turned back to Mason and continued on his farfetched explanation. "There's Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale, Scott and I, but there are more supernatural creatures such as Lydia and Kira."

"Who's in charge of this whole . . . click?" Scott put his hand up as if answering the question.

"Scott is. You saw how my eyes were yellow and how Scott's eyes were red? Well the gold or blue means that we are betas or omegas and red eyes show that they're an alpha." Mason understood all the information he was being fed, but he wasn't sure about how he felt about it.

"So how did you turn into a werewolf or are you just good at hiding things."

"No, I'm not that good at hiding things. Remember the night I was in hospital? Well I was attacked and I was hanging off the side of the building and the only way Scott could save me was to bite me and that was when it happened." Mason nodded, but he was a little overwhelmed, he just needed some time to take it all in.

"Well that's a lot of information and I just need some time to process it, but I'll call you later okay dude?" Liam smiled and understood that it was a lot to take in.

"Yeah talk to you later!" Mason pushed his way out the door and shut it behind him. Liam turned to Scott to get his opinion.

"How do you think it went? How do you think he took it?" Liam started pacing up and down his room again and Scott couldn't help but laugh. He stood up and held Liam still.

"I think it well and I think he took it well. My mom didn't speak to me for days, but she came around anyways, Allison accepted it after a few hours and Kira . . ." Liam was confused as to why Scott stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"How long did it take Kira?"

"I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"It didn't take Kira anytime; she accepted it as soon as I told her. She thought I was beautiful, but what I was didn't affect who she saw me as which I think is an important message to know." Liam smiled at his alpha and sat down, he was glad that Scott was so kind and caring; he really was the best alpha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lydia was at home with Isaac just lying on the couch together (separately) just doing nothing apart from talking when Lydia thought about the messages she had sent to Scott the day before and thought it was time t say something even if it didn't go the way she liked.

"Hey Isaac."

"Yeah? Is something wrong Lydia?" She smiled at the worried teenager's comment.

"I'm fine, but I just wanted to tell you something. I wanted to tell you about a conversation I had with Scott yesterday." Isaac moved over to the couch Lydia was lying down on as she sat up and had an awkward smile on his face.

"Did Scott tell you about the series of texts we had yesterday?" Lydia was very confused, but entirely intrigued.

"No, but what was that series of texts about?" Isaac smiled awkwardly and moved a little closer to Lydia.

"You." He mumbled just trying to get the word out of his mouth and that made Lydia laugh. "Is it that funny Lydia?" A genuine sound of hurt came through his voice as she was laughing, but it made her stop.

"I'm not laughing at you Isaac; I'm laughing at the fact that I'm pretty sure we had the same conversation with the same person only minutes apart of each other!"

"You talked to Scott about me?"

"No I talked to him about Danny; of course I talked to him about you!" They were both happy knowing that they both felt the same way as they were staring into each other's eyes. Before long and before they noticed they were closing the distance between them and Isaac crashed his lips on Lydia's. It was like 2 weeks' worth of sexual frustration being released in a singular kiss which lasted for a long period of time. Isaac positioned himself on top of Lydia as he slid her way down the couch without even separating their lips. Without them even noticing Natalie arrived home from doing some shopping.

"Hey honey, how are you? Oh." Natalie was now looking at the stunned pair on the couch. "Well if you're going to do that more you might want to go upstairs! Hello Isaac." Lydia was blushing from the pure embarrassment that her mum had caused her.

"Hello Miss Martin."

"Call me Natalie." Isaac smiled at Lydia's mum, she was nicer than she seemed. Lydia pulled Isaac upstairs soon after and fell down on the bed.

"She's so embarrassing!"

"I think she's awesome!" Lydia smiled and pulled Isaac down into their second kiss before speaking.

"So nice, he even loves my crazy mother!" They kissed barley holding back a fit of laughter, but at this moment it really didn't matter because for the first time since Aiden she felt the jump in her stomach as he kissed her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott was taking some time to himself, something he didn't get much of, but something he never wanted a whole lot of, but every now and then it was nice just to have half an hour to himself. He was walking slowly through the courtyard as leaves were falling down and blowing all around him. He eventually got to Allison's grave. He slumped down on the grass in front of it and placed the roses down on the grave. Sometimes he just liked to come to her grave and talk to her, he knew she couldn't actually hear him, but it was where he felt closest to her. He went to speak, but just fumbled over his words. He broke down in laughter and just let it all out.

"It's funny how much everything changes when someone you love dies. I mean Lydia and Isaac that's one curved ball; I told them if they liked each other that it's what you would want. I mean I have Liam and Malia, everything is just so different. Your dad seems well, as well as you could seem I guess. Kira and I are going amazing. I thought I would never fall in love after you, especially after you died, but it's perfect. Stiles has a girlfriend! I mean who'd have seen that coming? Just joking, you know he's an awesome guy and a great friend, but I think the weirdest part is that Derek is happy!" He broke down in laughter thinking about all the time he had spent with Derek and not once had he seemed happy, but with Braeden he was very happy. "Maybe he just needed to find the perfect girl. I mean the first one died, the second one burnt his family alive and the 3rd one sacrificed people! Talk about bad luck! I have been lucky, I found two perfect girls in succession. You and then Kira."

"You truly are a lucky guy Scott." Where was that coming from? Scott thought to himself. He swivelled his torso round and saw Jade standing there in a pretty ensemble.

"Hey Jade, what are you doing here?" Jade looked down to the ground as she responded to the question.

"It's just where I feel closest to my mum and dad since I can't go to their own graves and I saw you over here so I thought I would come and see you." Scott smiled as he offered her one of the three drinks he'd brought.

"Why'd you bring 3 drinks Scott?" He smiled and wondered if she would understand or if she would think he was crazy.

"I bring one for myself, one for Allison and a third for someone who finds me and if nobody does than I have it for myself. I know it sounds odd, but it's just what I do."

"Its fine Scott I understand, it's the type of thing I would have done." Scott smiled and was happy that someone else understood why he did it. Stiles understood because he did a similar thing with his mum, but he never seemed to find Scott here.

"So why don't you bring Kira with you here? I'm sorry if you don't want to answer the question and you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no, it's fine. Allison was my ex-girlfriend and she was incredible! I loved her to the ends of the Earth and back, like Kira and the reason I don't bring her here is because when she died I sort of pushed her away from me, really I pushed everyone away, but I just don't think it's the best place to bring her."

"I understand it totally. So what's the pack doing tonight?" Scott could tell that Jade was trying to shift the subject for him and he appreciated it, but it was nice to just sit there and talk to someone about life.

"Not much really, Kira and I will probably watch a movie or go out, you're welcome to join us, but I warn you it doesn't always end up being about watching the movie." Jade laughed and it felt like the only time she had truly been happy since she was bitten. Scott just seemed to have that effect on people and the girls had told her about that. They told her that he cared for everyone, he would only hurt those who hurt his friends, he was fiercely loyal and that he was an amazing guy and it really seemed like he was the perfect guy. Scott was laughing, smiling and grinning as he told stories about Allison and he looked truly happy.

By the time they were done it was starting to get dark, it had only been about an hour and a half and she wondered if Kira would be wondering where he was and what he was doing.

"Won't Kira worry about where you've been?"

"No, she'll be fine and I'm sure she knows that I won't miss any time that we said we would spend time together. So do you want to join us for that movie or would you like to just do whatever?" She laughed and just smiled.

"I think I'll go see Deucalion, I'll leave the movie and the 'special features' to you and Kira." A grin broke across his face and he started laughing.

"Well today has been really nice Jade! It was really awesome to spend some time with you and get to know you and it was nice to talk to someone about Allison and all the old times, so thanks for today!" This time it was her smiling at Scott.

"No problems Scott and to tell the truth I enjoyed today just as much as you did and just remember I'm always here if you need to talk to someone about something like this."

"I won't!" She hopped into her car and Scott waved at her from a distance as he moved back to his bike to go back to the house, where Kira was waiting for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiara was sitting in her room with her headphones on just listening to some music and doing the homework she had due the next day. A bit of chemistry and just a little history. That was when she heard something out of the ordinary and moved off one side of her headphones. The weird thing now was not that there was a loud noise; it was that there wasn't any noise at all which was odd especially when her mum and dad were making dinner. She tip-toed out of her room leaving her phone on the bed. She got to the tiled kitchen as she felt the carpet change to tiles under her feet. When she got closer to the bench she saw a pool of red liquid spilling out from behind the counter. Kiara already knew what had happened or what was happening, so she changed course into the living room where she saw another, it was too late for both of them, they were both gone. She tip-toed back to her room and scavenged for her phone and she broke down completely emotionally. Tears going everywhere when she heard her door creak open. She backed towards the far corner of the room and slid down the wall crying, the whole shebang. When the door opened there was a tall man standing right there. He was tall, but not too tall, but looked strong.

"Please, please don't kill me!" He moved one step closer, but not into the light.

"Why do you think I would want to kill you Kiara?" Tears were travelling like a river down her cheeks by this time. All she wanted was Liam, all she wanted was for Liam to walk in and save her, but that wasn't going to happen.

"You killed my parents! Why else would you kill them and not me?" He chuckled and a sadistic grin grew on his face.

"They weren't going to let me take you and you know you are a lot more than just some normal girl, you are special for one reason. So don't worry no one will find the bodies and no one will come after you." She was frightened, but still had the fight in her to retaliate.

"My boyfriend will find me and come after you!" He laughed and turned around to face her dead in the eyes.

"Oh darling, that's exactly what I'm counting on. I want him to come and I want him to bring the entire pack. You're of a lot more use to me alive then dead and you're going to help me get something I've wanted for a long, long time." Kiara was truly frightened now. What did this guy want and why was he taking her? He put something over her head, something a rather like a bag and all she felt was being dragged towards the car and being loaded in. Where was he taking her?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. With no evident fluff from Scott and Kira I decided to focus his attention on Liam and Jade, just to delve a little deeper into Liam and to expand Jade's character, but I had to have some fluff, so I decided it should come from the newest couple! I really hope you enjoyed and I really, really appreciate all the reviews! I wake up of a morning and I read them all and I'm so thankful for all the positive support, so thanks guys they really make my day! **

**P.S This morning I also went through chapter one and just tried to make it better and the newer version is now up, so it's not too different, but it should be better than it was and to tell the truth I read it and there just wasn't enough in it (even though it was one of the longest chapters), so I just added what I needed to and tomorrow the revised chapter 2 should be up and maybe chapter 19 if you're lucky since it's a Sunday and fathers day.**


	19. In the Middle of the Night

**Hey Guys! Welcome to Chapter 19, I took a day or 2 to write it because I just didn't have the time to sit and write for a solid period of time. I got a review which showed me that I must have been on drugs or something when I wrote Kiara into the story because for about 10 chapters or so I haven't even given her a description. I must have been tired or on drugs when I wrote her entrance and forgot to describe her, so there is a good description of how I see her in this chapter, but I will also be going back to add it to the chapter when I first introduced her. I also got a review saying that I just had to kill someones parents, which sadly I had take. For where I want to take Kiara I need that gut motivation and something that makes her want it, so I thought it was the perfect way to do it and it allows me to use her with the enemy we will meet next chapter, so I'm sorry if you didn't particularly like that I killed her parents, but I feel like as a creative decision it takes her where I need/want her to be. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Kira had escaped her parents grasp and had headed to Scott's house. When she arrived at the house she saw him slowly walking inside the house, by the time he was at the doorsteps Kira had snuck up behind him. She put her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his neck. Scott faltered in his step as soon as he felt Kira behind him. He turned around slowly with the groceries in hand to face his girlfriend.

"Hey, I missed you!" She grinned and moved her arms around his neck and pressed a heated kiss to his lips. She kept still and kept going deeper into the kiss as she pulled him closer to her. He dropped the groceries where he was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Kira slowly pulled away and Scott rested his head on hers. "I take it, you missed me too." This time it was Scott's turn to smile.

"Of course I missed you!' Scott lent down and placed his lips on hers she moved her hands moved up the back of his neck and started running through his hair. He pulled away slightly and just smiled at Kira and Scott just had one of those infectious smiles, so she couldn't help but smile with him.

"Let me just put these away and then I'll take you somewhere special, ok?"

"Ok." Scott pulled away from Kira and bent down to pick the groceries off of the ground and quickly hurried inside the house. When he got into the kitchen Liam and Jade were standing at the centre bench talking.

"Hey you two how are you doing?" Jade and Liam turned their attention to the alpha walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Scott, we've been good, just talking."

"Well remember we've got school tomorrow so go to sleep not too late. Also could you please put these away, I'm taking Kira somewhere special." Liam smiled and responded to him.

"Sure, but you're the one telling us to go to sleep on time!" That was when Stiles and Malia burst into the room.

"Don't worry Liam; I doubt there will be much sleeping." The group all laughed except Scott who didn't seem amused; there were streaks of red streaming up his cheeks. He quickly moved towards the front door and took off with Kira.

"So what's going on here?"

"Well I'm going to go see Kiara before I go home to bed. You Jade?"

"Well I'm not sure I'll do much tonight, first day of school after all, but what are you two doing here?"

"Scott just sent a text to me saying get here, so here we are! We will probably watch a movie or something until those two get back." Stiles just pointed to a picture of Scott and Kira holding each other and just staring at each other on the fridge.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Liam started heading towards the door and Jade towards the stairs.

"Give my love to Kiara."

"Will do." The door shut and Jade was upstairs which left Stiles and Malia standing in the McCall kitchen just looking around.

"Soooo what movie do you want to watch?" Malia just gave him a kiss. "Whatever you want to watch." "You're the best; let's go see what movies they have and I'm sure if he has none I bet Kira has some here somewhere." Malia pulled Stiles towards the living room and just collapsed on the large couch as Stiles looked through the movies beside the TV.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiara's eyes opened slowly as the unnatural lights pierced what had been dark for what seemed like forever. She was a complete mess. Her brunette hair looked like she had been dragged through the forest (or maybe she actually had been) stopped at her shoulders. The dirt contrasting the healthy white complexion of her skin. She tried to stand up, but didn't have the strength to pull herself off the ground and that's when she remembered it all, the blood and the man who took her. She was starting to panic, actually she wasn't panicking, she was furious which was good because it gave her the adrenaline to stand up to her full height of 5 foot 5. She scanned the room with her teal eyes, but could only see one exit, the door. She had no idea where she was, but she knew she had to get out. She heard a voice come from the corner.

"I'm surprised you managed to stand, you've been through a lot." She was pulling at the restraints. He chuckled to himself as if there was something hilarious.

"Something funny that you'd like to fill me on in?"

"Well it's just funny you think you'll get out of her."

"Well you obviously don't know who I am or what I'm capable of." He stepped out of the corner, but still sticking to the shadows.

"Oh darling, I know exactly who you are and what you're capable of and I'm very aware of Liam, Scott, Kira, Malia, Stiles and all the others, so don't think it will be easy for them as well." Kiara was generally shocked that the man knew about the entire pack, but he didn't mention some like Isaac, Jade and Deucalion. Why didn't he say anything about them? Was it because he didn't know Deucalion and Isaac were back.

"Oh you think you do, but do you really?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I just think there's something you don't know and it will be your downfall."

"Words from those restrained usually don't mean that much." It was her turn to laugh.

"You are in so much more danger than you know because don't think Scott won't hurt you to save me or any of the others in fact, so I'd be very careful about what you do to me."

"I don't plan to do anything to you, I plan to wait for them to get here and then you'll see how prepared I truly am and don't think Isaac or Lydia will be able to save you either." He had no idea about Deucalion and Jade. If he did he would have just said something, but he didn't which showed that he has no idea. Kiara thought back to when Scott told her about Deucalion. Didn't he say that Deucalion was extremely dangerous, strong and would do whatever is needed? That's what Scott said and the fact that this man had no idea that he was around. If she couldn't get out she could at least try to figure out where she was. Who was she kidding she had no way of figuring out where she was. She felt weak, frightened and angry, she hated feeling like this. She hated feeling weak and she hated the fact that she had been taken and she couldn't protect herself, but was she going to do about it? All she could do is hope that they all find her and Deucalion surprises the guy keeping her tied up. All she could do was hope that Liam would figure it out.

That was when she remembered the blood. She hadn't seen much, but it was than enough to effect her. Kiara crumpled to the ground in defeat, holding back the tears. She couldn't, not here, no now. For now she had to focus on getting out alive, that's what they would have wanted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott had taken Kira somewhere special, somewhere no one else had ever been with him. They were walking through the forest and they arrived at an opening and there was an edge. As Kira moved closer to the edge she could hear the soft roar of the water. She looked over the edge and there was a small water pouring into a stream running through the preserve, it was beautiful the moonlight bounced off the waterfall and refracted all over the opening and the stream trickled over the edge down onto the clear water which had the perfect reflection of the moon on its surface. It was truly a sight for saw eyes, the entire opening was beautiful. She turned to Scott and the true awe and beauty showed on her face.

"Scott this is . . . it's amazing. It's incredible. It's . . . beautiful." She almost seemed lost for words to describe the area.

"A beautiful, amazing, incredible place for a beautiful, amazing, incredible girl." It was amazingly sweet, but she couldn't help cringe. "Too corny?" Scott had a grin growing cross his face.

"Maybe a little, but it was incredibly sweet. You know most girls don't find someone who surprises and loves them as much as you do, but I'm just a lucky girl because I have the sweetest boyfriend out of all guys. Scott thank you for everything you do for me, you always surprise me and I love it! You always know exactly what to say and what do, but most of all you always do everything right by me and you always make sure I'm happy and I couldn't ask for more." Scott blushed and so did Kira, but before long she had pulled him in for a kiss (well more than kiss). When she pulled away from him (which seemed like hours later) she just looked around. It was perfect, he was perfect, everything was perfect.

"Want to go for a swim?" She smiled.

"Of course I do!" They pulled off the clothes they didn't want to take and moved to edge, looked at each other and counted to 3 before jumping off together. They hit the water and it went everywhere. When they surfaced Scott pulled Kira towards the small waterfall.

"Where are you taking me?" Scott just smiled and pulled her through the gushing water and behind the fall was some nice space.

"Wow, how'd you know this was here?" Scott just smiled.

"I told you I come here when I get stressed and you're not around and I used to come here a lot before this all started." Scott moved his hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I love you Kira, you're perfect and it's not you who's lucky, it's me." Kira could only stare at him, how had she ended up with the perfect guy?

"I love you to Scott, but it's . . ." Before she could finish her sentence Scott pulled her closer to him and moved himself slightly closer to her. Usually when they kissed it was gentle, but perfect, but this was different, it seemed more primal. He had smashed his lips to hers (not that she didn't enjoy the power and strength in this kiss); they wildly savaged each other's lips while she moved to be on top of his lap behind the waterfall. They were just lucky there was something for them to actually put their weight on in the water. She pulled her hands through his hair as she savaged his lips and his were placed on her hips. It was different, but it was still perfect. This was more of a primal, lustful kiss rather than one that showed their affection for each other. Kira finally had to pull away to catch breath and that's when Scott noticed that her skin was glistening with the water that was running down her body, she was truly beautiful. He moved his lips down over her neck and along her collar bone. She felt amazing as he cherished her. She pulled his lips back to hers and they returned to the passion they had before she broke away for a breath. Kira and Scott usually couldn't help but think of all the things going on around town, but at this time, in this place all they had to and all the needed to think of was each other. She could feel his hands pressing at her hips as the heat between them only increased. Kira pulled away remembering that they were still in the water.

"You want to move somewhere, like out of the water before this goes any further?" Scott couldn't find the words to say what he wanted, so he just nodded as he picked her up and carried her though the waterfall and back to the edge.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liam was at Kiara's door when he pushed it open. He couldn't help but notice something was off. There was no sight of Kiara's parents, so he decided to look round a little more thoroughly. He moved into the kitchen and moved round the other side of the bench. Something was off, it was like her parents had left in the middle of making dinner and there was an awful smell wafting through the kitchen. Liam couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it was awful. It wasn't a smell you would find a lot of places, but it was a bad smell nether the less. He moved into the living room and again it looked like they had just left in the middle of what they were doing. There was a book on the floor scattered as if Kiara's dad had dropped it on the floor. Something really wasn't right here. Liam went into Kiara's room and looked around. Nothing looked disturbed, almost if she hadn't been there all day, but if she hadn't been in her own house, where had she been? He moved further into the room and started trying to tap into the feelings left behind, Scott had been teaching him, but he still wasn't great with the feelings thing, but he could still pick up basic feelings such as lust, fear, pain, happiness and anger. The only one he could pick up in her room was fear, but why would she be afraid in her own house? Had something attacked her? That was when Liam moved his finger across something sharp which drew blood. He shrieked, but that was when he got it. The smell in the house was blood. If the smell of blood was all through the house this was a lot worse than he thought. It was time to call Scott, now he needed help. He pulled out his phone and dialled Scott's number, but it went straight to voicemail. He must have taken Kira somewhere out of the reception range because it was very unlike Scott to ignore a call, especially coming for a pack member. He dialled Stiles' number, but he didn't pick up either, maybe they were asleep so they didn't pick up the phone, but he only had one other number he thought to call. The phone rang and a familiar voice answered.

"Hello Isaac speaking." Liam was happy that he picked up, but then he heard someone in the background.

"Isaac put the phone down and turn your attention to me!" Was that Lydia?

"Hi Isaac it's Liam, I need help with something."

"Sure what is it, but why haven't you called Scott?" Liam sighed not sure whether now was the time to answer the question or not.

"Scott's out of reception, but I think something happened to Kiara and her family. I smell blood and fear and it looks like they just go up in the middle of whatever they were doing which is unlike Kiara, so I'm really worried." Even on the phone Isaac could hear Liam was starting to sound giddy. He could hear the worry slipping through his voice.

"Its fine just meet me at his house and we'll discuss what to do and I'm sure Scott will be back soon!"

"Ok I'll see you there." Liam hung up. Nothing about this was good. What had happened to Kiara and her family and where in God's name were they?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malia was on top of Stiles kissing him when his phone rang. He reached out for his phone only to be stopped by Malia.

"Do you want to answer your phone or do you want to spend time with me?" Stiles was annoyed at her because it could have been important, but really the answer to that question was obvious.

"I want to spend time with you Malia, but . . ."

"It better be a good but Stiles."

"It could be from Scott or one of the pack and it could really urgent like someone is in trouble or something."

"I'm sure no ones in enough trouble that it can't wait till the morning or at least until later." She smiled at Stiles as she returned he lips to his.

"What if someone is though? What if Scott has been attacked and it's Kira calling to tell us to get there and if we don't he'll probably die?"

"STILES, Scott and Kira can look after their selves and I'm sure Scott's not in any trouble otherwise I would feel it and to tell the truth I'm almost certain they're having a good time, so don't worry about them and pay attention to me!"

"You're right."

"I know, now back to what we were doing." Stiles pulled off Malia's shirt and threw it to the side of the room as she did the same him. They moved closer and their kissing only got more intense. The door slammed open and Liam practically stormed in.

"Stiles, Malia where are you?"

"We're over here." Liam moved closer to the couch and saw Malia and Stiles with barley any clothes on.

"My God, put some clothes on!"

"You're the one who interrupted us!"

"And for good reason! You didn't answer my texts or my calls."

"That's a good reason why?"

"Because Kiara is missing along with her parents and all I could smell in their house was blood and fear. Someone has taken Kiara." Stiles looked at Malia with an 'I told you so' look.

"Sorry I was occupied, but are you sure about this?"

"I'm certain and I can't reach Scott because he's out of reception. I called Isaac and he's meeting us here." At that very moment an exhausted Isaac stumbled inside of the door.

"Hey guys!" He did a little wave with his hands.

"So what do you want to do about it? We can't do much till Scott gets back."

"I know, but when he does get back we need to be ready to go." Jade was stumbling down the stairs like a zombie.

"What's going on down here guys?"

"Kiara's missing and we need to find her when Scott get's back."

"Oh that's no good, but it's lucky enough that they're back." She motioned out the door to Scott who was currently spinning Kira up the pathway. They got inside and noticed everyone standing around.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Kiara is missing and I think her parents are dead, but I'm not sure." Scott's face changed from one of relaxation to one seriousness along with his tone.

"How do you know?"

"When I went to her house I could smell blood throughout the house and I could smell fear and none of them were anywhere to be seen."

"Okay well we have to head out and find her."

"It will take ages to find her, how are we possibly going to find her?" Scott thought for a second, but he already knew.

"We call in the pack. All of it."

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took a while to write. So there's my vision of Kiara and I'm so sorry that it wasn't in there when I first introduced her which was a huge oversight by me, but will be fixed soon! Also when I wrote the Scira scene at the waterfall I was almost tempted to write about it in full detail, which would have turned this stories rating to M which I've been kind of avoiding because that's not what I really want for this story, but if you guys want it to change then just say something in a private message or mention it in a review and I will consider it, but I will ultimately decide if that's what I want, but at this stage it's not what I want for the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you guys enjoy the season finale! I won't have a chapter up tomorrow because I have something on so see you guys next chapter!**

**P.S Anyone wondering why Kiara isn't like super depressed or even seeming to grieve, it's because she is really just focusing on trying to stay alive, but once she does we will see this take effect immediately and for quite a period of time so don't worry.**


	20. Rescue

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry this took so long to write I just have a busy week, so it is harder to write this week! I had a review which said that they found it odd that Kiara wasn't like completely down and wrecked, so I went back and added the tiniest little bit, but the main point at that stage was that she was sad, but she was putting all her energy in trying to escape and hoping for escaping, but this chapter she collapses mentally and it will be a recurring thing through the next few chapters. I hope you enjoy the chapter guys!**

Kiara was starting to lose her resilience. She was starting to get hungry and thirsty and was beginning to lose the will to fight back to the darkness. Now was the point when he couldn't control her feelings. The tears started to pour down her cheeks like a flowing river. They just didn't stop, the tears kept coming and Kiara could only think about certain things. She started having short breaths as they moved to her higher chest rather than deep in the lungs. She was coughing as well; the experience was just too much.

"Why did you have to die?" She coughed over her own words and the tears ran over her lips and into her mouth. She started stuttering over her next sentence as she fell onto the floor and started slamming her fists into the ground repeatedly, her brunette hair spread across the ground in front of her.

"WHY YOU? WHY NOT SOMEONE ELSE?" The tears started building up on the ground beneath her eyes as she trembled, but she just couldn't handle it. Where was he when she needed him? Where was Liam? She laid in the position on the floor as her tear ducts emptied directly on it. The hope of escaping was keeping her going before, but now she just couldn't hold in her feelings. She felt weak and that was a feeling she hated. Now she needed her friends more than ever, but every minute they didn't find her, just left her feeling more and more vulnerable and by this stage she was beginning to crack.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott had pulled up at Kiara's house with Kira on the back of his bike. He slid of his helmet as the others all pulled up. Everybody came, Argent, Isaac, Braeden, Derek, Lydia and the rest of the group. He moved over to be more central to the group as the alpha with Kira by his side.

"Guys Kiara and her parents have gone missing and we need to find them, we need to find them before something bad happens to Kiara, we need to find out who took her and we don't have a lot of time, so let's get everything we can from the house before we leave to find them." Everyone nodded and understood the chances they were up against, but if anyone could find Kiara, it was them. Scott led the movement into the house with Kira not far behind him and behind Kira was the pack, Liam, Malia, Isaac and Derek were next followed by the rest of the group. As soon as Scott hit the room he could smell it all. He could smell the blood and pain like Liam had described, but Scott could also smell death which wasn't a very reassuring feeling. He continued into the house and pulled Kira to the side hoping none of the pack could hear him.

"Kira I can smell death in here and it's not looking good." Kira frowned, nobody innocent had died for a while, but if any of Kiara's family had died it was going to change her for life.

"I don't think we should tell Liam yet. It might make him do something irrational." Scott agreed with her.

"Not only beautiful and strong, but smart to!" Kira laughed, gave Scott a quick kiss and returned to searching the house for any clues as to who would take or kill anyone in Kiara's family including Kiara herself. They were all human they weren't a threat at all or were they? Stiles and Malia had moved towards Kiara's room, but all they could find was a brunette hair. Why were there no clues? Did the guy literally stay around and try to clean up everything as much as he could because he didn't even leave a scent himself, so whoever it was must have been very smart or must have known what they were up against. Liam had moved into her bedroom as the others had started to move out of the house because there was nothing else to find. He moved over to her bed and sat down. As the bed crumpled beneath his weight, he cradled his head in his hands; he couldn't help, but think that it was his fault. That was when he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders. He pulled his head up and looked at the alpha standing in front of him with his deep brown eyes looking down at Liam almost at head height.

"Liam this isn't your fault. Just because you're dating doesn't mean that everything that happens to her is your fault."Liam's look turned to one of worry.

"How is it not my fault? I introduced her to the supernatural!" Kira stepped into the room to help Scott with the young beta.

"It's not your fault because she saw us in the wood s that night and if you weren't with her then she still would have found out and to tell the truth we have no idea if it's even related to the supernatural!" Scott showed Liam that what Kira was saying was true and that he needed to believe it himself.

"Liam we'll find her and she'll be fine!"

"What if she hates me?"

"Liam she's not going to hate you she has no reason to!"

"What about the fact that she could have been gone for as long as 48 hours and I haven't found her yet!"

"Liam we will find her and she won't be angry, she'll be relieved and happy that we found her as soon as we could, but for now we need to focus on finding her." Liam nodded as he pulled out of the room and returned to the group. Scott stayed in the room with Kira; he could smell something, something small, but there.

"Scott are you ready to go?"

"No I'm going to follow a small lead, but you go with the group and I'll see if this leads anywhere."

"Okay, but call me as soon as you find something okay?" He nodded. "Really as soon as you find something, it doesn't matter whatever it was just call me." She looked worried and Scott could sense that she was worried.

"Kira I'll be fine and I I'll call you as soon as I find anything at all!" He pulled her close and embraced her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Kira pulled away from him and pulled the door open and went and joined the group where Liam was standing.

"Liam follow him."

"Who? Scott? Why?" Kira turned to him and pushed him towards the house.

"I'm worried he'll get into trouble and won't call us, so please follow him and watch him and help him if he needs it." Liam nodded as her ran towards the house, he couldn't really say no to Kira, she was Scott's mate and he was the alpha, so she was like the alpha female even though she wasn't a werewolf. Kira kept going towards the cars and everyone looked at her.

"Where's Liam going and where's Scott?" Kira turned towards Kiara's house.

"Following a lead, but we have to follow our ideas and they will call us if they find something." Everyone nodded and filed into the cars, this time Kira was leaving with Stiles and Malia, she seemed sad leaving Scott's bike behind, but she was more likely sad about leaving Scott's side without knowing where he was going.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liam quietly pulled the door open as he saw the gray wolf slip out the back door. Why was Scott in full wolf form? Maybe he just found a weak trail and had to turn wolf to follow it, so Liam would have to shift to even be able to follow Scott. When Liam had followed Scott into the forest for about 10 minutes when he heard some leaves shift beside him. As Liam turned to his side the regal grey wolf jumped out of the bush and pushed Liam onto the ground.

"Scott, Scott it's just me?" The wolf defiantly recognised him, but still snarled at him. "Scott, Kira sent me after you to make sure you're okay and told me to follow you." As soon as he said Kira had sent him he stopped snarling and backed off of Liam and slowly led him away. It was another 15 minutes when they reached an area in the forest where there was a house sitting right there and Scott slowly shifted back into human form.

"We really need to figure out a way for you to keep your clothes when you do that, but luckily I picked them up." Liam took the backpack of his back and placed it down on the ground and pulled out Scott's clothes.

"Thanks Liam and you're right it's annoying every time I go wolf to lose my clothes, but why do you have a backpack?" Scott looked at young beta with confusion quickly growing across his face.

"Kira left one in the house before, so I figured that's what it was for." Scott quietly laughed as he pulled on his clothes.

"I guess she just thinks of everything." Liam couldn't help, but let a smile spread across his face.

"You know we see her as like the alpha female right?" Scott looked at him.

"Although I think that's really awesome you think of her that way, Kira is such a naturally nervous person and I'm surprised you guys see her like that, I mean I do, but I always see her as an 'alpha female' because she's my girl."

"Well she's your mate, so it's just the way we see her naturally even though she's not a werewolf. Now to a better question, why are we standing outside of this house?" Scott turned to look at the house.

"I'm pretty sure it's where Kiara is being held." Liam's head perked up at the mention of Kiara's name.

"Really?" Scott pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Kira along with his location, but they had to go in there right now if she was really in there and there's only one way to know.

"Let's go." Liam nodded and they started moving towards the house quietly trying not to alert anyone that they were near. They slid the door open and slipped in, but there was no sign of anyone being there now or ever. As they searched the room they laid their eyes on an old door leading into a back room. As the inched closer to the door Scott could feel it through the door. Something was wrong inside of the room. Liam could obviously feel it to as he pulled the door open.

"Kiara are you in here?" Liam searched around the room until he heard the sound coming from a corner.

"LIAM I'M OVER HERE!" Liam and Scott went to move towards Kiara, but at that moment they saw a set of claws appear round her neck.

"You're here a little early, but if you move any closer I will slit her throat and she will die right here and now, so I would take caution." The mystery man slowly moved out of the shadows with his claws around Kiara's throat. It wasn't anyone he expected, but it was someone he maybe should have expected someone who had double crossed them multiple times and had been evil the entire way through.

"Peter what are you doing with Kiara and what did you do to her parents?" Scott's fury was starting to slip through his voice. His eyes were starting to glow the deep red of an alpha as he started to get extremely angry.

"I have her because I want something I've always wanted, power!"

"And how does kidnapping a 15 or 16 year old girl give you power Peter?"

"Well that's for me and for you to find out, but would you like to ask something else in the meantime?"

"You were working with Kate weren't you?" Peter laughed at the remark.

"I wanted power and she could have given it to me if she wasn't such an idiot!" Liam turned his attention to Kiara.

"Are you okay Kiara?" He wanted an answer, but the evidence of tears running down her face, the blood shot eyes and the stress lines down the face answered the question. Kiara couldn't really bring herself to answer Liam's question, so she just nodded.

"Now what I want is for Liam not to intervene in this, just for fun a fight between me and you, how about it Scott?" Scott nodded towards Liam telling him to stay away from him and he could tell that Scott was too angry to be defeated right now. Peter let go of Kiara and ran at Scott, he threw a massive punch, but Scott easily hit it away and smashed Peter sending him flying into the wall, he already looked like he couldn't go on.

"Peter you can't beat me and I don't think you should've left it to a fight with me." Scott started walking towards Peter. Peter tried to get up off the wall and coughed out a bunch of blood.

"I chose a fight with you because I know you won't kill me." Peter launched himself off the wall and grabbed onto Scott's throat and pinned him up against the pole. That was when the window smashed and Deucalion came flying into the room, he quickly shoved his claws into Peter's lower back and ripped directly up his body. Blood went everywhere and he collapsed to the floor immediately in a crumpled heap as Scott and Deucalion stood over the dead beta.

"We didn't have to kill him Deucalion."

"Scott although I believe you're one of the most powerful alphas the fact is that sometimes you have to kill people to keep everyone safe. From what I hear of the conversation this is the third time he's done something awful." Although Scott didn't agree with killing Peter he looked past Peter and saw Liam embracing Kiara. Lucky enough that was when the pack came barrelling in with Kira leading. When they got in they all saw Peter's body limp on the ground. When Stiles came through he cracked a joke to lighten the mood a little.

"That's a second time and this time, stay dead!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott had allowed Kiara to stay at his house that night after Kiara had told him about what had happened to her parents. He remembered it vividly; she collapsed completely emotionally and physically and lent all her weight on Liam as she cried on his shoulder. She had been kidnapped and her parents murdered, everyone felt sorry for her, but everyone could tell she wasn't going to be quite the same ever again.

Scott woke up and went to kiss Kira, but that was when he realised it wasn't her, it as Stiles.

"Stiles! What are you doing in my bed?" Stiles rumbled some unidentifiable words before actually responding.

"I don't know, but just go back to sleep!" Scott pushed himself up from his bed, pulled on a top and started down the stairs. When he got to the bottom of the stairs he could see Kiara just lying on the couch with tears dropping down her face while Liam was trying to comfort her. Now she was free her parent's deaths had hit her hard. He kept moving and he got into the kitchen and standing in the kitchen was Kira who was making some breakfast. Scott moved up behind her a put his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning! By any chance do you know why Stiles was in my bed with me?" Kira turned to Scott as if it was the weirdest thing in the world to have said.

"He was on the floor when I left you, so I don't know what happened in that time." Scott just laughed a little bit trying not to let Kiara hear him.

"What are we going to do with her?" Kira didn't really know how to answer the question, but she knew what she could say to Scott.

"I don't know what we will do, but I'm going to give her these pancakes and offer for her to stay as long as necessary as long as that's okay with you?" Scott nodded and let go of Kira as she went into the room and handed the food to Kiara. Scott walked into the room and heard Kira telling Kiara that she could stay a little longer, but she must have heard Scott enter the room and she turned to face him with the tears still pouring down her face.

"Thank you Scott, I'm really appreciative of your generosity, but I would like you to take me somewhere."

"Sure where do you want to go Kiara?"

"I'd like to go see Mr. Argent and Isaac and I can't drive yet, so I can't get there." Scott was confused as to why she wanted to go see Mr Argent, but he was happy to oblige.

"Of course, no problems."

"Thank you again Scott. I'll see you later Liam." Liam waved her and Scott off and turned to Kira to ask her why she wanted to see Argent.

"Liam I don't know why she wants to see Argent, but maybe it'll help her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiara had left Scott in the car as she walked up to the apartment door. She knocked on it and she could tell it echoed in the apartment as someone answered the door. It was Isaac.

"Hi Kiara, how are you handling all of it?" She shrugged trying to hide the fact that she'd been crying.

"Not so well, but I was wondering if Mr. Argent is in?"

"Chris!" After Isaac called the older man appeared at the door and Isaac moved to a different place in the apartment.

"Hi Kiara, doing okay?" Once again she shrugged her shoulders and sort of mumbled an answer.

"I'm not doing so well, but that's not what I came here to ask you." Christopher was generally intrigued by what the girl wanted.

"What is it you would like Kiara?"

"Well the pack have all told me stories about Allison, Victoria and Kate who were all very strong women and Allison was such a major part of the pack by the sounds of it. She sounded fearless, strong and always could help the group and I was wondering if you could do me a favour. I hate feeling useless and I would like for you to train me so I can be helpful to the pack!"

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**As I've said before I don't feel like I do some parts as well as others, but I had to write this and like I said, I felt like Peter was a huge hole in my story. He was working with Kate and when she died he kind of just fell out of the story line, which I felt like I needed to get rid of him. I know Kiara's reasoning for going to Argent is so similar to Allison's, but I feel like that's what she needs. Now she has a pack she wants to be able to defend herself and help the pack and I feel that now she's in the right place, with the right motivation to ask him for his help. This is where I wanted to lead Kiara, but don't worry she will have something a rather like PTSD for the next few chapters before she's better. I hope you enjoyed it and as always I'm extremely thankful for the reviews, favorites and follows!**


	21. Where to go from Here?

**Hi Guys!**

**Sorry I took a night off, but I had a maths exam that I had to study for so I'm sure you can forgive me. This chapter is more on Kiara which won't be as evident in the upcoming chapters, but will obviously still play a major part especially as I can talk about all her experiences. She's definitely not over her parents yet and should also be evident in the next chapter or so because I don't particularly wanter loiter around on it, but she does need to grieve. So I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chris seemed a little stunned and fell back on his back foot. He regained his posture and looked at her. She had the potential for the training, she was ready and willing, but she just reminded him too much of Allison, he couldn't bring himself to say yes.

"I'm sorry Kiara, but I just don't think I can do it, I'm sorry." A frown grew across her face and she went to turn away when she heard a strong voice from behind her.

"Chris, it's what Allison would have wanted. She would have wanted you to train her to and if you can't do it for Kiara or me, then do it for Allison. You know she would have trained Kiara if she was still here, so to carry on her memory train Kiara." It was Scott who was leaning against the wall. Kiara wasn't quite sure how long he'd been there, but he seemed to change Chris' mind.

"Scott's right Chris, it's what she would've wanted and if anyone would know what she would've wanted it would be Scott and you know it." Kiara was happy that Scott was sticking up for her and even Isaac who she hadn't met long ago was supporting her. Chris seemed to be thinking it over in his head and all the things he would have to do. He would have to start from the beginning all over again like he'd done with Allison. He seemed to lower his head as he spoke out.

"Okay I'll do it, but you will have to live here so I can train you and I warn it won't be easy and it will take time." Kiara smiled, well as much as she could smile after the events of the past few days.

"Thank you Mr. Argent, I will do my best and I have no problem living here since . . ." A tear grew in the corner of her eye and flowed down her cheek. The wound was still fresh and it would take some time to heal over, but this would help. Isaac moved out the door and embraced her; everyone at the apartment knew exactly how it felt to have people taken from you before their time at the hands of the supernatural.

"It's okay Kiara; we'll help you feel as good as you can, all of us." She smiled; it was nice to know that the pack would look after her. Scott thought that maybe it would be a good time to make a joke and reminisce old times.

"Hey Chris, let it be known she comes as a packaged deal. Liam will probably be around here a lot because they're together." Chris chuckled and groaned at the same time and buried his head in his hands.

"Again?" Kiara was confused, what did he mean 'again'?

"What do you mean again Mr. Argent?" Scott would have answered the question, but he wanted to know how much Chris actually knew about that time.

"Well when Allison and Scott were together my father came to town and to keep him safe I had to make them brake up, but literally every time we left the house for about an hour Scott would come over and him and Allison would spend the entire time together in her room. It really wasn't the best move to try keep Allison away from Scott because all it did was intensify their relationship. My wife Victoria before she . . . left us told me that she found out that the two of them were having sex and she was furious." Scott laughed remembering the time Victoria called him to the office and threatened him.

"You think she was furious? She called me to her office and threatened to shorten something that she was sure I wouldn't want shortened unless I stopped seeing Allison." The entire group couldn't help laugh. Although Victoria was a really mean woman she was strong and had a great sense of . . . humour. "Well I'll leave you here Kiara, if you need anything you can call and just come over and get your stuff whenever you need it and remember that we will all always be here for you if you need us. I took the liberty to tell Liam you were staying here and for him to come here when he can, so you should be seeing him sometime soon. Don't worry about school tomorrow, the rest of us will be there, but if you need anything call us okay?" Kiara liked how much Scott cared for her.

"Thanks Scott and if I need anything I'll call you guys. Bye" Kiara waved at Scott as he walked out of the apartment block and back to his bike. Kiara looked around the apartment and she noticed how homely it seemed. There were 3 bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and everything you would need. There were pictures of Allison on the wall, some with Scott in them and Kiara noticed how much happier she seemed in all the pictures she had with Scott. It was like he brightened up her life and it was clear how much they loved each other, but it was hard to see Scott with anyone but Kira. There were pictures of Victoria and even a woman who looked about the right age to be Chris' sister.

"Her name was Kate if you were wondering." Isaac said watching Kiara as her eyes scanned over the pictures hung along the wall. She started to move down the hallway to the empty room. She got in and it was a wide open room with not much, but a desk, a chair, a bed and a bedside table. She sat down on the end of her bed and sprawled across it. She felt comfortable, well comfortable enough for a sleep. Before she fell asleep Chris poked his head into the room.

"We won't start training until you're ready Kiara, so we'll just be out in the living room if you need anything and by the way call me Chris."

"Thanks Chris, for everything." She smiled to Chris before crawling up on the bed and falling into a deep sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott arrived back at the house when he walked in and could hear the shower running. Was it Jade or Kira? Maybe Kira had gone home, but Scott didn't think she would leave without sending him a text or leaving him a message. Scott move up the stairs and into his bedroom to see Kira lying there reading a book. He moved towards her and sat down on the bed. As it crumpled beneath his weight Kira put down her book and looked towards him.

"How'd it go with Argent and why did she want to see him?"

"She wanted to ask him to train her as a hunter and he said yes. It will be really good for her and I think it might help her with her emotions." Kira smiled as Scott moved further back on the bed until he was sitting up next to her.

"That's great, I hope it is a good way for her to release her emotions and I think you're right, it should help her because she just needs to let all her emotions out." Kira just smiled at Scott as she pulled him closer to her and pressed her lips against his as he reached out to place a hand on her cheek.

"You know I noticed something earlier."

"What was it?"

"I noticed that in the past month you've become a lot less shy and you've become a lot more . . . open." Kira smiled.

"Well we can thank you for that and I've had to become less shy because of all the changes with the pack and I need to feel comfortable with them all and it's hard to do that when you're shy, plus if I was shy I'm not sure I'd be able to do this." Kira flipped herself over a moved on top of Scott and pressed her lips to his again and began running her hands through his hair and he moved his to her waist.

"Um could you two cool down for a second?" Kira lifter her head and turned it around to see Jade at the door drying her hair with some simple clothes on. Scott moved his head to the side so he could see Jade properly past Kira.

"Is something wrong Jade?" She laughed and a look of panic quickly spread across her face.

"Yes there is. Lydia set me up on a date and I don't know the guy, but she said he's a really great guy and I really need help getting ready." Kira laughed moving herself off of Scott and towards Jade at the door.

"Wow trading this for helping her get ready for a date!" He motioned to himself and spoke in a sarcastic tone. Kira poked her tongue out at him as she turned the corner down to Jades room. He laid back on the bed trying not to think about anything particularly when Stiles walked into the room.

"Hey Scott." Scott moved back into the position he was in only moments ago before speaking.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much I'm just worried." Scott's face changed a little into one of confusion.

"Worried about what?"

"The creature that chased Jade and Deucalion into Beacon Hills. I'm just worried that we haven't seen it."

"We will deal with that later, but I think for now, we just need to recover from the past events. You should go talk to Malia, see how she's dealing with Peter's death." Stiles nodded knowing that Scott was right that although Peter wasn't Malia's 'father' he was still her parent and that had to hit her hard somehow. Scott slumped back down onto the bed for the second time as Stiles left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles had left in his Jeep to find Malia and he thought his best bet was Derek's loft. He pulled up outside the building and sure enough her car was parked there. He went up in the industrial elevator. When he got to the top the giant door was in his way. The others had made it look easy to open, so he took his grip on the door and pulled with all his strength, but it didn't even budge a centimetre. That was when he remembered that all the people he had seen open it easily were werewolves with supernatural strength in their arsenal. That was when the door was pulled open from the other side and Malia was standing right there in the doorway.

"Stiles you really couldn't open the door?"

"Well it's heavy and unlike most of you guys I don't have supernatural strength and I don't think I would look great buff, so I'm sorry." Malia didn't smile which was a sign that something was wrong.

"What are you doing here Stiles?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here for you, to help you."

"There's nothing to help me with Stiles, I came to see Derek and he's not here." Stiles grabbed her hands with his.

"Malia we both know that's not why you're here. You're here because although Peter was an awful person he was still your dad and it had to hurt seeing him like that."

"Stiles I'm not sad about Peter he was a monster and you guys said it yourselves."

"The thing is that no matter how horrible of a person he was, Peter was still your dad." Malia pushed her way past Stiles and out of the loft leaving him standing there at the door. Stiles sighed and rubbed his head with his hands. What was he going to do about Malia?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liam had gone to see Kiara. He was knocking on Argents door when he heard some crying. The door opened and Argent was standing at the door.

"Hi Liam, Scott said you would be around. She's in the back room."

"Thanks." Liam moved into the back room and saw Kiara curled up on the bed with tears running down her cheeks. He moved to her side and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Kiara are you okay?" Her eyes splintered open and the light came back to her eyes.

"Liam what's wrong you look worried?"

"I'm worried because you were crying in your sleep Kiara. You need to talk to me Kiara otherwise this will just eat you from the inside out." Kiara swiped the tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"How do you know what I'm feeling Liam?"

"I know how you feel Kiara because it's how I felt when my dad died and if you think I'm wrong then talk to Scott and he will tell you it was the exact same thing when Allison died. You just need to talk to us Kiara. Nothing can change what happened, but we can help you through it." She just sat up and Liam pulled her into an embrace as she let out all her emotions onto his shoulder. Isaac and Argent came rushing to the door and saw Liam holding Kiara. They backed away from the door and went back to what they were doing as Kiara continued crying on Liam's shoulder.

"It's just that I thought I had more time with them and it's just . . ." Liam rubbed his hand up her back trying to comfort her.

"Kiara I know and you'll send days and days thinking about how you could have saved him, but you need to look forward rather than back." She buried her head deeper into his shoulder.

"Thank you for being here for me Liam." He continued rubbing his hand up and down her back and doing everything he could to comfort her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott was fast asleep when a shift on the bed woke him up. His eyes splintered opened as his view of Kira came back.

"How'd it go with Jade?" Kira laughed a little and a smile spread across her face.

"Well she's not worried anymore and she's going to enjoy her date . . . I hope, but right now I want to get back to where we were. Kira places her lips on his. This time it was Scott who pulled away from the kiss.

"Kira I want to take you somewhere just let me get ready." Kira sighed, but was happy he wanted to take her somewhere.

"Okay I'll give you 5 minutes." Scott rushed out of the room to sort something out. It was about 6 minutes later when he came back.

"Let's go." Scott hurried over to Kira's side and laced his fingers with hers and pulled her out the door. Before they could reach the bike Kira wanted to ask a question.

"Scott, where are you taking me?" Scott's face lit up as she asked her a question.

"Somewhere where I never take anyone unless they find me there." It sounded interesting to Kira because when Scott sometime had free time he would disappear and no one was able to find him.

It was about 10 minutes after they had left the house when they arrived at the graveyard. Kira was wondering why Scott would bring her to a graveyard and that's when she figured it out. This was probably the place Allison was buried. Scott pulled her through the cemetery until they got to a grave and sure enough it was Allison's. Scott turned towards her, kissed her and began to speak.

"I've never brought you here before because I always thought it might make you uncomfortable coming to her grave with me, but the truth is that I love you and I think you're bigger than having problems about me coming to see the grave. I learnt that from Jade when she found me here."

"Wait Jade found you here? How?" Scott looked like it took him a while to think about the question and then answered it.

"She said it makes her feel closest to her family, who were buried in a cemetery not far from Beacon Hills after the accident they had." Kira smiled and just clung to Scott.

"You should have known that I wouldn't have a problem with you coming here. I know you love me and I know she still means a lot to you."

"That really means a lot to me Kira, thank you." Scott and Kira sat down and began talking about all the interesting things that had happened in Beacon Hills over the past couple of weeks, they talked to her about the Benefactor, about Peter and about Kate. When they got up to leave only about an hour later Kira turned to Scott and decided to speak up.

"I knew you cared about the pack always and even after they were gone, but you know what? Seeing you like this just makes me love you more. You know a lot of guys wouldn't admit to their girlfriends that they were sad about the death of their ex. It takes a lot of emotion and strength to do that and it also takes stability and the fact that you told me shows me that you love me more than anything else you've ever done for me." Scott smiled as he ran a hand down her cheek as he caressed it.

"More than anything I've ever done?" Scott said with a funny tone as he slowly pulled Kira closer towards him. She bit her bottom lip a little.

"Yes, more than anything." Scott placed his lips on hers and it was like the world didn't matter anymore as if the only thing that mattered was each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking from behind the bush he saw the boy kissing the girl and holding her in his arms. They looked happy a rather like Jade does, but now is not the time for sentiment. The time to strike is quickly coming upon him and he had to be ready for it.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm not quite sure how I feel about this chapter and how I wrote it, but I'll stick by it. There was a little foreshadowing at the end, Kiara with her 'adoptive' family, some Stalia and some Scira. I like the chapter, but its just a little myeah.**

**.Should Deucalion stick around if I continue after this arc (should be around chapter 30)?**

**As always I appreciate all your support for this story and as long as people are enjoying it, I'll keep writing it.**

**P.S If you're looking for a bit more of a Scira story that's not anywhere as lengthy as this, but I will update every now and then, read this s/10685343/1/Can-You-Forgive-Me and if you're wondering yes I did write it. I don't plan to progress the story as much as this one, but I would still like to take it somewhere. It will be more fluff than this story which sometimes when I'm writing these chapters, doesn't seem possible hahaha. See you next Chapter!**


	22. Caught in the Act

**Hey Guys!**

**This chapter is purely a Scira chapter, there is no other romantic relationship evident in this chapter, it's just purely Scira with some joking around between Stiles Malia and Jade! Don't worry the next chapter I hope to turn into a Stalia chapter as currently they are in a rough place and I would like to write a chapter like this on most of the couples except maybe Liam/Kiara because they're under age and this gets a little more smutty then usual (not like full on, but more than usual), but I probably will at some stage maybe just without the smutty part. Anyways sorry it took so long to get out! I just had a busy weekend and one final assignment due before I leave for America on Friday. The best par is I have like 18 hours on planes to write so I should get a lot written for the time I'm away! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Scott and Kira had left the graveyard on Scott's bike and had headed home after they had spent some time talking at Allison's grave. Scott was afraid Kira would think it was weir, but she understood perfectly the need to be close to those who have died. They had pulled up at Kira's house at about 6 pm. They had gone to Kira's to spend the night as Noshiko had some business to deal with elsewhere and Ken had gone to a teachers conference somewhere weird, but Kira was happy that they had some time to themselves because with Jade around as well as Melissa, their alone time was a bit low. Kira put her key in the door, twisted and pushed the timber door open as it squeaked. The couple laughed as they moved inside the house. They moved awkwardly towards the living room and collapsed on the couch together. Kira moved her head so she was looking directly at Scott.

"What do you want to have for dinner? Take-away?" Scott smiled as an idea popped into his head and he ran a hand through her silky black hair.

"How about you let make dinner, you get a movie ready and we go from there." The lights in Kira's eyes sparkled brighter than ever!

"You'd make dinner for me?" Scott chuckled under his breath as he put a kiss on her cheek and pushed himself up.

"Of course I would Kira."

"Well that sounds great really!" Scott put out his strong hand, Kira took it and he pulled her up off of the couch and began to move towards the kitchen. While Scott got acclimatised to the kitchen (figuring out where everything was and what to make) Kira moved to her room where she picked out a movie and put it in the living room. She moved into the kitchen and just looked at Scott as he scrounged through an empty cupboard.

"I would make dinner for you, but the only thing here is Mac 'n' Cheese."

"Well I guess it'll just have to do!" Scott turned around with 2 packets with a disappointed look crossing his face. Kira moved towards him and put her hands on his cheeks.

"It's the thought that counts Scott. I'm just lucky that I have a boyfriend that offered to make me dinner. You know that's something a lot of guys wouldn't do it, so it makes me feel happy that you offered." Scott smiled and she gave him a quick kiss and let him get to work making that . . . awful, awful food. Kira didn't even understand why her mom had bought it! They never eat it and she wasn't really sure that any of them would eat it.

About 5 minutes later Scott came out with 2 plates of Mac 'n' Cheese and a punnet of fresh strawberries. He placed them on the table and they both sat down. After about 5 minutes of sitting there they noticed that they had only been eating the strawberries and they both fell apart in laughter.

"Do you like Mac 'n' Cheese?" Scott managed to say in the midst of his laughter. Kira just shook her head trying to hold her laughter inside. "Neither do I!" Scott pulled Kira from the table with the punnet of strawberries and moved to the couch. Once again they just collapsed on the couch, but this time Kira fell on top of Scott. He placed the strawberries beside them and turned his attention to Kira. "So what movie did you choose?" Kira groaned forgetting that she still had to put the movie in and even the thought of getting up repulsed her. "If you don't want to watch a movie we don't have to." Kira smiled at Scott, he always knew exactly what she wanted/needed him to say!

"Thanks, I just can't be bothered to get up and put the movie on, but if we don't what will we do? I mean we have hours before either of us will feel even the tiniest bit tired!" Scott just said something slightly under his breath.

"I don't think we'll have a problem with our time." Kira smiled even at what Scott as suggesting as she moved on top of him and began to kiss him with a level of passion that she knew always sent Scott crazy. She continued to kiss him until she broke away to unbutton his blue shirt and pulled off his black tank top revealing toned, muscular, tanned torso. Kira would never say it out aloud (apart from to Malia or Lydia) that she really loved his body because it sounded superficial and it wasn't what made her love Scott, but it didn't stop her from loving him. She continued ravaging his lips when Scott's phone started vibrating against the couch. Kira pulled away slowly and rested sitting up on his lap.

"Answer it Scott, you're the alpha you need to make sure no one's hurt." Scott seemed to whimper as he reached for his phone still catching his breath and panting a little, which Kira wouldn't deny made her feel happy.

"Hey, Scott speaking." He muttered into his phone as he was still partially panting trying to catch his breath.

"Hi Scott it's Stiles, is this a bad time dude?" Stiles heard a more feminine gasp for air coming through the phone which really answered his question. "Oh you're with Kira, it certainly seems like this is a bad time, so I'll call back later when you're . . . done. By the way enjoy yourself!" Stiles hung up and Scott placed his phone on the floor beside them turning it to silent.

"I'm sorry about that." Kira smiled noticing how sad Scott was that Stiles had called.

"It's fine Scott and you don't have put it on silent." This time it was Scott who had grin growing across his face.

"Well you have my full attention now and no one will interrupt us, I promise." Scott moved his attention to Kira's neck as he left kisses all the way down it and along her collar bone as he pulled her white lace shirt up her body and discarding it on the floor. She lent her head back as the sensation of Scott performing sinful acts on her neck before turning his attention back to her lips. Although she seemed to be less nervous these days, it was only around Scott that she wasn't nervous. When he was with her she didn't feel nervous. When he was with her he didn't worry. She smiled as he turned his attention once again to her collar bone as he slipped the straps off her shoulder. Scott was really the only person she felt confident about her body with. She forced Scott back down this time it was her paying attention to his neck as she moved from his lips down his neck (performing the same sinful acts he had) making him tilt his head back as he enjoyed the attention he was receiving from her as she moved down his torso making a conscious effort to pay attention to every nook and cranny of his torso. When she reached his jeans she smiled up at him almost asking for permission, he nodded and fumbled around with the button until it came undone. Scott had reached over and picked the blanket that he placed there earlier up and spread it across them as he shimmied the jeans off as much as he could before Kira discarded them across the room. It was not much later when Kira's pants were discarded in the same fashion across the room and they fell into their primal urges with each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Stiles was at the McCall house when he called Scott. He was sitting with Jade and Melissa. When he hung up the phone he turned and saw Melissa cradling her head in her hands and Jade holding back some laughter.

"Sorry Melissa, I forgot you were there. You didn't need that image in your head did you?" Melissa raised her head with a comical look on it as if to say you're crazy.

"You're right Stiles; I didn't really need the image of my son having sex with his girlfriend in my head! Who would have guessed?" She replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Well it's not like you didn't know it was happening." Stiles said trying to partially cover his ass and retaliate to Melissa's sarcasm.

"Yeah, but it's not like I walked in on them or anything, but you pretty much just caught them in the act." Melissa paused for a few seconds before speaking again. "I mean they're always together and they're always making out, do they ever stop? I mean they're like a couple of wild animals!"

"Well, they both actually are partially wild animals if you don't remember Kira is a fox spirit and Scott is a wolf, so you're kind of right." Melissa twisted her head and let it fall towards her shoulder.

"Thank you again for your help Stiles!" Melissa got up from the table and moved towards the couch and it was at this point where Jade couldn't hold her laughter in at this point. She burst out in a fit of laughter.

"I would go to bed, but I sadly can't get that image out of my head."

"Well they could be doing whatever they're doing on the cou . . ." Melissa cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"Stiles if you even say that and I can't feel comfortable on my own couch then I will throw you out the door just for enjoyment!"

"Point taken." Stiles shifted his attention back to Jade who was still collapsed on the table in laughter.

"What's so funny Mrs. I've never been on a date? By the way how was your first date?" Jade pulled up from the table almost snarling at him.

"That was a low blow. The date was okay, but the guy was more like someone Lydia would date, a bad-boy." Stiles laughed at the situation.

"You know she probably just handed you one of the guys she's hooked up with and can't anymore because she's in a committed relationship." Jade looked angry at the statement, but the laughing contradicted the look on her face. Melissa couldn't resist the chance to take a low blow at Stiles, especially after the imaged he had put in her head of Scott and Kira.

"Wow Stiles, she's finally going out with you after 8 years congratulations!"

"Would you like some water with that burn?" Jade joked as she moved over and slapped her hand against Melissa's as she sat on the couch.

"That was a low blow Melissa, but a good call, one I didn't expect you to make." Melissa just laughed; actually it was more like a cackled this time which almost frightened Stiles.

"Well when you live with and around a pack of teenage boys who's emotions are intensified because they're werewolves you learn a few tricks."

"Well after that wonderful conversation, I'm going to head home; I'm feeling a little sleepy."

"Okay well tell John I sent my love!" Melissa called out as he moved towards the door.

"Will do." Stiles said as he moved out towards the Jeep to drive home. Jade sat down on the couch next to Melissa when she turned to her.

"So if bad-boys aren't your type, what type of guys do you like?" Jade took a second to think about it because as it was her first date she wasn't quite sure, but she knew what she wanted.

"I think I like guys who are rather like Scott. Guys who take care of the people around them and make them feel safe, someone who loves me for who I am and someone who isn't afraid to show their emotions to the people around them." Melissa smiled.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you were almost describing Scott."

"Well I have to admit that I did have a crush on him when I first met him, but I see how he is with Kira, so I moved on." Melissa pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm sure if you ask Scott he should know some really nice guys who are like him."

"Thanks Melissa I probably will."

"No problems, I can't have the only girl around here feel lonely!"

"Well it's not that much of a problem because I'm not the only girl who lives here." Melissa looked her confused.

"What do you mean Jade?" She laughed a little before responding to Melissa.

"It will be easier to show you then to tell you, so follow me." Jade led her up to Scott's room and started showing her certain things around the room. The photographs placed on both sides of the bed, both of which were beautiful pictures of Scott and Kira together. Melissa's favourite picture was placed on the desk, it was one using the flash where Kira and Scott were looking at the camera holding one another in their arms, but the sweet part about the photo was that the flash had triggered Scott's eyes and Kira's aura which made it a really sweet photo which showed Melissa just how perfect Kira was for Scott. Jade continued and moved over the draws and showed that half of them had Kira's clothes in them and the other half had Scott's clothes. Unluckily the last one they opened of Kira's had a box of condoms in it which didn't inspire much confidence in Melissa and Jade quickly shut it before moving into the bathroom attached to his room. She pointed out the two toothbrushes sitting side by side, the two different shavers sitting next to each other, the two different types of shampoo, conditioner and body wash sitting next to each other and finally the two sets of towels waiting to be used.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Melissa pondered over everything Jade had showed her in Scott's room.

"Well I do now, now I realise that my son's girlfriend practically lives with him." Jade laughed before thinking about speaking.

"They always say they find it hard or painful to leave each other's side." Melissa wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"That's funny because that's what you feel like when you're in love." She moved back into the room and moved over to the picture of the couple using the flash and picked it up.

"They really love each other don't they?" Once again Jade couldn't help, but chuckle a little. She hadn't known Scott and the pack long, but she knew that Kira and Scott were in love because it was pretty obvious.

"Yeah they do and you know what?" Melissa turned her head to face Jade. "They're perfect for each other." Melissa just smiled and finished wiping a tear from the corner of her other eye and left the room with Jade and went back downstairs to the couch and sat down to watch a movie together. Melissa now much more appreciative to how happy Kira was making Scott.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was about 45 minutes after Scott and Kira had given into their lust for each other and they were just laying together their hands connected. Kira had her head resting on Scott's chest; she could hear his heartbeat and for some reason it comforted her. That was when they heard the door creak open and heard Noshiko call out from the door.

"Kira, Scott are you two here?" They quickly jumped from the couch and covered themselves modestly with the blanket they had been resting under which drew Noshiko's attention to the living room. Her eyes darted from the two sets of clothes thrown across the floor and then quickly towards the couple standing in the middle of the room with a blanket wrapped round themselves.

"Really the couch? You couldn't even make it to the bedroom? You just had to decimate the living room Kira?" Kira was confused she didn't seem confused or worried about them.

"You're not angry?" Red sparking up both the teen's cheeks as Noshiko entered the room properly.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I mean I said I probably wouldn't be here tonight and you really couldn't have thought that we haven't heard certain noises coming from your room before." The teens only felt more embarrassed that they had been found out even when trying to stay quiet. "As long as you guys get your clothes up off the floor and onto your bodies before I come back from my room then I won't be angry." Noshiko saw the food on the table and shuddered at the thought of it. "You actually had to fall back on that, I feel bad for you, I'll do the shopping tomorrow." All 3 laughed, but Kira and Scott were still totally embarrassed as they put their clothes back on piece by piece.

"That was so embarrassing! I'm so sorry Scott, she told me she wouldn't be back here tonight." Scott just laughed.

"It's fine Kira, I mean it seems like she already knew what we were doing anyways." She smiled as she pulled the white lace over her head and he put his black tank top over his torso and pulled on the blue button up as he sat back down. Kira moved toward her mum's room when she suddenly appeared next to her to tease her.

"Now I see why you like him." Noshiko laughed as Kira felt red crackling up her cheeks like lightning. "I mean did you see how defined he is, most girls would kill for a guy that looks like that and I suppose being a werewolf makes most things he does to you feel better especially when it gives him looks like that!"

"MOM, that's embarrassing stop saying that." She placed her hand on her daughter's cheek and hit it slightly.

"That's the point Kira! If I have to walk in on my daughter and her werewolf boyfriend having sex on my couch then I have to tease her about it, it's just the way it works." Kira felt enraged and started storming towards Scott before turning around.

"He was going to make me dinner, but we didn't have any food."

"He cooks, he cleans, he helps out around the house, he's defined, he's hot and he makes you feel like the most amazing thing in the world, what doesn't he do? But it looks like I helped you by not doing the shopping." This conversation was just getting uncomfortable with her mum and she stormed towards Scott and pulled him over to the couch and collapsed with her head on his lap as a huge grin grew across her face and she began to laugh. Sometimes she thought Kira forgot she was still a fox and enjoyed playing tricks and being mischievous as much as she did!

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter because I actually enjoyed writing it. I just feel like writing this type of stuff between Scott and Kira is really fun to write (especially the part with Noshiko) and it just makes it easier to write sometimes, but next chapter will be more Stalia, it wont be quite like this chapter is for Scira, but it will be more based around Stalia. Once again I'm astounded by all the support and am really thankful for the reviews favorites and follows, they really make my day and keep me writing.**

**.Did you like the more smutty area I put in there?**


	23. Forgiveness

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long, but I had to rewrite it like twice because I wasn't happy with parts and I just had a busy week, so I really hope you enjoy this because its been a long time coming! I saw a review this morning that said 'are you going to update this soon?' and I was like I better sit down and make sure it's ready to post! Enjoy!**

Stiles was sitting in the Jeep thinking about Malia. He had arrived at his house about 10 minutes ago, but he was stuck in his thoughts. He thought about the encounter he had with Malia at Derek's loft what she had said and what she had done. He remembered her storming past him and out of the building was she angry at him? Or was she just dealing with something else. Stiles jumped as he heard a knock on the side of the Jeep, when he had recovered he rolled down one of the windows and his dad poked his head into the car.

"Is something wrong Stiles?" He shook his head, but he could see that it wasn't tricking him.

"It's just something about Malia; she got angry when I told her that it was okay for her to be sad about Peter because whether or not she wanted him to be he was her father."

"Well I'm sure it'll be fine, I'm sure she'll come back to her senses and be happy that you understand, so just wait it out and it should be fine."

"Thanks dad. You look nice where are you going?" He smiled as he tapped against the side of the Jeep.

"I'm going out with Melissa." Stiles was happy that his dad had finally found someone who made him happy and if it went further Scott and he might be brothers which they had no problems with.

"Well have a nice time."

"Thanks and I left some food on the bench for you." Stiles smiled as his dad moved over to his car. He pulled opened the door and walked up towards the door when he felt something was watching him. To be honest it wasn't the first time he had felt something was watching him, but he never thought much of it. He opened the door and move into the kitchen to get some food. There was some pizza on the bench which his dad had left for him, he was thankful that his dad was so thoughtful. He picked himself a piece and poured a drink of water. He lost his grip on the cup as he moved towards the couch and the glass fell to the ground and shattered into pieces and the water splashed over the floor.

"Shit." Stiles said out aloud as he quickly rushed to get a broom. He knelt down and brushed the glass into the pan when he noticed that his hand was shaking uncontrollably. What was happening to him? Why did he suddenly have these shakes in his hand? He stood up and deposited the shards of glass into the bin and moved back into the kitchen and rested himself on the kitchen bench as he thought about what had just happened. He grabbed the piece of pizza he picked out before and took a bite out of it and put it back down on the plate. What was happening to him and why was it happening to him?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malia was sitting in her own car for once near the preserve, where she felt closer to her old self, but so much had changed from back then. Namely the fact that Peter was actually her dad. She knew that Stiles had meant well, but for some reason she just couldn't deal with it right now and she didn't really understand why. She started the ignition in the car and began to drive, she didn't know where and she didn't really care she just had to get something out of her system.

It was about 10 minutes later when she found herself standing outside of Kira's house and she could see Isaac and Lydia walking up to the doorway, she quickly made her way out of the car and caught up with Isaac and Lydia.

"Lydia, Isaac." She said as she rushed towards the couple who were on their way up to the house. They turned around and a smile appeared on her face.

"Hi Malia, how are you doing?" A frown appeared on her face as she went to respond.

"Not so well, but how about you?" Lydia looked at Malia as her eyes thinned as she looked at the girl.

"If that boy has done anything to you then I will kill him." Malia couldn't help, but laugh and chuckle under her breath.

"No, it's not something he's done, it's more something I did to him then he did to me, but why are you guys here?"

"Well Kira and Scott asked us over to have some dinner with them. They said they hadn't had food, so they went out and got some fresh ingredients and wondered if we would come, is that why you're here?" She shook her head.

"Well I guess I should get going if they invited you." She turned around as Isaac grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards Lydia.

"Malia if you think Scott and Kira wouldn't let you eat with us you're crazy." Lydia gripped onto the young werewolf and pulled her towards the door. As they got to the door Isaac rung the bell and not long after Kira pulled the door open.

"Hey guys come in!" The 3 walked into the house with Kira and they saw Noshiko sitting on the couch. Lydia looked round the room, but failed to see Scott.

"Where's Scott?"

"He's the one making dinner for us." A look of worry spread on Lydia's face as she turned to Isaac, he laughed and reassured her.

"I lived with Scott and I must say when Melissa wasn't there his cooking was pretty awesome." That was reassuring to Lydia and Malia but they were still a little worried about Scott's cooking.

"Well it will be nice to see a different side of Scott." They moved into the living room and sat down on the couch after greeting Noshiko. Scott walked into the room as they went to sit down.

"Hi guys."

"Hey Scott, we hear you're cooking! Should be interesting." He laughed under his breath as the group noticed how weird everything looked. The pillows were displaced and the couch cushions were a little out of place.

"What happened here?" Noshiko looked up from her book and shot her daughter a look to which she was already smiling.

"Um I dunno, but something happened." Kira looked over to the edge of the kitchen where Scott was standing barely able to keep himself from laughing and when Kira shot him a look he quickly moved into the kitchen.

"So where's Stiles Malia? Couldn't he make it?" Malia's smile sort of just returned to a neutral emotion and when Kira saw it she decided to speak again. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

"No it's fine, it's just that I did something that I shouldn't have and I'm afraid that Stiles is angry at me." This was when Scott exited the kitchen properly this time.

"Malia, I don't think Stiles could be angry at you . . . like ever. I mean he probably thinks whatever it was that happened was his fault." Malia just looked at Scott and she figured out that Stiles probably did think it was his fault, but it wasn't and they could all see it in her eyes.

"Go find him Malia; I'm sure he will be happy to see you." She nodded and thanked them all as she rushed out the door to her car. Scott moved over to talk to Isaac.

"So how's Kiara doing?" Isaac thought back to the events that happened at the house.

"It's hard to say, she's still dealing with her emotions, but Liam is there helping her, so we thought we would give them some space." Scott smiled, he was happy that Liam was looking after her.

"It's really great that Liam is helping her through this because she needs someone to hold onto and Liam is being really awesome for her." It was Lydia who had spoken.

"Yeah I can only imagine how hard it is for her?" Kira said as she turned to Scott.

"It really, really hurts, but eventually it gets better especially if you have someone to hold onto." He said as he gripped her hand and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How does Chris think her training will go?" Scott said as he let his head slump on top of Kira's. Isaac shrugged before responding.

"She's determined and he says that and persistence are the most important things during the training. He thinks that she will be committed, so she will probably go well once she's in the right place for the training." Scott nodded taking in the information.

"Well, please tell Chris that I'm very thankful for his help and if he needs anything he can come find me."

"I will." They heard the timer go off in the kitchen.

"Well who's ready for dinner?" They all put their hands up and laughter filled the room as they moved to the dinner table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiara was lying down with her head in Liam's lap on the large couch in the living room. Liam was running his hand through her brunette hair.

"So you're sure this is what you want?" She smiled up at him and ran a thumb down his cheek."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"And you like it in this apartment?" She laughed under her breath, she loved that Liam cared if she was happy with the apartment.

"It's nice and it's also nice to be living with Isaac and Mr. Argent, they're both really lovely people and the apartments really nice." Liam smiled down at her and gave her a kiss.

"Well I'm happy as long as you're happy, but if you need anything you just tell me and we'll get it and tell Chris I'm happy to help in anyway and so is Scott." She couldn't help, but smile and stood up to move to the bedroom.

"That really means a lot to me Liam, thank you. I'm feeling a little tired, so I think I'm going to go have a sleep." Liam understood that she was tired.

"Okay I'll still be here when you wake up." She looked down and smiled a little.

"Could you come with me in case I have another one of those nightmares?" Liam looked up at her and smiled as he stood up.

"Of course I can, as long as that's what you want." Jade walked into her room and laid down on her bed and put her head on the pillow as Liam walked into the room behind her and laid down on the opposite side of the bed still facing her and he smiled as he watched her trying to go to sleep.

It was only minutes later when Chris Argent arrived home to the quiet apartment, there was a note on the bench.

_Chris,  
Gone out with Lydia, Scott and Kira to give Kiara and Liam some time alone and some space. Will be back later just check on them.  
Isaac_

Chris moved to the back room, quietly pushed the door open a little and peered in to see Kiara and Liam on opposite sides of the bed facing each other while they were fast asleep. It was an endearing sight, one that he had only seen once which was when Allison and Scott were together when they weren't supposed to be. He walked into the room and he saw Allison fast asleep with Scott's arms around her resting her head on his chest and for once he had a moment of weakness and let it slide.

He backed out of the room and moved back to the kitchen and put down the shopping and moved to the couch collapsing and seeing it fall beneath his weight. He picked up the remote and flicked through the channels, but found absolutely nothing to watch which wasn't surprising really so he fell asleep sitting on the couch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malia pulled up at Stiles' barely 10 minutes later and was sitting outside of his house. She was worried about what to say, where would she start? I'm sorry? That never seemed like a great place to start, but that was all she had. She thought about Stiles, about all the time she had spent with Stiles. Ever since she left Eichen House she had spent most of her time with Stiles, she spent most of her time with him, her nights, her afternoons, her morning even when they went places he would always be with her and it made a smile grace her facial muscles. Maybe sorry is all Stiles would need, maybe sorry was all she needed to say to him. She pushed her door open and made her way to Stiles' front door and knocked on it. Only about a minute later Stiles opened the door and his eyes lit up with surprise and at the same time they spoke exactly the same words.

"I'm so sorry." They both smiled and Stiles cracked a joke.

"My God we're becoming like Scott and Kira." Malia and laughed at his joke, he always managed to make her smile even when she was sad.

"Not quite." She smiled at him. He motioned with his hand for her to come in. He showed her over to the counter where there were still some pieces of pizza for her. She grabbed a couple and moved over towards the couch. When Stiles turned to her she began to speak.

"You know Kira's birthday is coming up soon right?" Stiles nodded as she began to speak again. "We have to think of something funny to get her." Stiles laughed and kissed her.

"Don't worry about that I have an idea." Malia looked towards him with a look of confusion, he picked himself up from the lounge and walked into the room and then walked out with two brand new pillows. One had foxes doing funny things on it and the other had wolves doing funny things on it.

"They're awesome Stiles! What gave you the idea?"

"Well I was thinking what they could use to always be together when they're not together, but that's not all! I also laced the fox one with Kira's perfume and the wolf one with Scott's cologne. Malia laughed because the fox one smelt like Kira and the wolf like Scott and she guessed that the fox pillow would end up with Scott and the wolf one with Kira.

"Hahahaha she'll love it! That was a pretty awesome idea Stiles." He smiled as he placed them back on the floor of his room and moved back to sit on the couch when Malia pushed him down on the couch and kissing him. Opposite to Scott and Kira when Malia and Stiles did anything intimate she took the lead. She moved her lips down his neck forcing him to let his head fall back. After a few minutes Stiles stopped Malia.

"I'm really sorry Malia, but I'm just really tired is there any chance I can make it up to you?" She smiled and bit her bottom a little.

"Maybe tomorrow or sometime, but let's go have a sleep." Malia pulled Stiles towards his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, it had been a long, long day and she was happy just to be happy to lie down with Stiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott's head fell against a pillow that was positioned on Kira's bed and after a minute or so she let her head crumple until it landed next to Scott.

"Today has been a long, long day." Kira nodded as she re-positioned her head and moved it to Scott's chest and rested it there.

"I wonder how Stiles and Malia are going. I wonder if they made up." Scott stroked her cheek before speaking up.

"Well I think they probably forgave each other because they both thought it was their fault." Kira chuckled a little under her breath and looked to Scott who was paying all his attention to her. "Something else important is coming up soon as well! Do you remember what it is?" He said looking down at her as she pushed herself up from his chest with her hands and smiled at him.

"I haven't had much time to think about my birthday at all, but it's still not for about a week. Scott grinned as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Well for me that's definitely close enough for me to remind you and to also give you an early birthday present." Kira looked excited as to what Scott was alluding to.

"What early birthday present?" She asked with a grin on her face which could have lit up the entire room.

"This early birthday present!" He replied motioning to himself as a joke. She lent to kiss him.

"Hahaha, but you truly would be the best present for any girl to ever receive, so just makes sure you stay as my present!" The couple laughed as Kira once again let her head fall against his chest. She always loved this position because she couldn't only hear his breathing; she could hear his heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of his chest. She could feel his breath against her head and she could his tight muscular arms wrapping around her body keeping her warm and safe from the rest of the world. It was amazing how just falling asleep in his arms felt like you've had a shower and a long rest. Scott was just always so warm and inviting and when you laid in his arms both of those came through, just laying with him would make you tired, but would make you feel happy and like one of the most important people. She quickly placed a kiss on his chest as she continued to fall asleep in the arms of the person who meant the most to her out of everyone in the world.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**Well there you go! It was different to write, but it was nice to write a chapter a little more revolved around Stiles/Malia with a little of some of the couples in there and I've got that Kira's birthday plot-line ready to write about and that will be really fun to write, but it should be next chapter or the chapter after, I'm not quite sure yet! Tomorrow I leave for America early in the morning, so I have like 18 hours of plane flights to write and I will upload it spread over days, but I wont be uploading as often for the next 2 weeks, but I hope you guys really enjoy what I manage to get done. Once again I'm astounded by the support this story receives every time I upload a new chapter and I'm really appreciative of all the support because it's what keeps me writing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys again once I reach Hong Kong or the States!**


	24. Celebrations

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry this took so long to upload, but as I said now that I'm in NYC I will only update one of my stories every second day, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it! It's another Scira based chapter and for that I'm sorry, but I ran with the 'Kira's birthday' plot line and I thought it would be a nice place to write about them as a couple which I did, but as of next chapter it will be returning to a more group story instead of focusing on just one group! I hope you enjoy it!**

**iLoveSciam: Sorry if that confused you. There was an error in the writing that I didn't catch and where it said "Jade had her head resting on Liam's lap . . ." I actually meant "Kiara had her head resting on Liam's lap . . ." Sorry for the confusion and it should be fixed, but thank you for pointing it out!**

It was finally the day Scott had been waiting for, for a long time. It was Kira's birthday! Since the night of the dinner with the some of the group at Kira's everything had gone back to normal. Malia and Stiles were back together and as happy as can be, Kiara had made her triumphant return to school with Liam's help (Scott couldn't deny that he was that dedicated to Kiara and he couldn't deny he was proud of Liam for helping her through the entire thing) and Scott and Kira were as happy as ever, but today they were all trying to make this a special day for Kira and Scott was at the front because he wanted to make it the most special day for her.

It was the morning, light was filtering into the room through the window in a radiant yellow heating the two entangled bodies in the sun light on the bed. Her hair was reflecting the sunlight and it looked absolutely radiant. She opened her eyes and let the light pierce the darkness and when she did she only saw one important thing, Scott. He was staring at her, deep into her eyes and the most amazing grin across his face which was to die for. He was just perfect, the tanned skin, the wonderful jaw line, the hair, the beautiful brown puppy eyes, the dimples and most of all the smile which could light up an entire room. She couldn't help, but smile straight back at him. Even in the morning he looked perfect and he made it look effortless.

"Good morning." Kira whispered under her breath before she felt the arms Scott around her pulling her closer to him by the second. Once she was pressed fully against him he hovered his lips over hers and kissed her. Kissing Scott for Kira was always amazing, but this one had something particularly special in it. After about 5 minutes of him ravaging her lips, he hands running through his hair and his running up and down her back under her top he pulled away allowing them both to catch a breath still smiling at each other.

"Happy Birthday Kira." Her face lit up even more (if that was possible) and she kissed him again.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered! How could I possibly forget your birthday it's the most important date in my calendar." He was truly the perfect boyfriend, he didn't forever anything, he always made her feel perfect and he always made her happy.

"I love you so much Scott."

"I love you too Kira and I've made sure this day will be perfect for you, but first I've got a little something for you." Kira couldn't help, but feel excited imagining all the things he could have got her. "This is just the first present, but I hope you like it." Scott pulled out a beautiful gold pendant with a diamond encrusted on the top and the Japanese kanji for 'your love is what I value' with a small wolf engraved onto the pendant. Scott pulled out a much less decedent pendant from under his shirt which had the same kanji, but had a fox engraved instead of a wolf.

"Scott my God, it's amazing! It's beautiful, it's . . . stunning. How did you even afford it?" Scott smiled a little before answering the question.

"I asked Derek a favour and he had no troubles with it because of some specific reason, but it doesn't matter, what matters is that you like it." Kira couldn't stop gleaming as she looked down at the pendant.

"He gave you that much and you spent it all on me?" She couldn't help, but look up at him and give him one of the most affectionate kisses she could give.

"Like what the kanji say, your love is the only thing with value to me." Scott gently picked up the pendant and strung it around her neck as she buried herself into Scott's bare chest, at this moment in time she felt like the most precious person and she felt home.

Moments later Malia and Lydia walked into the room with some breakfast.

"Happy Birthday Kira!" They both shouted as they entered the room and positioned themselves on the end of the bed and Lydia quickly threw Scott a shirt to put on for the mean time.

"Has he given you something yet?" Kira only gleamed as she motioned to the pendant and Lydia quickly moved to examine it. "Holy shit this thing is beautiful and is that what I think it is towards the top?" Kira could only nod as the excited girl examined the pendant cautiously.

"What do the kanji mean?" It was Malia who had spoken up to ask about the kanji on the pendant and Scott thought it was his turn to interject.

"They mean your love is what I value." Lydia was impressed, the pendant was absolutely beautiful and fitting. She knew that Scott was a great guy, but who knew he would have such taste.

"It's perfect Kira, you have a keeper here." The girls all smiled at each other, but Kira's gaze averted to Scott.

"I already knew that, so should we tuck into the breakfast? By the way who cooked it?"

"Melissa cooked it and it looks awesome." Kira was too happy to worry about the quality of the food she was eating, nut there was still one question she had for Scott.

"So what's the plan for the whole day because I have a feeling you planned it all." Everyone chuckled because she was 100% right, but it was just amusing .

"Well we've got breakfast, then we're going out with the pack to celebrate and then you and I have some time to ourselves to do whatever you want and then you and I have dinner with your parents and then we have the rest of the night to do what we want." She smiled and was happy that she had some time she could just spend with Scott because although it was her birthday the only thing that mattered to her was him.

0000000000000000000000000009000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kira and Scott were just pulling up to the restaurant where they were having dinner. They were walking up the pathway together arm in arm. So far the day had been perfect for Kira and she couldn't help, but have a smile dominating the features of her face the entire time and have that smile directing at Scott. As soon as they walked in they saw a table where all their friends were already seated all engaged in a riveting conversation. When the two got closer to the table everyone saw it was them and turned their attention to Kira. Scott and Kira sat down next to each other with their hands still connected under the table. That was when Lydia and Malia drew everyone's attention to the pendant around Kira's neck, which every single one of them was astounded by its beauty.

"Holy shit that thing is amazing Scott!" He was happy that even Stiles and Issac thought it was beautiful, but the only person he needed to like it was Kira and she absolutely adored it.

"A beautiful gem for a beautiful girl." Everyone except the girls and Scott pretended to gag and the girls just made a moaning sound, but Kira just lent over to Scott and gave him a long loving kiss. Stiles thought this was the time for a good joke and to give their presents.

"Let's keep it PG at the lunch table." They all laughed, especially Scott and Kira who had red glowing in their cheeks and had smiles from ear to ear. "Well Malia and I will start off the presents." They pulled out two oddly shaped packages and passed them both over the table to Kira.

What was in the packages really managed to confuse not only Kira, but Scott as well. Kira dug her fingers under the crisp paper and pulled it apart to reveal two pillows with two beautiful hand crafted covers, one with foxes depicted across it and the other with wolves across it, but there was something special about them. Was it . . . The smell? She lowered her nose to the fox pillow and she smelt it, she smelt Scott and she moved her head to the other pillow and smelt herself on it.

"How did you get them to smell like us?" Stiles smirked, he thought that he was very intelligent, but maybe just a tad creepy.

"Well when you and Scott left the house once, I went and sprayed the fox pillow with his cologne and the wolf one with your perfume, then I rubbed a certain piece of clothing on each pillow and don't ask which piece." Kira couldn't help but laugh under her breathing and just looked over to Scott who was blushing at this stage.

"Well thank you for them, they're beautiful and I will have them with me all the time." Malia and Stiles just smiled at the happy kitsune. Lydia and Isaac were quick to present their present to Kira, it was a beautiful (and not to mention highly illegal.) katana from Japan. It was amazing, she would have loved to have brought it out, but somehow she didn't think the owners of the restaurant would be too happy with a teenage girl wielding a sword in their area. Kira smiled and leant over and squeezed both Lydia's and Isaac's hands.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful and I can't wait to have some fun with it later on, but thank you so much. How did you even get it past customs?" Kira tilted her head and looked at the two with a look of question quickly sprinkling across her face.

"I asked a favour from Chris and being a hunter he knew some people which cleared it and didn't have trouble getting it through the borders." Kira smiled and was happy everyone had gone to such a big effort for such a small occasion, but she couldn't help but wonder if Scott was behind the entire day because he always seemed to be staring at her and not wondering about the rest of the day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lunch had been amazing and the gifts she had gotten from her pack of friend were also amazing, but at the moment she was sitting in the car with Scott and he was asking her what she would like to do for the time they had together before the dinner with her parents.

"Anything you want to do Kira? Anything in particular or would you just Like to lay around until it's time for the dinner?" She was scrounging through the depths of her mind searching for something in specific she wanted to do, but the only thing that mattered was that she was with Scott.

"I don't know, but the only thing that matters is that you're here with me." Scot had driven out of the complex and they were now sitting somewhere secluded until Kira made her decision on where to go, but it didn't seem that it was happening anytime soon. Kira leant over the seats and kissed Scott in the most intimate way, but before pulling away she felt a pull in her chest making her feel a need to be closer to him. Scott pulled away from the kiss and heard Kira let out a little whimper which almost broke his heart.

"I would love to Kira, but later on when we have more time and a little more space." He said motioning to the back. "I still have a few more things to give you for your birthday, so would you like the next one now?" Kira smiled at Scott. He had already got that beautiful pendant for her and she didn't want anything else, but he had more for her.

"Scott I really don't need anything more, this was more than enough and I love it." Scott put his hand on her cheek.

"Kira if that necklace was all I wanted to give you that would have been the only thing I would have bought, but I bought more because that's what I wanted to do and that's what I think you deserve." He got out of the back of the car and returned with a massive bunch of her favourite flowers, roses. Kira knew it was stereotypical for a girl in love to love roses, but she couldn't help it.

"Scott they're beautiful, I can't thank you enough." He smiled because all he wanted was to see her happy on her birthday and she had been happy all day and hopefully she would for the rest of the day! They were only flowers, but for some reason they made Kira so very happy. Kira moved to smell them as she raised the velvet red roses to her nose and breathed in the scent.

"How about I take you to the house and we can have a rest before dinner? Does that sound good?" Kira grinned, Scott always knew what she needed, it was like he was only concerned with what she needed which made her smile.

"That sounds amazing because I have a feeling this day is only going to get longer, but you have made this day amazing and I can't thank you enough Scott!" He grinned and placed his lips on hers and his hand on her flushed cheek. Once she pulled away they began the trip back to Kira's house.

It was about 10 minutes later when they pulled up at Kira's house, the lights were off and it seemed like nobody was home. They were standing by the door when Scott turned to Kira looking down at her and lowered his lips to hers, she moved her hands from her sides and grabbed Scott's shirt and pulled him closer to her as his moved around her hips. She pushed into him, the force making Scott loose his footing as he fell back against the wall. They both started laughing and grinning as Kira gained her own footing back and placed her key in the door. it creaked open as she pushed it open she places down her key and she heard the metallic clang and as it hit the bottom of the bowl and she felt Scott's strong arms surround her and pick her up, carrying her towards the living room in his arms. She had a grin dominating her face and was laughing.

"Put me down!" Scott laughed as he carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on her bed before he left the room and quickly came back with all the presents Kira had got from her friends and put them on the ground apart from the pillows which he took over to the bed and gave the fix patterned pillow to Kira and placed it under her head, laid down next to her and placed the wolf pillow beneath his head.

"Smell nice?" Scott asked as he looked towards Kira who had her face buried in the pillow.

"Yeah it smells great, but I have the real thing here, so I don't need it right now." She lifted her head from the pillow and put he back up against Scott and pushed into him so she could feel his firm torso behind her back, his warm breath on her neck, their legs entangled and so she could feel his strong arms around her. Kira found it was one of the most comfortable positions to be in because it always made her feel safe and warm and more importantly as close to Scott as possible.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a few hours later when Kira's eyes splintered open feeling sensitive to the light. She knew Scott's arms were still surrounding her and she was backed up against him. She slipped from his arms and she heard him begin to stir as she sat up on the sure of the bed. Only moments later Noshiko and Ken walked through the door, waking up Scott.

"Happy Birthday!" Ken and Noshiko said in unison as they entered the room together and sat down beside Scott and Kira.

"Thank you mum and dad." She didn't sound excited or happy, but that was due to the fact she had just woken up from her slumber with Scott and that's when they noticed the beautiful pendant hanging around we neck.

"What's this Kira?" Scott and Kira smiled at each other.

"It's one of Scott's presents to me." She answered as her mother ran her fingers over its features, reading the inscription and looking at the fox depicted on the front of it.

"It's truly beautiful Scott, truly, truly wonderful." Scott perched his head on Kira's shoulder placing a kiss which elicited a moan from her on her neck.

"A beautiful gift for a beautiful girl." The older couple smiled at them and got up and walked towards the door before speaking again.

"Well when you're ready come out and we will have dinner." The younger couple nodded at them as they left the room and only moments Scott and Kira began to follow, but the only made it harder because they wouldn't let go of each other. As they got towards the door they began staring at each other both thinking about how lucky they were to have each other.

"Thank you Scott." She placed an intimate kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" She smiled at him and moved a stray hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"For everything you say and do for me." This time it was him who smiled.

"I do it all because I love you Kira and I hope that never changes." She smiled at him before they both became completely lost in their infatuation for each other.

A couple of hours later Kira was laying in Scott's muscular arms once again on her bed after dinner with her parents. She had her head on his chest and had her fingers entwined with his. She was thinking about how happy she was and how perfect the day had been and that's when she realised that it was all because of Scott. He had done everything perfectly for her and he he'd just made her life so much better. She slowly flipped over and took his head in her hands and began to kiss it all over.

"What's this for?" He asked as she moved over his lips. She pulled back and just starred at him with a look of endearment and love.

"It's because you've made this day perfect and it was all you! It's because I can't imagine a day without seeing you because it would be too painful! It's because I love you and I can't think of anyone, but you and you're all that matters to me." Scott grinned at her reciprocating the act she was performing before pulling out a little box for her.

"You're right Kira! I can't think of a good day without seeing you! You're one of the few things that make me the happiest person in the world and I just can't think of something without you. I love you Kira and hopefully this shows you." She pulled open the little box and in the centre was a beautiful promise ring. It wasn't too extravagant, but it was tasteful and she loved it! It was perfect! "Kira I love you and I hope that we stay together for the rest of our lived and I hope that you feel the same way." She smiled barely able to contain her happiness.

"Of course I do Scott, I love you and I love it! It's beautiful!" She said as she slid it on her finger and slid back onto Scott's chest as close to him as possible. "This has been the perfect day Scott, thank you." All he did was grin at the beautiful girl lying half beside him half on top of him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she delved deeper into him and made her body as close to his a possible and began to fall asleep in his embrace. She really couldn't imagine a life without him and now it seemed that she wouldn't have to and that made her the happiest girl in the world.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter because it was one that I really, really enjoyed writing! I felt at first that the promise ring might be going a bit far, but then I reasoned with myself that it's not that far fetched and the fact that he lost his first love might have added to his sort of quickly showing commitment, so I decided io run with it! I still really appreciate all the support, so thank you to all those who review and all those who follow and favourite because it really makes my day! Look forward to the next chapter of Can You Forgive Me? In 2 days and probably chapter 25 of this story in 4 and I will see you all then! **


	25. Visions

**Hey Guys!**

**Well here's the next chapter! I decided to visit a couple we haven't visited for a while, so if you ship Derek and Braeden there's a bit of them in this chapter. I decided to introduce a plot line that I would like to follow later on in the story, but right how it may just be a back story or something a rather like that. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Derek was sitting on the couch with his arm situated around Braeden's mid section with her leaning into him and hear head laying against his shoulder, her black hair flowing down her back. Derek could feel her breath on his neck sending a tingle down his spine. She sighed and she forced her head closer to Derek and he could hear the sense or relief in her voice.

"Why can't everything always be this simple Derek?" He chuckled under his deep breath zany placed a kiss on her forehead as he pulled her closer to him with a tighter grip round her abdomen.

"Well I'm not entirely sure there's an answer for that question, but it's because we care about keeping people." Once again she sighed as if not truly believing what he was saying. "For example you're a District Attorney, you look after people by dealing with harder cases."

"I was a DA, but not anymore." Derek turned his head and they separated a little to the point where they were looking straight at each other, his expression full of confusion, but interest.

"What do you mean was? Did something happen?" She smiled at him and ran her hand down his cheek running over his stubble.

"Well it happened a while ago, I became obsessed with one case and I got nowhere and it's hard to keep a job when you're not doing anything that's getting you anywhere." Derek understood because it wasn't the first time someone had become obsessed with trying to find out what happened in a certain circumstance, it actually reminded him of himself after the fire when he was still trying to figure out what had happened.

Derek rested his head against Kate's shoulder as his tears rand down her shirt, she had her arms around him, comforting him.

_"It's okay Derek, we'll find out what happened." He lifted his head and looked deeply into her eyes, he used to the fact that they didn't really show emotion, but it never really mattered to him. She pressed her lips to his and moved her hands to his neck as his moved to her waist. He could tell she was trying to release some worry and sadness from him, she laid back on the bed and Derek followed as he pressed down on her lips, but as his sinuses cleared he smelt something, something unusual, but something he had smelt before, but not too long ago. What was it? That's when it hit him, Kate smelt of gas and it was that second when he figured it out, it was Kate who made the fire, maybe not directly her, but she had something to do with it. He jumped back off her and had his back against the window._

_"What is it Derek? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" She looked deep into his face and she saw two pure emotions, anger and sadness. He stared at her, eyes wide and they explained it all._

_"You did it didn't you?" She shrugged her shoulders as she moved closer to him._

_"I did what?"_

_"You had something to do with the fire didn't you!" He could see her trying to put in an effort to hide it from him._

_"Why would you think I had anything to do with the fire Derek? Why would I do that to you? Derek I love you why would I do that?" Derek felt his pulse rising and this was a bad position to be in and as he began to speak he could hear the anger slipping through his voice, but it was more than anger, it was fury._

_"You don't love me Kate, you used me because you're the only person who knew that everyone was going to be there. You're sick Kate."_

Derek couldn't help thinking back to that time, but it was all behind him and so much had happened since then and although it was a tragedy, what she had done had got him where he was today. Everything had changed and it all started with her, Peter had bitten Scott, Derek had become an alpha and as he lost his status Scott ascended the status of alpha and now he had Braeden and everything became this way because of Kate and although he hated her entire existence, she had allowed him to get where he was now.

"Well it's not the first time someone has become obsessed with something, but what was the case?" She sighed obviously not wanting to talk about the case that she had lost herself in all those years ago.

"I was in charge of the case looking for a woman named 'The Desert Wolf'." Derek's eyes widened as he remembered that Peter had told him that Malia's mother had a code name of the exact same nature, but he didn't know her real name. "Derek you look like that rings a bell to you."

"The thing is that it does because Peter said that he found out that Malia's mother had a code name and it was 'The Desert Wolf' and he also told me that's he was probably a shape shifter that could turn into a coyote and that was a habit that Malia inherited." Braeden was excited that maybe at some stage she could figure out the only mystery that she couldn't ever figure out. "Maybe we could figure out who it is! That would be good for Malia and maybe it would be good for you."

"Maybe, but let's wait until later to figure this out because for now I just want to leave things simple." She pressed her head into Derek's shoulder as she saw him get out his phone and began to send a text, she had no idea what it was for, but right now she didn't really care.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott was sitting on a bench in a park close to the school waiting for Kira to come back from Lydia's when he felt a strong vibration in his pocket coming from his phone, he pulled it out and read the text.

_Need to talk to you, need some help with something.  
From Derek_

He looked up from his phone and that's when he smelt it, he smelt peaches and strawberries flowing through the air carried by the cool breeze, it was the scent that Scott only knew too well and it was an assault on the senses, but a good assault. He turned his head to his side and saw the beautiful girl struggling to keep her black hair tamed in the strong winds, a smile gracing her face, even after the amount of time he had spent with Kira he was still entranced by her beauty. When she reached his side she placed a passionate kiss on his lips before grabbing onto his hands and entwining her fingers with his, she looked at his face and she could see that he looked completely lost, his eyes looked glazed over as they stared straight at her and his face looked a little dopey.

"Is something wrong Scott?" She felt a little worried because he barely looked like he was paying attention to her.

"Sorry, I was just entranced, but I'm back." Kira was confused, she peered around the immediate area and even tried to look a little further, but she couldn't find anything.

"Entranced from what?" Scott couldn't help but let the smile grow across the features and contours of his face and as it did the dimples that Kira had fallen in love with appeared on his face. He ran his hand down the side of her face as he pressed a quick kiss to her lightly coloured lips.

"You, I'm not sure you notice how beautiful you look, but I can't help but get lost in you because of it." The smile on Scott's face was now mirrored by the the girl who's body was pressing into him.

"I feel flattered, but nobody else stares at me like that."

"Good."

"I'm not sure if I should be flattered or offended by that comment. Should I be happy that you're protective and you don't want anybody else staring at me or should I be offended?" He laughed a little before answering.

"Definitely flattered because if anyone else stared at you like I do, I'm not sure what I would do." Kira pressed her lips to his cheek and felt a little stubble as she removed her lips.

"Well don't worry because you're the only one I love and the only one I would ever pay attention to." At this point her body was practically melting into him from the feeling of heat coming from his body, but she sighed as Scott pulled his body away from her and moved more to her side as they walked towards her car.

"Before anything else I want to pay a visit to Derek, he sent me a message saying he needed help with something and asked me to come over." She nodded, it was find with her because she knew that before they could spend time together they had to help the others, the pack always had to come first and sometimes it was a pain, but she understood that Scott was the alpha and they all looked to him.

"Okay, but did he say what it was about?" Scott shook his head which Kira found odd because Derek wasn't one to be very vague, but maybe it was too important to say much over the phone.

Scott gripped the door and easily slid it to the side, Kira was standing beside him just looking at him because to tell the truth she had nothing better to be looking at and when she saw his muscles pulsate from sliding the large metal door out of the way easily a small blush crackled its way up her cheeks. He gripped her hand and entwined their fingers once more as they walked into the room to see Derek standing at a table by himself with a small, but beautiful box. Situated on the couch was woman, not one Kira could quite distinguish from a far, but as she got a little closer she could tell it was Malia.

"Hey Derek is something wrong?" Derek turned around to see the alpha and the kitsune walk in the room hand in hand, it was something everyone had become used to, but he still couldn't help but smile at the gesture of affection.

"No nothing per say wrong, but I do need you're help with something." Scott was always happy to help, but Derek was being odd about the entire situation.

"Sure that's not problem, but why is Malia here?" Derek could see the question on the young alpha's face.

"Well you'll understand that once I explain the situation." Scott nodded as he and Kira moved further into the room and stood opposite him. "We'll i was talking to Braeden when she mentioned that she got stuck up in a case a while ago and that's why she got fired from her job as a DA. She said the case that she got stuck up in was a case to do with someone who had the code name the Desert Wolf, then I remembered that Peter told me that Malia's mother had the exact same code name and I think I know a way to get the real name of her mother and I think it'll help Braeden as well and I need your help to get the name." Scott was nodding as he took in the information. Derek was waiting for an answer, but to tell the truth he already had an answer because he was talking to Scott, the one person who would never deny doing something that would help a pack member or really . . . Anyone.

"Well if you need my help, so tell me what I need to do to help."

"Well my mother took the memory from Peter, but there's one way we can still get the name of her, we need to talk to my mum." Confusion grew across the faces of everyone in the room and non one wanted to say the obvious, but since Scott was the aloha he decided that he should be the one to say something.

"We need to talk to your mum, Talia Hale. You mean the deceased Talia Hale? I'm sorry Derek, but how are we supposed to talk to a dead person?" Derek opened the beautiful wooden box laying on the table to reveal 5 claws that used to belong to his mother.

"With these."

"So you want me to use them to let you talk to your mother? Won't that be painful?" Derek shook his head.

"It should be fairly painless for the both of us, but there's one thing I need to tell you' it won't be me talking to my mother it will be you." Scott and Kira's face contorted in pure confusion.

"Why me? I mean wouldn't she be more likely to give you the name since you're her son?" Derek shook his head at the true alpha with a smile growing across the features of his face.

"Scott, there are multiple reasons that inching she'd be more likely to give you the name over me. Firstly you're a true alpha and m y mum knows exactly what that means, she knows that it means that you became an alpha through pure character and she will respect that over everything else. Secondly you're the alpha, so to her you will have more authority compared to anyone else I send including myself and thirdly you have a special ability that not many wolves have or had and that's one other thing you share with her. Trust me she will give you the name and if we get it we will deal with it when we're all ready to." Scott understood Derek's reasoning, but he still thought that it should be Derek or Malia to talk to Talia.

"So how do we do this?" Derek pulled up his own hand and put it directly behind his mothers claws. Scott understood and moved to Derek's side as he knew what was coming was going to cause him pain.

"Scott you don't have to take my pain, it'll only hurt for a tiny bit and then it'll heal. I'll be fine Scott."

"Derek it's not something I have to do, it's something I want to do and it doesn't matter if it'll heal, I want to help you with it." Scott latched his hand onto Derek's arm as Derek plunged his hand down into the claws embedding them into his and causing his eyes to spark the deep blue of a changed beta with his alpha siphoning half of his pain making much more bearable.

Kira could see Scott in visible pain and she felt the need to run over to him and to help him, but she had to restrain herself. She had seem him in pain so many times before, but each time it hurt her just as much as it did him. Scott could see Kira worrying .

"Don't worry Kira I'm fine." After a pout 10 seconds longer Scott pulled his hand away from Derek and moved to Kira and caught her in an embrace as she buried her head into the crook of his neck.

"It's just I don't like seeing you in pain." She said with some tears distorting its sound.

He ran his reassuring hand up and down her back trying to calm her down and gave her a kiss on her forehead before pulling away and moving to sit on the couch. She moved with him and sat beside hip (well beside him was a bit off because she was actually sitting on his lap with her head leaning back into the expanse of his muscular chest before Derek moved behind him.

"Are you ready Scott?" He saw Scott wrap his arms around Kira before. dodging his head. Derek moved 'claws' to the specific position on Scott's neck and pushed in forcing the alphas eyes to glow the crimson red of an alpha and a slight whimper from the kitsune in his arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Scott's eyes shot open and he was standing in the middle of an odd warehouse and in the middle was a sight he wished he never had to see again because it had caused troubles with the group for months, in the middle of the room was the Nematon, but right behind it there was a tall woman standing with long black hair flowing down her back and as Scott noticed her she turned around to face him and even in her face he could see some resemble ended between Derek and his mother. The woman began to walk around the tree stump and when she got in front of hi she ran a hand down his cheek._

_"Hello Scott." He wondered how Talia knew his name, but he didn't recoil as she ran her soft hand down his cheek._

_"How do you know my name Talia? Did Derek tell you about me last time he spoke to you?" She nodded as she took her hand back and it returned to her side._

_"He told me your name, what you looked like and that you're a true alpha and I assume you're here speaking to me because you and your pack need something."_

_"Before I tell you that I want you to tell me something. Why did Derek think that you would most likely give me what we need over him?" Talia sighed and brushed a stray hair away from her face._

_"Although you don't believe him, the fact is that he's right. I would be more likely to give information to a true alpha and someone who has my special ability over my own children, so whatever his reasons were they were probably right." Scott nodded, he could tell so many things about her even though he had only be speaking to her for a couple of minutes. She was loyal, strong and she exhumed the same aura he did, the aura of an alpha, the aura of a leader._

_"Well we need a name, the name of someone you stole from Peter."_

_"You want the name of the Desert Wolf, why?"_

_"I would like to have the name because Malia Peter's daughter is part of my pack and she wants to know who her mother is and another member of my pack, Braeden who is Derek's girlfriend lost her job as a DA searching for her long ago and Derek thinks it would give her some more closure." Scott could see the thought smouldering around in her head until she went to speak._

_"Scott I don't think I can give you that name because there was a reason I took that name from Peter, one he would have been an awful father, but two she was an awful person, not as bad as Peter, but she wasn't a nice person."_

_"We really need that name Talia, but if you can't give it to us we will find it our . . ." As Scott was speaking something interrupted him, a voice that he could remember, but a voice he hadn't expected to hear ever again._

_"Talia please give Scott the name, they need it and if you don't give it to them they will find it without you, so please don't let them get hurt finding the name." Scott was visibly shocked at the voice he heard coming from the upper level of the warehouse._

_"Talia who is that? Who's voice is that?" She smiled again before answering the question he already knew the answer to._

_"Scott this place isn't just somewhere you can connect with me, it's a place you can connect with any of the dead and it seems when you wanted me you also wanted someone else along with me." Scott stared at the stairs as the all so familiar woman descended the stairs with her brunette hair trailing right behind her._

Kira could feel teardrops on falling down his cheeks and onto her neck, she could feel the change in his heartbeat and she could sense the change in his breathing.

"Derek, why is Scott crying? What's happening to him Derek?" Derek looked stunned as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"I have no idea." Derek had no idea what to say to Kira because this was something he had no idea about and he was afraid to tell the kitsune anything.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter because once again I enjoyed writing it and I'm sorry it's a bit late today , but shit happens haha. I decided to introduce the Desert Wolf plot line because I think it could be fun to toy with later on and plus it allowed me to have Talia and Scott talk and also have that ending. I mean it's not like people don't know who it is, but I won't say the name in case you don't know. I wanted them to talk because I just thought it would be nice. Also next chapter I'm pretty sure Kiara will begin her training, so look forward to that!**


	26. The Huntress

**Hi Guys!**

**Sorry this chapter is so late, but it took a while to write the chapter and half the chapter disappeared after I wrote it which is annoying, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it and I hate to say this because it sounds selfish, but I do enjoy reading what you guys think of the chapters, so if you do enjoy reading them please review, but thanks for all the support because I love writing this and I hope you do too.**

_The brunette's hair bobbed as she descended the stairs and it stunned Scott, but Talia didn't seem worried at all._

_"Allison is that you?" Scott's face portrayed emotions of shock, love and sadness and above any other happiness to see his ex-girlfriend. She smiled in his direction._

_"Hello Scott, it's good to see you." Scott began to run towards her, he picked her up and swung her around. They were laughing and smiling before she lent down and pressed her lips to his. It remembered him of old times, but it felt amazing. Scott pulled away and just thought that it was only because they were so happy to see each other, but it didn't matter because they had been apart for too long. There were tears travelling down Scott's face as he embraced Allison. He had missed her more than he could express._

_"I've missed you so much Allison, it's not the same without you." She smiled as she buried her head in the crook of his neck._

_"I've missed you too Scott, you have no idea what it's like without you and to just wait to somehow speak to you. The group seems happy." Scott nodded, but couldn't help the tears running from his eyes. She ran her thumb under his eyes, wiping away the flowing tears._

_"We are, but it's not the same without you. The new girls are nice to have around and now I have my Liam, life is good, but not the same. We miss you." She smiled and she thought about little things she had seen, particularly between Scott and Kira._

_"What about you and Kira? I've seen some things between you two going on!" She saw red fluttering up and through Scott's cheeks and he began to stutter a little._

_"You . . . You didn't see . . . Anything right?" She laughed and she knew exactly what he was thinking about because that's exactly what she would have been thinking about._

_"Scott I see everything that happens with the pack and yes you and Kira in your own time." She didn't think Scott had ever looked anymore embarrassed, but there he was, his cheeks lighting up like the 4th of July. "I must say you look like you're having fun. I'm happy for you Scott and I'm sorry for what happened with Kate, Araya and Peter, but I'm glad you're ok and I'm glad you're happy."_

_"Thanks Allison that really means a lot to me, but I couldn't have gotten through any of it without Kira, Malia, Liam or the pack. Lydia really misses you and I'm sure she would kill me if I didn't say that she misses you and she loves you and the same with everyone else. I take it you've seen Isaac and Lydia together? They make a cute couple! He misses you to and your dad . . . He misses you a lot, but he's okay." She smiled at the boy in front of her._

_"Thank you Scott, thank you for everything!" He grinned and had a little chuckle under his breath._

_"Thank me for what? I haven't done anything special." She laughed before kissing him once more before wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"Thank you for keeping them all safe and helping them move on. I really appreciate it and it makes me really happy, so thank you for everything you've done." They were smiling like total idiots at each other when they heard a cough from right behind them and when they turned Talia was still there._

_"Sorry we kind of forgot about you Talia, but I have a question. Can any alphas claws do this or is it only yours?" She hesitated a second before responding._

_"Any powerful alpha can do it, so you probably can do it if you focus enough, but I wouldn't make a habit of it because it is very draining to do." Scott nodded and turned half of his attention back to the brunette huntress that stood next to him holding his hand._

Kira could hear whispers coming from Scott's lips, but she couldn't determine what he was saying. Kira was just happy that the years had stopped, but now this?

"Derek what is Scott saying? Can you hear him properly?" Derek could hear the pain and worry in Kira's voice, she was trying to hide it, but she wasn't doing such a good job of it.

"Yes I can hear him perfectly, he's saying Allison's name." He watched as the expression on Kira's face shifted uncomfortably, but he could tell that she wasn't annoyed at Scott, but he could tell she wanted to know why. "I'm sorry Kira, but I have absolutely no idea as to why he's saying her name. I'm sure he'll explain when he comes back, but right now we just need to wait." She nodded understanding that Derek was right, but it hurt her just a little that he was saying her name. She moved her head so her lips were right next to his ear.

"Scott." She said softly.

_Scott was still talking to Allison when he heard the breathy voice echo throughout the place laced with worry._

_"Scott." He instantly looked around, he knew it was Kira's voice, but she sounded worried and sad._

_"It looks like it's almost time for you to leave Scott, she sounds worried." He smiled, it made him happy knowing that Kra was worried about him. Allison turned from Scott to face Talia._

_"Please give him the name of Malia's father Talia, if not for Scott then for Derek or you're niece Malia." Talia stood still for a second as she let the thoughts simmer in her head before she spoke out again._

_"Her name was Aspen Bluebell." Scott gave her a title dirty look as if trying to figure out if she was lying or if she was telling the truth._

_"That sounds like it was made up." Talia laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder in and smiled at him._

_"It may have been, but that was the name Peter knew her by, so it may be her real name or it may not, but that was the name he knew her by."_

_"Thank you Talia you've been a real help." Kira's voice echoed throughout the entire warehouse once more with the same word._

_"I think it's time for you to go Scott." He nodded and turned to face Allison._

_"It was nice to see you Allison, but I've go to go." She let a smile grace the features of her face and pressed a kiss to his lips before pulling away._

_"I love you Scott." She couldn't help but wipe away the tear falling down her cheek after building up in her eyes for the past 5 minutes._

_"I love you too Allison."_

It was only moments later Derek was forced away from Scott as his eyes glowed a crimson red before fading into the normal soft brown of his calm eyes. He released his grip on Kira as he regained his sense of environment. Kira kept her hold on Scott as she looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay Scott?" He nodded, but he knew he was not fooling anyone, let alone Kira. "Scott you're not okay, you were crying and saying Allison's name, why were you doing those things?" It was time to come clean over what had actually happened in the dream.

"Kira I'm sorry if it made you worry and I'm sorry if it hurt you I was saying her name, but she was there Kira! I saw her, I spoke to her and I . . . I'm sorry to say it, but I kissed her and I'm sorry, but . . ." Scott tried to continue, but Kira had placed her lips on his gently.

"Scott, she died in your arms and you didn't really get to say goodbye and I know you will always love her, I'm not mad or angry." He smiled at the girl who had his head in her arms and it was perfect, but that was when Derek interrupted.

"Did you get the name Scott? Did you get the name?" Both Malia and Derek were standing at attention to get an answer form their alpha. Scott pondered the name in his thoughts before speaking up.

"I did, but I don't think now is quite the right time. We've got all this stuff going on with Jade, Kiara and Deucalion and maybe once it cools down we can have a look into it, but I don't think it's the right time." He turned to Malia then back to Derek and they both slowly nodded understanding that Scott was right and it's not like they could force him because he was the alpha, the only one who would have had any chance of getting it out of him if they were urgent was Kira.

"Kira, I've gotta go speak to Lydia, it's pretty urgent, so any chance you could make your way back to the house and wait for me?" She nodded and gave him a quick kiss and an embrace before moving slightly towards Malia to show Scott she had a way home. "Thanks, I'll see you when I get home." He quickly ran out the door leaving Derek, Malia and Kira standing in the loft together awkwardly because Malia and Derek had not quite adapted to the fact that they were cousins quite yet.

00000000000000000000000000000

It was only about 15 minutes later that Scott found himself knocking of Lydia's door and only moments later Lydia and Isaac answered the door.

"Hi Scott, do you need something from us?" He shook his head and they could see the excitement and the joy on Scott's face and then Isaac asked an extremely inappropriate question.

"Did you just screw Kira or are you on drugs? Or is it something else?" Lydia turned a little towards Isaac to show that she thought the question was a little inappropriate, but she turned back to Scott again.

"I just did something with Derek and I got to speak to his mum, but I also got to speak to another dead person, I got to speak to Allison you guys." After hearing that name Lydia recoiled,q knocking Isaac away from her a little and surging towards Scott a little which seemed to offend Isaac' but he wasn't actually angry.

"Scott, how do you always get the girls to come for you?" This time both Scott and Lydia turned around to face him with the most disturbed looks on their face.

"Isaac i thought we already talked about that, it's just about hitting the right spots." Now it was Isaacs turn to look mortified.

"you have a dirty mind Lydia, that's not what I meant and Scott knows it." They turned back to the aloha who was standing their with a look of horror on his face And he laughed.

"It may not have been, but I still feel like I didn't want to hear it." The three of them couldn't help but laugh their head off at the awkward situation they were now in and it was Lydia who was first to bring her mind out of the gutter.

"So did Allison say anything about us?" He nodded his head which made Lydia worried.

"She said that she misses you a lot and is happy for you two and she also wondered if it would have turned out the same way if she was . . ." Scott stopped himself realising what she had said to him really meant. When she said she wondered if it would have turned out the same way if she had been alive and if something had happened between them, what she was saying was that she was about to break it off with Isaac and come back to him, but they didn't need to know that, maybe Kira did.

"If she was what Scott?" Scott quickly recovered from his day dream and made up a lie while making sure his heartbeat stayed steady.

"Nothing, nothing. That's just where it ended, so I have no idea what she was about to say." It pained Scott to lie to Isaac, but there was no point hurting him with something that didn't actually happen. "Any chance I could come in? This is going to take a while." Lydia and Isaac ushered him in the door and as he did he felt something was wrong almost immediately.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kira had arrived at Scott's house with the help of Malia, she wasn't happy that Scott ran off straight after the thing with Derek, but she wasn't angry. She knocked on the door and Melissa pulled the door open, she was smiling, but she was confused.

"Hey Kira, Scott's not here, but come in." Kira smiled back at Melissa, she wasn't sure if Melissa actually knew how much time she spent in the house . . . With her son. She sat down on the couch where Melissa had ushered her.

"Is something wrong Kira? Your eyes look red." Kira thought her eyes would be fine by now, but they weren't and unluckily Melissa had noticed.

"Yeah everything's fine, I just had this thing with Scott and it was hard to watch." Melissa sighed as she placed her hands on Kira's shoulders, Kira was still looking down at the ring on her finger, the one Scott had given it and it instantly made her smile.

"Did Scott say something or do something wrong? Because if he hurt you, I'm going to physically hurt him, but I'm sure he didn't mean to." Kira couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Melissa's first reaction was that Scott had done something wrong.

"No he didn't. Do anything wrong, it's just that we had to do something which made me worry about him because he was weak and vulnerable while we did it, but it paid off and he's fine. I was just worried about him." Melissa nodded understanding why she had been crying.

"Kira I hope you know how much Scott loves you." She noticed Kira staring down at a ring on her finger and a stupid grin (a rather like Scott's) acRoss her face.

"I know, he tells me and . . . He shows it." Melissa looked at the ring and figured out quickly that Scott had given it to her , but she didn't know what for because it was beautiful.

"Although I would love it if you were, but you're not my son's fiancé are you?" Kira had thought about being married to Scott for a while, but not yet.

"No, it's just a promise ring." Melissa examined it further.

"Its beautiful, it looks like it cost a small fortune and I have no idea where Scott got the money from."

"Scott said that Derek owed him a favour and he had nothing to do with Peter's money because Malia refused to take it." Melissa understood now and was happy hrs the had spent a lot of money on Kira between the necklace and the ring.

"Well it's beautiful and he must love you more than I know because I had no idea about the ring and it really is beautiful." Kira knew how much he loved her because she loved him just the same amount and she knew that they would do anything for each other.

00000000000000000000000000000

Jade was laying on the couch in the apartment when she saw a photo of Allison with Scott. She pushed herself off of the couch and strutted over to the photo and picked it up. She looked happy with Scott, but she looked strong.

"I found that photo just after she died and it was taken when I said she couldn't be seeing Scott, but before the Kanima business and I couldn't resist dreaming it because she looked the happiest she had ever been." Kiara smiled and turned to see Chris standing right behind her.

"They look happy." Chris let a small smile grow across her face.

"She always said that she was only happy back then when she was spending time with him, she always said that Scott made her feel that way." Kiara thought about everyone around Scott (mostly Kira. And most of the time they seemed happy, but they knew how to stick together, she thought about Allison, she looked strong and happy.

"I think I'm ready to start the training Chris." He nodded understanding that she was now ready to start the training of a hunter.

"Ok, but remember that it'll come when you least expect it." She smiled and nodded.

"I know and I'm ready for it." Chris smiled placed a hand on her shoulder and backed away from her and she just kept looking at the photo and couldn't help, but look at the strong huntress and wonder what she was actually like.

00000000000000000000000000000

Jade was sitting upstairs in her bedroom and for some reasons her senses were on over drive, it wasn't even a full moon. She could smell everything, she could smell Scott, Kira and Melissa she could feel lust and passion from Scott's room, she could feel pain coming from the room as well. She could smell passion and lust all over the house. She could smell the forest near the house, everything was on overdrive. She began to walk out of the room and down the stairs and when she got top the bottom she felt something tight around her chest. She looked down and there were a set of pure black claws on her chest and as soon as she saw them they sliced down her body opening 5 wounds down her entire body, she collapsed into a bundle on floor as the red liquid poured from her wounds and pooled on the floor beneath her as her body tried to heal itself and she could only manage two words before she fell into the consuming darkness of unconsciousness.

"Scott, help."

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter because once again I enjoyed writing the chapter, but you guys won't be getting another one till I get back to Sydney, but the 27 hours worth of plane flights should give me some good time to write the next chapter and like I said before I enjoy reading what you think, so please tell me and I really appreciate your support and I'll see you when I get back to Sydney. I can't wait to write about Kiara's training and we all know how it will have to start, with Kiara tied to a chair, but I'm thinking about a way to make it much more interesting and I decided to make this chapter just a little shorter and I'm sorry for that and once again I'm sorry for making this chapter late by about a day and a half. Hope you enjoyed!**


	27. Tied Up

**Hey Guys!  
I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, but when I got back to Sydney I wanted the 3 days I had before going back to school for myself, but I'm back to writing and tomorrow I'm back to school and I've got my end of course exams in about 5 weeks, so for the next 7 weeks or so my updating may be a little less frequent due to study and stuff like that, so I'm sorry if chapters for all my stories become unpredictable or rare because I really enjoy writing all of this, but my course work is very important which I'm sorry to say, but all of us have lives and sometime they get in the way! I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's an interesting one and we're almost at the reveal for what the beast chasing Jade and Deucalion is because I have finally decided on what creature it actually is, so there should be some hints in the chapter. I'm trying to get this ark done at chapter 30, but the y that it's going it may not be possible, but I'm not sure and the other thing I'm not sure about is continuing this story for another ark afterwards because while this story gets more base views more people seem to voice their enjoyment of my 2 other multi-chapter stories and if I stop this one I can focus on those 2, but it will all come down to how I feel and how busy I get, but be sure to say what you think in your review if you make one or a PM, but I hope all of you understand that what I decide will be based on both what you guys say and what I think myself, but who knows how that will go because I enjoy writing all 3 stories and I guess we will see where it all goes! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Jade could consciously feel the pure liquid of life flowing from the open gashes spanning from her upper stomach down to her groin in a curving fashion. She could feel her energy draining from her body and she could feel the pull of the darkness, but she had to fight against it. She grovelled on the ground before managing two final words out.

"Scott, help." She barely whispered as she collapsed flag on the ground and succumbed to her wounds, even questioning her own mortality, but as if her whispers were carried through the wind it was only a short amount of time before Scott was rushing in the door and to her side with Lydia and Isaac trotting are him shortly after and surrounding her. She could barely see them as they morphed into shadows and she could only hear segments of their loud speech.

"Scott why . . . not healing . . . ok?" She could hear the question lacing Isaac's voice barely, but just enough to determine that he was asking a question.

"Don't . . . very slowly . . . Perhaps too." She couldn't make out if it was Scott or Lydia who was speaking, but by this stage she started to feel like it was too late to be saved and she laid there in the mercy of the goddess as the crimson liquid pooled around her, she could taste the metallic liquid on the tip of her tongue and once again she fell into the consuming darkness into a deep, dark sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiara's head shot up from its resting position so she was looking evenly across the large, empty room. She had a taste on the edge of her tongue and it definitely wasn't natural, it was like it wasn't particularly something she had tasted, but maybe she had inhaled and that's when it all came back to her, she remembered she was just taking a peaceful walk after talking to Argent about beginning her training and she was trying to get a fresh breath when an assailant grabbed her from behind and slid a cloth over her mouth, she had fought back maybe scratching him or smashing him in the crotch. She remembered hearing the man wince as she wrestled with him for control, but he was just too strong and with every single breath she could feel the energy draining from her body and she could feel the drowsiness replace what had only moments before been energy filling her body with the ability to fight back, but she slowly felt herself collapse to the floor as the man kept s control over her. She looked down and found she was tied to a chair arms, legs and perhaps the first thing she should have noticed was that she had a large piece of duck tape over her mouth and that was when she heard a chuckle from the dark corner of the room and she tried to speak through the black industrial tape covering her mouth.

"Is anybody there?" She asked, but was heavily distorted by the tape to sound something a rather like ris ramgmhm mere? She studied the man as he began to step out of the darkness, but that was when she figured out that it wasn't a man, it was just a boy because he was too short to be 18 and he didn't have the build and as he emerged she saw his deep blue oceanic eyes, it was Liam. He walked over to her and carefully taking the tape off of her mouth, trying not to make her any angrier than she already probably was.

"Are you insane jackass? Why do you have me tapped and tied up and why'd you drug me? You don't have to drug me and tie me to a chair to stare at me for hours!" Liam laughed a little because Kiara was overreacting.

"Kiara I think you're overreacting and assuming really weird things because I definitely didn't drug you to stare at you, I did it because Chris asked me to help him with the first stage of your training. He said to kidnap you and then to tie you to a chair and leave. He said that generally no one stays with them while they get out of the rope, but he thought it might give you some more . . . encouragement." Kiara still looked absolutely furious at Liam and he was really, really glad that she was tied up because if she wasn't Liam would have had his balls ripped off in almost half a second.

"I understand that you had to, but I'm still going to have to kill you when I get out of here and trust me it won't be pretty. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, you're supposed to escape!" That only seemed to make Kiara even angrier.

"WITH WHAT?" Liam was starting to get afraid. He was worried that she would just burst out of the holds and explode in ager and rip his throat out and devour his midsection for breakfast, he even whimpered a little.

"With this." Liam put an arrowhead in her hands. "Apparently it takes a couple of hours to get out, but when you do I'll be waiting for you." An awfully creepy smirk grew across her face. "What's that creepy smile for?" The smirk only grew bigger as seconds ticked by.

"It means that I'll have someone to hurt when I get out of here." That statement generally frightened Liam because he believed that she would indeed maul him when she got out, so perhaps he shouldn't be there when she did get out. Liam decided against running from Kiara and slid down the wall opposite the angry girl, rested his head against the wall and began to fall asleep which was an awful, awful idea.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott, Isaac and most of the pack were sitting in the living room of Scott's house waiting to see if Jade would be okay because when they first found her she seemed to be conscious, but then her condition seemed to deteriorate after a few minutes because they had no idea how long she had been like that and if the amount of blood on the floor was any indication it never looked particularly promising for Jade because there was pool at the bottom of the stairs, but one of the few things they did know was that the beast that had chased Deucalion and Jade all the way along was probably the thing that did this to the member of the pack, but they wouldn't know for sure until Jade woke up, if she ever did. By this time Deucalion had also made his way to the house where he went to see Jade and then went into the 'waiting room' where every other member of the pack was waiting except Scott and Kira. Derek and Lydia thought this might be the time to question Deucalion once again about the creature that was chasing them. Lydia moved to sit beside Deucalion with a pen and a note pad, drawing the attention of the alpha werewolf and he did not seem enthused.

"Lydia, what are you doing with a pen and pad because I don't feel like answering any questions right now." He slid back into his seat trying to avoid the questions of the prying red head.

"Deucalion, what did this to her was probably the creature that was chasing the two of you when Braeden when she first found you in the woods, we just need to know if you've told us all you know. Can you tell us anything about it?" Deucalion sighed once more because he knew there was no chance he was going to avoid answering the girl's questions.

"Well it looked black, but that could have been the darkness an I'm pretty sure when I got a glimpse of it with some light it had a red coat, but it has never seemed to have caught us, even when it could have been pretty easy to catch us because it has poisonous darts to shoot at us and I'm sorry, but that's all I know about it." Lydia patted him on the shoulder after finishing scribbling down his description, she got up and returned her own seat before nodding to Derek, but as she did Kira and Scott walked into the room with Jade supported on their shoulders. She looked weak, but alive like they had only got to her just in time and it became a much happier atmosphere.

"Jade!" Malia moved quickly over to give the weak wolf a hug before anyone else. They all slowly got up from their spots around the living room and slowly moved over to say hello to her, but not in big groups because they didn't want to overwhelm her.

"She's still healing, so don't hug her too tightly, but she insisted on coming to see you instead of you coming to her." They all sat or stood near Jade when he slowly took a seat on the couch wincing in pain.

"Jade we were wondering if you . . . if you could tell us about what you saw." Derek said very directly, but Scott seemed to want to protect her.

"Derek, this can wait until later, so stop." He moved to stop Derek, but Jade just held onto him and shook her head because she didn't want to be kept in the dark about the project. She moved her hand to her head in a thinking fashion before answering the question.

"I don't remember much from before it slit my chest open, all I remember was looking down and seeing these claws before they ripped down my body. I'm sorry I couldn't help you with anything else." Derek smiled before backing off a little on the topic trying not to make Jade dwell on the experience.

"So how was everyone else's night? Obviously not as eventful as mine, but anyone do anything interesting?" Kira's heartbeat slightly jumped and she raised her hand a little and everyone looked over at her, but she wasn't raising her hand to the group, she was raising her hand to get something to eat, but when she turned around she saw everyone staring at her.

"I didn't do anything interesting, I spent the night with Scott's mum, so don't look at me for any stories of shenanigans." Saying that word just made everybody stare at her a little more and when she figured out what she had said wrong, she buried her head in Scott's lap and began to laugh a little.

"I think everyone else should go home because Kira and I can take care of Jade and there's no point of everyone else being uncomfortable for the night, so you should all head home, but before you do, has anyone seen Liam?" Everyone shook their heads and Scott's face changed to show a little bit of worry, but that was natural since he was Scott's first own Beta. "Just tell me if you see him or at least tell him I'm looking for him to talk." Everyone nodded looking exhausted before heading out of the house and back to their own places to have a good night's rest, but that one question once again lingered in his head, where as Liam and what was he doing?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Liam was comfortable leaning against the wall, deep in his sleep, but it had been a few hours since Kiara had woken up tied to a chair in the same room as Liam and she almost wanted to rip out Liam's throat, but she knew it was part of the training and there wasn't much she could do about it since she decided to be trained, but that didn't mean she couldn't still get revenge on Liam and she could feel how close she was to breaking out, she could feel the tape starting to fall apart rather quickly. Once she had broken her bonds, she slowly walked over to the phone on the desk to finish her timing before very quietly moving over to her sleeping boyfriend propped against the wall before lifting him up by his throat. She could hear him gasping for air a little.

"Hey Liam! How you going? And if you were wondering this is payback for what you did." She slowly let Liam drop to the ground to catch his breath before giving him a short kiss.

"What did I do that as so wrong? I followed orders, but you still look angry." Kiara shrugged once more.

"Well consider standing in a room while you're tapped to a chair and once again refrain from asking if I'm okay, but you would be right assuming I'm not quite myself right now, so until I get back to the apartment you're going to keep this one." A Liam looked to see what she meant; she lifted up a long wheel of the black industrial tape. "Revenge is a dish best served cold Liam, wouldn't you agree?" He slowly nodded as he let Kiara place the tape over his mouth, efficiently silencing him.

When they got to the apartment she keyed in the door to find Chris having a drink and when he turned to look at the door he saw Liam with industrial tape over his mouth and Kiara knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Just don't ask Chris because it would ruin the fun." She smiled at her mentor and handed over the phone with the timer on it and Chris looked surprised. "Is something wrong Chris?" He shook his head, looked up at her and smiled at her.

"I think it's time for you to release your . . . pet, but I don't think we should put it down." That comment seemed to make Liam worried, but he knew that Chris was just egging him on because he knew exactly what Kiara was going to do when she got out of the chair and Chris didn't want to be there when she did, so he let Liam stay with her and it was about that moment when he got a message from Scott asking if he had Liam anywhere and the only response he had to the message was.

_He's a little tied up right now, literally. _It was only a few more moments before he got another message from Scott.

_Well tell Liam that we've been looking for him and we hope he's okay. _Chris looked over to where Liam was sitting next to Kiara with the tape still across his mouth.

"So how did I go?" It was a question from Kiara and he had looked at the timer which w suite impressive. Not as good as Allison's, but good nether the less well.

"You went really well Kiara and I thought I would let you know that you were almost with Allison with how long it took you, but don't you think it's time to you know . . . release him because Scott's looking for him and I don't think he will appreciate us keeping his beta hostage." Kiara slowly agreed and began to rip off the tape from Liam's mouth, taking extra care to make it as painful as possible.

"Ow, that hurt!" Kiara laughed a little and gave Liam a little slap on the cheek.

"It was supposed to hurt, that was the point plus you deserved it anyways." Liam didn't know what to say because he wasn't sure there was much he could say.

"Well I could have taken it off or gotten away whenever I wanted."

"I know you could have, but you know why you didn't? Because you didn't want to make me anymore angry and that makes me happy because it shows that you love me." She gave him a lingering kiss before pulling away from him and moving towards her room. "Go see Scott; he seems anxious because he doesn't know where you've been." He smiled at her before closing the door behind him and heading off to see his anxious and possibly angry alpha, but it was Scott, did he get angry at good people?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You did what to Kiara?" Scott said in complete confusion when he was talking to Liam to in the living room.

"I drugged her, kidnapped her and tied her up." Scott's eyes only widened at what Liam was saying, possibly in disapproval. "Hey don't look at me with those eyes. That's what you did to me when you first bit me and anyways I was doing it to help Chris with training her." Scott's eyes sort of relaxed realising that he was kind of being a hypocrite and that he had done it to help with her training.

"Well I'm glad you helped her, but I would be expecting some kind of random punishment coming your way from her because while she may be a little timid, I would bet that's another lesson Chris is teaching her." Liam awkwardly smiled remembering back to when he was duck taped up, but if that wasn't the revenge, what was Kiara up to?

"So did you figure out what the thing that attacked Jade is yet?" Scott and Kira shared a quick look with each other because they spent a short amount of time scanning through the bestiary and had found something, but they weren't sure if it was something worth sharing yet.

"Well we have an idea, but we need to look it over a little more before we say anything because as soon as we say we have an idea to anyone else they will want to act on our theory, but we aren't even 50% sure ourselves so please just don't say we have a theory before we look it over a little." Liam shook his head at the true alpha who looked quite tired and looked like her was beginning to collapse on the equally tired Kitsune beside him.

"Well it looks like you guys are tired, so I think I'll go home and have a nice sleep. You guys should get one to." As Liam moved to the door Scott said something that made him laugh a little. It was something a little inappropriate which he didn't hear come from the alphas mouth very often at all.

"You must have brass pair of balls to do that to Kiara and I don't think you should get to comfortable sleeping because if she is still angry you're most vulnerable in your sleep to her attacks." He shut the door behind him and as soon as he left Scott laughed a little. "He's going to find it hard to sleep after that." Kira gave him a little shove as a smile spread across her face as they grabbed each other's hands and began to move up the stair to get a long, deserved sleep.

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!  
I hope you really enjoyed the chapter because I'm getting ready to reveal the creature next chapter and I believe it's an interesting one, maybe a little unbelievable (even for the supernatural town of Beacon Hills), but I hope you enjoy the point I've taken on the creature and how it will all go down with the pack and by the way I might be thinking of bringing in Parrish to the story, but it depends where I get with the plot and the little sub-plots, but we will see! I really appreciate all of the support I get for every chapter and I thank you all for future support because it really makes writing a lot easier! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter because there's more where it came from!**


	28. A Series of Awkward Events

**Guys I'm so sorry! This chapter was supposed to go up on Monday night and I thought it did but it didn't successfully upload onto the website and I didn't notice so it didn't actually get uploaded which I'm really sorry for! So today you will get this chapter and a chapter of Mistakes of the Heart while you will still get another chapter for this story for this Sunday since this was supposed to go up on Monday! Once again I'm really sorry and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

It was a few days later and sadly it as Lacrosse practice morning and most of the group was being dragged out of bed for the early practice. Scott and Kira could barely get each other out of bed, they got up and were having a shower, they were kissing when they heard the door open. Scott poked his head around the curtain and saw a very sleepy or possibly sleep walking Jade. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were only opened by a slit.

"Umm Jade are you okay?" She seemed shocked and once she was out of her trance she jumped back a little.

"Oh my god Scott, I'm so sorry I didn't really know what I was doing." He laughed a little.

"It's okay and I don't think you should go to school today but it's up to you." Jade thought out it for a second before saying anything.

"I feel fine and I think I should go to school." After that comment Kira accidentally said something forgetting that Jade didn't know he was there.

"Are you sure? I mean you did just have your chest slashed through by a monster." She quickly put her hand over her mouth as she began to laugh.

"Kira is that you?" She popped her head round the same side of the curtain as Scott and awkwardly smiled with embarrassment sparked up her cheeks turning them a rosy red.

"Hey Jade, how are you?" Jade laughed a little before she spoke.

"I'm good, you look . . . great. I'm really sorry about this I'll just leave." She moved towards the door as Scott stopped her.

"Hey Jade, do you want us to take you to school in 10 minutes because we have Lacrosse practice?" She thought for a second before responding. Did she really want to get to school early or did she just want to make her own way there?

"Yeah sure, I'll see you in 10 mins and next time maybe have some clothes on."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were running around the Lacrosse field while Jade was sitting in the stands because she had nothing better to do until school was over, sitting with her was Malia since Stiles was there. She looked up from the textbook that she was studying when she could sense that Malia wanted to ask her a question.

"Are you sure you're okay Jade? I just want to make sure that you're fine, I mean if it was me I wouldn't be coming for a couple of days."

"I'm fine Malia; don't worry too much about me." Just as they finished they heard Kiara climbing the stairs. She had come early to watch Liam at practice.

"Hey girls how's everything going over here?" She looked onto the field and saw Kira firing the ball into the goal and everyone began cheering and she quickly made her way into Scott's arms and giving him a deep kiss and she noticed everyone on the field seemed to be staring at the happy couple. The other two girls looked up and saw the exact same thing. "How often does this happen?" Malia smirked and then laughed a little.

"A little too often but the funniest thing is how happy what the others say makes them."

"Really what do they say?"

"Well sometimes they say why does McCall get the only girl who plays Lacrosse, some say that it's sickening, some say it's sweet and some wish they were him." Kiara couldn't help but let out a little chuckle and notice that Scott and Kira hadn't separated and now Finstock was starting to yell at them.

"You know mono is quite a popular disease and some people don't understand why but should someone ask there is your answer! McCall, Yukimura get your tongues out of each other's mouths and back to throwing balls." Everyone turned to look at Coach when Scott and Kira separated and just stared at him for a few seconds before he spoke again. "You know what I meant; now get back to the game!" Kira turned her attention from the field back to the small group of friends sitting in the stands.

"So where's Lydia?" After that question the 2 of them started laughing.

"You really think you would get Lydia up this early these days? Maybe when she was with Jackson but after everything that has apparently happened I don't think you would get her out of bed." Kiara sat down next to them and started to bury her head in the book she had to study while she waited out the long early morning practice before another question popped into her head.

"Is it only the Scott, Liam and Kira who actually score?" Malia looked deep in thought before she spoke again.

"Well Scott and Kira make most of the goals together because they always know what each other are thinking and how close they are, but Liam and Isaac score every now and then." Jade snickered before a huge sinister grin appeared on her face.

"You don't have to tell me how close they are. This morning I was like sleepwalking or something and I walked into the bathroom and Scott like woke me up from the shower and Kira was in there as well." The girls all started laughing until they returned their attention back to the books.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott and Kira were walking towards class when Scott's phone began to vibrate against him in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out, not recognising the number he answered the call.

"Hello Scott speaking." He heard the familiar voice on the end of the phone.

"Hello Scott its Deaton."

"Oh hi Deaton, have you figured out what the creature is yet?" He heard Deaton take in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Well from what I've heard about this . . . thing, I believe I know what it is but I think that we should have a meeting at the vets before we go around doing something about it." Scott understood and he would never make the group make a rash decision and rush into something.

"Yeah of course, we'll come over just after school. Don't I have a shift anyways?" He heard a deep chuckle from the end of the phone.

"I guess you do. See you then." Deaton was always planning instances like this that when they really needed to talk he would already have a shift so he didn't really have a choice but something that Deaton didn't know was that when he wasn't there Kira would stay to keep Scott entertained but he always made sure to get the work done so it didn't look like he was distracted by something. There would often be times when he had nothing much to do and having Kira there always made it a bit more interesting.

"So I take it that we have to go see Deaton after school?" Scott nodded and sighed a little but then she remembered what Scott had said. She was going to be there anyways so it didn't make much of a difference. They started walking down the hall when they ran into Jade.

"Hey Jade, did you have an okay morning studying and doing what you were doing in the stand?"

"Yeah it was great." She said sarcastically. "Well it was good to get some study done anyways." Kira could agree with that and she thought that was why Malia came sometimes. When she went to say something Scott got in before her.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go get something really quickly." He leant down and gave Kira a quick kiss and as he slowly pulled away she spoke.

"Okay don't be too long." She yelled as they watched Scott run down the hallway trying to get whatever he had to and that was when she saw the smirk on Jade's face. "What is it? Is there something on my face?" She seemed mortified and began to rub at her face furiously and Jade laughed for a second.

"No there's nothing on your face but I've got to hand it to you. You're beautiful, you date the most athletic kid in the school who also happens to be the captain of the Lacrosse team and one of the sweetest guys that exist, you're the only girl on that same team and you score goals with your boyfriend all practice long. You're pretty lucky." Kira smiled at the werewolf.

"Thanks Jade but most of it is by luck and well Scott took some time. Speaking about boyfriends do you have one yet?" She shook her head and looked flustered and tried to make a run for it when Kiara suddenly grabbed her and dragged her back to Kira. "You're a beautiful girl Jade; you could get any boy you wanted."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do!" She quickly pulled Mason over into the conversation.

"Mason would you ask this beautiful girl out on a date?" He just turned and stared at Kira for half a second before responding.

"No." Malia cringed and Jade cringed, was she really that ugly?

"Why not?" Kira said with a little disappointment.

"I'm gay, remember?" An 'O' appeared on Kira's lips before she pushed him out of the conversation.

"Okay bad example but you get the point." Jade shrugged her shoulders and that was when Lydia arrived in the conversation.

"What are we talking about girls?"

"We were just talking about my inability to turn some boys straight and get a boyfriend." Jade said quickly in a sad voice because it was actually true.

"Well in that case I can-" She was cut off by the sound of Jade sprinting away down the hall and the other girls laughing. "Well that was rude, so how is your training going Kiara?" She shrugged and looked down a little.

"Good but it's hard and intense and sometimes it's just a little overwhelming but it's what I signed up for so I'm sticking in there." Everyone seemed to nod with pursed lips.

"Good on you, so how are everyone's relationships going?" Lydia said looking round the group which no longer consisted of the girl without one and Malia thought she would go first since her relationship hadn't been in the spotlight recently.

"Well everything's good with me and Stiles."

"Stiles and I honey." Lydia interrupted.

"Whatever, we're beginning to look into some possibilities about my mum but Scott doesn't want to give me the name until this is all over which I totally understand so I don't mind and the sex is pretty awesome." Everyone looked at her for a second. "What's wrong?"

"We didn't need to know that honey." Kiara said before she started. "Me and Liam are going well but we're not really sure where to go from here. He's helping me with the training and he's been helping me through everything so it's pretty good." Lydia as the primary relationship adviser (which was not always a good thing) decided to help.

"It's pretty obvious where to take it next Kiara." She understood what Lydia was saying but wasn't sure about taking that step. "I can see that thought process and before you say it was too early think about it. I mean you're teenagers! It's what we do and if you don't believe me listen to Scott." She said a she saw Scott running down the hall and Kira who was running the other way to catch her dad.

"Where'd Kira go?"

"Her dad. Hey Scott I'd like you to tell Kiara something, when you and Allison met how long was it before you were 'doing it'" Scott thought for a second before coming out with an embarrassing answer.

"Ummmm less than a fortnight." He said as embarrassment streaked up his cheeks. Kiara thought she would ask about Kira as well.

"What about Kira?" This didn't take him as long as the other did.

"Well when we met I was sort of just ready to date someone else and when we finally got together Allison passed and that was really hard for me and so it wasn't until just after the PSAT's when we had the time we needed together." Everyone just looked at him and he kind of felt a little bit awkward in the conversation without Kira. "I think I'm going to go find Kira." He almost got away before he reversed back into the conversation. "Why were you asking me that anyways Lydia? You knew how long it was because you practically taught her when so why were you asking?" She flicked her strawberry blonde hair behind her head like she used to before she answered.

"Well Kiara here was saying that she didn't know when or how to take the relationship further with Liam and I had something to say and then she said it was too early and I thought I'd use you as an example and I think it would sound better coming from you." As she said the last part she shrugged her shoulders and as Scott took it in, he sort of stammered away until he ran into Liam.

"Hey Scott are you okay? You look a bit out of it." He looked up at his young beta and couldn't help but let a smile cross his face and a little bit of a chuckle before walking to his next class leaving Liam standing there completely and utterly confused.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was just after Scott and Kira had got out of school when Derek and Braeden were getting ready to head to the animal clinic. They were just settling down in the car when Braeden turned to face Derek and ask him a question.

"Derek do you have any idea what this 'thing is?" He shook his head and sighed before he said something which brought a little hope to the woman.

"There's this myth about a creature a rather like it but I would doubt that the myth is actually true, I mean it might be or it might not and if it is then we might have some troubles changing it back to what it used to be because it comes from an emotional problem, a rather like the Kanima problem that we had a while ago but worse." She let it flow through the dark pits of her mind until her curiosity got the better of her.

"What is the creature from the myth?" He turned his head to look at her and he had this look like she didn't want to know.

"It's called a manticore." Braeden looked at him with this sarcastic look but nothing he said was a joke.

"Derek those are the stuff of legends and mythology are you sure that's the only thing you can think of?" He nodded.

"Braeden remember everything in our world is taken with a grain of salt. Like you said it may be a creature of legends but take it with a grain of salt and is it that hard to imagine its real?" She shook her head showing the scars scraping across her neck.

"I guess not."

They had reached the animal clinic at about the same time as the other two and they walked towards the door. The opened it and sometimes they forgot that it was actually a business which sometimes led to some awkward moments.

"Deaton do you have any idea what it is? Please tell me you do because I've been having a not so great day." Scott said as they turned the corner and went into the back where Deaton was attending to a dog with the owner standing at the side with a confused look in his eyes.

"It's a dog Scott, I believe a golden retriever."

"Oh yes . . . I see. Hey I'm Scott." He extended his hand to the guy standing in the corner waiting for the dog to be finished, the 19 ish guy firmly shook his hand.

"Hi my name's Kaleb." Scott nodded with a smile on his face.

"So where are we at Alan?" Deaton looked up at Derek and then back down at the dog as he continued to tend to it.

"Well I'm almost finished with Macy and then we will talk about our little problem and yes Scott I think I do and I think Derek has an idea as well but this isn't a good thing but we will have to see how everything progresses. So until then, Derek and Braeden could you just wait outside and Scott would you like to help." Scott moved to help Deaton and Kira moved to pat the dog and just before she did she saw her lips twitch revealing her glistening white teeth, she must have sensed the fox but she didn't seem to have a problem with it.

After about 7 minutes and they were done with Kaleb and Macy, Derek and Braeden stammered back into the room.

"So what is it?" Scott asked wanting to get straight down to it and Deaton looked a little worried, Kira was standing next to Scott holding his hand as they all discussed over the centre table.

"It's what is referred to as a Manticore and it seem a bit exuberant but trust me it's real and it's going to be a real pain if it decides to stick around." Scott sighed, oh yay another annoying enemy to defeat. Sometimes it just felt like one after the other and they never got that much time without something going wrong.

"So how do we defeat it?" Scott asked because he was just really hoping that there was an easier way then the last time.

"Two ways, kill it or resolve the problem it has." A very vague description was never very helpful when they were going to be fighting something because the less they knew about something the more dangerous it was to the group.

"How do we know what its problem is?"

"Well most times it has to do with dying and something going wrong but other than that there is not much I know and we will have to do this or it will cause more trouble than it's worth." Scott understood, but he never liked having a backup clan that involved killing something or hurting someone.

"Is there any chance that the Argents have any info about it in the Beastiary?" Deaton sighed for a second before coming out with an answer.

"Maybe, but if they do I don't imagine there will be much about it because I imagine that most people who go up against it don't come back alive with tales to tell but I guess the Argents are a different story so it's worth a look." Scott nodded while Derek and Braeden seemed to have heard all they needed to and Deaton wanted to say something to Scott and Kira personally.

"You two, next time I leave Scott in charge for the night keep it decent." Scott and Kira exchanged a quick look at each other before looking at Deaton with a look of 'faked' confusion.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled at the doorway.

"Well I keep a camera in here for security and study and I decided to review the footage and there was a particularly interesting part of the tape when you two were lying down on that table practically having clothed sex but next time just be a little more careful." He walked out of the room leaving Scott and Kira sitting there looking mortified, how much had Deaton seen from that camera over the years?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know it has been like 1 week and a half since I uploaded and I'm really sorry for that and I would make it up to you guys if I could but sometimes you just don't feel like writing and there's not much to be done about it. I really appreciate the support for the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one! Like I said on my other stories I'm going to begin employing a schedule of releases so I don't get too worried with my end of year exams in two weeks**

**FRIDAY- Mistakes of the Heart**

**SATURDAY- Can you Forgive Me?**

**SUNDAY- Until the End of Time**


	29. Final Thoughts

Scott and Kira had arrived back at the house and collapsed on the bed still feeling the embarrassment burning in their cheeks from the final conversation they had with Deaton. He knew exactly what was happening in that building every time he left and she was there and he even caught them out on it, he explained it to them with a smile on his face and chuckle in his throat. They were just staring up at the ceiling trying to get their heads around the rest of the events of the night and all that had been said. At least now they knew what was going around stalking Jade and Deucalion and wanted to hurt them but did it really? Did the Manticore or whatever it was really want to hurt Jade? It seemed like a stupid question to ask but in a town like Beacon Hills no question is ever to stupid to be asked, sure it sliced her entire torso up and left her with little chance of survival but what if it was like a werewolves shift? What if it couldn't control its own actions when it shifted on certain occasions or maybe it just didn't have control, it hadn't been too long before that Liam didn't have proper control over his abilities but Scott had helped him through that because he couldn't really afford to have a wild beta going around hacking up peoples bodies, so was it that impossible that is just didn't have the control it needed yet and instead of approaching, talking to or watching Jade it let its rage take over and attacked her. Since a Manticore had emotional problems a rather like the Kanima then was it too hard to believe that it had unresolved issues with Jade but on the opposite side of the same coin, was it hard to believe something would attack for the pure adrenaline and thrill of killing a person? Either could have been right because neither of them were that unrealistic. He turned his head to look at the beautiful black head who was beside him just staring at him like he was at her and she sighed just tucking her head into his warm chest where she felt safe from the outside world and safe from any threats and to where she felt comfortable and it wasn't long before he was passed out in Scott's arms from tiredness but sleep was managing to allude Scott because he had a big decision coming up. If the beast was a problem then they would have to kill it and that was always something Scott was heavily against but if he had no other choice then that was the choice that would be made but if there was any other way around it then he would take it any day of the week because he never thought that killing something or someone was the way to solve all your supernatural problems, maybe if they could figure out what the creatures emotional drive and issues were they could help the creature, fix it and maybe it could live a normal life full of control like the rest of them. He had his arm draped over the small frame of the girl he loved in his room, just laying there as if nothing else in the world could affect them and at this point in time that's what Scott felt because they had been through so much shit over the past couple of years and at some stages there is just this period of time where everything can seem normal but it never lasts for too long but Scott was hoping it would just last till the end of the night because he was hoping to get a good sleep and he wanted Kira to get a good sleep because it was something they hadn't had much time for recently and they were both useless to the pack if they couldn't focus.

Scott tried his hardest to fall asleep so he lowered his face into Kira's hair taking in a deep breath and he could smell her, she smelt of jasmine and vanilla, a very soothing scent lucky enough for Scott because he slowly lulled himself to sleep with the use of the scent of his mate. Just knowing she was safe right beside him with his arms and body protecting her from the rest of the world made it easier to sleep sometimes but every now and then he needed something a little stronger to get to sleep which he could usually get through her scent. He could feel what she had been feeling before she went to sleep and it helped because it was usually about him. Carefully he lifted one of his legs and brought up the sheet around the two of them so they wouldn't get cold which rarely happened because of him being a werewolf and her a Kitsune but sometimes she would get cold and she would just snuggle more into Scott's core to feel warm and sometimes she would even just bury her head in the crook of his neck. After about an hour of lying there contemplating about the events of the day and about Kira he slowly began to fade away to sleep, he could feel the weight of his eyelids slowly taking over and before he knew it he was long gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Malia woke up; splintering her eyes and battering her eye lids with her head perched on Stile's smooth neck. The sun was filtering in from the window and she was making an effort not to wake him up when she reached for the phone he had bought her but to no success. He stirred as he reached over him and picked up the iPhone from the bench and brought to her chest making a quiet sign because after sending a quick text and seeing the response (or not) she just wanted to go back to sleep and forget ever being awake because she was still most certainly tired and would give anything to go back to sleep but she had this feeling in her stomach like she wasn't going to get to sleep if she didn't ask about the creature, so she quickly opened her phone and sent a text to Scott about the creature.

_Sorry for the early message but do you know what that creature is now?_

She placed her phone back down on the table and saw Stile's phone sitting right beside hers. She knew he didn't keep it locked and he was asleep again so she tried to pick it up without being detected and she pulled it over to her chest. She wasn't looking for anything in particular but she just wanted to see what type of stuff Stiles had on his phone. She went into his messages and saw Scott at the top which wasn't that odd so she clicked on it to see that the conversation only had a couple of texts every now and then but had mostly pictures of Kira, Allison, Scott and Stiles in there she saw a couple of her recently which led her to wonder how many photos he did have of her. She didn't think he would have that many because of the problem with the flash but she expected him to have at least a few but to her surprise when she opened his photos it was full of pictures of her and other photos but mostly her which was the important thing. She decided that there was anything else on his phone that she wanted to see so she leant over him once again and quietly put the phone down. She returned her arms to draping over Stiles and just nuzzled his neck with her nose and began to fall back into a deep sleep which she didn't particularly want to wake up from but knew that eventually she was have to wake up and hopefully she'd wake up at the same time as Stiles the next time but as she felt herself falling asleep again (even though it was 9 am) he phone beeped and Stiles popped up as if been completely shocked and lent up in the bed before passing the phone to Malia. She opened it up and it had a response from Scott.

_Yeah we found out that it's a creature called a Manticore but we'll talk about it later as a group okay?_

_Okay_ she sent back but she turned to Stiles.

"Good morning." He didn't seem very alert but he had the peace of mind to respond to her.

"Good morning, what was that about?" She wasn't sure if she should have left it to Scott to tell Stiles what it was but what was the danger in telling him?

"It was just a message from Scott saying they've figured out what the creature is; they said it's called a Manticore. I've never heard of it and he said we would all talk about it later." He nodded and she assumed that meant he knew nothing about the Manticore either so she just pressed her lips to his and put her hands on either sides of his face.

"What was that for?" She smiled and kissed him once more before pulling away slightly to give her the ability to respond properly.

"It's for all the pictures you have on your phone of me." He thought for a second before making a tisk tisk tisk noise with his tongue.

"You shouldn't have gone through my phone Malia." She shrugged and kissed him once again closing the space between them.

"Well then maybe you should lock it because you seem like you have something to hide, especially those messages you sent to Allison, some of them were pretty explicit and I bet Scott would be interested to find out about them." Stiles just laughed.

"They were from Scott not me because they weren't allowed to be together at that time." He looked a little worried when he tried to explain awkward situations. She placed her hands on either side of his face again.

"I know, don't look so worried but at least we know what a dirty mind he has." Stiles smirked.

"I was mentally disturbed when I read through all the messages he sent to her on my phone and I saw one thing that has scarred my mind ever since I saw it." She looked at him with this pleading look.

"What was it? I didn't see anything that scarring." He just smiled and looked deeply at her.

"That's because I deleted it, it was a picture of . . ."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kiara was in the basement that came with the apartment with Chris, he was showing her all the weapons they had and told her to select a few, at least one ranged but he particularly wanted her to select one that she wanted to master and have as her main training weapon. She was walking around the room and she was looking at all of the ranged weapons none of them attracted her as one she really wanted to use but she chose the crossbow as the ranged weapon she wanted to learn to use but then she moved over to all the knives and other weapons and she saw a particularly glimmering set of knives in the corner. She didn't know why but she felt attracted to them, they were a pair of ancient Japanese ring daggers.

"Interesting choice." She heard Chris say from behind her. "Allison learnt how to use them well but since she chose the bow because she was a natural marksman she didn't bother to master the use of them but they are extremely deadly and one of the hardest weapons to master. Even for the training Allison did with them her hands got so raw and she was in pain but he never gave up until she knew how to at least use them with some proficiency." She picked them up and felt them in her palms they were heavy, sharp (no shit they were knives) but they had this aura about them. She swung the around with the utmost amount of control which made Chris peer at her with caution because nobody just knew how to use the ring daggers like that because they were very hard to learn. She had this feeling deep inside to throw them at something and at the end of the hallway she saw a target and with the utmost amount of grace and technique she hurled them down the hallway one by one and as they reached the end of the hallway one hit the head and the other hit the groin. She was dead certain they were going to hit in the middle but they didn't. That would have been way too easy and she didn't want this to be easy she wanted it to be challenging.

"Well although they didn't hit the exact right places that was pretty good technique for someone who has never been taught how to use them before." Maybe it was mean to be. It sounded corny and like a bad joke since she was talking about knives but she meant it because from the moment she saw them she had been enamoured by their beauty and she wasn't quite sure what it was about them but she just wanted to use them.

"Well I think I've found what I want to learn how to use properly." She turned to face Chris who was now pulling the knives out of the target and he had a grin on his face.

"I can teach you the crossbow but I think you should go to Mrs. Yukimura for training with the knives, I mean I can teach you the basics and how to use them like Allison did and then I think you should go to Kira's mum because she probably knows a lot more about it than I do and having someone with more experience train you is never a bad thing." She thought about it and for a second she couldn't wait to learn how to use them properly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lydia was applying her latest round of makeup when she heard the doorbell go off. She rushed down the stairs and to the door which she opened quickly to see Isaac standing there. She greeted him and pulled him inside of the house before they settled down on the couch together and that was hen Isaac noticed she had put on fresh makeup on.

"Lydia did you really put on fresh makeup when you're not even going outside because no one will see what you look like when you're inside your own house so there's not that much point." She waited for him to understand why she had done it because he was right, no one else would see her makeup but he would and she always wanted to look her best for him even though she had been backing away from using her makeup recently. "You did it for me didn't you?" She nodded her head moving ever so slightly over to him and pressed her bright lips against his, completely opposing the colour of his pale skin. They were sitting there tied up in their own intimacy for about 10 minutes getting more and more into it when her phone went off in her pocket. She pulled away and answered her phone.

"Lydia speaking."

"Hey Lydia it's Scott, we all need to talk and plan ahead because we now know what is going around hurting people."

"Really what is it?"

"A Manticore she heard faintly in the background which she already knew was Kira, she sounded like she did when she had her head buried in a book and this was probably a good time to have her head in a book because going up against an enemy you know nothing about was never that fun. Even the Kanima had enough information on it for them to figure out how to save Jackson and if it was anywhere then it would be in the Beastiary.

"Well I'll have a look through the Beastiary in case there's something in there about the Manticore, but did Deaton say anything about it?"

"Not really, all he said was some stuff about the Argents possibly not knowing anything about it because it was a pretty rare creature because something amazingly bad has to happen for you to turn into that, he did say it was an emotional thing like Jackson but he said it would be a little more severe so if you find anything please tell us because I feel like we're blind on this and I have no idea what to do."

"Will do, see you later Scott." She hung up and immediately moved off of the couch to grab a paper copy of the Beastiary that she had made. She quickly scanned through it finding nothing of use but actually searching through the Beastiary would take ages to look through properly but that was time she didn't have at the moment so she chucked the book at the desk before laying down laying her strawberry blonde hair out on Isaac's lap as she just looked up at him, he smiled at her and she reciprocated the action before pushing herself off the couch and began to storm out of the door with Isaac hot on her heels.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At this point everyone was on their way to Scott's house to figure out what to do with the immediate issue. Kira and Scott had found a plethora of online sources and one particular book to bury their heads in while they waited but they were finding nothing of use to them. Nothing was telling them how to turn it back so they just had to assume that it was the same as the Kanima and they just had to solve its emotional issues and then everything would go back to normal but Scott highly doubted that it would be as smooth as that because nothing was ever that easy.

"Scott come look at this." Kira called and he slowly paced across the room to the girl with her head buried deep in a book.

"What is it?"

"Read this." She pointed to a section in the book.

"The Manticore is a creature of emotional issues and often is resulted from being killed by a supernatural under awful circumstances." Scott looked up at her and shrugged a little. "What is it?"

"Remember what Jade said? How her family had been murdered when he met Deucalion? What if it has something to do with her past like her parents or a sibling?"

"Yeah I remember it but this says that it's practically a dead person who disappears as soon as the issue is dealt with."

"We've seen weirder and you shouldn't see the concept of seeing a dead person so foreign because you recently spoke to your dead ex girlfriend." He couldn't argue with her because she was right. They had seen weirder and he had recently spoken to Allison which people don't experience too often.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Scott thought for a second before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"We'll tell everyone about it and decide together and there's no point hiding it from Jade because we will need her if it is what we think it is. Did I mention how perfect you are?" She couldn't help but let his infectious grin leech onto her face and then she giggled a little.

"No."

"Well in any case I think you are the most beautiful, intelligent and helpful person I've ever met." She just stared up at him for a second.

"I love you to Scott." It was at that moment that they heard the knocks on the door and everyone began to file in, it as beginning and however this ended would change the dynamics of the group and especially the newcomers. Scott could see Kiara coming and she looked happy and then he looked up and saw Jade walking down the stairs. It amazed Scott how much their little pack had grown and all the new faces in the group but now was time to get down to business, what was their plan going to be?

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Hey Guys!  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the one I uploaded on Friday. Just to make sure you guys know that was supposed to go up on Monday but it didn't work and I didn't notice until Friday so I posted it then and I hope you enjoyed that chapter but don't be expecting 2 chapters a week that often and especially not until Finals are over. I want to know what you guys are feeling about the story and the easiest way to know what you guys are thinking is via reviews. This story is slowly suffering away from a lowered audience base which is leading me to think that this story will probably end at 40 or 50 chapters but if you want it to go longer you guys are going to have to give me a reason to continue. I just want you guys to know that I do appreciate the continuous support because it does make it easier to take 2 hours out of my day to sit and write (which is great for me) but it's even better when I know you guys are enjoying it as well. Hope you enjoyed!**

**P.S If I have some spare time in the week I might work on some little one shots depending on how I feel **


End file.
